The Secret Life Of Emily Fitch
by garden-nomes
Summary: AU - Emily Fitch is an executive who leads a very interesting personal life. Naomi Campbell is out for a drink one night, when Emily notices her sitting at the end of the bar. What happens when they cross paths? Rated M for language/usual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because I just can't seem to stop myself from writing new stories, and I don't have anything else ready to post at the moment except for this new project I'm writing, I figured I'll be nice and gift you with the start of it. This one is going to be about as experimental as TI in nature, and is a little less... ordinary in terms of subject matter and plot. (as if TI was ordinary by any means...ha!)**

**All I will say about this story is... it's not quite Fifty Shades of Naomily, but something more or less along those lines. But much better written, and less laughable clichés and cheesy references to inner goddesses. And I hope, unique, in its own way.**

**Right, so... on with it then...**

**Oh, bit of a Cigarette Warning™ for this one towards the end. Why not open something with a bang?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Highly unlikely that I ever will. Any and all typos blah blah blah total accident.**

**(Emily POV)**

There are people... who lead double lives.

I'm not talking fairy tale superhero stuff about Rebecca Buck and her alter ego Tank Girl, I'm talking about people who through necessity lead double lives, because their true selves are something that the mainstream parts of this world do not understand correctly.

My name is Emily Fitch, and I lead one of those double lives.

No, I'm not a superhero, so you can stop fantasising about me wearing something made of brightly coloured, tight fitting (and flattering) spandex.

I'm serious. Stop it. *_raises eyebrow_*

_Any_way... I work as an executive manager at a marketing company. It's a normal, respectable job, I make enough money to be comfortable, and it fills my days with something to do. It's not really what I envisioned myself doing, but hey ho... I'm good at it, so I guess it's not all bad.  
Now, I could tell you a whole load of bollocks about my job, the ins and outs, as it were, but I reckon that's a bit boring, don't you? I mean, _anyone_ can prattle on about what fills their days, and I assume it's the stuff of many a good story for many people. But the story I want to tell you is a little different. Actually, it's probably very different to any other story of its kind that you've heard, but I digress.

I should just get on with it, shouldn't I?

Right, then...

It was a Friday night when I met her. My twin sister had dragged me out for a night of clubbing, despite my protests. Katie never could take no for an answer when it came to drinks, a bit of dancing and the prospect of a selection of hot boys to shag. While my sister might raise her own eyebrow at my own...tastes...if she knew... she, putting it bluntly, was the sluttier one out of the two of us. Don't get me wrong, I loved her all the same, but wow, you'd never find me shagging a bloke against the wall in the back alley behind a nightclub.

"There's a time and place for that, Katie, and an alley way isn't it..."

"Jesus, Ems, you're such a prude sometimes!"

If only she knew.

Soon enough, she found some guy to dance, or snog... or whatever... and I was left to my own devices at the bar, nursing a double vodka. I could finally relax in this state...and be more myself. Sometimes, living a double life... well, it's really a triple life, isn't it? The executive in me would raise my eyebrow at the obedient twin in me, and the obedient twin would stare in shock at the true part of me that I only share with those whom I feel completely comfortable around.

No, my sister isn't one of those people. I suppose you could say, my upbringing had a lot to do with my true self. I spent many years living in Katie's shadow, her being older, though only by a few minutes, was something that she never let me forget. She spent our teenage years keeping her control over me, I was always in sight, but not... I spent a lot of time being rarely noticed by friends, and Katie had a way of monopolising conversations. I guess, in a way, it gave me a general desire to be heard, to be noticed. To exert my own sense of control over my life.

The other thing you need to know about me... I'm gay. That was one of the first assertive things I admitted to myself, and my family. Let's just say, it didn't go as expected. My mum freaked out, and she has never accepted it. My dad thought I was joking, but when it was clear that I wasn't, well, he never really understood it. So long as I was happy, that's all he cared about. Our younger brother James just became even pervier at the news, and the first thing he did was get on the phone to his creepy mate Gordon McPherson and tell him, which earned him a clip around the ear from both me and Katie. And a trip to the naughty bar off dad. Katie couldn't comprehend how a girl would want to have sex with another girl, and it took her a while to come around.

Knowing Katie's personality, I think she was worried that people would think the same of her. A logical thought, I suppose, being twins... people think you are identical in every way. The thing is, we weren't even completely identical. The physical differences were subtle, but they existed. But looking almost similar was where it ended, obviously. As we progressed through our teens, Katie became the more dominant out of the two of us, and that lasted up until my frank dinner table confession about my sexuality at seventeen. After that, she demonstrated less control over me, and I was finally allowed to take that control for myself.

_That_, was particularly liberating. It always is, when you desire something for so long, and then you suddenly find you have it... it's like freedom. I finally had the freedom to be in control of the direction of my life. I started to be more assertive at that point, too... sticking up for myself, where previously I might have deferred to Katie, or simply not spoken up.

But, I really _do_ digress.

I finished the double vodka in front of me, and ordered another from the bar. It had been a long week, but getting drunk wasn't my idea of fun this evening. A couple to loosen me up a little, sure... but I wasn't planning to wake up hungover, with my tongue all furry and tasting like a mouldy gym sock. No, I was in the mood for some human contact. However, I daresay I got _more_ than I bargained for, when I lifted my head and spotted a woman at the other end of the bar, who looked almost lost in this setting.

She...was beautiful. She was taller than me, with shoulder length blonde hair. She wore a figure hugging black dress, under a dark blazer, and had a necklace with a pendant hanging down her chest, and sitting between two perfect breasts, just drawing the eye right to her cleavage. I watched her appreciatively for a few moments, letting my eyes rake over her body. She wasn't just beautiful, she was totally and gut-clenchingly fucking _gorgeous_, and I don't deny that it made me feel things I hadn't felt... ever. I wanted her, but not like I had ever wanted any other woman.

Relationships... Hmm. I had always had an impersonal quality to my relationships. They weren't romantic, as such. It wasn't that I didn't understand love, because I did. I'd fallen in love once... with a girl at college. I adored her, actually, if the truth be told. I made friends with her, but she didn't feel the same way as I did about her, so it never went any further than friendship. It taught me a lot, though... unrequited love is never that good, though, and it eventually caused a rift between us, and we stopped speaking after the first year. I learned quickly, after that, to keep my heart to myself. At the time, love wasn't gratifying for me. After being rejected like that, I guess I licked my wounds a bit, and never actually let myself love anyone. Katie told me I was being stupid, but I argued back that it was my life, and she shouldn't interfere with it. Strangely, or not, she shut up about it after that...

As impersonal as I kept it, a girl still has _needs_. Life is a journey of discovery, sex is no different, and neither was I. Some of us never discover things past our own bedrooms, some of them discover with others, some of us alone. Then, there are some of us who find they need to exercise control in all areas of their life, not just with job, friends and family... but also with a partner. Sometimes, it's about finding someone who is willing. Willing enough to surrender their own control, and experience something different to what they are used to.

This girl at the end of the bar... something about her called out to me. I couldn't tell you what it was, but the moment I let my eyes wander over her form, I felt a twinge inside me that I hadn't felt since I was a teenager. Butterflies in my stomach, and further south of that, too. And then, she lifted her head, and turned to look at me. I felt a shock pass through me as our eyes met. She looked at me curiously, like she wasn't quite sure what she was looking at. I could tell that she was nervous and feeling out of place, like she didn't belong, somehow. So, I did what anyone would do, I suppose... I walked over to her.

I looked at her almost empty glass, and back up at her. I leaned close to her, my lips close to her ear. "Buy you another?" I said, loud enough for her to hear me over the music. I pulled back and she looked at me with bright, icy blue eyes, and nodded. "Vodka?" I asked, and she nodded again. I smirked, and lowered my eyes briefly before signalling the bartender for two more drinks. "I'm Emily." I said, leaning close to her again.

"N-naomi." She replied, nervously.

"Pleased to meet you, Naomi." I replied. "If you don't mind my saying, you look a bit uncomfortable."

She blushed, and it was beautiful. Everything about her was, and the simple reaction of the pink across her cheeks took my breath away, even in the subdued lighting of the club. "I've never been here before." She said. "I'm not even sure what I'm doing here, actually... My flatmate, well... she's my best friend... she made me come out because she didn't want to see me moping around the flat again." She explained. "But this...isn't really me."

"You don't like to dance?" I asked.

Naomi shrugged. "I've never..."

I raised my eyebrow. "Seriously?" I said, and she nodded, meekly. "Oh, well, that won't do..." I said, as the bartender placed another two double vodkas in front of us. "Come on... drink up, and come and dance with me." I raised my glass to my lips, draining half its contents.

"I've got two left feet." Naomi muttered. "I'd be _shit_ at it."

I chuckled, and leaned close to her again. "Honey, I don't care. You're coming to dance with me, because if you _don't_... I'll be disappointed." I said, as I slid my hand across the small of her back. "Two left feet be _damned_." I added. "Drink up."

She stared at me with her crystal blue eyes. They were as gorgeous as the rest of her. Bright blue, with a dark ring around the edge that highlighted them, somehow making them stand out more than their clear colour. Those eyes did not leave mine, as she drank the vodka down in one go. The chilled alcohol settled on her lips and her tongue slipped out to lick them clean. I raised my eyebrow, and smirked a little, before taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

It was packed, for a Friday night, to the stage where there was very little elbow room. Did I mind? Not...one...bit. There was a feeling that passed through me, as I pulled her to me and her body made contact with mine. There was a gentle, but definitely noticeable shockwave between us as I lifted her arms onto my shoulders. As if it were an automatic reaction, Naomi linked her fingers behind my neck, gazing at me with an unsure expression as she bit her bottom lip. I reached upwards, and untucked it with my thumb, gently shaking my head. I leaned up and kissed her cheek softly. "Relax." I said, once more close to her ear, so she could hear me, and I didn't have to yell over the bass.

Her body remained stiff at first, but it didn't take long before she loosened up slightly, and her body moulded itself to mine. I can't really describe _how_ good it felt, there really isn't much in the way of words to describe the sensation of it. She was tentative in where she placed her hands, and for what seemed like forever, they didn't leave my neck. My eyes met hers, and I could see how wide they were, her pupils almost eclipsing her irises. My lips curved into a smile, that she returned, and I raised my eyebrow in response, catching the blush that spread once more across her cheeks. She dropped her head down a little, her eyes flickering shut. My hand slid down to her hip and pulled her slightly closer to me, and she didn't resist me. In fact, her eyes half opened and looked once more into mine. My other hand slid upwards to her neck and I let my fingers play in the wispy hairs at the back of her neck, before the gap between us closed, and I kissed her.

Just a simple, single kiss. But I felt like it changed something. Her lips were warm, soft, and they trembled against my own. Her eyes were completely open now, and staring curiously at me. She stood almost still, the only movement being the other people on the floor who were dancing next to us. I had a not unpleasant queasy feeling inside me as I leaned in to kiss her again. Her hand gripped at my hip, and I felt pressure against me as she tried to move closer still. My lips moved against hers slowly, teasing her. I felt the vibration of her lips as she moaned softly, and my lips broke away from hers and began to kiss down her jawline to her ear. "Beautiful." It was the only word that came to my lips, though several more were running through my mind.

I pulled back, and the way her eyes were staring at me... I very nearly imploded on the spot. They were so full of want, but also an uncertainty and vulnerability. I made a mental note to ask her about that, if I got the chance. But for now... I took her hand from my hips and threaded our fingers together, turning away and beginning to walk out of the throbbing crowd. She held my hand tightly, not letting go one little bit as we made our way through. Once we had made it out of the club, I walked down the road a ways and hailed a taxi. I opened the door, and stood aside for her to get in. She hesitated momentarily, biting her bottom lip again. I stepped forwards and reached up, gently untucking her lip once more. I then ran the backs of my fingers gently down her cheek. She shivered slightly, then her body bent to get into the car.

I gave the driver my address, and placed my hand on Naomi's thigh, just above the knee so my fingers were sitting on the knee itself. Naomi said nothing, and I looked up at her, seeing that she was looking downwards. Her eyes were fixated on my hand. I looked at her, and gently squeezed her knee. Her bright blue eyes snapped to mine, and she blushed. I stared at her with wide eyed wonder, and then cast my eyes towards the front of the taxi and the road beyond. She did so, and I also faced forwards. I waited a few moments before sliding my hand to her inner thigh and beginning to slowly trail upwards. I heard her breath hitch in her throat and her breathing grow shallow. She cleared her throat, as I moved my hand further upwards, the fabric of her dress beginning to ride up at the insistence of my hand.

Every few minutes I would move my hand higher up her thigh, gently squeezing and stroking in between. The taxi stopped at a set of lights, right as my hand drifted across her knickers. A pulse ran through me as I found them to be damp. I pushed my fingers closer and rubbed slowly, and she cleared her throat nervously, my insistent digits beginning a slow rhythm against her. The taxi pulled up at my block of flats, and I removed my hand from between her thighs, taking out a ten quid note to pay him.

"Keep the change." I said, as I opened the door and stepped out. Naomi followed me out and stood still as I shut the taxi door and it drove off. I turned to her. "Do you think he got an eyeful?" I smirked. Naomi blushed, a deep pink covering her pale cheeks. She smiled bashfully, and shook her head. So fucking _cute_. I wanted her so _bad_...

I began to walk up to my building, and Naomi hesitated. "Um..."

I casually turned around, and stepped back close towards her. "Second thoughts? Because I'm fairly sure your body has other ideas..." I said, reaching down to her knee and gliding my fingers upwards. Naomi gasped, and I grinned. "Relax." I whispered, huskily. "No one is watching." My fingers continued to slide upwards. "Or... would you prefer that they _were?_" I asked, my voice curious.

Her eyes flickered shut, and she let out a shaky breath. "P-please... can we just...oh, _god_..." She trailed off, biting her bottom lip once more as I pushed her knickers aside and twisted my hand, sliding the backs of my fingers down her wet slit. "Inside..._pleasecanwegoinside?_" She asked, her speech rapid and needy. I grinned and gave a low chuckle, removing my fingers from between her legs. My eyes met hers as I raised my fingers to my nose and inhaled her scent, before gently flicking my tongue over the spots where her arousal had collected. "_Christ._" She whispered.

I pulled her to me and kissed her deeply, her lips tangling with mine, but my own winning out in the end. Even in that moment, that dirty-minded tease below my front steps, I felt a bond with her. She did not resist me. She might have had an uncertain look in her eyes, but she was willing...if not completely, then a little bit. The hunger in her kiss told me that much. Finally, I reluctantly broke the kiss and felt the heat of her breath as she panted against my lips. "Inside, then..." I whispered, her nod following.

I took her hand and led her inside, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Once we were safely inside, I shut the door behind us, locking it once more. I ran my hand up the wall to find the light switch and flicked it on, the room illuminating in soft light. I slid out of my shoes and shrunk another few inches, before pacing into the sitting room. I don't deny that I lived in a flat that was furnished in a classy manner. But then, I think if one can afford to spend £3000 on a brand new black italian leather sofa with chrome fittings... why the hell _not?_

I sat down on the aforementioned sofa, and leaning back and relaxing as I crossed my legs. Naomi followed behind me, and stood in front of me, her hands linked at her waist. Once again, I let my eyes wander over her body. It should be criminal to be that sexy. I can't even begin to imagine how many men and women have walked past her, even when she's not dressed to kill, and _not_ had a semi-orgasmic flicker run through them. When I got to her eyes, I saw the same tentative, unsure expression, and decided to ask my question.

"Do I make you nervous?" I kept my voice low, and smirked slightly as she nodded. "Why?"

Naomi blushed and shook her head. "It's embarrassing." She said, softly.

"Oh..." I said. "And why is it embarrassing... is it because this is something you've never done before... or is it because technically, I felt you up in public? ..._Twice._"

She stared back at me, her beautiful mouth hanging open slightly. "Uh..."

"Or...is it both?" I asked, slowly. She blushed a deeper shade, if that were possible, and nodded nervously. A sly grin formed on my lips. "Well...you _are_ a pretty little thing, aren't you?" I said, standing up. Even though we both had our shoes off, the height difference between us was still apparent. She looked at me strangely, like she didn't know how to respond. "It's alright." I said, softly stroking her cheek. "Sit down." I added, my eyes flicking to the sofa behind me.

She raised her eyebrow, and bit her bottom lip again. My brow furrowed, and I reached up to untuck it once more. "Don't." I said, firmly. Her eyes widened slightly, and I gently ran my thumb across her lip. "If anyone is going to do that...it's going to be me." I said, as I leaned in and barely brushed my lips against her own. I felt the warmth of her breath again, and gave her a soft kiss before gently biting her bottom lip between my teeth, tugging it gently. A soft whimper left her lips, and I slid my hands up to her shoulders, gently pushing her so she was sitting down. "Now..._sit_." I said, as she landed on the soft leather. She looked up at me with wide, curious blue eyes, and if I hadn't felt her up outside, I could tell from her dilated pupils just how turned on she was.

I kneeled down at her feet, planning to tease her a little more. I reached up under her skirt, my hands skimming up her thighs, and hooked my fingers into the waistband of her knickers. My eyes met hers as she lifted her hips, allowing me to slide the damp fabric off her hips and down her legs. I tossed them aside, and pushed her skirt upwards, the creamy paleness of her thighs coming into view. From her knees, I left soft gentle kisses up her thighs, speaking quietly as I did so.

"So beautiful..." I said softly, as I ran my nose up her soft skin, inhaling the scent of her as I did so. "Gorgeous." I leaned upwards and kissed her lips passionately, as my fingers crept up the inside of her thigh and met with her wetness. She groaned as she kissed me back, my fingers easily slipping between her folds and brushing against her clit. At the touch of my fingers against her swollen bud, my stomach felt like it was about to cave in. I eagerly teased her, rubbing and brushing my fingers against her, until she was writhing under me.

"Emily..._please_..." She pleaded with me.

"Close?" I asked. She nodded, and gasped as I slid my thumb against her clit. I gave a slight smirk, and rubbed her again once more, making her shiver. I moved my hand away, and brought it up to my mouth, sliding it between my lips and sucking the taste of her from my skin. "Hmm...sweet." I said, watching her eyes widen even more. "I am going to enjoy this..._so_ much." I leaned in close to kiss her, her lips lingering against mine as she tasted herself against them. I had never been with a woman who was so delightful to kiss. There was such an innocent quality about the way her lips moved. It was tentative, and it made me wonder if when I asked her if she had ever done this before, if her answer meant she had never gone home with a woman before, or she had never been with a woman at all.

I pushed the thought out of my mind for now, and instead I kissed down her throat, and still further south, until my lips once more made contact with her supple thighs. I alternated licking and kissing the soft flesh, moving slowly upwards, still wanting to tease her. It was working, judging by the breathy gasps and groans that were coming from her mouth. Her hand rested on mine as it sat on her hip, gripping it gently as I inched my way further upwards, her dress now pushed up over her hips.

Naomi gave a half verbal groan as I kissed closer to her wetness, her hand gripping mine tighter as I slowly began to tease her with the tip of my tongue. I trailed it up and down her folds, flicking, licking...even sucking gently here and there. "Oh, fuck..." She groaned.

I lifted my head and looked upwards to meet her eyes. "Don't...speak." I said, gently kissing her thigh. She looked back at me curiously for a moment, before her expression returned to one of nervous arousal, and I resumed my task of tasting her warm, wet flesh. I resumed it eagerly, too... not missing a single inch of her soaking core, sliding my tongue inside her to taste the source of her pleasure. Her hands had moved to the back of my head, and everything that fell from her lips consisted of moans, soft grunts and groans, pants and gasps, but not a single word crossed her lips.

_Hmm... Obedient little thing._

I teased her close to climax...then stopped. Then, I did it again. And...again. By the time I thought I had teased her enough, I think I had lost count of how many times I had brought her close to absolute pleasure. I looked up at her one final time, and smirked. "Are you ready for this?" I asked, my voice husky with lust. Her eyes pleaded with me, and I gave another sly grin. "Ok..." I said, before diving back into her folds and flicking my tongue against her clit, the same time as I slid two straight fingers inside her hot, gripping heat. She cried out as her back arched, my tongue sliding firmer against her clit and pushing her towards what I knew would be an explosive experience. Not wanting to disappoint her, I began to push my fingers inside her, the action of which wrenched another moan from deep within her lungs.

I teased her to the brink once more, and instead of relenting this time, I pushed on ahead, sucking her swollen sensitive bundle of nerves between my lips and flicking my tongue over the tip, causing Naomi to scream in pleasure and her hips to push hard against me. I felt her muscles grip my fingers inside her as her body stiffened, and she briefly went quiet before letting out a loud noise that was half moan, half scream as she came long and hard on my fingers. Gently I flicked my tongue around her folds, once or twice brushing over her clit until she gently pushed me away. I placed soft kisses on her thigh, and then rested my cheek against it. I looked up to see her leaning back against the back of the sofa, her eyes closed, and her lips slightly apart as her chest heaved with each deep, gasping breath.

I noted how beautiful and serene she looked in that moment, and then I slowly slid my fingers out of her heat, and she opened her eyes, looking down at me. She watched me as I moved upwards. "Open." I said, and after a brief second, she opened her mouth to allow my wet, sticky fingers to pass her lips. She stared at me wide-eyed, and a smile crossed my lips as I felt the movement of her tongue and the gentle suction as she obediently sucked them clean.

I slid my fingers from her warm mouth and watched her with an amused stare. "How was that?" I asked.

She hesitated, and I nodded for her to speak. "Beyond intense. You are a tease."

I gave a soft, but definitely dirty chuckle, and leaned close to her ear. "You don't know the half of it, Naomi." I whispered, feeling her shudder next to me. "And I get the feeling you want to know more... Don't you?"

I pulled back and knew she didn't have to answer me when I saw her eyes grow wide in realisation at what I was implying...

* * *

**A/N#2: Well, that's the first bit... Thoughts? Reviews? Like/Hate it?**

**Let me know...**

**Cheers in advance...**

**~GN~ xo**


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: I apologise for keeping you waiting for this chapter, however, as I've explained to a couple of you via PM, I've been in a bit of major agony thanks to my sciatic nerves being pinched again, and am braving the discomfort of sitting down to post it now, so no one lynches me. Not that you would, but...anyway.**

**In this chapter, we learn a little about Naomi...she's not completely 100% shy, given her profession, but, you know... Emily will do that to her. *grin***

**I've got at least 4 chapters written so far, although the past few days it's been difficult to find a comfortable position to write in for too long, so the only on that's being written on (sparingly) at the moment is this tale. Not sure how long it is going to be... I keep coming up with little ideas that just scream WRITE ME, DAMMIT...WRITE ME! so yeah...**

**Anyway, on with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I think whatever condition I have that causes this crippling sciatica may be getting worse... Any and all typos are a myth. No, really...**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't move. Not from exertion during the previous night's...proceedings, but because I had a naked Emily wrapped around my taller body. It was the way she held me, you see. Her right hand on my left shoulder, and her left arm across my waist, and her hand cupped around my breast. It maybe was a little possessive, but it made me feel safe, somehow. The previous evening I had felt so out of control ever since the second I met her. Her voice made me go weak, in all the right places. The way she held me, firmly, but still as though I was precious. It made me feel wanted, even though I didn't know her. I can't explain why I let her lead me here. A little foolhardy perhaps, but worth it?

Fuck _yes_.

I don't think I've come so hard in all my life, not even when at the age of twelve I discovered just how good grinding against a pillow could be when no one was about. She was merciless in all her teasing, and had me so close so many times I forgot to keep count. Every time I thought she would let me come she would hold off, right at the critical moment. Something about her manner was addictive. It made me want more, and I wasn't about to argue with that theory as her definitely skilful tongue flicked and lapped at my sensitive clit. I had lost all manner of coherent speech and was reduced to a series of moans, shaky cries and deep groans as Emily finally licked and fingered me into the biggest explosion I think my body had _ever_ enjoyed.

Emily stirred next to me, and I shivered. She inhaled my skin deeply, and sighed. "Good morning." She said, her voice sounding groggy from sleep. Husky, too... and it sent another shiver through me. I felt myself growing wet. I never thought the simple act of speaking could do _that_ to me...

"Morning." I replied, softly.

Emily's hand drifted down and gently squeezed my tit and those skilful fingers rolled my nipple between them. "Did you sleep well, beautiful?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said, and she pinched my nipple, causing me to flinch slightly.

"Shhh..." She gently whispered, as she kissed my shoulder. Her fingers stroked across my stomach softly, like she was tracing patterns. "Do you fancy some coffee?" She asked.

"That would be nice." I replied. She kissed my shoulder once more, and crawled her way out of bed. I watched her, as she padded across to the door, and reached up to pull a black silk bathrobe off the hook. She walked back to the bed and draped it over my side, smiling gently at me. She nodded at the bathrobe, then at me, and then turned back to the door, repeating the action as she picked up the other bathrobe and slipped into it. She turned and looked at me, with one eyebrow raised. I felt the curiosity in her expression, and proceeded to get out of bed, sliding the slippery black silk across my pale shoulders, and tying the sash at my waist. Emily looked at me, and beckoned me closer. I stepped near to her, and she leaned up and kissed my neck softly. "Thank you." She said.

I didn't have a chance to question what she meant, as she immediately opened the door and walked out of her bedroom. I followed. It would have been wrong of me not to, I think. At least, that was my thinking at first, but that was when I barely knew Emily. Before we had discovered each other...and ourselves.

You know how they say there are two halves to every whole? I now believe that Emily is the other half to my whole. But... I'm jumping ahead, slightly. Back to the morning in question. I followed Emily into a slick looking open plan kitchen/dining area, a table with a black stone top was the centrepiece, surrounded by six chairs with chrome frames. Emily was busying herself at the sink, filling an expensive looking designer kettle. It was a very nice place she had here, and it made me wonder what she did.

"How do you take it?" Emily asked, her voice still husky, but with a calm, polite tone. I blinked for a second, a shock pulsing through my stomach, when I realised she was asking about my coffee.

"Uh...white with one and a half." I replied, softly. She gave a smile and nodded slowly, before moving to the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk. She went about getting a coffee plunger out of a cupboard, filling it with coffee, and also filling cups with milk and sugar. Meanwhile, I looked around the kitchen itself. It had a large island for food preparation, and one of those induction type cookers that looked like something space age. The kitchen itself was all black tiles and chrome, with a red feature tile thrown in every now and again for good measure.

"Have a seat." Emily said, looking towards the plush looking black leather and chrome stools in front of me. I sat on the one in the middle, and looked around nervously. Eventually my eyes fell on her amused expression, and I could feel myself blushing again. Fuck, what was it about Emily that made me feel so... powerless... but in a way that made me weak at the knees, my stomach going for gold in the gymnastics stakes? I swear she had me ruining my knickers even before she started dancing with me the previous night.

I cleared my throat as I sat, remembering back to when Emily's hand had been trailing up my thigh in the back of the taxi. I swear that if she had begun to properly finger me then, she would have made me come with the taxi driver getting a good eyeful of Naomi Campbell in the throes. And as if that didn't have me totally on edge, I had to plead with her to take us both inside before I came undone with her hand between my legs with god knows who watching. If only I knew then, that it wasn't the limit of her...inventiveness...

Anyway, back to that morning... I keep getting sidetracked, you see. It's easy when Emily Fitch owns you outright, body, mind, heart and soul.

Emily picked up a stool and sat opposite me at the centre island. She brushed her long, sloped fringe behind her left ear and looked at me with warm brown eyes. "So, Naomi... What do you do?" She asked, almost casually.

I swallowed. "I work at a legal firm." I said, nervously.

She nodded. "Do you enjoy it?"

I shrugged. "It pays the bills and allows me to save money so I can start my own business."

"I see." Emily replied. I remained silent, as Emily stood up as the kettle automatically switched itself off, having boiled the water. I watched as the coffee circulated through and coloured the water, and Emily placed the plunging apparatus on it, setting it between us, and laying out the cups and spoons. "So, your friend made you go out last night? Do they always do that?" She asked, as she began to slowly plunge the coffee.

"Um..." I thought for a brief moment. "I guess so. I'm not really one for going out much."

"That's a shame... Anyone would be lucky to be out with you on their arm." Emily said. I don't deny the compliment made me blush, in fact, I'm fairly sure I blushed everywhere, including some places that aren't visible while clothed.

"T-thanks." I stuttered in reply.

Emily smiled, in a smug, knowing manner. "That makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it?" She asked.

My eyes went wide. "How did you...?" I asked.

She chuckled softly. "There are some things that are just _obvious_, beautiful." She said, softly.

"Oh." I replied, my brow furrowing. What was she on about?

"Don't worry, Naomi. It's only obvious to those who can recognise it."

"Huh?" I must have looked puzzled, because Emily's expression changed, from smug, to shocked, and then one of realisation.

She smiled, and then poured us both each a cup of coffee. "Naomi, what exactly do you do in the law firm you work at?" She asked.

I swallowed. "Uh...well, I-I'm a lawyer." I replied. This was so strange, because I wasn't used to feeling this intimidated, but not in any bad way. I didn't quite know what it was then, and it scared me a bit. But it also sent a strange thrill through me. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't... curious.

Emily, though... She smiled, as though it all made sense. "Alright then... I guess that makes you a fairly intelligent woman then, yes?"

I nodded. "I'd like to think so."

"I'm sure you do." She replied. "Ok, so... let me ask you something about last night, Naomi... I know I teased you a fair bit, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted you too much. But was my teasing too much for you... or maybe...not enough?"

I knew I had blushed bright red again, because my body felt flooded with warmth all over. My mind once again cast itself back to when Emily had her head between my thighs and her tongue and lips teasing my clit again and again. Emily's voice brought me back to the conversation. At least, sort of. "What?"

Emily looked at me and smirked. "I asked you if last night was too much for you. But... judging by your daydream, I'm guessing..._not_?"

My blush risked becoming permanent at this point. I looked at Emily, and bit my bottom lip. Emily's brow furrowed for a brief second, and then she stood up, walking around to my side of the island. She did it so quickly, I had little time to react, and Emily turned my head to the side and upwards to look at her. Her thumb pulled my bottom lip from between my teeth, and Emily leaned in and kissed me gently, her lips caressing my bottom lip gently, before she nipped it softly between her teeth. "I meant it, Naomi. Don't." She whispered, reminding me not to bite my bottom lip.

Is it bad that I wanted to do it again, just to have her kiss me like that again?

"Sorry." I muttered. "I only do it when I get n-nervous, and you make me very...very nervous." I said, in one continuous line of babble.

"Good nervous, or bad nervous?" Emily asked, her lips brushing against mine, making my stomach flutter.

I exhaled slowly. "Uh...good, I think." I replied, thickly. "You turn me on."

"I know that, I can tell... your nipples are almost poking through my robe." She said, as she let her fingers graze against them both.

"_Christ._" I whispered. Emily leaned back and grinned at my expression, her own bottom lip gently tucked between her teeth as she pinched my nipples through the material I was wearing. Her expression suddenly changed, though, and her fingers left my body.

"Oh, _shit_. Is that the fucking time?" She groaned. I looked around, and saw the clock on the wall that read nearly 11am. "I'm sorry, beautiful. I have to make a move, I have a lunch thing to get to."

"Oh, right." I said.

"Listen... stay until I go, finish your coffee. I insist." Emily said. She kissed me softly, and began to walk back to her bedroom, leaving me with my coffee.

I did as she said, and finished my coffee, and it was quite nice, actually. I rinsed the cup and placed it on the side of the sink, then found my clothes. I caught the image of a short, petite Emily wrapped in a black towel walking from the bathroom into her bedroom. She stood in front of her walk-in wardrobe, looking through her clothes. I watched her, as she unwrapped the towel from around her body, and even though I had already seen it, I was struck by it so much. She was gorgeous... She might have been short, but she was still filled out in all the right places, to use a cheesy cliché. I stood, rooted to the probably expensive rug under my feet, as I watched her pull a black bra over her gorgeous tits, and pull a pair of black girl boxers over the curve of her hips.

I shook my head clear, telling myself that it was rude to perve on her. I walked back into the sitting room, got dressed, and by the time I was locating my shoes, Emily had emerged, wearing a pair of jeans, a purple top and a black leather jacket. A pair of cherry red Doc Martens completed the look. "How was the coffee?" She asked.

"Um...good, thank you." I replied.

Emily smiled in reply, and reached for her phone. "I'd really like to see you again... Could I have your number?" She asked. It was the politeness in her tone that got me. I reached for her phone, and she handed it over to me. I punched in my number and saved it, giving the device back to her. "I'm really sorry to cut our conversation short... I'll text you soon, though."

I nodded, and we both left the flat together. We reached the footpath and Emily stopped. She looked up at me and smiled. "I hope it's not too far a walk home for you."

"No, I'm sure it's not that far. It always looks further than it is." I replied.

"Right." Emily smirked. "Well, I had a lovely time last night."

"Yeah...yeah, so did I." I said, with a shy smile.

She moved close and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "Goodbye, beautiful." She whispered. She turned, and began to walk away.

"G-goodbye, Emily." I said, softly. She raised her hand and waved, without looking around. I watched her as she walked out of view, and then turned, beginning my journey home.

When I got in, my flatmate was sitting on the sofa watching cartoons. I tried to close the door quietly, but as usual, the perceptiveness of Effy Stonem failed to disappoint. "Well, well..." She said, my eyes shooting towards her to find her own blue eyes staring back at me with their laser-like 'I-know-what-you-did-last-night' gaze. Bollocks.

My shoulders slumped, as I could feel myself blushing. Only the difference was, it didn't feel the same way it did when Emily made me do it. This made me feel nervous for all the _wrong_ reasons. "Hi, Eff." I said, meekly.

Effy stood up, and floated over to me, as she does in her way, and gave me a visual once over. "Somebody got some last night, then?" She said, looking at my neck. My brow furrowed, and Effy just smirked back. "You haven't looked in the mirror this morning, have you?"

I went to the hallway mirror, my eyes going wide when I saw the very _purple_ mark that was on my neck. Right, that must have been during the second orgasm Emily led me into, when it felt as though she was biting me. "Oh, fuck." I muttered. Ok, not the most attractive look, but the pleasure was certainly worth it...

"Uh huh. I bet that's not all you said. How was he?" Effy asked. I saw my reflection blushing this time, and holy Christ, I went almost as red as a strawberry. "Oh." Effy said. "_She?_"

"Uh...I..._EFFY!_" I said, trying to contain my embarrassment. Clearly it wasn't working, though, because I just stayed beet red, and felt more nervous by the second.

Effy's devious little smirk became a dirty-minded chuckle. "I get it now. Prim and proper lawyer Naomi Campbell had sex with a woman, and loved _every_ minute of it."

"Oh, fuck off!" I scoffed, finding my momentum and beginning to walk to my room. I opened the door and turned around, Effy following behind me closely.

She braced her hands on the frame of the door and grinned at me. "Guess my little plan worked, then?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow. "She showed you a good time?"

"Ugh...fuck _OFF!_" I yelled, slamming the door shut between us. I heard Effy's dry chuckle as she walked away.

I flopped back onto my bed and sighed deeply. I hated it when Effy was right.

I took a long, hot shower. I needed it, because I had muscles that ached in places I didn't know existed. Not that Emily was rough with me, just... Actually, I think _most_ of the exertion was on my part, because she had me so close to orgasm that many times I had no choice but to beg her, before I went completely mad. But it was sort of addictive, too. The way she would drag me so close, and then stop, over and again.

She was intoxicating, right from the second she spoke to me. Like she oozed confidence. Me, I have to be confident in court, and I am, when it's required of me. I realised that I didn't know what Emily did for a living, but it must have been something well paid, given the furnishings in her flat. Me, I was just starting out as a lawyer, having finished my degree the year before, and had still to gain a reputation, but I was good at my job, and good at arguing points of law, so I suppose that was a plus. My ultimate dream was to start my own legal firm. But that was years ahead. Gain some experience, and rack up some case wins first, Campbell. Walk before running.

Once I got out of the shower, I got dressed in an old pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, and went into the kitchen to make myself something to eat.

"Late breakfast?" Effy asked, noting my search for food.

"I guess you could call it that. I only got as far as coffee this morning." I said, placing two slices of bread into the toaster.

"Coffee with..."

I huffed. "Her name is Emily." I said, offhand. "Do we have any..._ah!_" I said, locating the peanut butter.

"What is she like?"

I thought for a moment as I located a clean knife and stared at the toaster, willing the toast to pop out already. "Uh...short, redhead...cute." I shrugged.

"Right... so... What happened?"

"Uh, well..." I said, as the toast popped. I picked the slices out of the toaster and began to spread them with peanut butter. "We went back to hers, talked, and she let me stay the night." I lied, biting into a corner of toast.

Effy looked at me with the skeptical 'I-don't-believe-that-for-a-second' look. "So she didn't shag your brains out, then?" She said, with her eyebrow raised. "Because I tell you, Naoms... you've got that 'I-got-tongued-to-within-an-inch-of-my-life-and-I-loved-it' look about you this morning."

I tore the piece of toast in half. "Well then, Ms. Stonem, if you know _so_ bloody much, why are you proceeding with this line of questioning?" I asked, tersely, before eating another bite of toast.

Effy shrugged, smirking at me. "It's fun to watch you squirm."

I rolled my eyes. "_Bitch._"

Another chuckle. I contemplated throwing my toast at her, but it was just too delicious to do so.

"What are your plans today?" Effy asked.

"For once, I have no briefs to read. So I figure a day of lazing about is in order." I replied. "You?"

Effy shrugged. "Going out later. You in?"

I shook my head. "No. God knows where I'd end up tomorrow morning." I scoffed. "I need a night in."

"Alright, then... I promise not to be too loud and disrupt your lesbian fantasies." She smirked.

"Fuck off!" I laughed, as she walked to her room.

Little did I know then, that my night would turn out very different to how I envisioned it... Bugger. Digressing again, sorry.

I sat down with my iPad and decided to do a little research. You see, I think there was a reason I felt so vulnerable with Emily the night before, and I don't think it had anything to do with me never having slept with a woman before. I think it had more to do with her tastes, and my curiosity about them. I thought that I maybe should do a bit of reading before I saw Emily again.

I'll admit, most of what I read was a bit on the daunting side. Submission to another person, carrying out their instructions... I didn't think the gimp look was quite for me, but I won't lie, some of it did make me more curious, and I began to understand, thinking back to the night before, why Emily had teased me so much.

If Emily was as dominant as I thought she was, based on my reading, and overview type knowledge of the subject, I think I could enjoy letting go of a little bit of control. No doubt, she was very attractive, and that voice of hers, oh my god. The very thought of her being near me sent a chill through my body.

I sighed, closed the page, and finished my toast. While my head was swimming with all manner of erotic devilishness, I had laundry to do... Boring, but necessary, no?

* * *

**A/N#2: That's where we leave the story for now... **

**Next chapter will be up soon, where I think we learn a little more about Emily...**

**Reviews and complimentary painkillers welcome. (preferably something that will actually WORK, because codeine sucks for this kind of pain and it's like throwing ice cubes at a fucking lava flow)**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	3. Impromptu Dinner Date

**A/N: So, I've managed to finish an edit this chapter... it's still not quite 100%, but possibly that's just my author nerves kicking in, and I think it's about as good as it gets at this point...**

**So, this chapter contains a Cigarette Warning™, normal direction for use applies. **

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Bit of a shame, that. Any and all typos are a joint responsibility of both my laptop and my iPad this time.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

It was several hours later when I finally got around to texting Naomi's number. Family engagements always take longer than I expect them to, even though over the years I've tried to gauge an approximation of how long the torture will go on for. This one was the usual weekly family dinner, which I was still subjected to, even with my mother's lack of acceptance of me. If one of us had to suffer, all of us did, and I considered it a small trade off for having control over the other aspects of my life.

By the time I had finally got away, I had to endure my mother's usual ramblings about how much of a disappointment I was, why couldn't I be normal like my twin sister, blah blah blah... You would think, that given my nature, I would stand up to her. But it was the one part of my life where it was just easier to go along with it and keep the peace. Some say, if you can't be yourself around your family, what's the point... well, I don't see the point in divulging my personal lifestyle to them anymore than I already have, and as much as my mother doesn't accept me, I'm not cruel enough to give her a potential heart attack.

I was walking home when I finally pulled out my phone, having denied Katie's offer of a lift home, needing to walk and let out some steam that way. Of course, there were other ways as well, of loosening the tension I felt, so I decided to text Naomi and see what she was up to.

"_Hi, beautiful. It's Emily. How are you? xEx_"

I thumbed the send button, and kept walking while I waited for the reply, which came shortly after.

"_Hello. I'm well. How are you? xNaomix_"

I smiled, because the message sounded stiff and naïve. Maybe it wasn't, you never can tell through text messages, even with the invention of emoticons. I decided I needed to hear her speak to me, and so I dialled her number. After a short ring or two, it was picked up.

"_Hello?_" Came the soft voice on the other end, and I don't deny that it made me smile a little more.

"Well, hello Naomi." I replied. "I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"_Uh..._" Naomi said, hesitating. "_No, but... I had sort of planned on a night in._"

"Oh, I see. Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt." I said.

"_N-no, it's ok... I... probably wouldn't do much other than eat pizza and watch crap television, so..._" She trailed off. I found that completely adorable, somehow. Like in spite of her being a lawyer, there was still some uni student living in her veins. Cute, much?

I checked the time. "Listen, Naomi. It's up to you, but I would really enjoy the pleasure of your company, if you would like to come to dinner."

"_Going out, or ordering in?_" Naomi asked.

"I can order in, if you prefer. I know it's short notice, so we can save going out for some other time."

"_That would be good._"

"Great. Do you remember the way to my flat, or do you need to be picked up?" I asked.

"_N-no, I should be fine. I can be there in about an hour, if that's ok?_"

"Perfect. I look forward to it, see you soon, beautiful." I replied, ending the call.

When I made it home, it was little less than half an hour later, So I took a little time to freshen up a bit. I looked through my CD's and picked out one of the piano compilations I'd had for years that served as decent dinner music. I set it to play and turned down the volume until it was in the background, and then smiled as I heard a soft knock on the door. I walked barefoot across the polished floor and reached for the door handle, twisting it until the door opened. Naomi stood there in a pair of red Vans, dark blue skinny jeans, an oversized white shirt, and a black jacket. Her hair was tied back loosely, and she wore just enough make up around her eyes to make them stand out just that little bit extra. "Hi." She said, softly.

I smiled. "Hi. Come in." I said, standing aside to let her in. She walked past me, and I caught the scent of Jasmine radiating from her. Her hand brushed against mine, and I linked my fingers with hers, pulling her gently towards me. She looked down at me, and I leaned up and kissed her lips softly. "Thanks for coming." I said, quietly.

A pink blush spread across her cheeks. "Thank you for inviting me." She replied. I shut the door behind us, and took her jacket, hanging it on the coat stand. I motioned for her to go on through, and she did, though her movement was hesitant, like she was wary of something.

I followed her into the sitting room, and sat down on one end of the sofa, but Naomi seemed unsure of herself. "Sit down. Relax." I said, looking to the empty space next to me. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat, so I thought we might decide when you got here."

"Oh. Well, whatever you'd like, I'm not fussy." She said.

I smirked. "Don't feel you have to please me just yet, Naomi. What's something you like that you haven't had for a while?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "I haven't had Thai food in a while." She said, finally.

"Thai, huh? You know what, me neither. So... Thai food it is." I said, standing up and going to the kitchen drawer for the menus. Thankfully, I knew a decent Thai place that delivered. "Anything in particular?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip briefly, and then jumped, untucking it almost immediately. Good, she was remembering that one, then. "Uhm...Seafood Pad Thai?"

I nodded, "Nice choice." I said, grabbing my mobile. "I'll just go place the order." It didn't take long to do, and once I had finished the call, assured that it was a half hour wait, I watched Naomi for a moment from out of sight. She looked nervous as well as a little uncomfortable, still... Like she wasn't completely sure she should be here. I walked back into the room. "Half an hour, apparently. Can I get you a drink... a glass of wine, perhaps?"

She swallowed, and then nodded. "That would be nice, thank you."

I walked into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of pinot grigio from the fridge and opened it, pouring out two glasses. I went back into the sitting room and handed one glass to Naomi, and sat beside her.

"You have a lovely flat, by the way, I can't remember if I told you that..." Naomi said.

I smiled. "This morning, I think. But it's alright, I don't mind hearing it." I replied.

Naomi smiled softly and sipped from her wine. She seemed nervous, so I tried to put her at ease. "You can relax, you know. I don't bite, well, not unless you want me to, and even then it wouldn't be in the middle of a crowded restaurant while eating scallopini..."

"What?" Naomi asked.

"Ah, so you are paying attention..." I smirked.

"Yes, I... Sorry, I don't mean to be nervous, it's just... I'm not sure I can explain it." She replied.

I nodded. "Well, hopefully we have plenty of time to discuss all of that." I said, looking her up and down. She blushed, and I grinned. "I like making you blush. It's a reaction that seems to come easy to you..." She looked at me, blue eyes peering out from behind her blonde fringe. I reached up and brushed it out of the way so I could look at her eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I think I had ever seen. What really set them out was the dark ring around the outside surrounding a pale, but distinct ice blue colour. They were as gorgeous as the rest of her, and certainly had a way of drawing me in.

I leaned in, and she closed the gap between us, our lips meeting in a soft kiss. It was so simple, yet beautiful. And in that beauty, I realised that it was more complex than I gave it credit for, at first. Because this was deeper than a simple physical interaction, I felt myself being pulled, and it was something I hadn't felt since I was a naïve sixteen year old.

Thankfully, a knock on the door broke us apart, Naomi looking adorably guilty, blush across her cheeks and all, as I stood up and shook my hair out, going to answer the door. I paid the cheery delivery man as he handed over the steaming hot food, and I placed the bag on the coffee table and got some plates and forks from the kitchen. The meal was less awkward than lunch at my parents', and I had much better company to hold my attention. We talked through the meal, about current events, the social middle ground, and I found that Naomi was actually much more intelligent than I might have given her credit for. That's not to say I thought she was stupid, far from it. It's just...in a sexual situation between consenting adults, well, it's not like you're answering questions on The Chase, is it? You don't need to know what the capital of Uzbekistan is while a hot tongue is flicking across your sensitive spots. (Tashkent, by the way, for anyone who is interested.) Then, it's all about longer, harder, faster, more... oh yes, more...

After Naomi and I had finished eating, I cleared up the plates and take away containers, and came back. In with a fresh glass of wine for the both of us, sitting down opposite her on the sofa.

"So, can I ask you another question?" I asked, and once again, Naomi nodded. "Last night... Was it your first time being with a woman?" I asked casually, drinking from my wine glass. I watched as Naomi blushed again. It amused me so much to see her embarrassed, but, not in any sadistic way, you understand. I merely found it funny, and actually quite cute.

"Was it that obvious?" She asked, looking guilty.

"Not to the untrained eye." I said. "But then...when you're me, you tend to notice the signs easily." I added, taking another sip of wine.

"Sorry." Naomi said, casting her eyes downwards.

"What for?"

"Being inexperienced." She shrugged.

I laughed softly, and Naomi looked up at me, puzzled, and almost hurt. I levelled my expression, and moved a little closer to her, placing my wine glass on the coffee table. "Naomi it's alright." I said, taking her hand in mine. "Actually it was rather enjoyable."

"But...I mean...I didn't..."

I couldn't help but smile again, she was really too precious about it all. I reached up and palmed her cheek. "Don't worry about it, beautiful. It wasn't about that for me. I got enough from watching you have your pleasure."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I gave her a coy smile and nodded. "Oh yes, believe me." I husked.

She looked at me nervously. "Could you teach me to..." She said, before trailing off into silence. The pink blush covered her cheeks again.

"Shy little thing, aren't you? Are you sure you were serious about being a lawyer?"

Naomi looked at me and nodded. "After four years at uni, I'd bloody well want to be." She said, her tone tense.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to offend."

"No, I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry." She said, quietly. "By the way, you never told me what you do..."

I nodded. "That's a fair question, seeing as I know what you do. Very well, I'm an executive for a marketing company."

"Marketing. Do you enjoy it?"

"It has its perks." I replied.

Naomi sipped from her wine and fell silent once more.

"I still make you nervous, don't I?" I asked, a small curious smile crossing my lips.

Naomi nodded. "I can't help it. It's just...something about you. Are you always so..."

"So what? I asked, when the pause became long.

"I don't want to be rude." The blonde admitted.

I smiled. "I won't be offended." How could I be offended when she was so innocent about all this?

"Are you always so pushy and direct? Like...Christ, I don't know... Controlling? I mean, Jesus, I don't think I've ever come as hard as I did last night in my entire life, and it was mostly because you teased me to no end, and- oh. Shit." She stopped mid-sentence and clamped her hand over her mouth, muffling her next words.

I laughed, and reached up to remove her hand, but Naomi offered resistance, shaking her head. "Come on... I'm not mad, babe. If you lower your...come on!" I laughed, pulling her hand away and quickly replacing it with my lips against her own, kissing her deeply. She barely resisted my attention, and I was once again reminded of how good it felt to kiss her lips. Oh, Naomi... what is it about you, you beautiful thing?

"I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away, her cheeks flushed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Naomi. It's the truth." I said, with a nod. "I am controlling like that... I don't really deny it, especially not to girls I've slept with. The question is... Can you handle it?"

"Handle what? You?"

"Not just me, Naomi... But my desires. I won't lie, mine are different to most. They aren't for everybody."

"What do you mean by different?"

I looked at her I and realised she had no idea what I was on about. I nodded, and smiled politely. "As educated as some can be, they are still uninformed." I remarked, and Naomi's expression became curiously angry. I held my hands up. "I mean no offence, beautiful."

"Doesn't sound that way." Naomi muttered.

"I know. But there's very few easy ways to tell you this." I replied.

"Tell me what? That you're a dominant woman with a particular penchant for teasing women to the edge?" Naomi said, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not entirely stupid, I figured that out for myself."

I blinked. "Oh." I said, dumbly. Ok, _maybe_ I underestimated her. "Then, it's me who owes you the apology, I suppose."

Naomi grinned, and drank some of her wine. "Let's discuss this like two adults, yeah? _Without_ you trying to half seduce, half control me?"

I gave her a simple smile and shrugged. "Sounds fair."

"Ok." She nodded. "I won't deny that you make me nervous, I think that's fairly obvious, and I can tell it turns you on something fierce, by the way you keep staring at me." Naomi said, as I sat there in shock. This must be her lawyer side emerging. "You already know that you turn me on, and I don't know about you, but I'd like to go another round, if you're up for it. I wouldn't mind another demonstration of your..._skills_." She said, pausing between the last two words before clearing her throat and draining the rest of her wine glass.

"You're _very_ cheeky." I said, sternly.

"So my mother tells me." Naomi replied. "When she's not calling me a sarcastic cow."

"Do you _know_ what you're getting yourself into, Naomi?" I asked, honestly. "Wouldn't you prefer someone who you could fall in love and drive off into the sunset with? Because I can tell you, that's not really me..."

Naomi smirked. "Who says I have time for that shit?" She said. "Listen... I'm here because I want to be, Emily. I know you partly lured me here, if you'll excuse the expression, but I'm still here. Isn't that a good sign I am partly interested in what you're offering, no matter how naïve I am?"

"_Lured?_" I asked, shocked. "I...ok, you know what, I'll give you that one. Just this once." I smirked.

"I'm a consenting adult. If it's out of my limits, I can always let you know... right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Of course. Anything you aren't comfortable with, just let me know. What you want is just as important as what I want." I said. "I have to ask, though... Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah... I mean, you tell me last night was your first time with another woman, and now you're stepping into...a _very_ deep end, as it were. I just want to know... why?"

"It just felt... right." She said, softly, as she looked down at her hands. "I can't really explain it."

"I see." I replied. A thought then occurred to me. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Naomi looked directly at me and nodded after a short beat. "Whenever you make yourself come...do you tease yourself?"

She swallowed hard and hesitated. "Yes." She said softly.

I smirked and shifted my position, swinging one leg over her and straddling her thighs, one of my hands behind her neck and the other running through her fringe. "And I'm going to guess and say that no one else has ever done that for you...teased you repeatedly to within seconds of an orgasm, have they?"

"No." She whispered. "_I've_ never even teased myself repeatedly like that... it's always too much for me."

"Mmm. It's harder to control when you do it yourself... with no one to guide you." I replied. I leaned in and dragged my lips across hers, chuckling softly. "I'm glad I could be the first." I said, wickedly. I felt my stomach clench as I kissed her again, feeling her soft sigh against my lips. The feel of her against me was driving me insane, because I found myself wanting more than just physical interaction with her. I wanted it all. In that brief, not-so-innocent innocent moment, I wanted her to have very part of me that I had to offer, and I wanted us to have each other, in every conceivable way.

Not every dominant person is_ completely_ dominant _one hundred percent_ of the time. Every dominant is different, and I am certainly no exception, because there were rare occasions where I took a less dominant role. I say rare, because it wasn't until I was completely comfortable with a partner that the situation might eventuate. Exactly two people had seen that side of me, and that was about to become three. That was strange in itself, and I pushed the thought aside as Naomi's hands moved to my hips and she pulled me closer, her lips moving frantically against my own.

I felt one of her hands fumbling at my waistband, and I joined them, getting the button undone and dragging the zip down. I reached up to her neck and pulled her closer to me, as I kissed her deeply, my moan vibrating against her lips as she pushed her fingers into my knickers. Her tongue slid against mine as her fingers found my clit and began to rub it insistently, the already accumulated wetness making it a simpler task. My hips rolled against her, as I enjoyed the feel of her fingers against me. I reached down to the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head, and quickly undid my bra, tossing it aside and leaving myself completely topless. I reached for her face once more, cradling her cheeks in my hands as I kissed her passionately once more. I gently bit her bottom lip and groaned as her fingers circled my swollen clit.

"And you call _me_ beautiful..." Naomi murmured, as she kissed down my neck and gently began sucking on my pulse point.

"Because you are... Oh, god..." I gave out a husky moan and gripped at her shoulder as she sucked my throat in earnest, most likely paying me back for the bruise I left on her. But in hindsight, even then I was making my mark on her. It might fade, but the memory of it would not, and that was the most crucial thing.

Naomi moved her fingers, the digits slipping down until they reached my entrance. She sucked harder, and I couldn't help the cry and burst out of me she she curved and thrust her fingers inside me. Jesus fucking Christ. I heard her chuckle against my skin as she began to fuck me with her long, eager fingers. She bit into my neck as I rocked above her, her thumb brushing against my clit as she tapped her fingers against the spot inside me that always made me scream.

And she had _never_ been with a woman, before now? Either she had fantasised about it, or she was not being truthful, because she knew what she was doing...

I quivered above her, dangerously close to falling over the edge. She moved her fingers more insistently and I ground harder into her lap. I pulled her lips close to mine and kissed her ferociously, moaning against hers as the force of my climax rocketed through my body. My head tipped backwards and my body stiffened in her arms as I came, before finally leaning on her, feeling temporarily wiped out.

"_Switch_." She whispered, ever so softly, as I lay my head against her shoulder catching my breath.

"Not always..." I panted, against her neck.

"No?" She asked, twisting her fingers inside me and making me cry out and shudder.

"No..._Jesus_, baby... _Far_ more dominant." I murmured, kissing her neck softly. "You, I just couldn't resist. Like last night... You just looked so... God, I just couldn't resist you."

"I couldn't either." Naomi replied. "You are very seductive."

I chuckled softly. "How do you _know_ about me, anyway? Have you been doing some homework?" I asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Naomi replied.

"No." I shook my head. "I think it's a good thing." I said. "It's better that you get an idea, and talk to me about what holds your interest...and what doesn't."

"Alright, then." She said, and I moaned as she slid her fingers out of me, bringing them up to her lips and sucking them clean.

I raised my eyebrow at the smirk she gave me as she slid her fingers from her lips. "You definitely are cheeky." I said, narrowing my eyes. She blushed and grinned. I've heard of it happening that a dominant person looks upon their partner and they will think they have it in them. The thing that makes you want that control. In that moment, I got an inkling that Naomi, in her own way, just might, if the past few minutes were any indication.

"Can I ask _you_ a personal question?" Naomi asked.

I shrugged. "Of course."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty five." I replied. "You?"

"Same, in a few months." She replied. "Thank you, for dinner."

"You're welcome." I replied. I spent the next few minutes just studying her face, and she allowed me to do so. I think it was a curious experience for her, too. I leaned forwards and gently kissed her. "Are you _really_ sure you want me to teach you this?" I asked, softly.

She looked up sat me and fixed me with those beautiful blue eyes. "Emily, I work a demanding job where I have to keep control of people's opinions a lot of the time. It's rewarding to just take a break and relinquish your control every now and again."

"But...submission? That's...well, it's certainly different." I replied.

She stared directly at me. "Actually, it's probably stranger that a person who holds an... executive position, was it?" I nodded. "You have to keep control of things over your job, why should you also want to keep control over your sex life?"

I stared at her hard, and her pupils shrunk slightly, her eyes showing regret. "You don't know anything about it. Ok?" I said, my voice low.

Her eyes lowered, most immediately. "I'm sorry." Her voice was full of hurt, and it tugged at me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her. She wrapped her own arms around me and pulled me a little closer. I felt bad, in that moment, for being the cause of her confused expression, and I held her closer, to make it better.

"In time, beautiful. In time." I whispered. "I'm not angry with you, it's just a tender point."

"That's fair. I understand."

I pulled back and framed her face in my hands, kissing her lips softly. "If you're good... I'll explain it all. I promise you that." I can't explain why I was promising to tell her things I rarely told anyone. The only thing I promise is pleasure, so _why_ am I promising to placate her emotions?

Just then, I remembered that I was topless, and it made me shiver.

"Cold?" Naomi asked.

"No, just naked." I smiled. "Well...topless." Naomi looked down, her eyes following down to my breasts. Katie got more in that particular lottery, it seemed, but mine were still impressive. "Go on..." I whispered. "I know you're curious."

Naomi looked up at me, her pupils wide. Oh yeah... she's curious, alright. She moved her palms up from my stomach, stopping just under each breast, and closed her hands around them, holding them firmly. I sighed softly, at the tentative contact, and Naomi's hands gave a gentle squeeze. There was something very erotic about this... it was innocent discovery, but in a non-innocent way, if that makes any sense. But, who am I to deny her the experience... We all come across our first pair of someone else's tits at some point, and personally, I think it would have been _mean_ not to let her explore them.

And explore them she did... tracing over them, rubbing my nipples with her fingertips, then she looked at me and then downwards, licking her lips, and I knew exactly what she was thinking. I nodded, and she dipped her head, taking one stiff nipple into her warm mouth and sucking on it. My fingers threaded through her hair, and I groaned softly as she tongued and sucked at both of my nipples in turn.

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip, something I rarely did myself. Then, she did something that surprised me, enough to shock me out of the haze of lust that was building around us. Naomi pulled back and gently blew across my stiff, wet nipples, and an animal instinct kicked in. She looked up at me, with that innocent little smile of hers, and I couldn't help it. I attached my lips to her own and kissed her passionately, my fingers threading through her hair.

I then found myself scrambling off her lap quickly, pulling her up with me.

"Wha-?" She stuttered.

I turned to her. "Just this once... you and I are going to be equal." I said, leading her into my bedroom and shutting the door. "Now... take your fucking clothes off, before I rip them off." I growled.

Naomi raised her eyebrow, and smirked. "Alright, then..." She said, beginning to lift her shirt...

* * *

**A/N#2: More soonish... probably tomorrow morning my time, so anytime of the day for you.**

**All I will say about the next chapter is...it's a bit more of a tease. *grin***

**Until then...**

**~GN~ xo**


	4. Tease Me A Little More

**A/N: Chapter four, then... **

**Giant kinky Cigarette Warning™ for this one. So, best to exercise _restraint_ in reading the second part of this chapter, should you not be alone. Just sayin'**

**This one is for L, who is a better friend to me right now than someone who calls themselves my best friend.  
**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Judging by the content of this chapter, I have a very dirty mind. Any and all typos are purely accidental.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I don't deny that Emily made me _very_ curious at first. What really surprised me though, was how quickly I became fond of her. In spite of all the mounting sexual tension between us that occurred every time Emily's eye and mine met, we got on very well. The next few days after I had dinner at her flat, she would call me when she had the chance, and we would talk about every day stuff. She would tell me of some of the disastrous products that her company was tasked with marketing, and while due to confidentiality I could never divulge case information, I gave her loose descriptions of some of the court days that week. She laughed as I told her about the various judges I had to present cases to.

"I'm telling you, Emily... The man has a huge wart on his nose, and it's hard to look at anything else. Such a focal point."

"_That's terrible!_" Emily laughed.

"What, you think all lawyers are stuffy wankers?" I asked.

"_No, not at all. I hardly think you are a stuffy wanker, beautiful._"

I blushed, and continued on with the conversation by asking Emily about, of all things, her hair. You see, I've met female executives who are prim, proper (much like how Effy described me), and conservative. Me, I can dress prim and proper, but I am by no means conservative. I spliffed my way through university and still came out with high distinctions, thanks very much. And my hair _isn't_ naturally blonde.

Emily's hair was red. By red, I mean _red_, somewhat like that candy apple red colour you see on cars and vintage guitars. Bright in the right light, like sunlight, and subdued when it needed to be. Not meaning to be rude, but it was the sort of hair colour you would see on a stripper or a pole dancer, than an executive. Emily wore that colour very well, and through the course of our conversations, she said she dyed it that colour to stand apart from her twin sister.

Oh yes, that's right, Emily has a twin. But strangely, she doesn't talk much of her or the rest of her family, and given the nature of our acquaintance, I don't feel it proper to ask further.

That morning, I had got to work with five minutes to spare, just giving me enough time to get a badly made coffee from the urn in the office kitchen. No time to spare getting myself a decent macchiato. I sat down at my desk, and ploughed through a case schedule or two, making notes as I went. By the time morning tea came around, I was gagging for a decent cup of real coffee, and relished the chance to get out of the office for half an hour. I walked to my favourite local coffee bar, and sat down while I waited for them to make me a good strong coffee.

"Well, well." I heard her husky voice behind me, and I about jumped in my seat. "Imagine me finding _you_ here, in Cook's Casa di Caffé."

"E-emily..." I stuttered, blushing furiously.

She gave me a warm smile and looked me up and down. "Hello, beautiful. How are you?"

"Good, thank you." I said, nodding gently. "I just came down for a coffee."

_Well done, Campbell. State the fucking obvious, much?_

"Naturally." Emily smirked. "This being a coffee bar, and all."

"Oh, I don't know... I could have come for a...uh..." I said, my eyes looking around the counter. "Bagel. I could have come for a bagel. Or maybe an eccles cake, I haven't had one of those in _years_...um..."

Emily sat down across the table from me and leaned over it. "You know, your nervousness is very sexy." She said, her voice low enough to make me blush just at the sound of its timbre. She straightened up, and gave me a simple, innocent smile. How the hell does she do that?

"I suppose you're getting coffee too?" I asked.

"Indeed I am, beautiful." She said, staring at me with appreciative eyes. This is only the second time we had been out in public together, and already she was driving me crazy, and making me feel all queasy, like I'm almost _powerless_ when I'm around her. The trouble with _that_ was, it was a completely addictive feeling, and I had the rest of a work day to get through.

"Naomikins, coffee is up, darlin'!" Came the voice behind the counter. I stood up abruptly, and gave Emily a weak smile. I went to the counter, and made sure my coffee was sugared and stirred, and placed a lid on it.

"Cheers, Cook." I said, as I picked up the large cup.

He looked at me with his usual roving eyes. "You know Emilio, then?"

My eyes snapped up towards his, and I could feel myself blushing. Oh,_ bollocks!_

"Uh...yeah, just an acquaintance. We met the other night when I was out." I said, in a hurried manner as I sipped my coffee. "Can't stay and chat, Cookie. Time is money, y'know."

He gave me his usual knowing look. "Righto, Naomikins. But you owe me a story, I think, yeah?"

"Sure, mate." I said, turning to leave. As I walked outside, I could hear Cook calling Emily for her coffee, and heard a whispered conversation, before Cook's bellowing laugh echoed through the bar. Oh, Christ, that's all I need. I scowled as I pushed open the door, and stepped onto the pavement to begin my walk back to the office. I got to the street corner, before I heard Emily's voice behind me.

"Naomi...hey..." She said, as she caught up to me and walked beside me.

"_You_ know Cook?" I said, as I stopped and turned to face her.

Emily shrugged. "We were in college together."

"Oh." I replied, looking down at my shoes. "Right."

"Hey... it's not a problem, is it?" Emily asked, taking my hand. I looked up at her, her eyes showing nervous uncertainty.

I sighed, and looked at my phone. I had five minutes to get back to the office. "I've got five minutes to get back to the office, and it's more than a five minute conversation." I frowned. "Can we do it some other time?" I asked.

Emily smled gently, and then nodded. "Of course." She said. She stepped close to me, leaned up and kissed me softly, and I felt myself blush. "I'll text you later, beautiful." She said, as she turned and walked away.

I blinked, stunned for a moment, and then turned back in the direction of the office.

* * *

Her text message came during my lunch break. I had just finished my chicken and avocado wrap, when my phone vibrated.

"_Take off your underwear. xEx_"

I blinked, feeling myself flush as the words sunk in. Was she serious?

"Seriously? xNaomix" Was my reply.

"_Seriously. I'll give you five minutes to go to the bathroom, and remove your knickers. Now. Let me know when it's done. xEx_"

It was a crazy suggestion, but I still got up and made my way to the ladies, and did as she asked. I caught my reflection in the mirror, and I looked nothing like a woman who was wearing no underwear.

But I had a nervous feeling, as I texted Emily back.

"It's done. xNaomix" I sent the message off and waited for a reply. Soon enough, it came through.

"_Show me. ;-) xEx_"

Was she serious? My phone vibrated once more.

"_And yes, I'm serious. I want to see. xEx_"

I felt my face growing hot, and muttered to myself. "Can't believe I'm fucking doing this..." I put the lid of the toilet seat down and hiked my skirt up slightly, sitting down on the cool plastic. I took the picture, not that it was the sort of selfie you'd stick on Facebook, and attached it to a new text. "Fuck's sake." I muttered, as I sent it off.

"Is this to your satisfaction? xNaomix" I knew I was being a smartarse, but this was something I had never done before, and nerves made me a sarcastic smartarse even when I wasn't being asked to flash someone via text.

My phone buzzed its reply shortly after.

"_Very sexy and __**very**__ beautiful. How do you feel? xEx_"

I swallowed, as I typed my reply.

"Exposed. xNaomix"

A moment later, my phone vibrated rapidly, signalling an incoming call, Emily's name on the display.

"Hello?" I answered, quietly.

"_How exposed do you feel?_" She asked, her voice low and husky.

"Like I'm wearing no fucking knickers, what do you think?!" I said, in a hushed whisper.

I swore I heard a throaty giggle on the other end. "_Do you feel vulnerable, beautiful?_" Emily asked.

I swallowed. "Yes." I replied, weakly. It was the truth, I felt completely vulnerable, even though it was only Emily and I who knew I was lacking underwear.

"_Excellent._" Emily replied. "_Now, I want you to do something for me._"

"Like what, run naked around the office? I've only been here six months, I'm sure it'll go down fantastic!"

"_No._" Emily replied, her tone succinct and stern. "_Much easier than that, and one instruction I don't think you'll mind obeying_..." Her voice came over calm and cool. "_Touch yourself for me, I want to know how wet you are._" She must have heard me gasp, because I then heard her chuckle softly. "_You know you want to..._"

I sighed, knowing that she was right. I slid my fingers between my thighs and inched closer until I was touching myself. My fingers met with slick, slippery wetness. "Jesus." I gasped, unable to help myself.

"_So...?_" Emily asked. "_Are you?_"

"Soaking." I replied, and groaned softly as the sound of Emily's wicked, low chuckle sent another chill through me.

"_Listen to me very carefully, Naomi. I want you to count to ten. For every number you count, I want you to stroke the length of your middle finger along your clit. But, whatever you do...do not come. Understand?_"

"Y-yes." I whispered. On the one hand, was she serious? And on the second hand, I don't think I've been this turned on in my entire life.

"_Alright. You may start now._"

I took a shaky breath and began to count. "One." I said, the nervousness and arousal apparent in my voice. I gasped as the friction of my finger against my clit turned me on further, if that were possible. "Two." I said again, softer this time, moaning softly as the movement of my finger almost became too much. I breathed heavily once more, and again I heard Emily chuckle.

"_Come on, Naomi... You need to learn to control yourself... I tell you what... If you can last to ten without having an orgasm, I'll make you scream later. If you can't...then I will just tease you even more._"

I gave a noise of frustration, and slid my fingers own for a third time. "Th- oh _shit_- three." I mumbled.

I don't know how I made it through four and five. Or six and seven, for that matter. Emily had me so turned on and so close to getting off, but it was so addictive that it felt like I struggled with two sensations at once. Not only was I dangerously close to an orgasm, but letting her do this, allowing her to have this little bit of control over me, there was something quite powerful about it that I can't quite describe, at least not while this little caper is going on.

"Eight..." I barely whispered.

"_I wish I could see you, you sound so beautiful, Naomi._" Emily purred.

"N-n-nine..." I managed, just. I panted heavily as my finger stilled.

"_Come on, beautiful... One more and then you're done..._"

"I...I can't...too close..." I mumbled, almost incoherently.

"_Hmm...and I can just about taste you on the tip of my tongue..._"

"Jesus." I huffed. "Are you _trying_ to make this worse?!"

She laughed, wickedly. "_One more tiny stroke, Naomi. I know it's uncomfortable, sitting there with your skirt hiked up, so close to coming you can taste it. I know your nipples must be straining for some attention, and I wish I could take one and roll it between my teeth to push you over the edge. The only problem is, I can't do that right now, but I can later... All you have to do for me, is stroke your throbbing, swollen clit once more...and not come_."

I shuddered, feeling the mix of warm and cold sensation of her words as they flooded through me. I braced myself and slid my finger slowly one last time down my clit, moaning softly as I did so. "Oh, shit... Ten." I groaned, and had to stop myself from rubbing it more. I breathed harder than I think I ever did in my life.

"_Good girl_." Emily's voice sounded in my ear, and I heard the pleased tone in her speech. "_You've done well_."

I trailed to catch my breath as I rested my hand on my thigh. "Fuck." I muttered.

"_You'll thank me for it tonight, Naomi._" Emily said. "_Now here's what I want you to do. Are you listening?_"

"Uh huh."

"_Good._" Her voice was still calm. "_Clean yourself up, and go back to work. Do not, I repeat, do not put your knickers back on. They belong to me. Do not make yourself come. I want you at my flat at 7pm, sharp. Bring your underwear with you, but don't change your clothes. Am I understood?_"

"Yes." I replied, before swallowing thickly.

"_Good. Now, enjoy the rest of your day, Naomi._" Emily said, before ending the call.

I placed my phone on the toilet roll dispenser, and ran a shaky hand through my hair. What the hell was Emily _doing_ to me?

* * *

It was seven p.m. when I knocked on the door to Emily's flat. A voice from inside told me that the door was open, so I turned the handle, and sure enough, the door swung open when I pushed it. I entered the soft lit hallway, and the door closed behind me.

"Don't turn around." Emily's voice came from behind me. I stood still, feeling two hand run their way up my back, stopping at my shoulders. Nimble fingers gripped the fabric of my jacket. "Knickers." Emily said, a no nonsense tone to her voice. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the crumpled fabric. Emily took them from my fingers. "Black lace. Very nice." She murmured, appreciatively. "Take off your jacket."

I took off my jacket, and Emily took it from me, presumably to hang it up. I felt her presence behind me once more. "Don't panic, Naomi. Remember, no matter what happens... You are in a safe place, and I mean you no harm. Everything I do is for your pleasure. Understood?"

I nodded. "Yes." I replied.

"Excellent." Emily said, before I felt something cold and metallic against my wrist. I heard the sound of a ratchet as the cool metal of handcuffs closed around my left wrist. The other one was pulled behind me, and enclosed in the same manner, trapping my wrists behind me. She stepped in front of me, and I could see she was wearing her bathrobe from the other morning, and her lopsided fringe almost covered one eye completely. She stepped close to me, and gripped the sides of my skirt, slowly dragging the fabric up my thighs. "Did you follow my other instructions?" She asked.

I nodded. "Y-yes."

A smile crossed her lips. "Good girl." She said, as she walked behind me. "Now... I want you on your knees."

I hesitated for the briefest moment, and then kicked off my heels, and awkwardly got down on my knees, the floorboards feeling cool against my skin. I immediately saw darkness, as Emily slipped a black blindfold around my head, fastening it securely. I felt my heart begin to race slightly, reminding myself that Emily said she meant me no harm. I felt her fingertips, gliding down my neck, opening the first done up button on my blue blouse, then trailing down to the second...third...until she had them all undone.

"So, tell me, beautiful... Were you self conscious, being without your knickers all afternoon?"

"Yes." I replied, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Were you turned on?"

"Yes."

"Mmm...I had a feeling you might be." Emily replied, softly. I felt her fingertips trailing down from my neck, between my breasts, and over my flat stomach. "If I move my hand lower...will I find you as wet as I think you are?" I nodded my head, slowly, my head swimming with the sound of her voice. "Tell me."

I swallowed hard, feeling my pulse racing and the nervousness course through my stomach. "Yes." I replied, my voice shaky.

She had no verbal response, but she slid her hand further down in between my thighs and let her fingers run along my folds that were definitely beyond damp with my arousal. "Looks like we were both right." She said, as her finger brushed ever so carefully close to my clit. I gasped at the strong pleasurable sensation it sent flooding through me.

"I'm going to enjoy every inch of you that I can..." Emily husked, her finger once again grazing up against my clit and sending another shiver through me. I must have gasped this time, because she removed her hand entirely, and I felt myself move forward slightly. "Don't move." Emily said her voice stern once more. I'm already on my knees, how much further down can this voice bring me? I went to interject, and she placed her wet fingers against my lips, and I could smell my scent all over them. "Don't...speak. If you must... You can say yes...no...please...more...and fuck." She said, as her hand resumed its actions between my legs. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." I whispered, in reply. I could tell she was going to make me lose the power of speech, either through pleasure itself, or from overuse of my vocal box through pleasure. Quite possibly both.

"Good." She said, and the way she said it, was almost innocent, just with this slight hint of wickedness. Her hand removed itself again, and I heard a soft, hollow thunk on the floorboards beneath us, and then rustling, before I felt Emily's palms on the outside of my thighs, and her fingers at the back of them, lightly stroking. Her thumbs were down, and just as I tried to visualise the position she was in, I felt warm breath at my thighs.

_Holy shit_.

Softly, she kissed up the insides of my thighs, fingers gently gripping at my skin. But her kisses were teasing, each kiss only moving less than an inch up my thigh. "Do I intrigue you?" She said, her breath close enough to play across my wetness, making me shiver.

"Yes." I admitted.

She gave a soft chuckle, and kissed my thigh, inhaling the scent of me, and giving a soft groan of approval. "You are _so_ intoxicating." She said. I felt her fingers begin to push their way inside me. "They say when you lose the use of a sense, the others become heightened. Given your lack of ability to touch something, and the lack of sight, would you say that is true in your case?" Her voice sent a chill through me, and I shivered bodily as the length of her two fingers found their way inside me.

I gasped as I felt her fingers filling me. "Yes." I replied, in a hoarse whisper. My stomach felt as thought butterflies were having a carnival in there, complete with garish floats. "_Fuck_." I muttered. I was so turned on, all I needed was a little direct stimulation, and I'd be well on my way to Orgasmville. Somehow I didn't think it was that simple... I was proved right, when I felt her begin to drag, and I mean fucking slowly, her fingers out of me, then sliding them back in, and twisting them slightly. "Fuck...yes..." The words escaped my lips before I could stop them, and i felt myself blush at their desperate tone.

Emily gave an appreciative chuckle from under me. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes." I gasped. Does it _feel good?_ What a stupid bloody question. I could come any second and she asks me if it _feels good..._

Her lips ran slowly up my inner thigh once more, and I gave out a much more desperate gasp as Emily's tongue flicked across my clit. "Hold on tight..." She said, before she began to rapidly flick her tongue over and around the swollen button. I guess you could best describe it as an attack mode, and I quickly saw what she meant by 'hold on tight'.

Emily teased me with her tongue, flicking over and around my clit, dragging her fingers inside me, and drawing out my pleasure. I couldn't help myself, I whimpered as another shudder went through me. "Fuck!" I gasped, as her tongue flicked over a particular spot. Emily obviously took note of it, as she flicked over the same spot again...and then again... Her fingers moved faster inside me, and I could see the irony of her telling me to hold on when I was unable to do _just_ that. My hips moved of their own accord as she drove me closer with each flick of her tongue and movement of her fingers. I see now what the appeal to this was. There was definitely something that was turning me on, and I don't know if it was Emily herself, or the deprivation of faculties, but this woman made me hornier than I'd ever been in my life.

"FUCK..._YES!_" I cried, as the tingling sensation inside me reached its strongest peak, and I shuddered hard above her as the pleasure overtook me and I came hard. Emily curved her fingers inside me and a gasping, deep, wordless moan came from my throat. Coloured pinpricks flooded the blackness in front of my eyes as I shuddered, whimpering as Emily's fingers slid out of me, insides feeling suddenly empty. Her tongue carefully and lazily flicked around my clit, and unable to help myself, I bit my bottom lip, groaning softly as the aftershocks...well...shocked me. I know she hated it when I bit my lip, why I'm not sure. But at least she couldn't see me.

Oh, how wrong I was about that. I must have lost my sense of time. either that, or Emily was quicker than I gave her credit for, as I felt her fingers touch my lips, untucking my lip from between them. I felt them tingle, and then I smelled myself on her own as she gifted me with a single, chaste kiss. "_Don't_." She said, her voice low. "Do you know why?"

I shook my head. "No."

Her hands framed my face and she kissed me again, her tongue gently pushing between my lips and seeking out my own. It was a slow, sensual kiss this time, that lasted until at least I was breathless. Her forehead leaned against mine as our lips parted. "Because, you beautiful creature, it makes me want to fuck you, and I _wouldn't_ want to fuck you into unconsciousness." She said, the smile on her lips apparent in her voice. She slid her fingers down my arms and I felt her tugging on the handcuffs, hearing them click, and then the release of resistance around my wrists. "Don't move your arms just yet, your shoulders will ache."

She slipped the blindfold off my eyes, and I squinted, then relaxed my eyes, remembering that the room was softly lit to begin with. I watched Emily, as she stood up, and carefully held my shoulders, pulling me upwards until I was standing. She slipped her hand into mine, and quietly led me to her bedroom. "Have you time to stay a while?" She asked me.

"Yes."

"Good." She replied. "Finish getting undressed, and lie down on your stomach."

I did as she requested, until I stood naked, and Emily watched me as I slid onto the bed, facing downwards.

"Close your eyes, beautiful." She said, as I heard the rustle of fabric. I knew Emily was naked the second she climbed onto the bed with me, feeling the warmth of her body as she straddled the backs of my thighs. I heard the cap on something be opened, and then felt something warm and wet drip onto my back, finding passage to slip down my spine. I then felt Emily's hands gliding up my spine, to my shoulders, where she began to massage my sore muscles. She worked her way over my skin, and I gave out many appreciative noises, as well as the occasional one of discomfort when some difficult spots were prodded.

Oh, it was so _blissful_, I'm not sure I have the words to describe it.

The next thing I felt were Emily's fingers stroking through my fringe. I opened my eyes to find her brown ones staring at me, with a curious, yet amused expression. "Are you alright? You drifted off to sleep."

"Yeah, I'm alri- _Shit!_" I said, a little weary. "I'm not supposed to-"

Emily smiled and chuckled softly, shaking her head. "It's alright. Playtime is _over_, beautiful. This is just...downtime."

"_Downtime?_"

Emily nodded. "It's important, for both of us. Some call it aftercare... I prefer downtime. Aftercare I've always associated with an injury."

I smiled and giggled. "I guess you have a point. So...tell me about downtime."

"It's time we spend together after we play... We talk about what happened, how it felt...any other thoughts you might have." Emily explained.

"Like a debrief?"

"Mmm...sort of. Every time we play... It can be very intense sometimes. Limits can be pushed... It can be demanding, both emotionally and psychologically."

"Exhausting?"

"Mmhmm. Is that how it feels right now?" Emily asked.

I hesitated a moment. Emily nodded, urging me to speak. "That...and achey." I admitted. "But that was why you gave me a massage, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Emily said, a soft smile crossing her lips. "Don't believe the misconceptions you read, Naomi. I'm not sadistic in any way. What we do is consensual, we agree on it equally, and I can give you pleasure as well as comfort when it's required." She spoke softly as she told me this, her fingertips still stroking through my fringe. "I absolutely will not make you do anything you aren't comfortable with, you have my promise on that."

I closed my eyes and sighed, deeply. "Emily?"

"Yes?"

"Would you...hold me?"

Emily shifted closer to me, and I rolled onto my side. "Of course, beautiful." She said softly, pulling me into her arms as I curled up. She kissed the top of my head. "As long as you need me to." She whispered, softly.

I nestled my head into her shoulder, just breathing and feeling her fingertips stroke my shoulders gently. I closed my eyes, simply enjoying the peace of the moment. When I opened my eyes again, I felt myself panic slightly. "Shit...what's the time?" I asked.

Emily moved slightly to look at the clock. "Ten after midnight." She replied.

"Christ." I muttered. "I should get going. I have to work tomorrow."

"As do I, beautiful."

"I don't want to go." I said, half laughing. "I feel...too good to move."

"That's normal."

"Yeah?"

Emily nodded. "Completely, I feel the same."

"But...I mean...how does that work?" I asked. I didn't even touch her, and that was still satisfying?

Emily smirked. "It's a different kind of pleasure, Naomi. I'll explain it another time."

"Oh."

"Well, it's a long explanation. I wouldn't want to keep you up all night." She replied. "But, if you will... a shower and nightcap before you go? Seeing as it's late, I'll call you a taxi."

"No need, I don't live far." I said.

"I insist. I'll know you're safe that way." She said, and I didn't argue the point. Best not to, I thought.

Emily and I got out of bed, and she showed me into the bathroom, where I took a shower to freshen up. I got dressed, sans my knickers, that Emily still had. When I emerged from the bathroom, my hair was towelled damp, and from the outside, I looked like I was off to work for another day of humdrum. I walked into the sitting room, where Emily was seated on the sofa, her legs tucked under her, two glasses of what looked like vodka on the coffee table. I walked to the sofa and sat beside her, taking one of the glasses in my hands, the ice having chilled it slightly.

"Refreshed?" Emily asked, her voice soft. It amazed me how Emily could seem so... Placid, or maybe passive at times, but that was eclipsed by her dominance, at least in the way she was with me. I had no idea how she handled people in her job, but I'm assuming it was also with authority, given her position as an executive.

"Yes." I replied, before I lost track of the conversation, even though it had only begun. "Much more so, thank you." I said, sipping from my glass.

Emily nodded. "Are you busy this weekend?"

"Uh..." I thought for a moment. The only thing I had on was lunch with mum on Saturday afternoon, but other than that... "I have a lunch on Saturday, otherwise, no."

Emily sipped from her own drink and swallowed the cool liquid. "I'd like to see you again this weekend. Say, Saturday evening?"

I looked at her, all hopeful brown eyes, with just a twinkle of lust behind them.

I found myself nodding before my lips could agree. She smiled, and then leaned over and kissed me softly. She broke apart, briefly, like she was going to say something, and then simply placed another soft kiss against my lips. She moved apart from me, and finished her glass of vodka, and after a few moments, I did the same.

"I'll call you that taxi." Emily said, getting up off the sofa and going to presumably find her mobile.

Shortly after the taxi beeped outside, and the two of us stood at the door. I started down at her, making a mental note not on it's my bottom lip. "I...enjoyed tonight." I said, my voice shy. I could feel myself blushing, but for once, I didn't even care.

Emily stood on her tiptoes, and kissed me. "I know." She said, simply. "Goodnight, beautiful." She added, and I walked out to the taxi, hearing the door close softly behind me.

* * *

**A/N#2: *ahem***

**Feel free to take a cold shower after that, if required. **

***devilish grin***

**More soon... not sure when, but will try to battle through my head at the moment and write some more.**

**Reviews welcome...as always.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	5. Beautiful Little Thing

**A/N: Cheers awfully to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, and for all your favourites and follows! Nice to see this experimental tale has a small following so far :-)**

**I literally do not know how to give an appropriate warning for this chapter. My usual Cigarette Warning™ seems extremely tame in comparison to it's content. Or perhaps, I'm overthinking it all once again...haha. You can be the judge, I suppose, and if anyone has an advance idea for an alternate category of warning, feel free to let me know! LOL**

**Alright, on with it, then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Active imagination and a (apparently) dirty mind. Any and all typos are totally accidental.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

Friday night, I had a quiet night in. I curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine and a DVD. Rather tame, one might think, for someone of my tastes. But, even the most domineering of us like a quiet night in every now and again, and I was taking Naomi to dinner the following night anyway, so I didn't see the need in going out.

There is much different about Naomi than other partners I've had. I feel a sense of attachment to her that I can't explain, and it's something I've not felt in a long time. Probably not since I was a naïve sixteen year old who was swept away so easily by emotions. However, my experience with the first girl I ever fell for gave me a little bit of a reality check and hardened me a little to feeling that way about someone. I never let myself feel that way again, choosing to keep my relationships more or less physical in nature. I guess, in a way, I was wary of being in love. I'd known what it felt like to be rejected, and it was a deep wound that shaped how I saw relationships, leaving me always guarding my heart.

On Saturday, I woke up late morning, and logged onto my laptop to book a table at my favourite restaurant for eight that evening. After that was done, well, it's not terribly exciting, but I did housework. Has to be done sometime, right? In the afternoon, I took a bath, allowing the near-hot water and fragrant bath salts to relax, and then took a few minutes to call Naomi. She sounded flustered though, when she answered the call.

"_Hello?_"

"Well, hello beautiful." I said. "I haven't caught you at a bad time, have I?"

"_Emily...hi. No, not at all, I'm just wrestling with changing the cover on my duvet._"

"Ah... and that's always a two person job." I replied.

"_Pretty much._" Naomi laughed softly, in reply. "_So... what's up?_"

"I've booked a table for eight this evening." I said. "Are you still free to come to dinner?"

"_Y-yes_." Naomi replied. I could bet my handcuffs that she was blushing, too. I don't know what was cuter, seeing her blush, or knowing that she was probably doing it right now.

"Good. I'm going to pick you up around seven-thirty, so I want you ready then."

"_Yes, I'll be ready._" She replied, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Excellent." I said. "How has your day been?"

"_It's been good. A little bit of catch up reading on a case this morning, and then, well, just dreary housework, really._"

I laughed. "Much the same as me, then." I replied. "Listen, I have a few things to take care of, so I'll let you go..."

"_Ok... Oh, where are we going tonight? I mean... is it classy, or a hole in the wall joint?_"

I chuckled. "Definitely not hole in the wall, beautiful." I said. "Dress simple, but sexy."

"_Um...ok._" Naomi replied.

"And stop biting your bottom lip." I smirked.

"_Wha...how did you...?_"

Again, I chuckled softly. "Just a hunch, sweetie." I said. "You know what that does to me, don't you?"

"_Yes._" Naomi sighed. "_You m-make me feel funny inside._" She said, quietly.

"I know I do." I smirked in reply. "It's a good kind of funny, though... isn't it?"

"_Yes._" Naomi replied, after a short beat. I smiled at her admission, feeling a little bit funny inside myself.

"Ok. I'll let you go now. I'll see you at seven-thirty."

"_I'll be ready, and I'll text you the address. See you then._" Naomi replied, before the call ended.

Before I got ready myself, I decided on the plan for the evening, after dinner. I slid open the door for my wardrobe and crouched down to the large, flat oak chest that was on the floor. I opened the lid, and cast my eyes over all manner of bits and pieces. I decided to pick up the three first items that spoke to me. The blindfold, the leather cuffs, and the black wand of feathers, with a spiked pinwheel attached to the end. I knelt on my bed and secured one end of each cuff to the rails on my bedhead, and then set the feather wand on the bedside table. The wand was really two items in one, but... _double_ the pleasure, if used right.

Once I was satisfied that the cuffs were secure, I went back to the wardrobe and decided on what I was going to wear. I settled on a dark jacket over a figure-hugging dark blue dress, and then went to take a quick shower to freshen up.

By the time the taxi I called for had beeped its horn outside my flat, it was just on seven-fifteen. I gave him the address that Naomi had texted me, and the taxi pulled up just on seven twenty-five. I asked the driver to beep the horn once, which he did, and The front door to Naomi's flat opened, and the gorgeous woman herself stepped out, wearing heels, a dark grey knee-length skirt, and a maroon blouse, that had its top button undone. Her hair was tied back and loosely draped over her shoulders, and as she stepped towards the taxi, I leaned over to open the door for her.

"Good evening, beautiful." I said, with a wide smile.

"Hello." Naomi said, as she slid into the seat beside me and shut the door behind her. I gave the driver the location we were going to, and he pulled away from the kerb. As we drove through the lit streets, I looked over at Naomi, and I could immediately tell she was nervous. I reached over, taking her hand in mine, and felt her grip it tightly. I could tell she was nervous to talk, seeing as we were in the company of a taxi driver, so I took out my phone, and composed a text.

"_Relax! You look like you're about to face a firing squad. xEx_"

Naomi's text alert went off, and she opened her clutch bag to retrieve her phone. She checked the message and typed out a reply. My own phone then vibrated in my hand.

"_I can't help it when you make me so nervous. Plus, I'm not... it just feels awkward for me with the driver, too. xNaomix_"

"_Why? xEx_" I typed, in reply.

She turned to look at me, and nervously bit her bottom lip, before quickly untucking it. "Shit." she muttered.

I smirked, and squeezed her hand tightly. I leaned over, my lips close to her ear. "Just this once, I'll let you off, because I can tell how nervous you are." I said, my voice low. "So long as you promise to tell me what has you so nervous... other than me, that is."

"Yes, Emily." Naomi replied, nodding her head. It was so _adorable_, I smiled as I picked up her hand in mine and kissed the back of it gently.

We rode the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence, though Naomi never pulled her hand away from mine, and I made no move to release it. The feel of it was such a comfortable fit, that I found myself not wanting to let go...at all. When the car finally pulled up at our destination, I paid the driver, Naomi got out of the taxi first, and I followed. The taxi pulled away as we stood in front of the restaurant, which was a nice Italian place that I'd been to once for a work thing, and found the food to be fantastic.

"This place?" Naomi asked.

"Absolutely, beautiful. Come on." I smiled, walking into the restaurant. I was greeted by the maître d'. "Good evening, I have a reservation for two at eight, under Fitch." I said, as Naomi stood next to me.

"Certainly, madam. Right this way." He said, walking in the direction of our table.

In actuality, the table was a cozy, two person booth at the rear of the restaurant, which made it nice and almost private. Not that I had anything that devious planned, but there was something about her nervousness, and why it was so prevalent this evening, that had me intrigued. We sat down opposite each other, and the maître d' handed me the wine list. I selected a bottle of red, and also ordered bruschetta as an appetiser for the two of us. He advised he would return in a few moments.

Once he had left, I looked up at Naomi. "Still nervous, beautiful?" I asked.

She blushed, and I couldn't help the corners of my lips turning upwards into a smirk. "I guess I owe you an explanation."

I shook my head. "You don't owe me anything, Naomi. But an explanation as to your nervousness would be nice."

Naomi nodded. "That's fair." She said. "It's silly, really. Alright... For a long time, I had fantasised about being with a woman. I never did anything about it, because... Well, I guess I was too worried of what people might think. I've got nothing against it, obviously. Though... I feel like it's my personal business, and..." She trailed off, before clearing her throat.

I nodded. "Naomi, I understand. It's new to you. It's normal to be hesitant about it at first."

"Plus, I'm not sure that I'm... well..."

"Ah." I said, understanding a little more. "You're not entirely sure if you're gay." I said, quietly enough to respect Naomi's preference for privacy.

"No." She replied, her blue eyes reflecting a confused honesty back at me.

"I see." I said.

"Is that normal? To not be sure?" Naomi asked, as the waiter brought our wine and bruschetta.

I waited until he had left to answer. "Yes. It's completely normal. Life is a journey of self-discovery, beautiful. It can take years before we figure ourselves out. I knew when I was about fourteen. But there are people who don't figure it out until much later." I explained. "The thing that matters, is to stay true to yourself, no matter what."

"That makes sense. It also sounds like something my mother would say." Naomi said, with a gentle smile.

"She sounds like a wise woman... Tell me a little about her?"

"Oh, well... She's a bit...alternative, I guess. She cares about the planet, eats vegetarian and goes to the odd protest now and again... Animal rights, illegal dumping... stuff like that." She explained.

"Wow. She sounds like your total opposite."

Naomi laughed, softly. "She would _probably_ agree with you. I was a bit like her as a teenager... She would always take me along to meetings and demonstrations and such. When I was in college, I realised a better effort could be made on a smaller scale, by becoming a lawyer. Standing up for injustice that way, as opposed to waving a placard."

"You don't believe in protesting?" I asked. "Isn't that odd, considering?"

"I never said I didn't _believe_ in it. I just find my place is more useful on the legal end of it, I suppose."

"Do you like to argue?"

"Not all the time. But someone has to do the dirty work of others, sometimes." She replied. "This bruschetta is amazing, by the way, and the wine. Have you been here before?"

"Once or twice." I replied, with a smirk. "I came here for a work lunch once. Enjoyed the food quite a bit, as well as the atmosphere."

"Oh, I see."

A waiter returned, asking us if we would like to order a main course. We had spent a few minutes perusing the menu, I ordered the antipasto, and Naomi ordered the Insalata Caprese. The waiter took our order, and left us alone again.

"They're both very good here." I said, taking a sip of my wine.

"You've tried both?" Naomi asked, and I nodded in reply. "Impressive."

I smiled. "I may have been here _more_ than just the once."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, while Naomi was taking in the decoration of the restaurant. I could tell she wanted to ask me something, though, and I was curious to know what her question was.

"I can tell you have something you want to know, beautiful. So... ask."

Naomi looked at me with those stark blue eyes. "You haven't told me much about your family. I've told you a little about my mum, and she is all the family I have, so..."

I nodded. "I suppose that's fair. Very well... You know I have a twin?" Naomi nodded. "I also have a younger brother, as well as my parents. My father runs a gym, and my mother plans weddings for a living." I said, taking another sip of wine. "How do you know Cook?" I asked.

Naomi's expression changed, slightly. "Uh... he and my best friend were sleeping together on and off at one point." She replied. "The thing about James Cook is-"

"Once you know him, there's no unknowing him?" I said, gently cutting her off.

Naomi smirked. "Yeah, that's about right." She replied. "You said you went to college with him?"

"That's correct. Me and my sister Katie."

"Hmm."

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"The world is always smaller than you think it is." She said. "Cook is curious about how I know you."

I laughed. "Naomi, if I know Cook as well as I do, he's put two and two together already."

"And made five."

"And made five, exactly." I replied. "But..." I said, looking into her blue eyes. "Would he really be making the wrong assumption, Naomi?"

Have I mentioned how cute it is when she blushes? You see, she bites her bottom lip, and it's so innocent, that like I told her, I want to fuck the innocence out of her until she is unconscious. But when she blushes... I want to wrap her up in my arms and cuddle her, so that she doesn't feel so vulnerable and embarrassed.

"I'm not sure how to answer that." She said in reply.

I gave her a small smile. "Honestly, beautiful."

She shrugged, and brushed her fringe out of her eyes. "At this point... I suppose _not_."

I nodded. "Fair enough."

The waiter then brought our meals, and I thought to myself how odd it was that we had ordered similarly. I don't know how it happened.

"This looks great." Naomi said, as she picked up her fork.

"You _won't_ regret it, trust me." I said, as I topped up our wine glasses.

"Well, I've not regretted anything with you so far..." She smirked.

I raised my eyebrow. "Cheeky." I said. There was that blush again, creeping back in. "Is there a point where you stop being so nervous around me?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know." She replied. "I suppose that depends on if you stop giving me butterflies or not."

"Interesting." I said, spearing a slice of salami with my fork.

We continued chatting through the meal, and once we were finished, the efficient waiter came back and removed our plates, asking us if we would like any coffee or dessert.

"Can we get a serving of Tiramisu...with two spoons?" I asked.

"Certainly, madam." The waiter said with a smile, and then he went back to the kitchen.

"Tira- what?" Naomi asked, and a smile of my own crept onto my lips.

"Tiramisu, beautiful. I figured, given your penchant for a strong macchiato, you would enjoy it. It's a slice of creamy, spongey, coffee flavoured decadence." I explained.

"Oh, right. Well, I do like my coffee..."

"Mmm...and I would have ordered some, but this is munch more enjoyable." I replied.

The look on her face when the dessert arrived was precious, as well as priceless. It was a look of complete wonder and curiosity... which was also amusing, seeing as it wasn't anything more spectacular than dessert that she was looking at. Naomi went to reach for one of the spoons.

"Nuh uh..." I said. "Let me..." I picked up the spoon, and dug into a corner of the Tiramisu, and held it up to Naomi. "Go on... close your eyes and taste it." I said, gently. She leaned forward and her eyelids flicked shut, and she opened her mouth, closing her lips around the loaded spoon. I pulled it back from between her lips, and watched, again in wonder, as Naomi's expression changed as she tasted the cake. It went from curious, to recognition, and I swear my stomach flipped as she softly moaned while she tasted its flavour. When she had swallowed, her eyes remained closed. "So... how was that?" I asked.

"Good." She whispered. "_Really_ good."

I chuckled softly. "I told you, beautiful." I replied. "Now... open your eyes and share this with me." Her eyes opened, and I smirked when I saw how wide her pupils had become. _Ooh_, maybe I should make a point of spoon feeding her _more_ often...

Naomi picked up her spoon, and started on the corner on her side. "How is it made? It's _amazing_..." She asked, after swallowing her second mouthful.

"It's a concoction of savoiardi biscuits soaked in espresso, layered with marscapone cream, and topped with cocoa." I explained. "It's quite popular."

"I can see why, it's like a coffee flavoured orgasm in my mouth." Naomi replied, making me chuckle.

"I guess you could put it that way..." I said. "Although... less consuming body-wise as an _actual_ orgasm." I added, causing Naomi to drop her spoon onto the table. I looked at her in surprise, and once again raised my eyebrow. Naomi looked right at me, and swallowed, hard. "Remind you of something?" I asked, and she nodded, slowly. I gave her a wicked smile. "Don't worry, beautiful. I have plans for you."

"That...makes me..." Naomi began to say, before trailing off. "Uh..."

I leaned towards her, keeping my voice low. "I think the word you're looking for is... _**wet**_."

Again, the blush on her face was priceless.

Oddly enough, discounting my own love for Tiramisu, I allowed Naomi to eat most of it. It was for her own benefit, actually. She would need a fair amount of energy for what I had in mind, and I could tell she was curious about it. She had that glint of fascination in her eye, and I had a fair idea of what her mind might be thinking. That, and the fact that before we had left the restaurant, I had given her some... instructions.

"I'm going to settle the bill..." I said, once we had both stood up, my lips right by her ear so only she could hear me. "Go into the ladies and take off your knickers, then meet me outside."

"Yes, Emily." Naomi replied, obediently. She turned to go and I watched her walk away from me. Ok, so I _might_ have been perving at her arse. I'm only human after all, aren't I? I regained my composure, after that beautiful sight, and went to pay the bill. While the restaurant was classy, it was also decently priced, which is always a plus. I waited outside, but only for a few short moments, as soon enough, Naomi stood in front of me, her cheeks still red, no doubt from following my instructions. I gave her a cheeky little smile, and hailed a taxi, allowing her to enter first, and then sliding in beside her. I gave the driver my address, and then turned my attention to my mobile, composing a text.

"_Give me your knickers. xEx_"

Naomi opened her bag and read the message, retrieving the garment and handing it to me. I placed them into the pocket of my jacket, and then let my hand rest on her knee. I gave it a gentle squeeze, and her eyes met mine. It was dark in the back of the taxi, but I just knew she was blushing... I could _feel_ it.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" I asked, lightly stroking her knee.

"Yes. Thank you for inviting me out." She replied softly, as I began to move my hand up her inner thigh. I smirked as she began to squirm slightly. She fiddled with her phone briefly, and mine vibrated in my pocket.

"_You're going to tease me again, aren't you? xNaomix_"

I gave her a wicked grin and leaned close to her ear. "Oh, I'm going to do _more_ than that..." I whispered, as I pushed my hand all the way up between her thighs, reaching the wetness between her folds. I crossed my own legs, creating a slight pressure at my own centre. Hardly a substitute for _direct_ stimulation, but still satisfying in some way.

"Shit." I heard her whisper softly, as I began to slowly feel around her with curious, probing fingers. I wished, for a split second, that I was exploring her with my tongue, and then made a mental note to do _exactly_ that a little later. With my free hand, I thumbed out another text message.

"_Whatever you do... do not moan. And try not to move too much. xEx_"

She read the message and quickly replied.

"_Are you fucking kiddingg? xNaomix_"

She looked at me, with disbelief as I shook my head, looking at her with serious eyes. She swallowed hard, as I began to move my fingers against her. I kept my eyes on the driver, and also on Naomi. Her cleavage was rising and falling rapidly, as I began to insistently stroke and rub her clit between my fingers. Oh, she was so _deliciously_ wet between her legs, and I don't deny that it was arousing as hell.

Naomi was going to be the death of _all_ my preconceptions, I knew it then, in that sneaky little moment.

I rubbed more insistently, and was surprised when Naomi closed her thighs to stop my movements. I gave a low chuckle and leaned in again. "Close, beautiful?" Her shaky nod was all the reply I needed. "I _could_ do it, you know... I could make you come right here, right _now_, in the back of this taxi. You _know_ that, don't you?" I said, keeping my voice a low whisper. She nodded again in reply. "You don't know how much it turns me on to watch you squirm like this..." I said, pushing my fingers more firmly against her clit, before removing my hand altogether, noting that the taxi had pulled up outside my flat. With my dry hand, I paid the driver, and we both got out, Naomi standing awkwardly, her expression slightly dazed as the taxi pulled away.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately. It was so strange to me, the way we molded together almost _perfectly_, her arms wrapping around my shoulders as I slid my tongue between her lips. I felt desire rising inside me, and pulled away, leaving a trail of soft kisses down her neck. "Come on... before I take you right here on the pavement." I said, disengaging from the embrace we shared.

But when we got indoors, as soon as the door closed and we had kicked off our shoes... plans be damned, for the moment, I thought to myself, as I pinned her to the door and we melted back into each other's arms. "Oh, fuck it." I murmured between kisses, as I slid my hand back up between her legs, slipping two fingers inside her soaking wetness.

"Oh, _Christ!_" Naomi groaned. "How do you manage to ..._shit_...have this effect on me?" She said, as I straightened my fingers and began to thrust them inside her.

"Because, my _beautiful_ little thing... You are most likely naturally submissive, you just haven't had anyone bring it out of you." I murmured.

"Oh, fuck..." She replied.

"_Definitely_ my intention." I shot back, as I began to rub her clit with my thumb. Naomi's hands gripped at my shoulders and she threw her head back against the door, moaning loudly. It didn't take very long at all before her hands gripped me tighter and she shuddered, desperately gasping and moaning as she came on my fingers. I allowed her to catch her breath before I removed my fingers, bringing them up to her lips. "Open." I said. She obeyed, and I slid my wet fingers between her lips, enjoying the feel of her tongue and the suction of her mouth as she sucked them clean. "The _next_ time we go out, and I find you wearing red knickers, I won't just _tell_ you how I could fuck you in the back of a taxi... I **_will_** fuck you in the back of a taxi, driver be damned. _Understood?_" I said, my eyes trained on hers.

The blush returned to her cheeks, and she nodded.

"_Tell me _you understand, beautiful." I said, shaking my head.

"Yes, Emily." She said, her voice a husky whisper.

"Good." I replied. "Now... Go and wait in the sitting room for me, I will not be long."

She did as I directed, and I went into my bedroom to retrieve the blindfold that I left on the bedside table. When I returned to the sitting room, Naomi was sitting on the sofa.

I pulled the coffee table far enough away from the sofa to create some space, and then turned to the beautiful blonde on my sofa. "Get up, and stand there." I said, indicating the open space. She did as asked, and I moved behind her. "Close your eyes." I said, waiting a few brief moments, then slipping the blindfold over her eyes. I said nothing as I went to the sofa and sat down. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Nervous." Naomi replied.

"Well, I know that... what else?"

"Uh..."

"Naomi..." I started.

"Well how _can_ I explain it? I don't know if I can explain _what_ you do to me, because I've _never_ felt this before. Y-you make me fucking _crazy_, ok? You... you push my limits and make me _unbelievably_ horny and make me _want_ you to fuck me. Is _**that**_ what you want to hear?" She said, in a nervous rush of words.

A wide grin came to my lips. "_Now_...we're getting somewhere." I said. "That was _perfect_, beautiful. Just like you."

"Uh..._thanks_. I guess."

I chuckled softly. "Alright, then. Strip for me." I said, succinctly.

"W-_what?_"

"Exactly as I said, Naomi. I want you to strip for me. Start with your shirt."

She hesitated, briefly, and I decided not to rush her any further. I knew that she wouldn't resist the temptation. I was proved right, when she reached up and started to slowly feel her way down and unbutton her shirt. I watched, and appreciated the sight as her fingers slid over the buttons, revealing the contrast of her pale skin. She pulled the shirt tails out of her skirt and slipped the fabric off her smooth shoulders, dropping it to the floor.

"Bra." I said, a growing devious smile coming to my lips as she reached behind her back and unclipped it, sliding the straps off her shoulders. She really did have a perfect set of tits, and they bounced just a little, before I noticed that her nipples were hard. The black lacy bra fell to the floor, and Naomi's hands to her side.

"Skirt." I commanded, again watching appreciatively as Naomi reached behind her back to unzip it, the dark grey fabric sliding down off her naked hips. She stepped out of it, and lightly kicked it to one side, before standing still. I stood up and walked towards her. "Do you have any idea exactly _how_ beautiful you are?"

"N-no." She said, softly. I stood in front of her, and began to trail my fingers downwards from her throat. I let my fingers trail over her breasts, taking time to play with her nipples, which were definitely hard under my touch. I could hear how shallow her breathing, and she must have been very turned on, because she did it, then. She bit her bottom lip, and my composure almost crumbled.

I rolled one of her nipples between my fingers. "_What_ have I told you about that?" I asked, sternly.

"N-not to do it." Naomi replied.

"Why?"

"Because it makes you want to fuck me." She said, nervously.

"_Right_. So either you don't know how to listen, or you can't control yourself." I said. "So...which is it?"

"I...I can't c-control it." She stuttered.

I leaned forwards and kissed her deeply, slipping my arms around her waist. There was a desperation to the movement of her lips, and a whimper in her throat. I had to pull away from her before I abandoned my plans entirely and took her on the expensive rug under our feet. I took her hand, left the blindfold on, and led her to my room.

I laid her down on her back with her arms spread out, after untying her hair. I intended to teach Naomi a little lesson about anticipation. I checked over my plan of action in my head, as I slid out of my dress and underwear. I joined Naomi on the bed, and straddled her hips, hearing her gasp as I did so. "Unexpected?" I asked.

"Yes."

I gave a low chuckle, as I took her left wrist in my hand. I kissed her hand, and lifted it up to the headboard, slipping it into one of the leather cuffs and fastening it. "Not too tight?" I asked, and Naomi shook her head. I did the same with her right wrist, sitting back to admire my handiwork. There was something both amazing and erotic about having a woman restrained under you so simply. It means that they trust you enough to surrender their own control over their pleasure. When you self-pleasure, you are in control of it, only you will know when the perfect time to make yourself come is. But when you give up that control... sometimes it is so much better to have to earn it.

And yes, I speak from experience on _both_ sides. Not dominant _one hundred percent_ of the time, remember?

"Does this scare you?" I asked her.

"No."

"I'm glad." I replied. "Now... do you remember the last time you were in my flat... the words I told you were acceptable?" Naomi nodded. "Repeat them to me." I said, as I traced my fingers over her skin.

"Y-yes...no...please...more...and...f-fuck." She replied, her voice clearly strained with arousal.

"_Excellent._" I said. "I'm glad that you remember them, because when we play, they are going to be the _only_ words you use. Do you understand?" I asked, taking her nipples between my fingers once more and lightly pinching them.

"Yes."

I gave them another gentle squeeze, before removing my fingers entirely, and then placed my hand gently over her heart, feeling its rapid beating beneath her chest. I leaned down and kissed where my hand had been. "Your heart is _racing_, beautiful." I murmured softly.

"Yes." Naomi whispered. Her obedience brought a smile to my lips, and I leaned closer, rewarding her with a gentle kiss on her beautiful lips.

"You like it when I tease you, don't you?" I asked, reaching for the feather wand on the bedside table.

"Yes..."

"_Also_ a good thing." I replied, as I began to run the black feathers over her skin with the lightest touch. I said nothing more, as I traced across her chest, tickled her nipples and slid it down her stomach, then reaching above her head and tickling her arms.

"Fuck..." She whispered, as her body flexed under me, straining for contact.

"Soon enough...if you are good." I said, as I continued to tease her skin. She began squirming under me, and I relished every movement of her body under mine. I moved off her, and ran my fingers down her legs, pushing her feet up the mattress until her knees were bent. I teased the inside of her thighs with the feathers, and got a hiss and a soft moan in reply. I followed the feathers with soft kisses, before ceasing all stimulation entirely. I waited a few moments, then turned the wand over, and ran the pinwheel gently across Naomi's skin, beginning at her ankle. She whimpered again softly, as I trailed it up to her knee, and slowly up her inner thigh, following it with my kisses, her whimper turning into a gasping moan.

"_Please_..." She whispered, hoarsely.

"Tell me, what you want, beautiful." I murmured, kissing her flat stomach as it quivered with each breath.

"_M-more_." She croaked.

A devious, wicked chuckle left my throat as I began to trail the wheel across her stomach, from her left side to her right, then moving an inch upwards, and repeating the motion. Her wrists began to strain against the leather cuffs as her body moved continuously, trying to feel more than I was giving her. "_Soon_, beautiful... I promise." I said, kissing her stomach softly as I trailed up to her breasts, tracing around each of her nipples, which drew another groan from the blonde beauty.

Finally, I placed the wand back on the bedside table, and lightly stroked her nipples once more. "Do you want me to make you come?" I asked. Her reply was a nod. "Come on, beautiful... I didn't give you words so you could nod at me. _Speak_." I said, sternly.

"Y-yes" Naomi replied, clearing her throat.

"With my fingers?" I enquired.

"Yes."

"My tongue?"

Another groan came from her. "Yessss..." Was her long, drawn out response.

I leaned into her and spoke softly, as I stroked her fringe. "You are _nothing_ short of _beautiful_ when you submit to me."

And then...she bit her bottom lip once more. I lost my control right then at that moment, my insides clenching, as I captured her lips with mine and kissed her passionately, her moan vibrating through my kiss. I worked my way down her body with kisses, pausing briefly to lick and suck at her nipples, kissing down her stomach and settling in between her thighs. "Oh, you **_ARE_** enjoying this, aren't you?" I said wickedly, noticing the wetness that was almost dripping from her.

"Yes." She whispered, her back arching as I slid my fingers once more through her deliciously wet folds.

"_Beyond_ intoxicating... _that's_ what you are to me, Naomi. I've _never_ wanted anyone like I want you, and now... _Now,_ I'm going to have you." I said, easily slipping two of my fingers inside her. She moaned, loudly, as I slowly moved my fingers inside her, curving them upwards, her wrists straining in the leather cuffs as she tried to reach for me.

"_Fuck!_" Naomi cried out, her thighs quivering around my shoulders.

"I told you that was my intention, didn't I?"

"_**YES!**_" Came the strangled reply.

I chuckled, and kissed the inside of her thigh, before plunging my tongue between her folds and nudging it against her clit. Another loud moan. I knew how wet I'd become myself, and had a rather brilliant idea...er..._come_ to me. I slid my free hand down my stomach and dipped my fingers between my legs, and began to play with myself as I lapped and sucked at her clit, my fingers inside her not ceasing their movement. I moaned around her flesh as the pleasurable pressure began building inside me, and Naomi's body stiffened under me, an animalistic grunt coming from my blonde beauty as her muscles gripped my fingers.

I didn't waste another second, rubbing and stroking my swollen clit as I licked and sucked at her as though she was my last meal. I began to match the rhythm of my fingers against my clit with the rhythm of my fingers inside her, and I felt myself getting close, knowing that Naomi was so _very_ ready to come under my attentions. But the beauty of this was knowing that when I came, she would too. _That_ thought made me moan against her clit and she cried out as the leather cuffs squeaked and groaned softly as only leather can from her strain. Her legs raised off the bed and landed on my shoulders as I continued to fuck her with my fingers and lick her with a well-trained tongue.

I rubbed my clit faster, feeling the explosion begin within me. Another moan left the both of us, though hers was much more strained and desperate than my own. She had no use for words at this level, and her body quivered under me as I curved my fingers repeatedly inside her, sucking her swollen clit between my lips and flicking my tongue over the tip as I began to come. I moaned, and she screamed as she convulsed under me and we followed each other into that weightless place of absolute bliss.

"FUCK! OH _FUCK!_" She screamed above me, as I licked her through her pleasure, my own surging its way through me. Finally, she sunk into my pillows and panted heavily... "No..._no_ more..._please_...fuck..." She babbled, and I pulled back from her clit, slowly sliding my fingers from her. I licked them clean before I softly kissed her thighs and lifted her legs down onto the mattress, and then kissed softly up her stomach, her body still quivering. I straddled her thighs, and she whimpered softly. I leaned down and kissed her lips, letting her taste herself on them. I pulled away and reached up, taking the blindfold off.

She squinted, and her eyes adjusted as I smiled down at her. "Hi." I said, softly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She croaked, softly. I reached up and undid the cuffs one by one, gently lowering her arms so as not to exacerbate the ache that I knew was in them.

"Roll over, beautiful." I said, as I climbed off her. I straddled her thighs and reached up to rub and massage her shoulders, easing out the aches. She sighed softly, closing her eyes. Once I had finished, I slid off her and cuddled into her side, watching her. I leaned over and kissed her forehead, her eyes flickering open. "Hey." I said, with a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm _exhausted_." Naomi replied.

"I know, beautiful. You enjoyed it, though."

"Mmhmm. Absolutely." She murmured. "You put a spell on me that I can't seem to resist."

"Do you _want_ to resist it?" I asked.

"No." She replied. "The way you are with me... It's too addictive to give up."

I kissed her softly. "Stay? Just to sleep... I think I've teased you enough for one night." I murmured.

"I'll stay..." She replied, softly.

And stay, she did. We got under the duvet and I allowed myself to wrap her in my arms, as she nestled her head into my neck and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N#2: Does anyone require a cold shower? More cigarettes? Brain cleanse? Supplies for all are over on the table in the corner, if required.**

**Personally, I think they're a little more than crazy about each other... And we need to hear Naomi's reflection on that night, do we not? **

**Yes. Yes, we do.**

**That will come soon, I promise! Reviews are more than welcome...if you dare. I got a couple of interesting ones for the last chapter... *grin* Oh my.**

**Oh, and Insalata Caprese is a salad made of slices of tomato and fresh mozzarella served with basil and seasoned with salt and olive oil.** **Never had it, personally, but it sounds delicious.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	6. Naked Emotions

**A/N: And now, a morning after unlike any other morning after...**

**And oh, look! A Cigarette Warning™, too! *devious grin***

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, but I would let this incarnation of Emily own me, if I was Naomi. *reow* Any and all typos are totally accidental!**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

You'd never think it, when you look at Emily while she's sleeping, that she is into anything alternative, or remotely kinky. She just looks so peaceful and adorable, as she breathes, unaware that I'm watching her. You'd never think that she had done so many things to me last night that I never imagined would actually happen to me. I mean, obviously I'd had the idea of it, and you would be surprised some of the things you find during late-night visits to Tumblr, so I had some idea... but to actually be restrained and teased so...skilfully... Well, no wonder I thought it was addictive. Because it certainly was.

The thing about Emily, is that she takes her time. She tied me up, teased me and drove me to delirium before pushing me so far over the edge, I never thought I would recover. Not only that, every time I caught her glancing at me, her eyes blazed with hot fire, as though she was telling me she was going to scorch me, and I would love every second.

Which... I did. I do... Her wicked ways are _beyond_ intoxicating, and I am learning more about myself than I bargained for, the more time we spend together. I didn't know it would be like this, when she took my hand and led me into that dancing crowd. I had no idea she could make me wet and queasy just by looking at me, or that her voice in my ear would make me feel so weak that I could collapse if she was to blow on me. I know the expression 'making your skin crawl' is usually reserved for something or someone that creeps you out, but Emily had the opposite effect on me. She had the effect of making me feel alive and aroused, in the most _terrifying_ manner.

But, it was only terrifying because of one thing. Because I never knew that it would feel so right, and so perfect, that it shattered the reality of who I was. No wonder I had _never_ felt the same attraction to men. It couldn't just be Emily, though, could it? I mean... Oh, she is beyond seductive. What else would you call it when someone can demolish you with a single look, and then scatter the rubble even further by feeling you up in the back of a taxi, and then grinding the rubble into fine dust by tying you to her bed and blinding you with pure pleasure... as well as a blindfold?

I don't think there's another word. Even if there was, I would be completely speechless and too brain fogged to speak it, because Emily would have her hands all over me, teasing me into an overload of the senses. That's twice now. Twice that I've experienced and learned just how powerful being restrained and having someone play with you can be. It made me wonder, given Emily's tendency to not always take the dominant role, if I would ever get the chance to play with her as she does with me. And while I'm lying here next to her, watching her as she sleeps... I want to reach out and touch her.

So... I did. I slid my hand under the duvet and gently grazed my fingertips against her warm skin, fanning my fingers out and laying my palm on her stomach. It made me nervous, and butterflies were flitting through my stomach as I breathed quietly, her own stomach rising and falling slowly under my hand. I lifted my hand slightly, gliding it up her skin with a curious soft touch. This was something I'd never done before... Emily had always been the one so far, to touch me, to make me feel out of control. But me? I'd never had this opportunity, to touch a woman like this, let alone a woman like Emily.

I froze as she shifted beside me, and moaned softly in her sleep. Once she settled again, I carefully began to move my hand again, laying it over her breast and squeezing gently. It was a little bigger than my own, but it was full and firm to my touch. Her face was towards mine, and I studied her sleeping expression as I began to slowly stroke her nipple between my fingers. A soft sigh came from Emily's lips as her nipple hardened beneath my touch, and I rolled it slowly between my fingers, gently tugging at it. A lazy smile crossed Emily's lips, and another soft, sleepy moan came from her. Her smile faded when I let go of her nipple, and she bit her bottom lip as my fingers reached her other nipple and began to tease it in the same way. Then, she almost frightened the life out of me.

"You've been paying attention, haven't you beautiful?" Her voice was thick and husky from sleep, and I closed my eyes as it sent a shiver right up my spine. When I opened them again, Emily was staring directly at me. "Good morning." She said.

"M-morning." I stuttered, my fingers going still.

We stared at each other, her eyebrow was raised, and I'm fairly sure my expression was one of being caught in the act, as well as being nervous. _Don't do it, Naomi... don't bite your bottom lip..._

Emily's lips curved into a wicked smile and she continued to stare at me with half-lidded eyes. "So, are you going to..."

"Uh...I've...never..." I stuttered again.

"_Really_...because you're doing well so far..." Emily replied, covering her hand with mine and sliding it down her stomach to the warmth between her thighs. She placed our hands right over her centre and added pressure, and my eyes widened. "See?" I nodded slowly. "Go on, beautiful. We both know you _want_ to... And I think it's time you learned a little..."

I swallowed hard, and Emily's middle finger pushed my own between her folds, and her breath hitched as I felt my fingertip brush against something swollen. Emily bit her bottom lip and groaned, and in that second, I understood why it made her want to fuck me when I did it. It was so innocently sexy that it would have made my insides drop to the floor, had I been standing.

"That's it, beautiful... now move your finger... stroke it." She said, her voice low.

I moved my finger slowly, feeling around her clit, watching as her eyes half closed and she shifted next to me. I played with the fleshy little bud, and every reaction from her, every shallow breath, movement and soft groan told me that I must be doing something right. I began to rub it a little faster, and Emily slid her hand around my neck and pulled me in for a deep kiss, moaning softly against my lips. When our lips separated, I began to kiss down her throat, her hips beginning to move into a rhythm as I played with her. I became fascinated with her slender neck, kissing, nuzzling and licking the smooth skin as my fingers kept moving more insistently.

"_More_..." Emily moaned. "...your fingers...inside me..." She murmured, breathlessly, as her eyes closed completely. I gave her clit one last firm rub with my fingers and slid them downwards, finding a slick pool of wetness at her entrance. She groaned, and then I heard a sharp intake of breath from her as I easily slid two of my fingers into her warm heat. I bit my bottom lip, as I began to explore inside her with my fingers, watching her expression. Her head was tilted backwards on her pillow and she breathed heavily with each movement inside her. I wondered for a second, if I was doing it right, and experimentally probed around inside her, shocked in surprise when a loud moan came from her throat. "Fuck!" She hissed, and I guessed that indeed I was doing something right. It was confirmed when I repeated the motion of my fingers, curling them inside her and rubbing firmly, and a more guttural deep moan left Emily's lips. "Oh, that's it... _yes_... you're doing good..."

I reached up and stroked my fingers through her messy fringe, and her eyes opened, dark with lust and staring right at me. It was her turn to blush now, the red spreading across her cheeks as I rested my thumb against her clit and began rubbing against it. Her back arched as she moaned again, her hips starting to rock faster under my attention. Her hand reached up to mine that was resting above her head and gripped my fingers tightly in her own. "Keep going..._don't_ stop..." She said, in a strained whisper. I began to thrust my fingers against the same spot I had been rubbing inside her, and she began to whimper more with each movement.

I leaned close and kissed her once more, the motion of her lips against mine was desperate and wanting. Her fingers squeezed mine as her body shivered next to me and she moaned with each breath. No wonder she liked to tease me. She was absolutely, perfectly beautiful herself in this moment. I began to nuzzle her neck again, and her moans became more urgent. I just let my fingers rub that spot inside her, my thumb keeping rhythm on her clit as she shuddered next to me, her fingers squeezing mine harder and her other hang gripping at the pillow. "Yes...oh _fuck_ yes..." she groaned, almost incoherently, as I felt a rhythmic pulsing pressure surrounding my fingers inside her. Her body stiffened, and she cried out as her petite frame began to shake and quiver next to me. Her hips rolled and bucked as she quickly pushed her free hand under the duvet and covered mine to stop it from moving.

I watched her as she panted, her hand beginning to squeeze mine gently, as her thumb brushed over mine. A lazy, wicked smile crossed her lips as her bottom one tucked itself between her teeth and she chuckled wickedly. "Mmm...are you sure you've never done that before?"

"Uh...no...why?" I asked, timidly.

Her warm brown eyes flicked open and focused on my own blue eyes. "I haven't been woken up like _that_ in a long time." Emily murmured.

"Oh." I replied, dumbly.

Emily chuckled again. "Oh, your innocence is so _adorable_..." She said.

I got the urge to be daring, at that moment. "And...what about this?" I asked, sliding my fingers slowly out of her, and out from under the duvet, sliding them into my mouth and sucking them clean.

"Ohhh my..." Emily murmured, biting her bottom lip. There goes my stomach clenching again. "That's even sexier, beautiful." I could feel myself blushing, so I buried my head into her shoulder and slid my arm across her stomach, clinging onto her. Her arm slid around my shoulders, and she pulled me close as I sighed deeply. "Are you ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I replied.

Emily laughed softly. "Probably, but I'm feeling very good right now. You, on the other hand, just had the experience of getting another woman off for the first time... how does it feel?"

I thought for a few moments before I answered. "Uhm... good. Really good, like... I don't know... almost...powerful?"

Emily smiled. "It does feel good, doesn't it?" I nodded slowly, and then again buried my head in her shoulder. "Why so shy, beautiful?"

"Mmm." I murmured. "Because... it feels right. It feels more right than being with a man..."

Emily reached across and began to stroke my fringe. "Have you been with many?"

"Not really. The odd fumble in college. Once or twice through uni, but it didn't do much for me, if I'm honest."

"And this?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, deeply. "This...this feels right." I whispered. "Like this is what I've been missing, and I understand what the fuss is about."

"It's sort of like the lightbulb going off, isn't it?"

I smiled. "Something like that."

Emily's fingers linked with mine and gently squeezed them. Her eyes looked at me with something I couldn't quite define... uncertainty, maybe? I was still trying to figure it out, when they closed again and she sighed deeply. "You make me want more of you." She said, quietly, her voice tinged with guilt.

I swallowed. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes opened again to focus on mine. "Exactly that. It makes me feel strange, because I haven't wanted anything more with anyone for a long time... and you are still so new to this... it doesn't seem fair. It feels lie my thoughts are taking advantage of your innocence."

"More...you mean more than just sex?"

"Yes." Emily replied. "But, I don't wish to scare you off. You're still so... god, I can't even say it without it sounding bad." She said, with an apologetic smile. "You're still so new to all this."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad. It's the truth." I shrugged.

Emily sighed again, kissing my cheek softly. "You...you would tell me if anything about this made you uncomfortable, wouldn't you?" She asked. "I mean... You obviously know a bit about how I play, now... But, you know, you should tell me if anything feels wrong, or..."

"I know what you mean." I replied.

"Because, I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for."

"I know." I said. "Isn't it clear that I'm interested in this, though?"

Emily looked at me curiously, and then frowned slightly. "It is, but I mean..." Her brow furrowed. "I am starting to feel more for you than just sexual attraction, Naomi."

My eyes went wide, and Emily's expression became as curious as it seemed to be wary. "Uhm..." I mumbled. "Uh...wow." I said, as I felt myself blushing...again.

Emily looked at me as she bit her bottom lip. "I've said too much, haven't I?" She said, closing her eyes.

"No! No... No. Uhm...yes." I said, completely unsure about what I'd just heard. Was she telling me she was falling in love with me?

"I have." Emily said, sadly, as she went to get out of bed.

I pulled her back towards me and held onto her. "Don't."

Emily's warm brown eyes stared into my blue ones. "No?"

I shook my head and held her closer. I rested my chin on her shoulder and studied her expression for a moment. "Emily... I just don't know what to say." I said, softly. "It's just...unexpected."

"I know." Emily whispered. "I never intended to feel this way about you."

"Why?"

"It feels like it's contradictory to my nature. I like to have _control_, Naomi. It's what makes me feel good, and keeps me at peace inside." Emily explained.

"And why is that?" I asked.

She began to trace light circles on my shoulder. "You see, me telling you that makes me wary. It's like I'm giving you too much of myself, and there should be boundaries between us."

"Emily..." I began. "...From what I've read, not every dominant/submissive relationship is the same. There are some who keep emotions out of it, and it is just sex. Others form relationships past the sexual boundaries and end up falling in love."

"I know that, Naomi."

"Sorry, I don't suppose I'm telling you anything you don't already know..." I said.

Emily smiled. "It's ok, beautiful." She said, stroking her fingers through my hair. "It's good to know you are getting an idea."

I closed my eyes for a moment and nestled my head into Emily's shoulder. "I just... I'm not even sure I know how to explain it." I said.

Emily turned onto her side and slid her knee in between mine. "Start easy. I'm guessing what we do together turns you on."

I nodded. "You know it does." I replied. "I enjoy it a lot, it feels good."

"Well, that's good to know." Emily grinned. "But...what about you... How do you feel about me?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I don't know if I can answer that. I do like you a lot, but I don't know what it means." I said. "I've never felt it before."

"Oh." She replied. "How does that make you feel?"

"Nervous. Scared."

"Scared?"

"Not because of you... Because of how I..." I paused, and then I sighed once more. "Anything, right? I can tell you anything?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'm closed off, and stubborn sometimes. I've never been close to anyone, apart from the few friends I have. I've never felt the need for anyone in a relationship sense. I like to be independent and not have to rely on anyone. For lack of better words." I explained.

"You're scared of attachment." Emily said, in a tone filled with wonder. "Well, you're not the only one."

"You?" I asked.

Emily nodded. "I usually never have this conversation." She said. "It's always just been sex for me. Sex and having power over someone in that way... It turns me on physically... keeps me level psychologically."

"And this?" I asked, gesturing between us.

"You are different to anyone I've ever slept with. I feel drawn to you, in a way that is so much more than just sex. There are times when I want power over you... that's my dominant side showing." Emily explained. "But there are also times when I want to hold you and comfort you, sleep with you, laugh with you... and more. Things that transcend a dominant/submissive relationship. It's like I want everything with you, and it is so confusing to me, because it's such a long time since I felt it, and it's so different to how I live my life."

"And...you're not used to it." I added.

She shook her head. "No." She said. "I'm surprised I'm being so open with you now."

"This bothers you, doesn't it? I can tell." I said, searching her expression.

"It does. I've managed to keep my emotions separate from the physical aspect...but with you... I _can't_." She said. "It feels like they are one and the same. The more we go on, the more I become addicted to you. And it's hard to know if it's the right thing for me to do, because I don't know how you feel."

I sighed. "Emily, I don't know how I feel either. I like you, I do... A lot. I just don't know if I'm ready for it to be more than that." I said.

Emily kissed my shoulder softly. "I'm sorry if me bringing it up makes you uncomfortable, babe." She said. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you should have. You want me to talk to you, so why shouldn't you talk to me? Isn't this supposed to be mutually agreeable?"

"You're right. That's fair." She replied.

"We really didn't discuss any of this before we started fucking, so..."

"I know, it's a bit backwards. But I knew, from the start... that you were..."

"Literally a virgin at it?" I smirked.

Emily laughed. "Well, yeah..." She said. "I guess I'm drawn to your innocence as much as I am your natural sense of submissiveness."

"Do you... do you know any other people who have this type of relationship?"

"Oh, yes." Emily replied. "It's not as though we get together once a month for coffee and compare tips, but yeah, I do know other dominant people. Submissives, too. I have to share my thoughts on the subject with some people... rather than just the women I've slept with."

"And what about ownership?" I asked.

"Ah, you mean to ask if I think I have ownership over you, no?"

I shrugged. "I guess so."

She smiled. "See, it's sort of sweet that you don't know so much about it." She said. "There are some who claim ownership over a submissive partner. Some see it as a form of affection, or even love."

"But love isn't about owning someone... love is about equality."

"True, but other people have different ideas." Emily replied. "Some aren't capable of loving anyone, but...hmm... They see their partner more or less as property."

"You don't, though."

She shook her head. "No. It's not acceptable to me. Control is, because it's only temporary. It's only relevant while we spend time together. I wouldn't feel right, calling you my property, in the sense where you need my permission to do everything. The thinking of it can be cruel... and I'm not that kind of person." Emily explained. "I don't want that. I desire control, but I also have the desire to be giving. Me giving you pleasure by controlling your movement, or your response... I don't suppose you can really know what it feels like until you've had the experience yourself, but it's what gets me going. It's what I need."

"Hmm..." I replied. "Can I ask why you need that control? Or is it too personal?"

Emily looked at me pensively, before biting her bottom lip again, as she shook her head. "Sorry, beautiful. Not just yet. But... I promise to tell you, in time." I felt my brow furrow slightly, and I sighed as my eyes closed. "Hey..." She said, and I opened my eyes again. She leaned in and kissed me softly, then stroked the backs of her fingers down my cheek. "Please don't be upset. It's just extremely personal, and it's something I rarely tell anyone. If we stay with each other long enough..."

"It's ok. I understand. It's a deep secret for you." I said.

"I can't say I like that term, because it feels like I'm hiding something."

"Well, you sort of are."

"Yes, ok, I am." She said. "But when it's the one thing that explains why you are how you are..."

"It's like stripping yourself entirely bare."

"Yes." She said.

I nodded my head gently, and sighed again.

There was a short pause between us, before Emily spoke again. "Are you ok?" She asked softly, as she stroked my fringe.

"Its... a lot to take in."

"I know." Emily said. "Is it too much?"

"I don't know." And I really didn't. I didn't know how I felt about Emily at all, past the experiences we had shared. "I need time to think about it, I suppose."

"That's probably the right answer. I'm sorry to overwhelm you with it."

"Don't be sorry, ok? I think it's something we would have discussed at some point, anyway." I said.

"Alright." Emily replied. "I... I do care for you, Naomi... As a friend and a bit more than just that. If you need time, I'm happy to give it to you. I'm not a greedy person, I'm not going to demand you answer me now."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, beautiful." She said, as she kissed me softly.

"The way you call me that... It's like a term of endearment." I said.

"Because it is." Emily sighed. "I was just speaking the truth of what I thought about you at first... but now... It's more than that."

"I see."

"Does it bother you?"

My eyes went wide. "What?_ No!_" I said. "I like it, it's... sweet. Almost affectionate."

"That's how it is meant."

I cuddled closer to her, and she pulled me in tighter. We lay together for a while, until a vibrating sound came from Emily's bedside table. She reached over and picked up her mobile, reading the message that had been received. "Oh, shit." She muttered.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry. I have somewhere to be, I completely forgot."

"Oh. Well, I suppose I should get going, anyway... Do I get my knickers back this time?"

Emily laughed, loudly. "Hmm... nope." She said, kissing me deeply. "Next time I see you... I will just not let you wear any." She grinned, wickedly.

I raised my eyebrow, and then shook my head. "I'm not even going to ask if you are serious." I laughed, as I pulled back the duvet and got out of bed. I made my way out to the sitting room and retrieved my clothes, beginning to get dressed. I spun around when I heard Emily's low voice behind me, to see her standing naked against the doorframe.

"Now, there's a sight that looks much better when you're getting undressed." She smirked.

"Ha." I said, blushing furiously, as I zipped up my skirt. "Says the woman who won't give me back my knickers. What do you do with them, anyway?"

"I frame them, and keep them in my lair." Emily deadpanned.

"_WHAT?!_"

Emily burst into a fit of giggles and walked over to me, wrapping my clothed body in her naked arms. "Relax, I was joking. And don't worry... I won't take anymore. Promise." She added, with puppy dog eyes.

I smiled wide. "Yeah well... How can I be mad when you look at me like that?"

"You can't."

"Exactly." I replied. "Listen... I'd better go, if you have somewhere to be."

"Yeah, I guess." Emily replied. "Can I call you later?"

"Of course."

She smiled, and then leaned up to kiss me slowly. "Thank you, for spending the night with me."

I nodded. "Thank you for showing me a good time."

She released me from her arms, and I walked to the door, opening it and stepping through it. I looked back to see the gorgeous sight of a naked Emily waving at me with a cute smile. "Bye, beautiful."

I gave her a shy smile. "Bye." I said, shutting the door behind me. I stood there, for a brief moment, stunned.

Holy shit, I thought to myself, as I pushed myself off the door and began to walk home.

When I finally got back to my flat, Effy was out, thankfully. I went into the bathroom and stripped off as I ran a bath. The water was warm and relaxing, and it gave me pause to think about what Emily and I had discussed. I knew that what I was feeling for her was definitely not just friendship. I just wasn't sure if I felt the same way Emily did about me, and that was confusing to me. But isn't everything confusing, when you're swimming in the deep end?

It was times like this I needed a little bit more wisdom than my own.

* * *

**A/N#2: So, a little bit of a naked moment for Emily there, in more ways than one...**

**And what about Naomi... reckon she will come to the same realisation, or will her doubts get the better of her?**

**Nah, I have no idea either. **

**Stay tuned... review if you wish!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	7. Degrees of Separation

**A/N: Alrighty, then... in the midst of the chaos that is my life, at the moment, I give you this chapter. **

**Emily gets briefly aggressive in this chapter. Though, it's not what you think. And, I threw in a little KFF for good measure. And... also an interesting plot point.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. OCD is when you see dishes that have been handwashed that are draining on the sideboard, then you pick them up and put them in the dishwasher to be cleaned...again.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

A few minutes after Naomi had left, I realised I was still standing there, naked. Well, in the visual sense at least, which was about as naked as I had felt on the inside. Did I seriously just tell her all of that? And why did it feel so... I don't even think I can find the word. Surely her handy skills, novice but eager, hadn't affected me that much that I began to bare my closely guarded soul?

_Christ._ The worst thing was, I didn't know how to tell her the things I felt myself wanting to, because I wasn't entirely sure she felt the same way. Sure, she admits she likes me and what we do holds interest for her... But what if it's only a passing interest? What if she has no interest in a long-term relationship with a woman, let alone one as dominant as myself? What if she finds someone else?

_Keep calm, Emily..._

I walked back into my bedroom to find my phone flashing on the bedside table. I reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_About time you picked up the bloody phone, Emsy!_" Ah, the dulcet lisp of my twin sister. How wonderful.

"Hi, Katie."

"_Where are you? I'm here at Cook's café, and have been for, like, the past half hour. You're late, little twin._"

I cringed. I _**hated**_ it when she called me that. "Right, erm... slept in. Sorry. I'll be there in half an hour." I replied.

"_Make that a quick half hour bitch, I've got things to do this afternoon. See you soon._" Katie replied, before the line went dead. Perfect.

Nevertheless, I got showered and dressed in less than the usual time, and was out the door, setting off for Cook's café. I was walking through the entrance, when I had the split second realisation that Cook had seen me and Naomi together, and asked me about her. I didn't tell him anything, per se, but his dick and his dirty mind probably went into overdrive with all manner of dirty fantasies. He also couldn't keep his bloody mouth shut.

"Emilio! Good to see you, little red!" Cook bellowed, as I entered the café.

"Cook." I nodded, before looking over at my twin. I then looked back at Cook, and raised my eyebrow at him.

He grinned and nodded. "Usual?"

"Thanks." I said, as I made my way to Katie's table. I sat down, and looked at my sister, who stared at me in surprise. "What?" I asked.

"Someone got lucky last night." Katie lisped.

"Huh?" I said, and Katie reached over and pulled the collar of my shirt aside.

"You have a hickey the size of a large marble on your neck." She smirked.

I blushed. "Err..._yeah_. Something like that, I guess you could say." I said.

"Right, so..." Katie said, sipping her coffee. "I needed to talk to you about the family trip this year."

"Oh, uh..."

"Mum and dad decided to bring it forward this year. To next weekend. A week in Wales. So, you'll need time free."

"Next weekend? That's short notice." I said.

"Pfft... Emsy, you're a manager, or an executive or something, though Christ knows how you got that position, you've always been so... I dunno, _passive._ Pull some strings, take some emergency leave or something!"

"Emergency leave is for _emergencies_, Katie." I said.

"Whatever...tell them a family member is dying, which might be the case if James doesn't stay out of my suitcase." Katie scoffed. "It's the family trip, Emsy. You know you can't miss it."

I sighed. I really hated the yearly family trip to wherever. When we were teenagers it was me watching Katie get off with every other hot boy in sight, or James perving at anything with a pair of tits. There was one memorable occasion where the family went to the Mediterranean, and I met this hot French girl on the beach. She was a brunette with sparkling green eyes, a slim body and magnificent tits. Taught a still inexperienced Emily a thing or two about what gets a girl off, I can tell you that. But as for the rest of the time? Me being in Katie's shadow, or having to put up with mum fussing over why I wasn't more like my sister, fighting boys off with a stick.

_I don't know mum, maybe because she's a straight slut and I'm as gay as a window?_

"Hello?! Earth to Emsy?!" Katie lisped once more, bringing me out of my thoughts. I'll pick you up on Saturday morning at about eight." She said, finishing her coffee and standing up. "I'll call you during the week with an itinerary." She added, before strutting out the door, heels in full click. Never could understand the attraction to leopard print...

"Katiekins gone to mow down a few more men, then?" Cook said, as he cme over with my shot of espresso. He sat down opposite me, and folded his arms. "Why d'you let her do that to you, Emilio? Walk all over you... It ain't fair on you, kid."

I sipped from my coffee. "Cook, sometimes it's easier to go with the flow." I said. "Easier than the alternating argument."

The boy shook his head. "She's a right firecracker, that one."

"Yeah, I know."

"She's right about that hickey, though...which lucky girl gave you that?" He grinned.

I blushed, thinking back to when Naomi had been sucking on my neck.

"Oh, Emilio... you've got that look in your eyes, babe." Cook said, frowning. "I haven't seen that look on you since you were sixteen and chasing after that girl who turned out to be straight."

"You remember about Sophia?" I asked.

"Cookie never forgets, kid. So, who's the girl?"

"Uh... I'd rather not say."

"Oh?"

"It's...new to her. It wouldn't feel right." I said, hoping he would let it go.

"A newbie?" Cook asked. "To munching muff, or your way of munching it?" He added, crudely.

I glared at him. "Both." I said, flatly. "And you _know_ I hate it when you bring up my tastes. They're private, remember?"

Cook held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, kid. Bit hard to forget, when I walk in on you after you've tied a girl to your bed and you're giving her a good seeing to with a strap-"

"_**JAMES!**_Shut the FUCK up!" I snapped. "Jesus." I downed the rest of my espresso. "Do you have to be so fucking crude about it?"

Cook grinned at me again. "Not my fault _you're_ filthy. You should embrace it more."

"I embrace it enough, thanks. What's between me and Naomi is not- oh, shit." I stopped, suddenly catching myself.

Cook's eyes went wide. Fuck. "_Naomi?!_ As in Naomi Campbell, the lawyer?" He exclaimed.

"Will you be fucking _quiet?!_" I whispered. "Look, it's none of your business, Cook."

"Is she good in bed? I've always wanted to shag her senseless..."

My anger rose, and I reached across the table and smacked Cook in the head. He flinched, and rubbed the side of his head. I then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him partway across the table, leaned in close and fixed him with a cold stare. "Listen to me, James Cook. She is **_mine_**, do you understand me? If you mention this conversation to her, I will personally come down here and cut your dick off, do you understand me?" I growled.

"Oi, oi... I'm only teasing, babe. No need to threaten little Cookie."

"Yeah, well. What goes on with me and her is none of your business." I said.

"Why so touchy, anyway? It's not like you're gonna fall in love with her, because you don't do that."

I hesitated for a brief moment. "No. You're right."

"COOK!" Came a voice from behind the counter. "It's about to get busy, will you stop chatting to the customers? Oh, Hi Emily."

"Hey, Eff." I replied. "How are you?"

"Good... if this lazy fucker will get back to work." Effy replied.

"Oi, who you callin' lazy? Who's name is on the marquee?" Cook asked, as he stood up and walked to the counter.

I stood up and went to the counter, handing Effy a five quid note. "Keep the change, Eff. I'll see you both later."

"No worries, Emily." Effy nodded, her mysterious blue eyes gazing at me. Her eyes dipped to my neck, and then back up to mine, casual smirk firmly in place. Why was she looking at me like that?

I pondered as to why, as I began to walk down the footpath towards home. Naomi had told me that she knew Cook, and something about how her flatmate had had a thing with him on and off for years. The only girl I knew Cook had been shagging regularly on and off was ...Effy.

Oh. _Shit._

"Emily!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see the cool, calm, collected figure of Effy Stonem catching up to me. "I need to talk to you..."

"What about?" I asked, playing innocent.

"I think you know." She smirked at me. "My height, blonde, blue eyes... goes by the name Naomi?"

I blushed and bit my bottom lip. "Who told you?" I asked.

"Actually...it was Naomi. But all she did was tell me your name, I swear. She hasn't told me anything else." Effy replied.

"Oh." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Hey... It's cool. I won't say anything." She said. "Just... don't lead her on."

"I haven't... I'm not... I... Christ." I said, feeling overwhelmed. A cold shiver ran up my spine. How did this get so out of control so quickly?

"Look... I know what you do is none of my business. But I have an idea. Cook isn't the most discreet, y'know? It's ok, I won't judge... each to their own. Naomi, though... she's different. I won't say anymore, because it's not my place. Just be careful with her."

"I am." I said. "And I will. I care about her."

Effy smirked. "You've never cared before."

"Yeah, well... She's _different_." I said. "I can't quite explain it."

Effy regarded me carefully, before nodding her head. "You don't have to, Emily. I already know." She nodded, with a wry smile.

"I really have to get going." I said, smiling nervously.

"Alright, I won't keep you. Take care, Emily."

"Yeah. You too, Eff."

Stunned, I continued walking home. _Christ on a bike,_ how the _hell_ did the world get to be so small? Not only do we both know Cook, but it turns out I know her flatmate, too! Panic set into my stomach, not for my sake, seeing as all three parties concerned knew my tastes were aside from vanilla, but for Naomi's. I knew she wasn't sure about herself, or me for that matter, and because of that I didn't want her to be upset or hurt.

So, I guess it was Effy that made her go out the night we met?

Now, I didn't know what to do, or how to bring this up with Naomi. I was actually scared of her reaction, given what she told me about how she was closed off and stubborn sometimes. But, I knew it was something we would have to discuss, at some point.

Once I got home, I tidied up a bit, my head still swimming with too many thoughts about the morning. Not only this new development with Naomi, but also this stupid family trip I knew I'd never hear the end of if I didn't go on. I wondered for a brief moment if Naomi could at least come for the weekend, then I wouldn't be so fucking bored... But I didn't know the woman well enough, and wasn't comfortable subjecting her to my family just yet. I knew that Katie was making all the arrangements with mum, and there would be no chance of getting any privacy to spend time with Naomi, even if I did invite her.

I sighed, and laid down on my bed, searching through my phone contacts for Naomi's number. I dialed it and waited for it to be picked up.

"_Hello?_" I smiled as I heard Naomi's voice on the other end.

"It's cute...how you answer the phone." I replied.

"_Oh, hi Emily._"

"Hi yourself." I said. "Sorry if I'm interrupting..."

"_N-no...not at all. I was just making some lunch._" Naomi said.

"What are you having?"

"_Uh...just some leftover pizza_." She replied. "_Effy must have ordered in last night. I don't know where she is, I haven't seen her since I got back_."

"Right." I said. "Look, uhm... If you're not busy... can you come over? There's some things I need to talk to you about."

"_Is everything ok?_" Naomi asked. "_You sound a bit stressed._"

I sighed. "I am, a little. I'll explain when you get here... please?" I asked.

"_Uh...sure. Just...give me about half an hour?_"

I smiled. "Thank you, beautiful."

"_Bye._" She said, as the call ended.

For the first time in a while, I felt like I needed a drink in the middle of the day. I opened a bottle of wine, poured myself a glass, and got one out for Naomi, too, figuring I could always ask her when she arrived if she wanted a drink.

She arrived sooner than I expected, and I almost jumped when I heard the knock on the door.

"Shit!" I muttered, as I padded through the sitting room and opened the door. She stood there in a pair of jeans and a black hoodie that was covering a white Sgt. Pepper's shirt.

"Hi." She said, with a smile.

"Hi...come in." I said, standing aside to let her in. "Sorry if I interrupted anything..."

"You didn't, and it's fine. What's up?"

I hesitated, and then pulled her into my arms and held her to me. In that split second, it felt so absolutely right and perfect, to hold her in my arms. I wanted that, and I wanted more of it than I could realise at that moment. "Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked.

Naomi shook her head. "No, thank you. But, I'd like to know what's bothering you, because you seem a bit tense."

I nodded. "Sit down, and we'll talk about it." I said, leading her into the sitting room. I sat on the sofa, tucking one leg under me, and faced her. "Uhm... I went to Cook's cafe this morning, to meet with my sister. That's why you had to leave this morning. I'm sorry I didn't explain that properly."

"Oh, I see." Naomi said.

"But that's not why I asked you here. I needed to talk to you about something else."

"Uhm...okay..."

"Are you sure you don't want a glass of wine? Or a coffee?" I asked.

Naomi shook her head again. "Emily, you're normally so direct, this isn't like you. What's happened?"

"I know your flatmate." I said, bluntly.

Naomi's eyes went wide with confusion and uncertainty. "_What?_"

I nodded. "Yeah, I only found out while I was in the café."

Naomi sighed. "I think I might need that glass of wine, after all." She said, quietly.

"Of course." I said, standing up and going to the kitchen for the glass I set out earlier. I poured her a glass and then went back out to give it to her, finding her laying back against the back of the sofa. "Here." I said, as I handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said, taking a long sip. "She hasn't said anything to me." She said, again, quietly.

"Actually, I'm surprised she hasn't made the connection before now." I said. "She said you only told her my name?"

"Yeah, she asked what it was, so I told her. I'm guessing she didn't put it together then, because I only gave her your first name." Naomi replied. "I don't know your surname."

"I know." I said. "Look... I'm just worried about how this affects you."

"Why?"

I looked at her curiously. "Because I care about you, you know that." I said.

Naomi sat quietly for a few minutes, staring at her glass of wine, and taking slow sips. "Does she know about your...tastes?"

"Uh...yeah. She does." I admitted.

Naomi nodded slowly. "How?"

I swallowed. "I haven't slept with her, if that's what you're asking me." I replied.

"N-no, that wasn't what I..." She said, trailing off. "I just..."

I took her hand in mine, and squeezed it gently. "I know it wasn't. But you need to know it. I can explain how she knows, if you like."

"Uhm...ok..." She answered, finishing her glass of wine. "Do you think I could have another glass of wine, though?"

I smiled gently. "Sure, beautiful." I said, getting up and walking to the kitchen to retrieve the wine. I brought the bottle into the sitting room and refilled her glass, topping up my own, as well. I sat back down, and took a long sip. "So... when I was at college, I moved out of home for a while. I moved in with Effy for a year, while her mother was off shagging some wealthy bloke in Italy." I paused to drink a little more wine. "Cook was also a regular fixture, seeing as he and Effy were on and off at the time."

"They still are." Naomi said.

"I know." I replied. "Anyway... I had this girl over one night... and she wanted me to tie her up...so I did. She wanted me to make her scream...so I did." I smirked. "Unfortunately, Cook was also home, and thought that someone was being murdered in my bedroom, and flung open the door to find her tied to the bed, and me fucking her quite skilfully with a strap-on." I said casually, drinking some more wine. It was really going down a little too well...

"Uh...wow." She replied. "Uhm...lucky her?"

I laughed. "Yeah, lucky her, but he also caught what I was saying to her at the time, which, let's just say it had nothing to do with asking her how many ceiling tiles she could count, but more how I was going to fuck her into oblivion like a good little slut."

At this point, Naomi choked on her wine. She spluttered and regained her composure, her cheeks red from embarrassment. "You are certainly direct, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "Best way to be, in that situation." I smirked. "Anyway, I assume you know how crude Cook is... he never let me hear the end of it for a while, until one day I grabbed him by the balls and threatened to mangle them into pulp if he ever mentioned it publically again."

Naomi laughed. "Yeah, I know all too well what he is like. I assume I'll cop it the next time I see him, too."

"With him, it wouldn't surprise me, so be wary."

Naomi sighed. "And what did you tell Effy?"

I shook my head. "I didn't tell her anything, because it's none of her business. She might put two and two together, though."

"Mmm... But she'd be making four, not five." Naomi frowned. "I assume you know what she's like. She knows things."

"Yeah, I do." I replied. "Listen, I thought I'd tell you before it got back to you some other way. But, I give you my word, that's how it happened. And... I'll understand if it changes things between us."

Naomi looked up at me, and then slowly shook her head. "It doesn't change anything, Emily. We're ok. Wait, _are_ we ok?"

"Actually... there's something else I needed to ask you."

"Oh?"

I nodded. "I have to go away next weekend, until the weekend after. Family engagement I can't get out of."

"Oh, I see. So...you won't be able to see me?" Naomi asked, worry in her voice.

"Uh... that's why I wanted to talk to you. I know you have work during the week, but... would you like to come for the weekend?"

"And...meet your family?" Naomi asked, her tone full of nervous curiosity.

"Oh, no... Uhm..." I trailed off. "Listen, I don't want you to think I'm the sort of person that is ashamed of my family, it's just that... Naomi, my family is a bit crazy. They know I'm gay, but my parents...they have a hard time with it. Dad doesn't really understand...mum is in a weird non-accepting denial about it... my little brother is a total perve and would spent half the time staring at your tits..."

"And your sister?"

"Oh, she's bossy, rude and will disapprove of you within two and a half seconds of meeting you."

"Wow. If you don't mind my asking, why are you going? You make it sound like torture."

I sighed. "Because they're still my family, and I'll never hear the end of it if I don't go. Katie will never let me live it down."

Naomi laughed. "Surely you can tell her to knock it off?"

I frowned. "No, I can't."

"You're a grown woman, Emily. And a fairly confident one, at that."

I shrugged. "It's not that simple, Naomi."

"Can I ask why? Or is that something you can't tell me yet?"

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "I'll make you a deal. You come with me to Wales this weekend, and I promise, I'll tell you." I said, quietly. "I'll tell you everything you want to know, ok? Please just come with me? It's bad enough I have to spend time in their company when they drive me mental... I can't bear the thought of not seeing you for that long."

"Just the weekend?" Naomi asked.

"Yes. I'll book a hotel separate, so we don't run into them... and I'll just tell them the earliest I can meet up with them is Sunday evening." I explained. "I want to spend time with you, Naomi. Get to know you a bit better. I want to know what's in that beautiful mind of yours."

Naomi nodded. "Can I get back to you? I'll just need to make sure the weekend is free."

"Of course, beautiful." I said. "And...yes." I added, leaning over to kiss her slowly. "We are ok. Are you ok?" Naomi nodded slowly, and leaned in to kiss me again, her lips brushing softly against mine. "I know I laid a lot on you this morning... I didn't mean to."

"I know." Naomi replied, pulling me into her arms. "Some of it wasn't your fault, so it's ok. How are you handling it?"

I waved it off. "I'm fine. I was more worried about how you would react. Effy told me to be careful with you."

"Mmm...only because she knows what I'm like." She said. "She's been my friend a long time."

"How did we not meet before now, if you've known her a long time?"

"I have absolutely no idea." She laughed. "Strange, isn't it... that it turns out to be such a small world."

"Very true." I replied.

"Don't worry about Effy. I'll deal with her if the issue arises." Naomi said. "But you and I are sweet."

"Ok. I just...wanted to make sure." I said, quietly.

"Do you want some company today? We could watch a movie or something?"

"Are you sure? You don't have client stuff to read?"

"God, no. did that all yesterday. I intended today for recovery after last night, actually."

I smiled. "I didn't wear you out that much, did I?"

Naomi blushed. "No, but I'm still a little achey."

"Aww, babe. Come on, then... I have the perfect remedy." I said, standing up and pulling Naomi up with me.

"Any funny business?" She smirked.

"Ooh, I don't know, beautiful. There just might be..." I grinned, leading her into my room and shutting the door behind us.

* * *

**A/N#2: Interesting development? Hmm...**

**I'm already working on the next chapter... so it'll be up as soon as it's done. **

**Reviews welcome.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	8. A Conversation Before Work

**A/N: Morning, or evening, whichever the case may be. Booked my flight back to Perth today. Got some luggage, and got rained on, on my way home from the train station. **

**This chapter contains a giant, big, fat Cigarette Warning™. Any injuries you sustains hike reading this chapter are not my fault. You have been warned, or...advised... ;-)**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I think I need to get laid. Any and all typos are totally accidental. **

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

(A few days later)

The last time I had seen Emily, the visit came with a shock. I had been thinking a lot ever since then. Both about myself, and Emily, and what she meant to me. What Effy would say didn't appear to bother me as much, because I'd been used to putting up with her digs for years. However, I had no idea that both she AND Cook knew her, much less went to college with her. And what bothered me more was the fact that if they knew about Emily, and her..._tastes_... then they would wonder about me. Does it make me hypocritical to enjoy sex with Emily, but not want _anyone_ to know about it? I mean, I'm comfortable when I'm with her, in general, the times when she teases me might be slightly uncomfortable, but it's not in any bad way. It's not as though I'm letting her do this all to me... I kind of want it, too. It intrigues me, makes me wonder...especially about how it feels... And once I discovered that, I became very quickly addicted to it.

It's not at all what I imagined. Sure, your mind runs away with you, picturing the more extreme end of things, but nothing Emily and I had done together could be considered that extreme, more...adventurous, I suppose? Though _definitely_ erotic, and_ most definitely_ a turn on. Emily had explained to me that some of the things I would read would not seem appealing at all, and that was fine, but what was important was that I shared with her what I found interesting, and what didn't interest me at all.

There's something to be said for split second realisations. Mine came after Emily had massaged out the remaining aches in my shoulders. I had been lying down on my stomach, topless, with Emily sitting over my thighs, rubbing and kneading my shoulders. The silky touch of her fingers gliding over my skin felt so unbelievably good that I had almost fallen asleep, when I felt Emily's lips kiss the back of my neck, causing me to shiver.

She slid off me, and laid next to me, and I rolled onto my side facing her. "Is that better, beautiful?" She asked, in that husky voice of hers that could melt me quite easily.

"Much better." I whispered, as I opened my eyes, her own brown ones focusing on me. "Thank you."

Emily slid her arm around my waist and kissed me softly. "No need to thank me, beautiful. It's important to me that you are comfortable and safe." She said, softly.

I watched Emily's eyes, as they traced over my features, and watched the rest of her own, as her eyebrows twitched slightly, and her tongue slipped out to lick her lips. I knew, at that moment. I felt a warmth inside me, but a different kind of warmth. It wasn't arousal, not that warm effervescence in the pit of my stomach, no... This one was in my chest, right under my ribcage. And it was a warmth that made me shiver, because that was the moment, when I knew that I felt something affectionate for Emily. I knew then, that it had nothing to do I with the way she would drive me to distraction and tease me, or make me come. It was about her as a person. She might be a little closed off, as I can be, but something about her puts me at ease, and it's something I've not felt with anyone. If she wants to get to know me a bit more personally, then I want to know about her, too.

What puzzled me was why there were some things she wasn't telling me. I figured there had to be a good reason, and something about her was willing to make me wait until she felt it was the right time to tell me. I had a feeling I didn't want to get on her bad side... I shivered again, realising that I was still topless. Not that it made me uncomfortable in any way, you understand, but there was a bit of a chill in the room.

"Cold?" Emily asked.

"Just a little." I replied, with a lazy smile. Emily moved to the end of the bed, picking up a blanket that lay spread across the duvet and spread it over the both of us. She settled in next to me again, and slid her arm around my waist, drawing me close. "Better?"

"Yes." I replied.

Emily smiled, and it was warm, innocent and beautiful. I'd not seen this side of Emily at all, and it made me want to see it more.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

I gave a soft half chuckle and smiled. "Just how nice it is being here with you like this." I replied.

"How does it feel?"

I sighed. "_Good_. It feels good."

Emily leaned in and kissed me softly. "It makes me feel good, too."

"It does?"

She nodded. "Of course it does. What, did you think I only feel good when I'm teasing you?"

"_No!_ That's not what I meant, I... I don't know. I just thought it would be different for you."

Emily smiled, and stroked her fingers through my hair. "Babe, there are many things that make me feel good. Sex is one, dominance is another... But simple pleasures, like lying in the company of a half naked beautiful woman is also pleasing to me."

"And I'd be that half naked beautiful woman?"

Emily laughed. "Yes. Unless you've got a spare hidden away..."

I smiled. "Not that I know of."

"Naomi... Don't jump to conclusions so easily. Not _everything_ is black and white."

"Yeah, I figured that from what I've read so far." I replied. "I guess I need to remember to keep an open mind."

"It's the most important thing, you know?"

I nodded.

"Listen... I know I only spoke to you about it this morning, and I do want to give you the time you need to think, but... have you thought any about what I said?"

I sighed softly, and nodded again. "I have."

"And?"

"I..." I trailed off, before taking Emily's hand and placing it against my chest. "I feel it...here. But it's not mere friendship, it's _more_ than that. It feels weird... like I'm lighter." I said, her fingers lightly stroking my skin. "It scares me a bit, if I'm honest."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, it can be scary." She replied. "Effy told me I need to be careful."

"Of me?"

"I think so." She replied. "I think she thinks I'll push you too far, and hurt you."

I frowned. "I think she was talking more about me hurting you."

"You?"

I nodded. "I always get scared and run from people that get too close to me."

"You...you would _run_ from me?" Emily asked, hurt in her tone.

"Not intentionally. It's a self defence thing. Like I'm protecting myself from getting hurt."

"Mmm...because no one wants to get hurt." She replied. "Relationships are a bit risky like that. Like you have to expose a little bit of yourself, knowing it can get burned..."

"And some believe they never will get burned, which makes it worse when it eventually happens." I added.

"True." She said. "Do you think I'll burn you?"

"Well, I _hope_ not." I replied. "I'm...sort of really rather quite fond of you."

Emily blushed. "You are?"

"Mmhmm."

The redhead next to me smiled wide. "Well, for now, I can accept that..."

* * *

(Three days later)

So, I hadn't seen Emily since that day, and work had been busy to the point of hectic, so that meant long days, late nights, and one brain scrambled Naomi Campbell at the end of every day. The worst thing about it was, I missed Emily. Terribly. I also knew I still hadn't given her an answer about going away with her for the weekend. So, when my phone rang late on the Wednesday night, I wasn't surprised that it was her name that came up on my mobile display.

"Hi, Emily." I answered.

"_Hi, beautiful._" Emily replied. "_Oh, I've missed your voice._"

"I know, I'm really sorry I haven't had the chance to call. Work has been hell the past few days, very busy. I've barely had any time to myself, and when I have, I've been sleeping. I've missed you too...how are you?"

"_I'm well, beautiful. But it's good to hear your voice._"

"Oh, about this weekend..."

"_Yes, are you going to come?_"

_Oh, I hope so... I thought. BAD NAOMI!_

"My schedule is free... when would we be leaving?" I asked.

I could practically hear Emily smile on the other end. "_How does late Friday afternoon sound?_"

I smiled. "Perfect."

"_I'll make the travel arrangements and pick you up from yours on Friday._"

"Sounds good."

"_Mmm...you sound good. Better. I've missed you, beautiful._" She said, her voice taking on that slightly seductive tone. "_What are you up to?_"

"Actually, I was lying in bed, reading."

"_Anything exciting?_" Emily asked.

I laughed. "Hardly, it's legal stuff."

"_You're STILL working? Babe... it's nearly midnight!_"

"I told you, we've been busy. It's a big case and we've got three staff working on it, myself included, and we have a hearing at the end of the month."

"_I see. Well, I think it's late enough... so... I think you should put down the documents, and talk to me._" Emily said, with that slight tone of authority that made me melt.

I sighed. "Yeah, alright..." I said, closing the document folder and placing it on the bedside table. I settled back against the pillows, hearing Emily breathe on the other end of the line. "Ok, you have my full attention, now."

"_Good...just the way I like it._" Emily replied, making me shiver. "_Although...it would be better if you were with me, but..._"

"I know. I've missed time with you, these past few days."

"_What do you have planned at work tomorrow?_" She asked.

"Uh... I've got a day in court tomorrow."

"_Oh, anything exciting?_"

I laughed. "You know I can't tell you that, Emily."

"_I'm not asking for details, beautiful...just a yes or no._"

"Oh, well in that case...no... not really."

I heard Emily chuckle on the end of the line. It actually sounded rather devious, and I shivered a little. _"I bet I can make it more exciting for you..._"

"Oh yeah...how?"

Another chuckle, but this time it was more of a wicked laugh. "_Oh, you'll see. Now... I want you to go to sleep, beautiful. I have to be up early, I'm afraid, so I have to get to sleep myself, but I wanted to talk to you before I did._"

"I...I'm glad you called." I said, softly.

"_I know. So am I. I'll text you in the morning._"

"Alright... Goodnight, then... I suppose."

"_Sweet dreams, beautiful._" Emily replied, before ending the call.

I smiled, shook my head and set the alarm on my phone, placing it on my bedside table, before settling down and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

(The next morning)

When my alarm went off, I didn't want to wake up. I was actually having a nice dream about Emily being wrapped around me, her arms holding me close and safe. If I didn't know I was dreaming, I would have sworn she was there with me. So, when the alarm pulled me out of my slumber, I wasn't too happy with it.

I also woke up to a text message from Emily, and though I was half awake when I opened it, my eyes soon snapped open in shock.

"_Good morning, beautiful. I have a task for you today, you sexy little thing. xEx_"

I typed back a quick message.

"_Good morning. xo And what task would that be? xNaomix_"

I sat up and shook my hair out, yawning as I did so. The reply came shortly after.

"_Actually, it's a series of tasks. Are you dressed yet, beautiful? xEx_"

I grinned as I typed back another message.

"_No, I've actually only just woken up. I'm still naked. xNaomix_"

"_Ooh...just the way I like you. Alright... First task is this: Shower, get dressed. xEx_"

My brow furrowed, was that it?

"_That's it? xNx_" I replied.

"_Not quite. Dress exactly how you would for a day in court. Only...without your knickers. And before you ask, yes, I'm serious. Message me when you are done. xEx_"

My eyes went wide, and I felt a series of pulses run through my stomach. I never thought I would ever surrender my control to someone, but it was so easy for me to do so with Emily. I got out of bed, and took a shower, and then did as Emily asked, dressing in my usual conservative work style, consisting of a blouse, skirt and shoes. It felt odd, not wearing any knickers, but it was no different, in the end, to having them removed after I was already wearing them. I picked up my phone and sent Emily another text.

"_Ok, I'm dressed, sans knickers, as requested. What next? xNaomix_"

A ahort moment later, and I got another reply.

"_Are you on time, or running late? xEx_"

I looked at the clock, before beginning to type another message.

"_Actually, I'm early, why? xNaomix_"

My phone began to ring, and so I answered it. "Hello?"

"_I have another task for you, beautiful._" Emily replied, in that voice that sent shivers down my spine and made me uncomfortably wet.

"Uh...o-ok..." I stammered.

"_Sit down._" She commanded.

I sat down on the end of my bed. "O-ok...now what?" I asked.

"_In one word, tell me how you feel._" She replied.

Let me see... heart/pulse racing, breathing rapid, definitely damp between the thighs, which adds up to...

"Horny." I replied, my voice shaking.

Emily let out a soft, but dirty chuckle. "_Good..._" she purred. "_I already know how good you are at following instructions... but there's something I miss that I've not heard from you in a while..._"

"Oh?" I asked.

"_What are you wearing?_" Emily asked.

"Uhm... a cream blouse and a black skirt."

"_Nice...knee length?_"

"Yes."

Emily sighed. "_I can picture you... very sexy._"

"T-thank you." I replied, feeling myself blush.

A short pause came from Emily's end of the line, and then she spoke again, in that voice that chilled me to the bone in the best way possible. "_Hitch up your skirt._" I blinked, and I guessed she could hear my hesitance, because she spoke again, in a firmer tone that made my insides clench. "_Now_."

I held my phone to my shoulder with my ear and wriggled slightly, doing as Emily asked, and hitching up my skirt until I was sitting bare-arsed on the end of my bed. "O-ok..." I whispered. "Done."

"_Good girl._" Emily praised. "_How long before you have to leave?_"

I checked the time. "Uh... about twenty minutes. Thirty if I push it, slightly."

"_Excellent_." She replied. "_Now...your next task... _" She added, pausing for a moment. "_Touch yourself for me._"

"W-what?" I asked, surprised. Although, not really, I sort of knew where this was going...

"_It does turn me on when you play innocent, beautiful...but I don't want you late for work on my account. I repeat, touch yourself for me_." Emily said, her voice just a little stern, making my stomach flip over itself.

I gave a shaky sigh, and placed my hands between my thighs, laying my fingers against my folds. I had been feeling a growing ache there in the past few minutes, and I only suspected it would get worse as this call progressed. "Ok..." I replied.

"_Are you warm and wet for me, beautiful?_" Emily asked, and I felt myself shiver again.

"Y-yes." I replied.

"_Good... Now, I want you to play with yourself. Rub your clit and tell me how it feels._"

Knowing how useless asking her if she was serious would be, I sighed as I pushed my middle finger against my clit, rubbing around it and feeling my breathing grow shallow. A moan slipped out as I ran the length of my finger down the hot swollen marble of flesh.

"_Come on, beautiful... Tell me how it feels..._" Emily's voice was in my ear as though she was sitting next to me.

"Ah...good...it feels good..." I mumbled, my voice trembling

Another low chuckle sounded from Emily's end. "_Go on, beautiful... Tell me more while you play... How wet are you?_"

I closed my eyes and slowly slid my fingers against my clit, rubbing over the sensitive flesh. "Soaking." I managed to say, becoming more preoccupied with the sensation between my legs than the power of speech. A soft moan slipped out, and I unconsciously bit my bottom lip. I gasped, as the sensation I was feeling became stronger.

"_Mmm...you sound so good, beautiful...keep going..._"

"Oh, fuck..." I said, in a strained mumble, as I began to speed up my fingers a little.

"_Oh, I wish I could... And I will, you can count on that._" She purred in reply, and I couldn't help the moan that spilled from my lips. "_You're enjoying this, aren't you?_" Emily asked, sending shocks right through me and causing me to moan a little more. Another soft chuckle sounded in my ear. "_I really wish I could taste you right now, beautiful..._" She said, and my fingers rubbed against me a little faster, pulling another groan from within my chest. "_Are you still sitting?_"

"Y-yes." I moaned.

"_Mmm...lie backwards for me, beautiful...put your feet up on the edge of the bed..._" I lay backwards and did as she asked, sliding my fingers more insistently against me, sighing deeply.

"_Does that feel better?_"

"Fuck yes..." I groaned in reply.

"_Don't stop, beautiful._"

"Oh fuuuuck..." I gasped, as I felt my stomach clench at the sound of Emily's low, husky laugh, my fingers rubbing a little faster.

"_Slide your fingers inside yourself._"

I moaned at her request, slowly sliding my fingers down and inside myself.

"_Now how do you feel?_" Emily asked. I gave another frustrated moan in response. "_Move your fingers, beautiful...fuck yourself._" Her instruction and her choice of words most made me drop the phone against the crumpled up duvet. Nevertheless, I began to withdraw my fingers, then pushed them back inside me. "_Is anyone else home?_" She asked.

"No." I gasped.

"_Oh, good..._" She purred. "_Then you have no excuse for keeping as quiet as you are._"

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, breathlessly.

"_You're enjoying this aren't you?_" Emily asked.

"Oh yes." I gasped.

"_You're going to come, aren't you?_"

"Yes." I squeaked out, as a particularly shocking spike of pleasure went through me. My wrist was putting pressure onto my clit, while it wasn't the same as direct stimulation, it still added to the experience.

"_Not...just...yet... I want you to stop._"

I gave a frustrated groan. "What?!"

"_You need to remember your words._" Emily said, her tone chastising.

I panted, stopping the movement of my fingers that were halfway inside me. I gave out a frustrated moan, and squirmed, my insides pulsing around my fingers.

"_Don't squirm, beautiful...not yet._" Emily said, her tone teasing. I breathed heavily, my body quaking with arousal that was fast being pushed into sheer pleasure territory. "_You sound so deliciously fuckable, I wish I was there to taste you._" She continued, the pleasure surging inside me, building higher still at her words, making me moan. "_I'm going to take great pleasure in making you come this weekend, my beautiful little thing._"

I began to half laugh, feeling delirious at this escapade she had me involved in. And then I unconsciously bit my bottom lip, catching myself again and gasping, hoping it would have cover as another kind of noise I could have made while I had my skirt hiked up and I was knuckle deep inside myself.

"_You...sound...so...good._" Emily said. "_I could just eat you up._" I groaned, feeling not her shock racing through every nerve in my body. "_You'd like that, wouldn't you?_"

"Yes." I moaned. "Fuck...f-fuck...please..."

"_You are to not leave the house wearing knickers, do you understand?_"

"Yes." I gasped.

"_I will text you later to check._" She said, and I shivered, a loud groan emanating from between my lips. "_Now, my beautiful little thing... _" she said, pausing for just enough time to make me anticipate it even more, I'm sure of it. "..._when I give you the word, I want you to come for me. You are going to come fast, and most likely hard, because you are so turned on. You are going to enjoy it, aren't you?_"

"Fuck yes!" I gasped.

Another low chuckle from Emily layer it's way into my ear. "_Now you may fuck yourself. Come for me, Naomi._"

I had a random flash in my mind of Emily sitting in my lap and thing me up, and I moaned loudly, my fingers already moving inside me, thrusting and curving inside me. I threw my head back and groaned loudly with alternating breaths, feeling the tightness inside me that was about throw me head first into pleasure.

"_Do it, beautiful._" She said.

Low, demanding tone of her voice tugged right inside me and I cried out as a large shock of pleasure shot through me. "FUCK!" And that was it, I was gripped in the shivering throes of my own self-induced guided orgasm. I shook and shuddered, coming hard, hard then Emily said I would. I groaned and arched my back, as my fingers rubbed that most pleasurable spot inside me.

"_Oh, you sound so gorgeous, beautiful_." Emily murmured softly, in a voice that held amazement.

I gave out a strained groan as I slumped back against the bed as my fingers slowed to a stop inside me. My fingers slipped out of me, as I panted, my chest heaving and my blouse slightly wrinkled. "Fuck..." I said, in a groaning whisper. It was then that I realised I had tears in my eyes. "Oh, Christ..." I opened my eyes, my vision blurred, and I barely registered Emily's voice in my ear.

"_Naomi... Are you ok?_" She asked, softly. I whimpered in reply. "_Just breathe, beautiful. You still have ten minutes._" She added. Had I been masturbating for a whole twenty minutes? It felt like longer... "_Catch your breath._" Emily continued.

"You...are...oh shit..." I mumbled. "GOD, I can't even find the words..."

"_Don't think about it now, beautiful. Just give yourself time to calm down._" Emily replied.

"I wish you were here with me." I said, barely containing the need in my voice.

"I know." Emily replied, and I could have sworn I heard the need in her own voice. I took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled slowly. "_Now...are you ok?_" She asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"_I'm sorry I can't be there to hold you right now._"

"I know."

I heard Emily sigh, softly. "_I promise to make it up to you_." She said, quietly. "_I have to go, beautiful. You have five more minutes._"

"No..." I whined.

"_Naomi..._" Emily said, a little bit of the stern tone returning to her voice. "_I'm sorry. It'll be worth it, I promise you. I will be in touch later, beautiful._" She said, before the line went silent.

I groaned, as I dropped the phone next to my head, and was immediately overcome with tears. They confused me, because the way Emily was with me, it was such a strange contradicting mix of feelings that were going through me. It felt good, but it was so different to how I normally was. I was too defiant about this sort of thing, so why was it so easy for Emily to turn me into mush and bend me to her (albeit exciting and seductive) will?

I realised I didn't have the time to think about it then, needing to get to court fairly soon. Now all I had to do was hope I could get through the day without underwear. And considering I had to be in court...

* * *

**A/N#2: oOer... **

**It's getting interesting, isn't it?**

**Wonder what happens next... **

**Meet back here next time?**

**;-)**

**~GN~ xo**


	9. At Least One Person Out There

**A/N: Hello there, everybody. This chapter is delayed because I actually started writing the next chapter first by mistake, so then had to backtrack and fill in the gaps.**

**Cigarette Warning™ for this one... use it wisely. And that's pretty much all I'm going to say. *evil grin***

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Back to the land of my birth soon... hmm. Any and all typos should be shot on sight.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

(Later the same day)

I wasn't sure she would do it. So, you can imagine that when I ended the call on my phone, I had a triumphant, but sly grin on my face. It was something to get me through the next couple of hours, because my work at the moment was, frankly, dreary as fuck, and I needed something delightful to think about while I sat around pricing estimates for clients. I could do that shit in my sleep, not only that, I missed Naomi a lot, I hadn't seen her lately, and I didn't just miss her, I ached for her. While it didn't look like I would have the chance to feel her against me for a few more days, I at least needed to hear her...and not just speak, either. I knew in all likelihood she was missing me, too... so I figured a little bit of teasing was in order... if absence made the heart grow fonder... then I seemed to be hell bent on making Naomi fall for me.

But it was really no different than me falling for her, was it?

By the time she had texted me during a break in session at court, I was dying to hear her voice again.

"_Hi, wasn't sure when I'd have a break, but I have one now. Are you busy? xNaomix_"

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"I always have time for you, beautiful." I said, gently.

I could almost hear her smiling. "_Hello, Emily._" She replied.

"Hi...how has your day been?" I asked.

"_Honestly?_"

"Yes."

She hesitated, briefly. "_A little uncomfortable, but otherwise, it's been ok._"

"Uncomfortable? And why would that be?" I asked, teasing her.

"_You know why!_" She half-laughed. "_I'm not wearing knickers!_" She added, in a harsh whisper.

A low chuckle left me. "Did you get to work alright this morning?" I asked.

"_Yes, thanks for the concern_."

"And where are you now, beautiful?" I asked, my voice curious.

Naomi sighed, softly. "_I'm in the ladies room. At court. So... don't you go getting any funny ideas, ok?_" She said.

I laughed. "Oh, I thought you _liked_ my funny ideas... I mean... judging by the loud _desperate_ tone of your moaning this morning, I'd say you were very willing to try my '_funny ideas_', as you put them..." I said, playfully.

Another scoff from her end made me smile. "_You know I am... but there's...a time and place...isn't there?_" Her voice was so uncertain and timid that it made me grin, and caused my heart to flip in my chest.

"Some boundaries are meant to be broken, beautiful." I said, quietly. "Tell me... Did it turn you on to know that you weren't wearing any knickers in the midst of an environment as conservative as a courtroom?" I paused. "With the judge, the other lawyers...jury, maybe...the gallery...all staring at you, wondering why you are _so_ self-conscious?"

I heard Naomi sigh on the other end. "_Emily..._"

"Yes...or no..." I said, hardening my voice slightly.

There was a good five second pause before she replied. "_Yes._"

I smiled another sly smile, glad that no one was around and that I had locked the door to my office. "I'd say that refutes your time and place theory, wouldn't you?"

"_Time and place can be anywhere._" Naomi replied.

"Exactly." I said. "It all depends on your inhibitions, beautiful. You remember the night we met... when we were in the taxi... and I began to feel you up?"

"_Uh huh..._" She said.

"And then the second time we took a taxi back to mine... and I had my hand between your legs, rubbing your swelling clit with my fingertips..."

"_Fuck..._" Naomi whispered.

I grinned. "You're remembering, aren't you?" An affirmative whisper came from her. "Is it making you wet?"

"_I've been that way __**all**__ morning..._" She said, quietly.

"Ahhh..." I said, playfully. "I'm making it worse, then..."

A frustrated half moan left her lips. "_You are making me so fucking __**horny**__, and I have another session in court, damn you!_" She whispered.

I chuckled softly. "You don't know how much it turns me on to know you're going back into that courtroom frustrated..."

Another frustrated sound, this time a whimper. "_You mean...you're not going to...?_"

"No." I said, simply. "You're lucky I didn't let you start, and then make you stop again. I could have, you know..."

"_You wouldn't..._"

"_Don't_ tempt me." I said, sternly.

"_Ok. Sorry._"

I smiled. "Don't worry, beautiful... I'm saving that for another day."

"_Fuck._"

"_Later_, my darling one, I promise. But now, you have to get back into that courtroom. Call me when you leave court. Knock 'em dead, beautiful." I said, ending the call. I imagined Naomi would be staring at her phone in frustration, right about now... but I would make it up to her.

I always did, after all...

* * *

It was near six o'clock when Naomi finally called me.

"Running late?" I said, answering the call.

"_Erm...yeah, sorry. Session ran longer than expected due to a paperwork bungle. Bloody clerks can't get things right._"

"In that case, I shan't complain. Where are you now?" I asked.

"_I'm in bloody traffic, on my way home._" She replied.

"Are you still in town?"

"_Yeah, so far. The way this traffic is going..._"

Perfect. "Listen... I'm working late... why not come and keep me company?"

"_Wouldn't that be a violation of some company rule, or something?_"

I laughed. "Don't you worry about that." I said. "Please? It's dreary work I'm doing, and I could use a friend to talk to. I'll even order some food."

She hesitated a moment. "_Alright. Text me the address, and I'll be there as soon as I can be._"

A wide smile spread across my lips. "Thanks, beautiful. I'll text it now. See you soon."

I ended the call, and texted Naomi the address of the building. About five minutes later, I received a reply.

"_Fuck it, pulled over and parked. Quicker to walk from where I am. Be there shortly. xNaomix_"

I left the office and went to the lift, taking it down to the ground floor. Thankfully, I could pass this off as meeting a client after hours, if anyone questioned the security footage. I was waiting outside, the chill of the night air surrounding me. I spotted Naomi walking down the footpath, trying my best to contain myself from running up to her and hugging her stupid, or simply just feeling her up on the footpath. This was my place of business, after all.

As tempted as I was to do the same in the lift, again, I restrained myself. I contented myself with gazing appreciatively at her body, dressed as described that morning... knee length black skirt (which I detected a ruffle in, no doubt from being hiked up while I was teasing her), cream blouse, stockings and black heels. By the time the lift bell dinged, announcing our arrival, my eyes had trailed up to her neck, admiring the slender skin there.

"Welcome to my world." I said, as we stepped out of the lift, the brightly gleaming red and silver logo of Fitch Holdings adorning the opposite wall.

"Fitch Holdings? You work here?"

"Correct." I replied, leading her into my office and closing the door behind us.

"Wow. From what I've heard from some colleagues of mine, the owner of this place is a _real_ ball buster."

I smirked. "Oh, really?" I said, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, something about them being really pushy, and always getting their way. But apparently really good business sense, when it came down to it, just...a bit forceful."

I grinned and shrugged. "I prefer the term 'direct and to the point', personally." I said. Naomi's eyes widened, as her cheeks turned a particularly embarrassed shade of red, and she bit her bottom lip. I tried to ignore the surge within me, but it was no use, I stepped close to her and pulled her towards me, leaning up and kissing her passionately. I'd wanted her all day, and that just made it worse. "I'm serious, beautiful... Don't." I said, keeping my voice as low as I could.

"Sorry, I just... you run this place?" She asked, nervously.

"Yeah." I said, softly. "You've heard of it?"

"Well...yeah." Naomi replied. "I hope I didn't offend you with what I said..."

I smiled. "Not at all."

Naomi had a look of relief on her face, and began to laugh softly. "There's so much I don't know about you." She said.

"I know, but I promise you I will tell you more."

Naomi looked over at my desk, which was bare and spotless, everything having been cleaned away for the evening. Her eyebrow raised as she looked at me with two curious blue eyes. "I thought you said you had dreary work to be done?"

I shrugged, and gave a cheeky grin. "Might have been a bit lenient with the truth..." I said. "Actually, I just wanted to see you, and couldn't wait another day or two. And, I wanted to show you something. Close your eyes..." I said. Naomi did as I asked, and I went over to the window and pulled the blinds open, before crossing back to the doorway and turning off the lights. I quietly flicked the lock shut and went back to Naomi. I took her hand and led her to the floor-to-ceiling windows. "Do you trust me?" I asked, softly.

"Yes." Came Naomi's soft reply.

"I have something I need confirmed for me... About the night we went to dinner, and I felt you up in the back of that taxi..."

"Yes?" She asked, timidly.

"It turned you on a lot, didn't it... knowing the driver could have been watching you?"

I heard Naomi's breath catch, and she cleared her throat. "Y-yes." She whispered, softly.

I stood behind her and reached around to the collar of her shirt, and began undoing her buttons one by one. Oh, heaven forgive me for letting anyone else possibly see this beautiful sight, I thought, as I undid the last button, pulling the tails of her blouse out from her skirt, peeling the fabric down her back and off her arms. Next, I removed her bra, hearing nothing else except our breathing, mine calm, and hers getting more rapid and shaky. I unzipped her skirt and let it slip down her smooth stocking covered legs, kneeling down to lift her feet out of it, taking off her heels as I did so.

I let her stand on her feet, and pulled her back from the window slightly. I then stood in front of her, still fully dressed, and slowly trailed my fingertips down her skin, as I sunk to my knees in front of her. "I swear to you..." I said, my voice still low. "...I could be in this position every day, and never tire of it..." I rested my forehead on Naomi's stomach and breathed in her intoxicating scent. "Beautiful..." I whispered. "So...very...beautiful..." I placed a single kiss on her stomach, as my hands trailed up the sheer fabric of the stockings that covered her legs.

"Fuck..." Naomi whispered above me.

"I've been wanting to taste you all day." I murmured. "And now, I'm going to do it." I slowly stroked the outsides of her thighs. "From the first stroke of my tongue, I want you to count for me, beautiful. I want you to come, however quick it takes you. When you do, and only when you do, you are to open your eyes. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes." She said, softly.

"Brace yourself if you need to... just place your hands in front of you." I said, as I began to trail soft kisses up her inner thighs. i moved my hands upwards and spread her folds with my fingertips, lightly caressing as I went. I gently blew over her wetness, hearing her gasp, and then plunged my tongue between them.

"Fuck...one..." Naomi said, as my tongue grazed against her clit. Gently, I gripped her clit between my lips and gently sucked on the sensitive flesh. "Mmm...two..." Naomi said above me, her voice already showing strain. I repeated the motion of my lips around her clit, drawing it out longer this time, feeling Naomi's knees almost buckle around me. I gripped her hips and held her up to support her. "Three..." She said, before another moan slipped out. "Four...ahh...five...ohshit...sixxxx..." She groaned, as I let my tongue flick in three long strokes against her.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" I asked, before taking another long lick of her wetness.

"Sev- ohshit -seven...yes..." She gasped. "Eigh-t...ohgod...NINE...FUCK..." Her hand gripped the back of my head, directing me to whee she clearly wanted me, and I flicked my tongue fast against her clit, she rocked her hips against my face and came loudly. "EMILY ARE YOU _INSANE?!_ OH **FUCK!**" She cried out, and I looked up, as she looked back down at me, her blue eyes radiating shock, definite arousal, and maybe a tiny shred of anger? It was that moment that I chose to push two of my eager fingers inside her soaking warmth, resuming my efforts on her clit with my lips and tongue. I heard her hands slap against the window. "What are youdoingtome...fuck!" She groaned, as I curved my fingers inside her, rubbing against the one spot I knew had been neglected for a very long time.

Her fingers found their way down into my hair and gripped firmly, as I continued my attentions between her thighs with both my fingers and my mouth. I lifted my lips from hers, and looked up at her, licking my lips, and giving her a dirty grin as my fingers pulsed inside her. "Watch... and just think, beautiful... there's probably at least one person out there...watching you... seeing clearly that you are going to come all over my face again... and that you love every second..."

"Fuck...Emily..._**please**_..." Naomi groaned, and I raised my eyebrows once, before diving back between her folds with my tongue. Her hips began to roll towards me again, and I flicked my tongue and moved my fingers faster inside her. Naomi's body stiffened above me and she cried out and shuddered, her legs trembling as she came hard, squeezing my fingers inside her. I stood up and helped her to the sofa, sitting her down and pulling the blinds back across the window. When I turned back to her, she was curled up on the sofa, shaking.

I knelt down in front of the sofa and took her hand in mine. "Naomi... are you ok?"

A small flicker of annoyance displayed in her brows as she opened her eyes, a darker blue than I normally saw staring back at me. "That...was devious." She said, bluntly.

"Yes, it was." I replied. "Did I cross a line?"

Naomi sighed, deeply, and shivered once more. "No...just... It was such a shock."

"It worked, though..." I smirked.

Naomi scoffed, and then broke into a grin. "Yeah... I guess you're right." She said. "You have a habit of pushing boundaries, don't you? This morning with teasing me like that, and now, by fucking me in front of an open window... I can't keep up..."

"Life isn't any fun unless you push them." I smirked.

Naomi closed her eyes and a single tear slipped out of one of them. I reached up and brushed the wetness off her cheek. "Here...lie back a bit further." I whispered, softly. She wriggled backwards until her back met the back of the sofa. I slid in next to her and took her into my arms. "It's ok, beautiful. I'm here... I've got you." I whispered. I let her shiver and cry just a little in my arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Emily..." Naomi said. "Christ." She whispered.

"Just breathe, beautiful." I replied. "Give yourself time to recover."

Her hand trailed down my arm, and covered my own, squeezing gently, and she sighed, her body shaking slightly as she did so. I kissed her shoulders softly, every now and again, hoping that my affection was as comforting as I intended for it to be. After several long minutes, she gave another long sigh. "Mmm." She finally murmured.

"Are you alright?" I asked, softly.

"Yeah." She said, exhaling slowly. Her hand gripped mine again, and it felt so reassuring for some reason.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. "Tell me."

"That...was shocking...but it felt so good." Naomi replied, quietly.

"Are you sure it wasn't too much for you? Tell me honestly."

Her eyes searched mine, and then she shook her head, gently. "No... It made it more intense...the second time..." She said, a slow grin spreading across her lips.

"Ah..." I replied. "Good to know."

Naomi bit her bottom lip gently. "Is it bad that the next time I am in the back of a taxi with you and you decide to feel me up, I might not want you to stop?"

I raised my eyebrow and gave her a sly grin. I leaned in and kissed her. "No, but it probably wasn't a good idea to tell me, either..." I said, with a wicked glint in my eye. "Because you know I will..."

I watched as she swallowed, and turned bright red. She bit her bottom lip just a little more, and, unable to help myself, I leaned forward and kissed her hard, gently biting her lip with my teeth. "Don't. You. Dare." I said, slowly.

"Or else what?" Naomi asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

I raised my eyebrow again. "Questioning me?" I asked, sternly.

Naomi shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so..."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're lucky I don't spank you senseless after that." I smirked. Naomi's cheeks reddened, and her eyes suddenly had a far away look in them.

I chuckled softly, and leaned close to her ear. "Not tonight, my beautiful little thing. One boundary at a time, no?" Naomi laughed nervously, and I kissed her softly. "So, you'll come this weekend? I really would enjoy spending time with you."

Naomi nodded. "Yes, I'd love to." She replied, with a soft smile.

I returned her smile and nodded. "Ok. I'll make the arrangements, and pick you up Friday...I'll let you know what time."

"Do I need to pack clothes?" Naomi asked, so innocently that I almost laughed.

"Of course! As much as I love being naked with you, we will be spending time together, not just playtime, either. so yes, clothes are required."

"Alright..." Naomi laughed in reply.

"You make it sound like I just want you for sex, you know... That's not it at all."

Naomi kissed me gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you..."

"You didn't, really..." I replied. "I just... This is more to me, you know? You're not just a warm body to me, Naomi... You...are much more to me than just that." I added, kissing her softly.

"I know, Emily." Naomi replied, kissing me back. "I know."

But the truth was, I felt a deeper bond with her than I could properly explain...

* * *

**A/N#2: *cough***

**Next chapter should be up soon, I realise I am neglecting other stories at the moment, but I promise once I get settled in Perth, I'll get started back on all of them again.**

**Review if you wish...**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	10. More Than You Know

**A/N: I hope you have made yourself a pot of coffee (or whatever your poison) for this chapter, it's rather a long one. By the end of it you might need a bucket for the mush your insides will turn into, as well as a couple of cigars, or a pack of cigarettes (again, whatever you fancy) or a little...alone time?**

**Really, the Cigarette Warning™ Is not needed after that description. But, have one anyway.**

**Right, seeing as I know fuck all about Wales and am too lazy to do research on it, there's no real references to real actual places. If you've been to Wales, fantastic, imagine as much countryside as you like, and a classy looking hotel. If not, eh, use your imagination.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, or the characters, but I seem to like putting them in naked compromising positions, so... You're, y'know, welcome. Any and all typos are a total lie!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

it was late Friday afternoon when I had finally left the office for the week. Even though there was awful traffic, I managed to get home quickly enough, and checked that I had everything I needed packed for both the weekend, and the week from hell with my family. After triple checking everything, I called for a taxi and waited for it to arrive.

By the time I arrived at Naomi's flat, she was already standing outside with her overnight bag slung across her shoulder. I asked the drive to open the trunk, and I got out to help Naomi with her bag, closing the trunk after I had placed it inside. The two of us got into the back seat, and I directed the driver to the train station. The night lights illuminated the dark taxi in rhythmic pulses, and I turned to Naomi. "Good day?"

"Long." She smiled, in reply. "I am just glad it's over." She added, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

"Me too." I replied.

We rode the rest of the way to the train station in silence, my thumb occasionally running over the back of her hand. When we arrived, the taxi driver helped us with the luggage in the trunk, Naomi noting that I had twice as much as she did.

"I'm going for _longer_, remember?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh, right." Naomi replied.

I smiled, as Naomi picked up one of my bags, as well as her own, and we started to walk into the station. "The tickets are already booked, we are on platform nine."

"I see."

We made our way to the platform, and the train was already boarding. I found our compartment easily enough, and we got our luggage stored. The conductor came to check our tickets, and then shortly after, we were on our way. I stood up, and locked the compartment door, and pulled the blind all the way down. I turned back to Naomi, who was looking at me curiously. I knelt down in front of her, and took her hand in mine. "I don't want to have any secrets from you anymore, Naomi. Whatever you want to ask... I'll answer."

"Anything?" She asked, softly. Her beautiful blue eyes looking at me with wide-eyed innocence.

I nodded. "Yes. Anything at all."

"Ok... Can we just..." She started, before hesitating. "I'd really like you to just hold me, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah?" I asked, surprised. She nodded, so I pulled out the bed, kicked off my shoes and laid down, patting the space next to me. I watched, as Naomi kicked off her own shoes, and slid in next to me, allowing me to wrap my arms around her shoulders and hold her back to my front. "Better?" I asked.

"Yeah...thanks." She replied. "I've missed you comforting me." She added, softly.

I slowly stroked my fingers through her hair. "Have I not comforted you enough?" I asked, softly.

"No, you do...that's not what I meant. It's just because we haven't spent that much time together lately. It's been a long week without you."

"You know why I'm so busy sometimes, though..." I said.

"Yeah, I know. Same with me... Being a lawyer is busy work, a lot of the time." Naomi replied, turning over in my arms. "This is what I've missed, though. Just this quiet time to be together."

"Ah...Downtime?"

Naomi smiled, timidly. "Yeah...downtime."

"I told you, beautiful... it's as important as anything else we do together." I said. "If you need time to just be comforted, or just to relax, then that is something I'm _more_ than happy to do...just lie down with you, talk with you, hold you. Whatever you need." I kissed her forehead softly.

"Yeah?"

"Of course." I replied. "You are different to me, Naomi. I feel a special affection for you that is much different than what is normal in this kind of relationship. So to me, downtime is twice as important. Because I have a need to make extra sure you are ok."

"But...why?"

"Because it's how I feel about you, Naomi. The more we go, the more I feel." I said, as Naomi searched my eyes. "It's been a long time since I've felt like this, and last time...let's just say it didn't go so well."

"What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "The first girl I fell in love with... She didn't feel the same way I did. We were friends, but that's as far as it went for her. She broke off the friendship afterwards. It hurt me so much, you know? I've been...guarded ever since. I've never fallen for anyone else, not in the sense where I see myself spending time with them past having sex..." I said. "...sorry if that sounds harsh."

"It doesn't." Naomi replied. "I get that this is strange for you."

"You do?"

"A little. I mean, I can't understand fully until you explain it more... But I get some idea... The heart is a precious thing, we are naturally careful of who we give it to. We don't want to get hurt." Naomi said.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"My mother. In the same breath as telling me that the people who make us happy are never the people we expect... And when we find someone, we've got to cherish it." Naomi said, kissing me softly.

"Wow." I said, looking into her eyes. "That's beautiful." I leaned in and kissed her back softly. "I guess I need to cherish you, then..."

"I'm someone special to you?"

"Oh, yes." I said, kissing her. "Very much so. I'm..." I paused. "I'm very fond of you, you know that."

"I do... You have been very sweet to me." Naomi replied.

I laughed. "I don't mean to laugh, but I've seduced the hell out of you and made you uncomfortably horny on more than one occasion...that's sweet to you?"

"You know what I mean, Emily...aside from the sex... You've been an attentive person to be around." She replied. "You take care of me... It's like... Like you're submissive to me in a way... Like... I have the power, as It were." She paused. "I hope I didn't offend you by saying that."

"No." I said. "Actually, you're correct. A submissive has the most power. They have the power to object to what they don't like in terms of what goes on during playtime. A good dominant listens, watches, and learns from what their submissive tells them, either verbally or by action."

"So much that I don't know..." Naomi murmured. "I feel so strange, because this is something I have no experience with, and it's so...involving."

"Most of us refer to it as a lifestyle." I said. "Some do it occasionally to spice up their sex life..."

"Makes it sound like cooking." Naomi smirked.

"Yeah..." I laughed. "But for some, it's like that. They get tired of sex the way it normally is, and look for something different. Then, there are those of us who have arrangements with partners, where they meet on the weekend regularly... Some even do it because their regular partner can't or doesn't give them what they need when it comes down to it." I continued.

"I can't imagine that... Sleeping with another person when you're in a relationship, because the one you're with doesn't share your tastes." Naomi said. "It doesn't seem right..."

I shrugged. "Actually, it makes sense. But it all depends on your morals. Some people are comfortable with having an open relationship where their partner sleeps with someone else. Some aren't." I replied.

"I suppose you have a point." She said. "And...what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah... What's Emily's perspective?"

I closed my eyes and sighed softly. I'd never really told anyone my philosophy on it, because no one had ever asked. "In spite of what people think about people like me... I don't believe in having multiple partners." I said, quietly. "I haven't slept with anyone but you since I met you. And I will sleep with no one but you, until we part ways." I said, as I gently stroked my fingertips along her arm.

"You are so _different_ to how I perceived you to be." Naomi said.

"Naomi, what is different, is that I _didn't_ expect to feel how I do about you." I replied, staring into her eyes. "You are so different to anyone else I've been with."

Naomi leaned in and kissed me softly. I returned it tenderly, and drew her closer to me. We wrapped our arms around each other, laying quietly, trading kisses for a long while, until Naomi spoke again.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to fuck me in the dining car yet."

I laughed, and kissed her softly. "I'm not _always_ kinky and daring, you know."

"Oh?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No. Sometimes it's nice to just have sex." I said.

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"Naomi!" I laughed. "Why do I get the feeling it's _you_ who is going to wear me out, and not the other way around?" Naomi blushed, and it was so precious, until her bottom lip tucked itself between her teeth. "Oh, beautiful..." I pressed my lips against hers, and kissed her again, and quickly found myself under her as she straddled my hips, trapping my hands a I've my head. "Wha-?"

Naomi kissed me to shut me up, and the quick and skilful way she topped me sent a shiver up my spine. She pulled back and stared at me with icy blue eyes that made me queasy inside. I was about to say something, when her fingers began to unbutton my shirt. When she reached the bottom, she pulled open my shirt, leaving a trail of soft kisses up my stomach, following with her fingertips. I sighed deeply, as she kissed up my throat, pausing to suck gently at my pulse point, then landing her lips on mine once more for a slow, sensual kiss.

My hand had moved up to her neck, and my fingers were threading through her hair when both my hands were once again pinned above my head, and Naomi's blue eyes peered curiously into mine. "My...turn..." She said, softly, raising an eyebrow. I smirked back at her, raising my own eyebrow as if to say "Alright, then..."

She leaned in and kissed me again, one of her hands drifting down my body, and resting between my thighs. Her palm pressed up against my now damp knickers, and Naomi gave me a sly smile. "I notice you still get to wear your knickers..."

"I figure you need the practice at taking them off..." I grinned, in reply.

"Oh, I do not believe that for a second..." Naomi said, as she pushed my knickers aside and found my clit with her fingers. "Jesus, you are wet..." She murmured, kissing me again.

"I've been that way since I saw you on your doorstep..." I groaned between kisses, as Naomi began to rub my clit slowly. People say that they don't want to sleep with inexperienced people because they are a nightmare and don't know what they are doing. Naomi was different. She was inexperienced, but _wow_, did she learn quickly. Her fingers were slightly cautious, but the caution she was showing made it all the more arousing, and soon enough I was moaning for a little more attention. By this time, Naomi had pushed up my bra and was paying careful attention to my nipples with her tongue, the wet, warm oral muscle flicking the dragging its rough texture across my very stiff, very aroused nipples.

By the time she had pressed her thigh in between mine, giving me something to grind my hips against, the blonde above me matched the movement of my hips, and we ground against each other as the pleasure mounted within me. My mind was swimming, the reality of this coupling finally hitting me. I wanted to tell her, then. I wanted to shout out _loud_ that I loved her. But instead...

"Kiss me..._please_, just give me a fucking..." I moaned, and Naomi's lips crashed against mine as she pushed her fingers inside me, making me whimper against her lips. I kissed her back _so passionately_ that I thought I would burst. Her thumb eagerly rubbed against my clit and her fingers weren't using the most graceful movements inside me, but I can tell you, they were doing a good job regardless, considering I was kissing the life out of her. But what pushed me over the edge was the passionate ferocity with which she was kissing me back, and when her tongue pushed its way past my lips, I very nearly thought I was dying in the most pleasurable way possible, as my body exploded under hers. My lips broke away from hers and I cried out, the noise of the train on the tracks hopefully blocking out my curses as I shuddered, coming under her attention. One last tense of my muscles and I was gone. Somewhere else entirely. But a _very_ blissful place.

The next thing I registered was Naomi covering my face in soft kisses as I began to calm down, my heart still racing. She kissed down my throat, and then laid her head on my chest. "Your heart is beating so _fast_..." She said, her voice timid and far away, but full of wonder at the same time.

"Only for you." I whispered.

She looked up into my eyes and sighed. "This really is more to you, isn't it?"

"Yes." I replied, a wave if fatigue washing over me. "More than you know, beautiful."

She leaned close and kissed me again. "How long until we get where we are going?"

"Only about another half hour." I replied, looking at my watch. "Are you tired?"

"A little. It's been a long day."

"I know, beautiful. Don't worry...when we get to the hotel all I will want to do is sleep." I murmured.

"So long as you are wrapped around me, I have no objections."

I smiled, lazily. "Believe me, I would like nothing more than to be wrapped around you naked."

Naomi giggled. "Sounds perfect."

And it was perfect, when we got into bed with each other that night, our naked skin pressed together. I kept the light on my side on, imparting a soft orange glow to the room, and both Naomi and I talked quietly about mostly nothing, until she laid her head on my shoulder and drifted off to sleep. And all I could think of was the hope that she knew exactly what I was trying to tell her with that intense kiss...

* * *

The next morning, Naomi had woken up first. I knew this, because I woke up to feeling her kiss her way down my stomach. I kept my eyes closed, as I felt the passage of her lips trailing below my navel. A sly grin formed on my lips at Naomi's sneakiness. It also made me wonder if she had been paying attention to the many times I had tasted her. Clearly she had, as she parted my folds and let the tip of her tongue trace along my wet flesh. I tried to keep my breathing level as her tongue began to explore my wetness with gentle, probing movements, along with soft flicks and gentle sucking. I was unable to stay quiet anymore, and groaned as Naomi's tongue gave a particularly firm lick right along the side of my clit.

"Jesus..." I said, in a long drawn out whisper, and the motion of her tongue froze against my swollen clit. "Nononono... Fuck, Naomi, _don't stop_, beautiful... don't stop..." I murmured, urgently. Christ, she learned what I liked quickly, I thought to myself as her tongue began to slide against me once more. "Oh, fuck yes..." I groaned, my hips tilting towards her. I felt her hands grab my hips as she slid her tongue down and pushed inside me. My hand moved down and I threaded my fingers in her hair as she gripped my clit between her fingers and slid them against it. A half gasp, half groan left my throat as I felt a bolt of pleasure surge through me.

Naomi's tongue trailed back up to my clit and she pushed her fingers inside me, once again exploring with eager fingers. Only this time she sucked the swollen little bud between her lips and flicked her tongue over it, the delicious wet friction combined with her fingers pushing and thrusting inside me making me come very hard, very fast... And for once, _very_ noisily. I'm fairly sure the neighbouring hotel guests just have thought someone was having a religious experience... And they wouldn't be far off from the truth. Although, I'm sure one having a religious experience didn't use quite so many expletives...

I lay there breathing hard, as Naomi followed her hands with soft kisses up my skin. I looked down to see an unkempt mop of blonde hair make its way out from under the duvet, and Naomi's blue eyes met mine as her cheeks reddened. She bit her bottom lip and I felt my insides squirm once more, in spite of how lazy the orgasm I had just experienced made me feel. She kissed the space between my breasts and wriggled upwards, the warmth of her body thrilling my skin. Her lips met mine, and I experienced the taste of myself as we kissed. My hand rested on her cheek as her tongue slipped between my lips. I let her kiss me, I couldn't have stopped her. Hell, I didn't _want_ this moment to end.

Finally, she nestled into my shoulder and spoke. "Good morning." She said, in a soft whisper.

I kissed her temple. "Morning, beautiful." I replied. "Oh, I really need to wake up with you more often."

A shy smile came to Naomi's lips. "You enjoyed, then?" She asked.

I grinned, and kissed her softly. "Your innocence is just plain adorable, Naomi." I said. "_Very_ much so."

Naomi searched for my hand under the duvet, and gripped it in her own. And she held it as she lay with her head on my shoulder, just breathing quietly. After a few minutes, I spoke again.

"Will you take a walk with me today?" I asked.

"Where to?"

"It doesn't matter where, Naomi. So long as I'm with you... I'll be happy."

"Aww." Naomi replied. "You're so sweet."

I smiled, bashfully. "You bring it out of me, Naomi. You really do."

* * *

Naomi and I had gone for a walk, in the end, down a long country road, her hand in mine as we walked. It was a nice afternoon, the sun getting low in the sky, but still casting a golden glow over the landscape. I had spotted a greenhouse on the left side of the road, and pondered for a moment if it had anyone in it. Naomi spoke up when I slowed down as we got closer to it.

"What are you thinking, Emily?" She asked, her voice nervous.

I turned to her and smirked. "Just you wait, beautiful." I said. I led her around to the door of the greenhouse and opened it, releasing my grip on Naomi's hand and walking inside the house, glad to find no one inside. I turned towards the door and walked towards it, taking Naomi's hand and pulling her inside and pulling the door shut behind her, flicking the lock. There was a lever labelled 'WATER' on the left side of the doorframe, so I reached over it and pulled the lever and tiny sprinklers above our heads began to spray cold water over the plants... And us. Naomi's shoulders hunched as the water began to soak into her shirt and hair.

"_Fuck!_ Emily!" She laughed, and I pulled her close to me, pulling her head down and kissing her slowly. It felt so good to hold her in my arms, it was something that I had missed, and was going to miss for another five days when she had to go back to town so she could go and work. I just wanted to enjoy this moment with her, so I deepened the kiss, and the movement of her lips followed mine, and I'd never once felt anything so perfect. My wet shirt was beginning to cling to my skin, as I'm sure hers was as well. My hand reached around, finding hers and gripping it, sliding out of her embrace and pulling her further inside the greenhouse, the instant rain falling all around us.

There was a section of security screen door attached to the wall on one side, and I pushed Naomi up against it and kissed her again, pushing my fingers up under her now soaked t-shirt. I began to kiss down her throat as I pushed her shirt up her body, and her arms raised above her head, and she helped me take the shirt off. "Never mind '_fuck, Emily_', right now I want to fuck Naomi." I said, in my best seductive tone, as I tossed the shirt onto the wet metal table beside us, and made quick work of disposing of Naomi's bra in the same manner.

She groaned as I reached for, and gently pinched a damp nipple between my fingers. I bit her bottom lip and reached for my own shirt, undoing the buttons from the top as her hands framed my jaw and tilted my head upwards slightly. My fingers were having trouble with one particular button, until I felt Naomi's fingers overlap them and undo the button easily. I looked up into her eyes, and she stared back at me so innocently that I thought I would explode. It tugged at the growing part of me that was doing something I never thought possible: falling in love with her. I knew I was doomed when she bit her bottom lip, forgetting that I had repeatedly told her not to. It sent a shock through me that I'd not become accustomed to just yet, and one that I had only ever felt while being with Naomi. It's possibly a mix of every human emotion that can be felt, all at once. And it just flooded me, like a wave of refreshing water.

She must have seen my expression change then, because the one she stared back at me with was wide eyed and tinged with a tiny bit of guilt. But I will _swear_ until I die that the moment my lips got near to hers, hers reached out for mine and met me halfway in the eager kiss I claimed her with as I pinned her shoulders back against the screen. I gave a moan that was muffled by her lips as she peeled the wet fabric of my shirt down my back, allowing me to feel the cool drops of water hitting my bare skin. I reached behind my back and unhooked my bra, then slid both it and my shirt from my body and placed them on the table on top of hers I stared at her from under my wet fringe . "You _keep_ doing that..." I said, my voice strained and husky with arousal. I leaned close to her and grabbed the aluminium of the screen behind her near her shoulders. "..._every_ time you do that...it makes me _crazy_. It turns me on, makes me _want_ to fuck you..." I growled, my lips brushing against hers. "...and yet...you _still_ do it." I said.

"Yes." She whispered, her lips trembling against mine.

"I'm beginning to think it's not because you can't help it..." I continued, my voice low. "...tell me the truth, beautiful... Is it _just_ because you can't help it?"

Naomi looked at me cautiously, and bit her bottom lip, forcing me to shut my eyes, feeling a dangerous surge of lust inside me. My fingers gripped hard at the screen and I inhaled deeply. "_Answer_ me." I said, my voice strained. I was dangerously close to losing my control. Have you ever just wanted to fuck someone so bad you'll have to apologise afterwards? But in the same breath, I wanted to just hold her. I felt so torn.

"No." Naomi whispered. "It's not."

I opened my eyes and focused on hers. "I can't deny what I'm feeling anymore, Naomi." I said softly, my vulnerability showing through. "You are beginning to mean too much to me. I need to know if you feel the same..." Naomi nodded quickly. "Come on, beautiful...speak to me."

"Yes." She replied, her voice trembling even more. "I do."

"You do?" I asked, timidly, as my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest.

She leaned forward and kissed me slowly, her wet lips merging with mine as I slowly let go of the screen behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close to me. It was tender, and so full of emotion that I thought I would lose my composure entirely. My lips parted from hers and her forehead rested against mine. "You mean more to me every day, Emily. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you next week." Naomi said, softly.

"Oh..." I murmured, before kissing her again. "I don't know either. But I'll call you when I can." I said. "Believe me, I'd rather spend the time with you. But I can't get out of it."

"I know."

I leaned up again and kissed her, the falling water making me shiver. "Don't go anywhere." I said, slipping out of our embrace and walking back to the lever and turning the water off. "It's a real shame you wore a white shirt, beautiful..."

"Oh yeah?" Naomi smirked. "It'll dry on the way back..."

"True, but it'll mean more people get a more suggestive view of your tits than I'd like." I replied.

"Well...we could just...hang them out in the sun or something..." Naomi suggested.

I raised my eyebrow, as I stepped closer to her, stopping inches from her skin. "Someone is a bit more of an exhibitionist than she lets on..." I said, from behind hooded eyes. "I bet after our little tryst in my office, you went home and got yourself off to the image of it in your head..." I said, kissing her slowly. "...and I bet it got you off harder than any other fantasy you've ever had, beautiful. Because it's now been a reality. Am I right?" I knew I was, when a dark pink blush spread across her cheeks. I chucked, and picked up her shirt and bra, handing them both to her. "At least it's all of us that is wet..." I grinned.

"Mmhmm." Naomi said, taking her clothes from me, and looking at me strangely. "No shit."

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently. "This moment deserves something a little drier...a little more...well, a little simpler."

"Oh." She said, looking a tad frustrated.

I have her a cheeky smile. "Worried I won't make it up to you, beautiful?" I teased.

"Uh...well..." She stuttered. "You talking about the other night...I..." She bit her bottom lip (_again!_), took my hand and pushed it inside her wet jeans, until my fingers slid into a much warmer, much wetter place. I raised my eyebrow as she blushed again.

"My, my... You **_do_** have the odd assertive moment around me, don't you?" I said, as I shook my head and laughed. "I _promise_, beautiful, I'll make it up to you, AND more..." I said, gently pushing my fingers against her slippery clit.

Naomi's eyes went wide and she swallowed hard. "I don't doubt that." She croaked. "_Christ_, you make me feel crazy." She added, in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh, I know... Believe me, beautiful... I know." I said, as I ceased the movement of my fingers and slid them out of of her jeans. "Come on... I want you, don't think I don't..." I said, as is took her hand and we began walking out of the greenhouse. "I will make this up to you, I promise."

* * *

Later, we had made it back to the hotel, and we were almost completely dry, but that didn't stop me from beginning to peel Naomi's clothes off her as soon as we got in the door. Her eagerness must have risen too, because by the time my hands were fumbling with her waistband she was pulling my buttons open as we traded one hot kiss for another. Another few minutes later, we ended up side by side, our legs entwined with each other's, still sharing soft, but needy kisses.

"Why didn't we..._you know_...in the greenhouse?" Naomi asked softly.

A slow smile crossed my lips. "I was going to... But then... It just wasn't right." I said. "It was as though the moment needed something different. It was a _pure_ moment that I wanted to remain that way... It wasn't because I didn't want to, it's just... The intention changed. It would have been good, but... I didn't want my lust for you to overwhelm the emotion."

"Mmm..."

I sighed softly, and reached up, stroking my fingers through Naomi's fringe. "So strange..."

"You...you never meant to feel this way, did you?" Naomi asked.

I shook my head. "_No_. I've not felt this in such a long time...and _never_ for someone I've been dominant over."

Naomi studied me with her blue eyes. "You promised you would explain... Why you are the way you are." She said, quietly.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yes, I did." I replied. "Have you ever felt like there's something in your life you have _no_ control over?"

Naomi shrugged. "Sometimes, but that's just part of life. I mean, you can't control how long the post office takes to deliver something, and-"

"_Not_ exactly what I mean, babe." I said, gently cutting her off. "All the time I was growing up... I never got to choose what I did. It was the one downside to being my sister's twin."

"Is she older, or younger?"

"Older, but only by a few minutes." I replied. "Katie was the more headstrong, though. She always got her way, because in the end I found it easier not to argue. She would always find ways to put me down around our...well, her friends they were, really... And I was always the one to be passive. When I finally got the guts to come out to my family... Katie thought I was joking, and told me I wasn't gay, just stupid."

"Oh, god...that's awful." Naomi said linking her fingers with mine and squeezing them gently.

"It wasn't long after that I'd slept with this girl who was a couple of years older than me, and she wanted me to dominate her. I had no experience at it, but she told me what she wanted me to do. It was awkward, but I got the hang of it." I continued, as a reminiscent smile crossed my lips. "Hmm...that was the _best_ I'd ever felt in my young life, I think. Just that once...to have control over someone, even if just in a sexual way... I felt like it gave me the control I'd lacked growing up. The feeling of it is quite hard to describe to someone who hasn't experienced it. It was... _Euphoric_."

"So, you desire control because you lacked it growing up?"

"Yes." I replied. "I think it's similar for you...in an opposite sort of way."

"Me?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah... You're a lawyer... You need to control people's opinions, which means taking command. You have to argue, and convince... Correct me if I'm wrong, but I imagine that's fairly demanding, in an intellectual sense?"

"It can be."

I nodded. "So, it can be relaxing, even exciting for you to give up the control that you are required to have for your job, and let me be in control... Am I right?"

Naomi hesitated for a brief moment, and I raised my eyebrow in question. She nodded, then. "You are right." She replied. "It's one of those things that...it's always held interest for me, I suppose."

I grinned. "Don't tell me... You were surfing the net one night and just happened to stumble on some imagery and thought to yourself... '_Hmm..._'... Am I close?"

Naomi's cheeks went red. "Something like that." She said, nervously. "That's the thing about the internet, I suppose... You can always search for things that hold your interest, in the privacy of your own home."

"You never thought of seeking out a partner?" I asked.

Naomi shook her head. "I guess I was too shy to."

I smiled. "Our meeting wasn't completely by accident, then."

"No, I suppose not."

I leaned close and kissed her softly. "Naomi, I've never had a partner who is so..." I took her hand in mine and entwined our fingers together, closing them over the back of her hand, and closing her own fingers over the back of my own hand. "We fit together so well. Other partners I've had, who are a novice to the way I play... There's always one groove that doesn't fit properly." I kissed the back of her hand. "You are different, though. You bend and sway with me perfectly. We move in harmony. You take direction very well... That I can tell you."

"In spite of me _not_ being able to stop biting my bottom lip?" Naomi asked, playfully.

"Why is that? Why do you do something that manages to be so adorable it makes me want to do bad things to you..."

"Bad things?" Naomi asked, an unsure expression on her face.

"Oh, I don't mean hurting you...god no... Not sadistic, remember?" I assured her. "No, bad in the literal sense... You know... something a bad girl would want to do." I said, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Naomi scoffed. "You sound like Cook." She said, and I laughed.

"I'm cuter than he is, though. Plus, I think I have a better appreciation of the female form..." Naomi laughed then, and I leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you...for coming with me. I just couldn't bear spending so many days without you... I would have missed you so much."

"I'm glad I had the weekend free." She replied, as she pulled me closer to her.

"What did you tell Effy?"

Naomi shrugged. "I told her I was going to some legal conference."

I burst into giggles, as I caught sight of the hickey that had been growing more purple as the day went on. I reached up and gently stroked my finger down the reddened skin, making Naomi shiver. "You _might_ want to rethink that lie, beautiful."

Naomi frowned. "I have a hickey, don't I?" She asked.

"Uhm...yes." I said, giving her my best puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry... I know I should be more careful, but with you, I just can't help it." I said, biting my bottom lip.

Naomi blinked at me and the laughed. "It doesn't matter." She said, kissing me. "It felt good, that's all I care about." She said, innocence lacing her tone. I leaned forwards and kissed her slowly. "This is no one's business but ours." She said, in between soft lingering kisses.

"Exactly." I replied. "And speaking of which... I wonder... If you can answer some questions for me..."

"About what?" Naomi asked, again, the innocence of her tone bringing a smile to my lips.

"_Sex_..." I replied, widening my eyes and raising my eyebrows.

"Oh..."

"Specifically, sex between us... I want to know what, out of the things we have done together, turn you on the most."

Naomi blinked and swallowed. "Uhm...ok..." She said, looking thoughtful for a moment. "That tone your voice takes on... Stern... Almost demanding. And...when you call me 'beautiful'... I'm not used to thinking that about myself... I've been told it, but no one has meant it so sincerely as you do." She said, quietly. "It makes me feel strange."

"Strange, how?" I asked. "Good? Bad?"

"Mmm... I think it's mostly good. I've never had anyone treat me like you do... You look at me as though I'm the most beautiful thing in the room, and I hold your attention for every single moment that we are together." She said. "You told me that everything we do was for my pleasure when you play with me, and you were right, it has all been pleasurable, though, I don't think I have to tell you that..."

"No, I'm well aware..." I said, with a dirty little smirk. "So you do like it when I tease you, then?"

"Yes."

"How about when I tied you up..." I asked, smiling when I saw the blush covering her cheeks. I chuckled softly. "A yes, then?" Naomi nodded, a bashful smile crossing her lips. "Good to know. You at least enjoy two things that make it work..."

"And...um... The way you tease me." She added, her voice coming out so shy.

I raised my eyebrow. "Ah..." I said, my lips holding a wolfish grin in place. "That is very good to know..."

"I... I can ask you anything, right?" Naomi asked, slowly tracing her fingertips up my arm.

"Of course, beautiful." I replied.

"Is this normal... A dominant falling for their submissive?"

"Or vice versa?" I asked, staring into Naomi's eyes.

"Y-yes..." She replied.

I closed my eyes, and exhaled a soft sigh, feeling my heart flip over beneath my chest. "Not always. But... It does happen to some." I said, quietly. "I never once thought it would happen to me...but I feel too much for you for this to be just sex or anything that is purely just for pleasure. I feel for you, Naomi... I don't normally do that with the women I sleep with...slept with..." I sighed once more. "You have me so confused inside sometimes, beautiful. I haven't been able to think properly since I met you."

"Neither have I. It's like you consume me." Naomi replied. "The other day, when you made me...over the phone... Oh my god..." She trailed off, closing her eyes and sighing. She opened her eyes again and I saw wide pupils, and I knew she was reliving the moment.

I stared at her in wonder. "I've never seen someone so ... Your expression...it's just one of sheer pleasure." I said. "You are passionate, and eager... And that is what I love about you, Naomi. I've had some partners who are just so...well, I guess you could say it's routine for them. You... are so different. You are innocent... But it's in a practical way. You know of these things, through reading... but have never experienced them."

"The experience is _infinitely_ better than just reading about it." Naomi said, her eyes fixed on mine.

"It...does something for you, then?"

"Yes...right here." She replied, moving my hand down between us and placing it against her stomach. "It makes my insides go weak with fear and pleasure all at once."

"Fear?" I asked.

"A good kind of fear. Not knowing how high you will take me. On the phone the other morning... I let you control when I came... I've never done that before." Naomi said, pausing for a moment. "Maybe fear isn't the right word. Anticipation, maybe." She added.

"It felt good, though?" I asked, and she nodded in reply. I smiled. "Makes you understand why a little, doesn't it?"

"From the submissive point of view, yes..." She replied. "From your perspective... no."

I stared at her curiously. "Does being dominant interest you?"

Naomi looked at me uncertainly for a moment, before biting her bottom lip and nodding.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "Oh, Naomi..." I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers. "It's _beautiful_ that you are so innocent and eager."

"Really? I thought it would be tiresome." Naomi replied.

I shook my head. "Oh, no. It can be hard with a submissive partner. You have to sometimes unlearn habits they have learned from others. But you... You are like unwrapping a beautiful Christmas present... Discovering new things about you is _extremely_ pleasurable."

"I just...like to experience things from all sides, I guess." Naomi shrugged. "Have any of your other partners been...novices?"

"One or two... But you are the first who is a novice to submission and also has an interest in being dominant..." I said. "I'm not...leading you astray, am I?"

"I haven't participated in anything I didn't want to, Emily."

"Ok." I said. I leaned in and kissed her softly. "I just wanted to make sure, that's all."

Naomi closed her eyes and smiled. Her forehead leaned against mine briefly, and then she drew backwards to focus her eyes on me. "I think I'm falling for you, too." She said, softly.

I am fairly sure the grin that spread across my face could have split it in two. Naomi blushed and buried her face in my neck. We shared a giggle as I kissed the top of her head once more.

* * *

**A/N#2: Ok, so I realise this chapter was in Emily's POV, as was the last one, but I didn't actually realise until it was mostly written, and it honestly couldn't be arsed changing any of it... So the next one will be Naomi...**

**Packing sucks. Nuff said. I doubt I will post again until the end of the week when I'm over the other side of the country.**

**More soon... Review if you wish.**

**Until then...**

**~GN~ xo**


	11. Make The Most Of It

**A/N: Alright...time for another chapter of this tale...**

**It's a little bit smutty. Ok, it's a lot smutty, so...Cigarette Warnings™ apply, as per.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Shame about Phillip Seymour Hoffman... He was actually one of the more recent actors that I liked. Any and all typos are a total fabrication...**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I_ never_ thought I'd fall in love with anyone. Honestly, I never really had time for being attached to someone, certainly not in the living-in-each-other's-pockets sense. Life is a little like that when you're starting out as a lawyer, I suppose. All work and virtually no spare time leads to a bit of a sex drought.

Guess _that's_ changed, no?

It was my only thought, though... As Emily's lips traced over my skin, sensuously and softly. I couldn't think of it for long, though, because soon enough, her eyes locked with mine, and one corner of her lips turned upwards, gently. She tilted her head and kissed just above my navel, and I felt my face flush. Her hand reached for mine, and our fingers linked together so easily, that I felt an immediate flutter of butterflies inside me. A rush of ecstatic emotion flooded me, as Emily kissed the back of my hand softly. I sighed deeply, and my lips morphed into a smile. Even if I had words, they would not have come out of my mouth, she literally had me speechless.

My hand was released, then, and Emily moved up my stomach, placing soft kisses against my skin. Each movement of her lips was so careful and delicate, as though I was the most precious thing she had ever had beneath her. The look in her eyes told me that I wasn't far off in my assumption, and it was further confirmed when her kisses reached my neck, the sensitive skin there being peppered with the softest of butterfly touches. Then, she reached that sensitive spot that almost always sent an electrical shock coursing through my veins, causing a pleasurable tightness to converge low in my abdomen. She nuzzled against it, and my back arched, pushing myself closer to her warm, naked skin. My nipples made contact with her own, and her hands slid up my skin to cup my tits, her thumbs grazing against my already erect nipples.

I whimpered softly, and she squeezed me a little firmer, gently rolling my nipples between her fingertips as the tip of her tongue gently trailed up, down, and around my pulse point. She placed a single kiss against it, and then began to gently suck against my skin. I cannot properly describe the sensation of it, but it was something as close to pure ecstasy _without_ being touched in the one spot where I craved her attention the most. Emily's doting attention to my nipples was enough of a distraction, so much that I wasn't sure I'd_ need_ her attention any further south. While feeling Emily's lips and tongue pleasuring me below the waist is one thing, her gentle manipulation of my nipples is entirely another, and I was sure it wouldn't take long until I was begging her for more, or until I would come undone just from the movement of her fingers on my sensitive peaks.

Emily leaned up and sat astride my hips, looking down into my eyes. I stared back at her, knowing that she could see the desire in mine. She closed her eyes, sighing deeply, and then opened them again, still looking deep into mine, her expression curious. "I wish I knew exactly what about you makes me feel this way..." She said, softly.

"W-what way?" I asked, as she gently punched my nipples once more.

She leaned over and kissed my neck softly again, trailing upwards to my ear. "I don't want to just fuck you right now... I want_ more_ than that..." She murmured, her breath warm against my neck. "For once, I don't want to tease you until you feel mad... Nor fuck you unconscious. I want to give you... Every last ounce of pleasure I can... For you to feel what I feel when I look at you now..." She kissed across my jawline to my lips and slipped her tongue between them, kissing me passionately, in a kiss that I felt in every single inch of my body. "You scramble my mind a little... But in a good way...I think..."

I looked up at her curiously. "What do you mean, scramble?"

Emily smiled softly. "My beautiful Naomi... Completely unlike anyone else I've ever been with..." She said, as she reached up to stroke my cheek with the backs of her fingers. "Innocent... Eager... Shy, but then sometimes not so..." I blushed, as she continued to speak softly. "The only woman I've actually wanted to properly make love to, and not just screw... When I'm with you, I wish time would stop. I really do... Because when it's over, I feel a little empty inside. Like I want to drag you back to me and just hold you close."

I reached up and cupped her cheek in my hand. "Emily..." I whispered.

"I've shied away from exactly this. This emotion that I feel inside. Steered clear of relationships... I'm far too protective of my heart, and have never told anyone the things I've told you, because I've never felt it before. This..." She said, taking my hand and pressing it against her chest. I could feel her heart beating under her skin, the pace slightly quickened. "You make me feel, Naomi. Here, and..." She too my other hand and placed it against her lower stomach, just under her navel. "Here, too." Gently, I squeezed where my hands were, and Emily's eyes fluttered closed as she let out a soft moan. She opened them again, looking right into mine once more. I reached up to her neck and pulled her down, capturing her lips with mine and tenderly kissing her.

Our lips merged together in a blissfully passionate dance, telling each other everything we wanted to say. Words didn't matter, they _never_ do when it's all about emotion, do they? Actions always speak louder...

A faint buzzing sound came from the bedside table, and Emily looked over and frowned, picking up her mobile. She checked the display and a look of frustration crossed her face. "Fucking Katie..." She murmured, placing the phone back down, where it continued to vibrate.

"Shouldn't you...?" I asked.

Emily shook her head. "I told her I would meet up with them tonight, and _not_ any sooner, because I had work issues to take care of." She explained, with a tone of contempt. "She's just being an impatient, pushy cow, as always."

I ran my fingers through her hair, and then pulled her body close to mine, holding her. "Hey, relax... As far as she knows, you're still in London?"

"Yes."

"Then... Don't let her spoil it? It's not worth it." I said. "I would've just told the truth, though..."

"The same truth _you_ told Effy?" Emily asked, with a raised eyebrow.

I bit my bottom lip. "Ok, you've got me there..."

Emily sighed. "Naomi, it's much easier for me to just lie and blame it on work, than '_nah, sorry, spending the weekend with my lover, family time has to wait_'. Too many questions arise then, and then I get disapproval, and I had_ enough_ of that in my teenage years to put up with. Now, I'm an adult, and I don't need to-" Her words were cut off as I kissed her slowly, and she murmured into my lips briefly, before kissing me back tenderly. When it ended, she blinked at me, as if she were stunned. "Wha...what was that for?" She asked, timidly.

I shrugged. "To calm you down? I don't know..." I blushed. "You just... I can tell it gets to you, that's all... And this time is for us, isn't it?"

Emily nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "You don't have to apologise, Emily. It's not your fault your sister called. Don't worry about it."

She reached up and slid her fingertips down my cheek once more. "You're so... You have a good heart, Naomi. I can tell."

I felt myself blushing again. "I can't seem to help it around you."

"I think it's as beautiful as the rest of you." She replied, her eyes full of wonder. "I'm really going to miss being with you after today."

"You can still call or text, though." I said.

"I know... And I will. Don't think I won't." Emily replied. "This is what I'll miss, though. Feeling you next to me, your skin against mine...everything else."

I looked at her and smirked. "Well... Maybe you should make the most of it... Like...right now."

Emily raised her eyebrow at me and grinned. "Oh?"

"Mmm. I mean...I'm under you and all... Naked. And... You still owe me after the greenhouse..."

"Is that so?" Emily smirked.

I leaned up, bracing myself on my hands and kissing Emily slowly. "You...know...it...is." I said softly, between kisses.

Emily's fingers on one hand slid own my arm and captured my hand in hers, the other reaching for the corner of the duvet that covered the both of us. She pulled it right off, and climbed off me, pulling me up off the bed with her. It always amused me how Emily was shorter than me, considering the nature of our sexual encounters thus far. But, I guess dominance proves that size doesn't really matter? It's all about attitude and personality, and those thoughts were wiped from my mind as Emily's eyes locked with mine. They were dark and tinged with lust, peering at me from under hooded eyelids. She began to step backwards towards the bathroom, pulling me to follow her. Like I could resist...

She stopped, in the middle of the bathroom, and motioned to the long counter that held the sink. "Sit." She said, patting the bare surface. Oh, that voice of hers... Husky, with just a little hint of the demanding... Fuck, that makes me go totally weak inside. Me telling Emily that it makes me feel powerless is a bit of an understatement, because it not only does that, it affects everything... It makes me feel powerless as well as arousing me so much I damn well ache. I comply quickly, sitting my bare arse on the cool granite surface. Her hand meet my knees, and she spreads them open in a split second, the cool air in the room meeting my rather soaked centre and causing me to gasp. "Move forward a little... And lean back on your hands."

I did as requested, and Emily knelt down, moving my legs over her shoulders and kissing up my thighs. She ran her hand up and down the tops of my thighs slowly, with each inch of skin she covered with her lips. She then looked up at me, smirking. "I swear I could eat you every day..." She said, accentuating the dirty remark with a rapid flicking of her tongue, sending a shiver through me. Yes...please...

Before I could respond, she moved her head forward and gave my folds a long, sensual lick that made me gasp and bite my bottom lip. She took her time, tracing across my wet flesh with her tongue, licking, sucking, gentle nips her and there... I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me, because her attentions simply felt too fucking good. At least, that's what I thought, until she swiped her tongue over my swollen clit, and I just about jumped off the counter. Her hands grabbed my arse quickly, keeping me in place as her tongue swiped, flicked and swirled itself around the fleshy protrusion, and I began to breathe harder, the occasional moan slipping out. Every movement, every little expert flick of that tongue made me shiver. The few times I'd slept with men, they were actually rather hopeless in that department...

Emily, on the other hand definitely wasn't hopeless at all, because my hips were soon rocking towards her, and I was now moaning as she sucked my clit between her lips and swiped her tongue around it, the dual sensation merging into a stronger one and ripping a loud "FUCK!" from my throat. Emily hummed against my flesh and I felt another shock go through me, accompanied by another loud gasp. My head was tilted backwards and my eyes were closed as I panted, desperately wanting to come, like, soon. Then...she stopped. "No..." I whispered, out of frustration.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see Emily smirking up at me, cheekily. "You were close, weren't you?" She asked, her tone playful as her hands slowly pushed their way up the small of my back. I nodded, my head starting to swim. "Tell me." She said, not breaking our eye contact as she kissed the inside of my thigh.

My eyes fluttered closed at the contact of her soft lips on the sensitive skin. "Yes." I half groaned.

She blew a gentle warm breath over my centre, and I gave another soft moan. Emily reached around to one of my nipples and gave it a gentle squeeze, my back arching towards her, relishing the contact. I noticed a wicked glint in her eyes as she slid her palm down my stomach, and back to my hip, pulling me forwards slightly as she buried her head back between my thighs and resumed her oral attention. Out of instinct, I moved my hand to the back of her head, as she eagerly resumed her task, though this time slipping her tongue further down, and then beginning to lick inside me as well.

Holy Christ she was good with her tongue. I was breathing harder as she thrust her tongue inside me, and then gasped as almost immediately, her tongue circled around my clit once more, before licking it in lazy, deliberate strokes. Each swipe and stroke of the rough surface of her tongue pushed me closer and closer to pure pleasure. Unable to stop myself, my hips began to rock towards her again, my moans and gasps sounding a little more desperate, turning into another groan of frustration, as once again, Emily ceased her ministrations. I stared at her as hard as I was breathing. "I thought you said you didn't want to keep me on the edge, for once?" I gasped. Emily looked up at me with a devilish smile, and a wicked soft chuckle. "Teasing bitch." I muttered.

Emily raised an eyebrow at me. She then smirked, and then placed a kiss right above my clit. "You. Love. It. And. You. Know. It." She said, accentuating each word with one firm stroke each of her tongue against my excited bundle of nerves. I moaned with each stroke, and then she pulled away...again. "I want to make you scream..." She said, her voice as low as it was husky.

"Fuck..." I groaned. "You're driving me fucking insane, Em- Oh, _SHIT!_" I muttered, as her tongue resumed its licking once more. "Yessss..." I moaned, desperately. "Please..._don't_ stop..."

Stop, she definitely did not. No, she went to town with her mouth against me, flicking her tongue, sucking my clit between her lips... But the loudest noise from me came when two probing fingers slid their way inside me. A sound from deep within that had no verbal form, but still announced the pleasure that spiked through me like a power surge. The pleasurable sensation within me began to spiral out of control as her fingers thrust inside me, firmly, and rubbed all the right places, proving to me that she wasn't just an expert with her tongue.

A series of incoherent moans and frantically spoken curses left my lips, as I felt myself starting to come. The ecstasy was overwhelming me, each breath that left my lungs laced with a moan or cry of desperation. I didn't think Emily's method could get _any_ better, and each time I was clearly proved wrong, this time no exception as the pleasure peaked within me and I cried out as her fingers curved inside me and my senses flooded with sensation, the orgasm slamming into me in huge waves. I moaned and gasped as Emily stilled her fingers inside me, but continued to flick her tongue over my clit as I shook above her.

"_Christ_...Emily..." I moaned, riding the crest of pleasure that continued to course through my body. I felt it building again, higher still, and my head tipped back as my eyes shut, the blackness of my vision filling with swirling light as my ears were filled with the scream that came from my lungs as Emily's fingers once again moved inside me. I stopped breathing momentarily, and then another loud scream burst forth from my lips, my hips rocking hard as another orgasm stampeded its way through my body.

I lost myself for a moment. I was nowhere, spaceless, nameless...for a few brief moments, and then the room and the situation came rushing back to me all at once. My hearing and vision cleared, and I realised I was slumped back against the mirror as I felt Emily's fingers slip out from inside me. The redhead herself had stood up and started leaving a trail of kisses up my stomach, up between my breasts, and then, she kissed me passionately, my arms automatically wrapping around her as I tasted my own essence on her lips and tongue. My legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

I knew then, as she pulled back and gazed into my eyes, that I had lost myself completely. That was the moment when I knew I belonged to Emily Fitch. And, as independent and stubborn as I could be, I had no problem with it... Whatsoever.

Emily took my hand in her own, and covered my knuckles with soft kisses. "Come on." She said, helping me down off the counter and leading me back to bed. I sort of collapsed onto it, and felt her arms slide around me, barely registering the light warmth of the duvet as Emily pulled it over us both. My instinct had me curling up against Emily's body and nestling my head into the crook of her neck as she enveloped me in her arms. Her fingers gently stroked through my hair, as I began to calm down, my heart slowing and the sound of my blood pounding in my ears slowly dissipating. I placed a single, soft kiss against Emily's neck, and she shivered slightly. I murmured wordlessly in utter contentment, and then gave a deep sigh. "Naomi? Are you ok?" She asked me, softly.

"Mmm." I replied, still unable to find words. I snuggled closer to Emily and felt immediately safer as she pulled me even closer still. She kissed the top of my head softly. My limbs felt like lead, and I'm not sure what kept me breathing, but whatever it was, I was grateful for it.

"Tell me what you're feeling, beautiful." She said, as she stroked through my fringe.

A long sigh left me. "_Tired._" I mumbled.

Again, she kissed the top of my head. "Rest awhile, beautiful. I'll be right here." She replied.

* * *

I had fallen asleep rather quickly, as it turned out, and slept soundly for about two hours when I stirred awake in Emily's arms, opening my eyes to find two beautiful brown eyes watching me. Emily's lips curved up into a smile. "Hey... How did you sleep?"

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "I was asleep?" I said, groggily.

"Yes. You've been asleep about two hours." Emily replied.

For a split second my memory came flooding back to me... Me sitting on the cool granite counter next to the bathroom sink as Emily's tongue went to town on the most sensitive parts of me. I felt myself blush a bright shade of red. "Oh." I said, bashfully.

Emily chuckled softly beside me. "You remember now?"

I nodded, and buried my head in her shoulder, giggling. "Mmm... Yeah." I said, softly kissing her skin. "Sorry I fell asleep." I added.

"Oh no, beautiful. I understand totally." Emily replied, eyeing me with curious wonder. "I held you while you slept. Keeping you close to me."

"Keeping me... safe?"

"Yes. Is that how it felt to you?"

I nodded, slowly. "I _always_ feel safe when your arms are around me... When you hold me like that." I said, quietly.

Emily smiled, and kissed me softly. "Good."

"What time is it?"

"A little after five. I've organised a late check-out at seven."

"Oh." I said. We looked at each other, both of us knowing our little bubble was going to burst soon enough. "I suppose we had best get sorted, then."

"I'm sorry, beautiful." Emily said, as she stroked her fingertips down my cheek.

"Don't be... I do understand... It doesn't mean I have to like it, though." I said.

"I know."

"I should... Take a shower." I muttered, pulling back the duvet and getting out of bed.

"_Naomi_..."

I turned back to Emily, who looked at me with a worried expression. I stepped close to her, leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I'm ok. Really. I just... Need to clear my head, ok?"

Emily's fingers found mine and squeezed tightly. "Promise me you are ok?"

I sighed, and knelt down beside her. "I promise you. It's just... It's_ hard_, you know... Knowing after tonight I won't see you for a week. In spite of myself, I've grown quite attached to you, Emily. Not seeing you... Well, the idea makes me feel empty inside."

"Do you not think it is the _same_ for me?" Emily asked. "At least you get to go home to London tonight... I get to spend the week among my family, who drive me crazy." She added.

"Well, you know what I'd say to that..."

"Oh?"

I nodded. "If it pains you _so_ much to spend time with them...maybe you should just come back with me tonight. Blow them off, they'd understand in the end."

Emily smiled, sadly. "I really, really wish that I could, Naomi. But, you don't know my family. They don't forget things like that."

I sighed, partly out of frustration. "I'm going to take a shower." I repeated, getting to my feet and walking away. But, I couldn't help but notice the gentle pull of her fingers as ours parted, nor the gentle sound of her voice as she whispered my name, almost desperately. I went into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it as tears began to stream down my cheeks. I felt as though I could already feel this hole of loneliness opening up inside me, and I tried my best to ignore it as I turned on the water, making sure the temperature was right before stepping under the spray and letting the water spill over my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the cool white tiles, just trying to breathe, as the water soothed my aching muscles._ How_ on earth was I going to handle the next five days without her? In fact, how the hell did it get to this stage, where I feel like I'm lost when she's not around me?_ Christ._

My thought process was interrupted, when I heard the shower door open. I sighed, as I felt Emily slid her arms around my waist, holding me from behind. I turned around in her arms to face her, and she leaned up, kissing me slowly. It was tender and passionate, but also just a hint of desperate pleading behind it.

"This hurts me as _much_ as it does you." She said, when her lips separated from mine. Her voice came out strained and almost vulnerable. "Please don't think it doesn't."

"I don't think that at all." I replied. "I'm just... I don't do so well with separation."

Emily nodded. "I can tell. I knew... The other morning on the phone."

I looked at her strangely. "How did you know?"

"You were pleading with me not to go... However simply." I closed my eyes, and sighed, again. "Whatever affects you, also affects me. That was hard for me, too. Not seeing you next week will be...even harder."

I pulled her closer to me and held her. "I can't explain it. I've never felt like this."

"That makes two of us." Emily replied, looking me right in the eyes.

It was almost seven when we were checking out of the hotel, and Emily requested a taxi for us from the front desk. When it arrived, the driver helped us with the luggage, and I slid into the back seat, Emily sliding in next to me. Her hand reached for mine, squeezing it gently as the driver pulled away from the kerb.

We remained silent as the taxi drove through the streets, Emily occasionally squeezing my hand and rubbing her thumb along mine. When we arrived at the station, Emily asked the driver you wait for her, saying she wouldn't be anymore than a few minutes. She carried my bag to the platform for me, and handed me my ticket.

"Can I call you later?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'd like that."

Emily smiled. "Come here." She said, pulling my body close to hers and wrapping my in her arms. "We'll talk more then, ok?"

I nodded again. "Emily, I..." I hesitated, because there was something I wanted to say, some simple little words that meant so much more than how they sounded.

Emily looked into my eyes, reaching up to palm my cheek. "I know, beautiful. I do, too." She said, leaning up to kiss me slowly.

"**_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE 8:15PM TRAIN TO LONDON WILL BE DEPARTING SHORTLY. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO PLATFORM FIVE AND BOARD THE TRAIN._**"

Emily hugged me close. "Have a safe journey back... Text me when you get home, and I'll call you then, ok?"

"It won't be too late?"

Emily shook her head. "Never, ok?"

"O-ok." I said, picking up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, before turning and getting on the train. I found my way to the compartment labelled in my ticket, and sat down, to see Emily watching from the platform. She gave me a gentle smile, waved, and then blew me a kiss, as the whistle blew and the train began to leave the station. I waved back, placing my hand against the window and watching as the train moved faster and the beautiful redhead slipped out of sight.

* * *

**A/N#2: A bit of a warm/fuzzy but also a slightly melancholy ending to this chapter, I think.**

**More soon... Sorry for the lack of update in the past few days, I've just been adjusting to being back at home, and I also went to a wicked party Saturday night...**

**Reviews welcome, as always...**  
**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	12. I Miss You, Beautiful

**A/N: This chapter is a little different in that it's told from both points of view, and it does get a little angsty/confrontational (conversation wise) in places. But, I have a feeling you will read it anyway.**

**There is not quite a Cigarette Warning™ for this one, but nearly. You'll see why it's not a full warning when you read it.**

**Anyway, on with it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Bugger. Any and all typos are a total myth.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I walked back to the taxi, feeling an emptiness inside me that surprised me. I slid into the back seat, and was silent for a moment, until the driver spoke.

"Where to, miss?"

"Hmm? Oh... The Cardiff Marriott, please." I said, clearly distracted. I already felt empty enough now that Naomi was on her way back to London, but I had a feeling it was going to get worse, given that I now had to face my family. The trip to the hotel was short enough, and the driver helped me with the luggage. When I got to the front desk, I was greeted by a young concierge who set my gaydar off, immaculately dressed and effeminate enough to scream queen.

"Good evening, miss. How can I be of assistance?"

"Evening. I have a reservation under Fitch. Emily Fitch." I replied.

The concierge consulted his computer, and then looked up at me. "It seems there are quite a few Fitches staying with us at present. Sorry, your first name was...?"

"_Emily._" I said, unimpressed. Ok, so I was annoyed because I'd frankly rather go home than spend time with a family that doesn't know who I really am inside. I didn't fancy spending the next week wearing a face that meant nothing to the real me.

"Oh. I'm sorry, all I see here are three rooms booked under Fitch. A double room for an R and J Fitch, a single room for another J Fitch, and another double booked under K Fitch." The concierge explained.

Fucking Katie._ Christ_.

"_Right._ Obviously my sister has booked a double for the two of us instead of booking us each a single room." I said, annoyed. "Is there any chance you have a spare single room available?"

The concierge checked the computer. "We do have one last room available, yes. How long will you be staying?"

"I'll take it... And I'm unsure at this stage." I said, taking my credit card out of my purse and handing it over. "I frankly _don't_ care how much it costs." I snapped.

"Very well, miss." The concierge replied, taking my card and booking the room in. He handed me a sheet of paper to sign, and then handed over a plastic card in a little envelope, as well as my credit card. "There is your credit card back. You are on the sixth floor, room 6045." I signed the sheet and handed it back to him. "Enjoy your stay."

"Could you please tell me which room K Fitch is in?"

"Certainly... Fifth floor, room 5102. Do you require assistance with your luggage?"

"No, thank you. I can manage." I said, slinging one bag over my shoulder and extending the handle of the other, making my way to the lift. The lift car arrived and an old couple got out, and I went inside and pressed the button for the sixth floor. The ride up to the floor was smooth, and a soft ding of a bell let me know I had arrived. I exited the lift, and found my room, setting my luggage down and sitting on the end of the bed. My phone buzzed in my pocket, so I dug it out, reading the message. I frowned when I realised it was from Katie.

"_How fucking late are you running?! Mum is asking where you are, loser! xxKatiexx_"

"Fuck's sake." I muttered, getting up and leaving the room. I took the lift down one floor, and meandered through the hall looking for Katie's room. Once I found it, I steeled myself, before raising my fist and banging on the door. A short moment later, it opened, and my twin sister stood before me, dressed in her usual clashing leopard print.

"About fucking time you showed up. Where have_ you_ been?"

"I told you I had to work this weekend." I replied, walking past her into the room.

"Yeah,_ right._ That's why I called your office and got no answer." Katie lisped, closing the door behind her, as I went and sat on the sofa. "Wait, where's your luggage?"

I cleared my throat. Maybe Naomi was right...maybe I did need to grow some balls around my family. Here goes... "I booked a separate room." I said, keeping my tone calm.

"Uh, why? I booked _this_ room for the two of us, stupid."

"_DON'T_ call me stupid." I said, flatly. "You know perfectly well I prefer a single room, and I'm really _not_ in the mood for your shit tonight, Kay."

"Right." Katie scoffed. "Since when did _you_ grow a backbone?"

"Oh, I don't know. Since I decided I really _couldn't_ be arsed spending seven days with you lot, making me feel so_ fucking_ small that I might as well not exist." I said, curtly.

"_Jesus_, what the fuck has got into you?" Katie asked.

"It's called being assertive, Katie." I replied.

"But... That's not like you...?"

I shook my head and laughed. "Oh, Katie. There is_ SO_ little you know about me."

"Bullshit, I'm your twin, I know _everything_ about you." Katie replied, folding her arms.

"No." I replied, standing up. "You only think you know everything about me. You think I'm this meek doormat who you can walk all over, and I've had enough."

"Emsy-"

"**_Enough_**, Katie." I repeated sternly, staring at her. "There are only _minutes_ between us. What gives you the right to _continue_ to boss me around? We are neither children, nor teenagers anymore, _**Katherine**_. We are in our mid-twenties now, and you _could_ be a little more mature than _always_ needing to be the queen bee. Or should I say, queen _bitch?_" Katie stared at me in disbelief. "Now, I'm tired, so I'm going to my room, to bed. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." I said, as I began to walk out of the room.

"Who are you? What have you done with my sister?" Katie asked.

I turned back to her. "This _IS_ me, Katie. The only difference is, I'm _not_ holding my tongue anymore. Now, _goodnight_." I said, leaving the room and slamming the door behind me. I knew I would probably get an earbashing from mum over this in the morning, but frankly at the moment, I didn't give a shit.

I made my way back to my room, and decided to take a bath to make me relax a little. The complimentary bubble bath had a fragrance that smelled of vanilla, and I poured some of it in while the bath ran, staring at the multiplying bubbles as I got undressed. I placed my phone on the counter that was next to the bath, and slid into the deliciously warm water. I wished that the warmth would take away some of the emptiness that I felt inside, but I knew that was just wishful thinking. There was only one thing that could solve that, so I picked up my phone. I knew that Naomi was barely out of Wales on the train just yet, but I needed to talk to her.

"_Hello?_" She said, when she picked up the phone.

"Hello, beautiful." I said, instantly glad to hear her voice.

"_Hi, Emily._" Naomi replied. "_Is something wrong?_"

I smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. Well... Unless you count the charming conversation I've just had with my sister. But... It doesn't matter. I just...wanted to hear your voice."

"_I'm...glad you called, actually. I miss you_." She said, quietly.

"I know. I...I miss you, too."

"_You do?_"

I sighed, feeling a tear slip down my cheek. "Yes, I do." I half-whispered. "You've only just left and I can barely stand it, Naomi."

"_Are you sure you can't come back to London early?_" She asked.

I paused. "That depends."

"_On what, Emily?_"

"On how much my family pisses me off between now and Friday." I replied, flatly. I then sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound bitter, but my sister has already pissed me off this evening."

"_How?_"

"She booked us a double room, when she knows I prefer my own separate room. I had to book separately, thankfully they had a room to spare, otherwise I'd have been on the next train following yours." I explained. "I'm tired of her making assumptions like that, especially when she knows from past years what I prefer."

"_Oh._" Naomi replied. "_Is it...bad that I wished they didn't have a room free?_"

Again, I smiled, mostly at the sweetness of her voice. "No. It's not bad at all. I almost wished the same thing."

"_Only almost?_"

I sighed. "Ok, I did wish it." I replied, hearing Naomi chuckle softly.

"_What do I have to do to help you make up your mind?_" She asked, enticingly.

"About coming back to London?"

"_Yes._" She replied. "_Emily, I... I feel like I'll go crazy without being with you. I already feel so...empty inside, right now._"

"Naomi..." I started to say.

"_Emily... Listen to me, please?_"

I sighed once more. "Ok."

I heard her sigh, as though she was right next to me. "_I need you, Emily. I feel like I can't breathe, and I don't know how to handle it._"

Christ, she really did feel what I felt.

"You're aching inside, aren't you?" I asked, softly.

There was a long pause before she replied. "_How did you know?_"

I tiled my head back, fighting off the tears that I knew were about to spill. Come on, Emily... You're supposed to be stronger than this. "Uh... Because I feel it, too." I said, my voice strained. "I thought I could help it, but I can't. This weekend was perfect, Naomi, but it's..."

"_Not enough?_"

"No." I replied. "It's not. I don't think I'm satisfied with it. Don't get me wrong, I loved spending time with you, I just... Needed more. I need more of you."

"_Can I ask you something? As an equal._" Naomi asked.

"We _are_ equal, Naomi. In spite of the nature of our sexual relationship, I do consider us on an equal standing, ok?"

"_Ok..._"

"So...what is your question, beautiful?" I asked.

"_Please, come back to London... before Friday?_"

I closed my eyes for a brief moment. "It will cause so much tension if I do." I said, quietly. "Not with you, of course, but... my family."

"_Emily..._" Naomi said. "_Please?_"

I sighed, deeply. "Why can't I resist you when you ask me like that?" I half-whispered. "What about if I came home Wednesday?"

"_Wednesday? Really?_"

"Yeah. I'd rather come home now, but... I've already booked the room, and I'm relaxing in the bath, and..."

"_You're naked?_"

I laughed. "Well, I didn't get into this bath fully clothed."

"_Damn._" Naomi sighed.

I smirked to myself, briefly. "You're distracted now, aren't you?"

"_Uh...a little._"

I chuckled softly. "My beautiful Naomi... Are you alone?"

She cleared her throat. "_Yes._"

"Lock the compartment door and pull the blind down." I said.

I heard movement on the other end, over the faint clickety-clack of the train on the rails. "_Ok... Now what?_"

"Go to the window."

"_Ok._"

"Now... Take off your top for me. And your bra." I waited, as I heard the rustle of clothing. "Are you done?"

"_Y-yes._"

"Tell me how you feel, beautiful."

Naomi sighed, softly. "_Exposed._" She replied. "_I wish you were here with me._"

"I know."

"_Fuck._" Naomi muttered, her tone frustrated. "_How do you do this to me?_"

"Do what, beautiful?"

"_Have me so addicted to what you do with me._" Naomi replied.

A wide smile crossed my lips. "I'm as addicted to you as you are to me, Naomi."

"_You are?_"

"Don't doubt it for a second." I said. "The bond between a dominant and a submissive can be quite strong and intense. With us it is so much stronger, so much more...complex. I need you as much as you need me, right now."

She sighed again. "_And what does dominant Emily want me to do next?_"

"Lean against the glass." I smirked.

"_You're lucky it's dark outside and the train is in the middle of nowhere._" Naomi replied. "_Ok..._"

"Unbutton your jeans."

I heard her sigh again, and her shaky intake of breath. "_And now?_"

I shifted so I was a little more comfortable, and the water settled around me. "I want to know how wet you are."

Naomi exhaled slowly, and I heard her breath catch in my ear. "_Jesus... Very._"

"I can't wait to feel it for myself." I said, keeping my voice low, as I heard her shallow breathing.

"_Me either._" She replied, her voice breaking slightly, followed by a soft moan.

"Are you playing with yourself?"

"_Yes._" She whispered. "_I can't help it, you make me crazy._"

"I wish I could see you right now, beautiful..." I said, quietly. "Your warm skin pressed against the cold glass..." A gasp left her, and then a soft groan. "You sound so beautiful, Naomi..." Another light whimper. "Imagine me standing behind you... My hands trailing over your skin."

"_Yes..._" Naomi murmured.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

"_Oh, yes..._" Naomi groaned.

But the groan was cut midway through by an engaged tone. I immediately looked at my phone and read 'CALL DISCONNECTED' on the display. I found Naomi's number in my contacts and called her back.

"_The number you have dialled is currently out of service or switched off. Please try again later._"

Fuck! I hope nothing bad had happened...

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I stared at my phone in disbelief, after hearing the warning tone signifying a dead battery. _Fuck me_, how could I have forgotten to charge it? I slumped down on the seat next to me, staring at the useless flat phone in my hand.

"Fucking typical." I muttered, upset. I took a deep, shuddering breath, feeling a confused, but also aroused knot twist in my stomach. Although, I felt as though a bucket of cold water had just drenched me. Sadly I put my bra and top back on, fastened up my jeans and laid down on the seating.

"_Emily..._" I muttered to no one, as tears fell down my cheeks. If I'd thought leaving Emily at the station made me feel empty, _this_ was like a chasm that was cracking it's way through my heart. I longed for her so _badly_, and I felt cut off from the one thing that was keeping me level at the moment. Ok, Emily _did_ make me feel out of control at times, but the others, my god... She was a good listener, as well as an attentive lover. Not only that, she could be surprisingly fun to be around at times, and she did have a good sense of humour.

But what's more... She had my _heart_, and I knew it. She owned it, and I had no regrets about that, whatsoever. I could tell she was apprehensive about expressing it, but I knew she felt the same. I'm not stupid, I can tell from the way she is with me. The way she looks at me, it's not possessive at all, she looks at me like I'm the only thing that matters for her, and that's more of an indication than any words she could say to me, short of telling me she loves me. It's her actions that speak louder than words, and they are only words unless they are true, right? Emily didn't actually have to tell me she loved me, and I could tell that it was hard for her, given that her expression showed she wanted to say it many times, but something held her back. I don't know what it was, but I decided to be as patient as I could, and wait for her to be ready to tell me.

Before I realised it, I was sobbing with my arms wrapped around me. For the first time since I'd met Emily, I felt alone. I knew that I was probably being dramatic, but I really needed Emily to hold me as I lay there curled into a ball, and the physical distance between me and her was growing with each mile the train travelled back to London.

I must have fallen asleep, because I was woken up some time later by a knocking on the compartment door.

"J-just a minute." I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I opened the door to see a conductor standing there.

"Sorry to disturb you, miss. We have arrived in London."

"Right. Fell asleep. Thanks for letting me know." I replied. The conductor gave me a polite smile and went on his way.

I gathered my things and left the train, exiting the station and hailing a taxi. I gave the driver my address, and stared out of the window as the taxi took me home. I paid the driver, thanking him for the journey, and got out of the cab, trudging up the path to my flat. I opened the door, and stepped inside, closing it behind me. I walked through the sitting room to find Effy watching television.

"Welcome back. How was Wales?"

"Good." I said, quietly.

"Nice...er..._conference_, then?" She said, and I could hear her smirk. I guess Emily was right about that little white lie not sticking.

I dropped my bag at my feet, and looked Effy in the eyes. "How did you know?" I said, flatly.

Effy lit a cigarette, and blew out a ring of smoke. "Well, you _didn't_ have that hickey when you left." She smirked, indicating an area on her own neck. "That, and... Katie called, asking if I knew where Emily was. That's Emily's twin sister, by the way. She mentioned the Fitch Family Vacation in Wales, and I put two and two together."

"Right." I said, slumping into the sofa.

"You _could_ have just told me, Naoms." Effy said. "I don't care that you and Emily had a dirty weekend away."

I screwed my nose up. "Christ, it sounds so _sleazy_ when you say it like that."

Effy chuckled softly. "Emily is many things, sleazy_ isn't_ one of them."

"Right." I sighed.

A short moment passed before Effy spoke again. "Naoms... Is everything ok?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure." I murmured, as I stood up. "It's late, I'm going to get to bed."

Effy pulled me back down to the sofa. "Not so fast, Naoms." She said, staring into my blue eyes with her own. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

I sighed, deeply. "I miss her." I said, my voice small. "Like..._really_."

Effy regarded me carefully. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

I leaned back against the sofa. "Yes."

"Oh, Naoms..." Effy said, pulling me close for a hug. "No _wonder_ you've been so odd lately."

"C-can we talk about this tomorrow? My phone went flat and I have to call her so she knows I'm alright."

"Ok." Effy replied. "But you owe me details, Naoms." She said, as I stood up.

"Right." I said, as I went into my room and shut the door, dropping my bag at the foot of my bed. I plugged in my phone to charge, and while I waited got if to power up, I stripped out of my clothes, and crawled under the duvet. Checking my phone, I saw that I had three text messages, and one missed call from Emily's number.

"_Hey the phone cut out. Are you ok? xEx_"

Another had been received about ten minutes later.

"_Beautiful, I'm worried. I can't get through to you. xEx_"

And the third, a half hour after the second.

"_Maybe your phone went flat? Call me when you can. xEx_"

I sighed, and dialled Emily's number, waiting for it to be picked up.

"_There you are! Are you alright?!_" Emily said, a small amount of panic in her voice.

"I'm fine... Nothing bad happened, my phone just went flat." I replied.

"_Oh, thank fucking Christ!_" The relief in her tone was evident. "_I was worried._"

"I would have called sooner, but Effy played inquisitor when I got home. It appears your sister called her...looking for you." I said.

"_Fuck._" Emily muttered, angrily. "_I'm sorry about that, beautiful._"

"It doesn't matter. Like you said, Effy knew anyway. If not from her perception than from the hickey on my neck. Thanks, by the way."

Emily laughed softly. "_I didn't hear you complaining._"

"Well no, but... You're lucky I have a decent concealer." I giggled.

"_Haha... Oh, I miss you, beautiful._"

"I miss you, too. Did you mean what you said? About coming back Wednesday?"

"_Yes. I'm a woman of my word, Naomi. I'll be back late Wednesday afternoon. I promise._"

"Thank you." I whispered.

"_So, you're home now?_"

"Yes."

"_What are you doing?_" She asked.

"Lying under the duvet in my bed."

"_Are you tired, beautiful?_"

"A little. But I wanted to talk to you first, to put your mind at rest." I replied. "Sorry about earlier."

"_It's alright, these things happen._" Emily replied. "_Did you...finish?_" She asked.

"No." I replied. "I...I couldn't. It wasn't the same."

"_I see._"

"I fell asleep on the train." I said. "I actually felt pretty awful when we got cut off."

Emily sighed, and I also heard a light sniffle. "_I was **so** worried something bad had happened._" The strain in her voice tugged at me.

"I'm fine, Emily." I said.

"_I know, I just... **Christ**_." Emily whispered. "_If anything happened to you, I..._"

"Nothing happened, Emily. I'm fine... Calm down, ok?" I said again, reassuring her.

"_You just mean so much to me, Naomi._"

"I know. You mean a lot to me, too." I replied.

"_Listen, beautiful. I'm going to let you get some sleep, I know you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow._"

I sighed, deeply. "Ok."

"_Can I call you in the morning?_" Emily asked.

"I'd like that." I smiled.

"_Ok. Sweet dreams, beautiful._"

"Same to you. Goodnight."

"_Night_." She said, as the call ended.

I set an alarm on my phone, and buried myself under the duvet, imagining that Emily's arms were around me as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N#2: I'm kinda just wishing they'd just say it already, aren't you?**

**More soon... I really should get working on the other stories on the go, but this one keeps pulling me back to it. I'll see what I can do.**

**Review if you wish...**

**~GN~ xo**


	13. Family Portrait

**A/N: So, before I started writing this chapter, I wrote an outline. Seemed simple enough. Then as I started writing one part of it, I realised I was actually writing a third chapter out of three and I was doing things a little backwards. So, I went back to my outline, and started writing out this chapter.**

**There's a lot of confrontation in this chapter, so it's a bit tense. Don't worry...things will get better, and... *ahem* smuttier in the coming chapters. Maybe an Angst Warning™ for this one? Not quite sure.**

**Anyway, on with it, then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Shame, really. Any and all typos are a lie, just like cake.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

_(Monday morning)_

When I had woken up the next morning, I was reluctant to get out of bed. The bed itself was comfortable, even though I was in it alone, but the other reason I _didn't_ want to get out of it, much less wake up, was the dream I was having. Let's just say, it was hot, sweaty, and_ very_ erotic, and if it had been real, a certain blonde I was besotted with would have been screaming though her third...or was it _fourth_ orgasm... from my attentions.

So, let's just say, I was _less_ than impressed at the cold shower effect my phone's ringtone had when it woke me up, sending my hand out from under the duvet to grope blindly for it.

"Mmm...hello?" I mumbled, not bothering to check the display before I answered.

"_Where the fuck are you, bitch?!_" I groaned internally as I heard the snappy, lispy tone of my sister's voice.

"Still asleep." I replied, yawning.

"_Well, get the fuck out of bed, you lazy bitch! You're late for breakfast, and mum is already annoyed that you weren't here for the weekend._" My twin snapped. "_Hotel restaurant, ten fucking minutes, loser!_" She added, before hanging up.

I frowned, sighing as I checked my phone. It was almost ten in the morning. _Christ_. I told Naomi I would call her in the morning. I searched for her numbers in my contacts, and called it.

"_Hi, you've reached Naomi Campbell. I'm unable to take your call at this time, however please leave a message along with a contact number, and I will endeavour to get back to you at my earliest opportunity._"

The message made me smile, as I heard the beep of the voicemail.

"Hi, beautiful. Looks like I missed you... Partially my fault, I overslept, and now I have to endure breakfast with my family. I was...really hoping to hear your voice. Anyway... I'll call you tonight." I paused. "I miss you, beautiful... Bye."

I put my phone down, and got out of bed, taking a shower and getting dressed before leaving my room, ensuring I had my access card with me. When I got to the lobby, I made my way to the restaurant, spotting my family sitting at a table by the window. Jenna was fussing over James' shirt, dad looked bored, and Katie was checking her watch. Her eyes caught mine, and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Emily, there you are!" Jenna said, as I pulled out the remaining chair and sat down between my brother and my dad. "Now that you've decided to join us, we can actually eat something."

"Sorry to hold you all up, I slept late." I replied, quietly.

"As usual, disappointing us with your tardiness." Jenna replied, looking down her nose at me. Sometimes it is a _complete_ shock to me that I was born from her womb, it really is.

"My apologies, I didn't get here until late last night." I said.

"Did you have a nice trip, love?" Dad asked me.

"Fine, dad. Thanks for asking."

"So, you were working the weekend?" Jenna asked. "Because Katie tells me she called your office and you weren't in."

"I had business with a client in Cardiff, who only had time free on the weekend. That's why I wasn't in the office." I said, glaring at my twin, who sat there with a smug look on her face, that told me she knew I was lying.

"I see." Jenna replied. "Well, let's order, shall we? Now that _everyone_ is here." The stress in her voice showed contempt, which was amplified by the annoyed look she gave me. "I can only hope you gave your client the benefit of being punctual, which you clearly seem to lack when it comes to spending time with your family." She added, getting the attention of the nearest waiter.

I should mention, my mother has always stressed punctuality is important. But, I held my tongue, as I am so used to doing around my family. We ordered our meals, and while we waited for them to arrive, Jenna asked Katie about her career. Katie worked in a boutique fashion store in the middle of London, and had no qualms about mentioning the many various celebrity people she had to deal with on a regular basis. Meanwhile, dad asked me how work was.

"It's great, dad. Business is going very well."

"What is it that you do again, Ems?" James asked.

"Marketing, James." I replied.

"Oh, that's right. Run into any shaggable girls?"

"_James!_" Jenna warned, as Katie reached over and clipped him around the ear.

"Ow!_ What?!_ I was only asking!" James replied.

"Shut up, worm!" Katie snapped.

Right then, a waiter arrived with a large tray, laden with our breakfast. I was the only person who ordered a full English breakfast, whereas everyone else had ordered some continental thing that came with fruit and pastries.

"Do you always have to be different, Emily?" Jenna asked, her voice laced with the usual disappointment.

I cleared my throat. "Forgive me for actually eating what I want, as opposed to following the rest of you." I said. I felt someone kick me under the table, and looked up to see Katie glaring at me in warning. I returned her glare, and raised my eyebrow.

"Well, what's on your plate is_ hardly_ healthy. Isn't that right, Rob?"

"Hmm?" My dad piped up, as he looked longingly at the plump looking sausages and crispy bacon on my plate.

"And yet, I manage to maintain my figure _quite_ well, thank you." I replied.

"I can't imagine why you are being so defiant today, Emily. It's not like you, at all." Jenna said, spreading some jam onto a miniature croissant.

"That's what I said to her last night." Katie chimed in.

"You...saw Emily last night?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, she came knocking on my door, complaining that I hadn't booked her a separate room."

"Well, of course not. This is a_ family_ holiday, after all." Jenna said, making a point of directing her statement towards me. "We are here as a family, and should be spending the time as such."

I sighed, but said nothing, as my dad gave me a look of sympathy. My dad had always been the one in my family who had listened to me, and actually cared about what I wanted. "Leave Emily be, love." He said. "She is here with us now, isn't that enough?"

"Rob, she should have been here with us the past two days, and you know I am right." Jenna replied, in her usual 'don't fuck with me' tone. My dad said nothing, going back to his breakfast.

We ate silently for a while, when Jenna turned to Katie and asked the inevitable question about her love life. "Any young man in your life currently, Katie?"

"Not right now, mum. Work has been really busy, and-"

"You're not getting any younger, love. It's about time you found a man and settled down like a normal young woman." She said, cutting Katie off and shooting a dissatisfied glance at me when she came to the end of her sentence. I seethed silently, fighting the urge to roll my eyes. Dad must have been able to see my discomfort, and reached over to squeeze my hand gently. I looked at him, and he gave me a gentle fatherly smile, which I returned.

"I can't understand how out of three children, only one of you is naturally inclined." Jenna said, in dismay.

"Naturally inclined? And what does that mean?" I asked, unable to keep silent any longer.

"Why, living a normal life, of course. Katie has a respectable job, and is rarely without a boy to spend time with. You and James, on the other hand..."

"What? I'm normal!" James piped up.

"Yeah, right." Katie scoffed. "Still rooting through mum's underwear drawer, or are you buying your own these days?"

"Katie!" Jenna said.

"Fuck you!" James snapped at Katie.

"James!" My dad said, sternly.

"Sorry, dad." James said, meekly.

"_Right_, so that's James covered, then. And me? Are you still going to express your _usual_ disgust at my sexuality, or have you found something _else_ to disapprove of?" I said, sarcastically.

Jenna placed her cutlery on her plate, picked up her napkin and wiped the corners of her mouth, before fixing her eyes on me. "Emily, I do not understand why you have to make such an issue out of the depraved way in which you have chosen to live your life."

I rolled my eyes, finishing the last of the food on my plate and placing my own cutlery down. "On the contrary, _Jenna_. It is _you_ who continues to make such a big deal out of my sexuality. You have no qualms about _constantly_ bringing up your disapproval of it _every_ time I come to dinner, and you can't even let it go now."

"Well, if you chose to live a normal life-"

"It _is_ normal to **_me_**." I said, flatly, cutting her off. "It is who I am, and if you can't accept that, that is _your_ problem, hardly mine."

"Emsy!" Katie said, shooting another glare at me.

"Oh, _what_, Kay? Am I not being _enough_ of a doormat for you?" I asked, placing my napkin back on the table and standing up. "Excuse me, I've _lost_ my appetite." I said, walking out of the restaurant. I went out to the hotel pool, sitting on a sun lounge as I felt my mobile vibrating in my pocket. Naomi's name was on the display.

"Hey, beautiful." I said, answering the call.

"_Hi!_" She replied. "_I got your message... How are you?_"

I sighed. "I just walked out on breakfast. And you?"

"_I am well. What do you mean you walked out on breakfast?_"

"Ah... How much time do you have?" I joked.

"_That bad?_"

"Unfortunately."

"_I'm sorry._" Naomi replied.

"No, _don't_ be. It's not your fault. It's my mother that's the problem." I said.

Naomi laughed. "_You should meet mine._"

"Does she openly disapprove of your sexuality and all but call you a disappointment to your face?" I asked, annoyed.

"_Uh... Well, no..._" Naomi said, caught off guard.

I sighed. "I'm _sorry_, beautiful. I shouldn't take this out on you. It's not your fault." I said. "Is your day going well?"

"_It's busy, for a Monday. Are you sure you're alright?_" She replied.

"I just... I wish you were here." I said. "I miss you."

"_I miss you, too._" She said. "_It's only another two days, Emily._"

"I know. I just wish I had something to fill those days with as opposed to being somewhere I don't want to be, you know?"

"_I know. I hope it passes quicker than you think it does._"

"So do I." I heard someone clear their throat next to me, and I turned to see Katie standing with her arms folded, an unimpressed expression on her face. "Shit. I'm sorry, I have to go." I said.

"_Oh. Uhm, well... Call me later?_" Naomi asked.

"I will. Bye." I said, ending the call. "What do _you_ want?" I said to Katie.

"Is there any chance you could _not_ ruin this holiday for all of us? Have you _ever_ heard of keeping your mouth shut?" Katie said, annoyed.

I laughed. "Katie, I've been keeping my mouth shut for the last twenty five _fucking_ years. And now that I choose to speak my mind, you're going to tell me to shut up? I don't think so."

"Who were you talking to?" She asked, looking at my phone.

"None of your business." I replied.

"You're such a secretive little cow, Emsy." My twin scoffed.

"As opposed to you flaunting your sex life for _all_ to hear about?" I said, sarcastically.

Katie's expression became fierce. "Like it or not, you are _still_ a part of this family, Emily. I suggest you change _your_ attitude before dinner, unless you want to piss mum off even more."

"Yes well, it appears I piss her off with my very presence, so I can't imagine why I have to be here." I snapped back.

"Because it's a _family holiday_. It's _one_ week out of your fucking year, Emily. I can't understand _why_ it's such a hassle for you."

I stood up and faced my twin directly. "Because, **_Katherine_**... It's one week out of the year where my family, who is _supposed_ to love and accept me, _by the way_, treats me with _nothing_ but contempt and ridicule. With the exception of dad, who is the _only one_ of the four of you who actually treats me with love and respect." I explained, tersely. "So, excuse _me_ if I don't feel very familial." I said, walking past her.

"Who is Naomi?" Katie asked, and I froze in my place. I turned back to her, and she regarded me with a curious smirk. "I know for a fact you _weren't_ working this weekend, Ems. I called your office, as I told you... They said you left for Cardiff on Friday afternoon." She explained. "I then called Effy, she didn't know where you were either, but thought it was curious that her flatmate was apparently in Wales as well for some 'conference' or other. So...who is she?"

"And why should I tell _you?_" I asked. "It's none of your fucking business."

"You've always told me everything." She scoffed. "We don't have secrets.

_Oh, how wrong you are, Katie._

"Because you've always _made_ me tell you." I said. "But that was when we were _teenagers_, Katie. We live separate lives, now, and I don't see why you have to know _every_ detail of my business. Stop being such a _nosy_ fucking bitch and butt out of my personal life!" I snapped, turning and walking to the lift.

When I re-entered my room, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Naomi's number, unfortunately getting voicemail again. So, I left another message.

"Hi, beautiful. Sorry about earlier, my sister caught up with me and decided to rant at me over what happened at breakfast. I'll call you this evening, I promise. I miss you... Take care."

I ended the call, and a soft knock came on the door. "Just a second." I said, walking to the door and opening it. My dad stood behind it, and gave me a warm smile. "Dad?"

"Hello Emsy, love. I hope you don't mind... I had to ask the concierge what room you were in, Katie told me she didn't know."

"Because I didn't tell her. Please, come in." I said, stepping aside to allow him to enter.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as he entered and took a seat on the sofa. "I was just a bit worried about you, that's all."

I smiled at him, as I sat on the other end of the sofa. "I'm _fine_, dad. I'm just fed up with mum and her disapproval of me, that's all."

"I know, love." He replied, taking my hand in his. "I'll try and talk to her later."

"Dad, you _know_ it's not going to do any good. She's too set in her ways, she won't ever accept me for who I am. But, even if she doesn't, the least she could do is treat me with the same respect she expects of me." I said.

"You are right, Emsy." Dad replied. "But I can still try."

I smiled. "You're a sucker for punishment sometimes, dad." I said. "How's the gym going?"

"Good, love. I'm beginning to think about opening another branch."

"Really? Well... if you ever need anyone to do your marketing... I'm your girl." I grinned.

"Business is going well for you, then?"

"Oh, yes, as I said. We've picked up some new accounts in the last few months." I explained. "You needn't worry, dad. I'm doing quite well for myself."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm _very_ proud of you, Emsy. You know that, don't you?" He said.

I nodded. "Yes dad, I do."

He nodded. "Is there anything else that's bothering you?"

I sighed. "Apart from mum treating me like I'm the spare?"

"The spare?"

"You know...like I'm always the odd one out. I mean... She caught James wearing her knickers, and even he gets treated like part of the family by her. And yet, she treats me like she'd rather I didn't exist."

"You know that's not true, Emsy." Dad said.

"Well, it _feels_ like it. Even at breakfast today... She talks down to me _all_ the time. Katie does it, too. My own twin! In fact, _she_ is the one who expected me to drop whatever I was doing to be here on Saturday, when I already had other arrangements. James is still immature and asks me stupid things. In fact, I think you are the only person who treats me normally." I explained.

Dad nodded his head as he took in my words. "Emily, you know I'll always love you. I'll have a talk to Katie about it."

"It won't do any good." I muttered.

"At least let me try, love." He said, squeezing my hand gently again.

I sighed. "Dad... I'm not staying until Friday."

"Oh?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm leaving on Wednesday, I have to get back to London for a meeting Wednesday night."

"Oh, I see."

"Do me a favour?" I asked.

"Anything for my little girl." Dad smiled.

"Don't tell mum or Katie until Wednesday? I'll _never_ hear the end of it, otherwise, and I'll say something I'll possibly regret later."

"You have my word, Emsy. I'll keep it schtum."

"Thanks, dad." I said, giving him a hug.

"Now, we are having dinner at six, and I've been instructed to tell you your attendance is _mandatory_." He said, humour in his tone. "However... If it ends like breakfast did, I _won't_ hold it against you, given what you've told me. Ok?"

I giggled. "Sure. Only... _Don't_ tell Katie or mum which room I am in. I'd prefer to have my privacy."

"You got it, kiddo."

Dad left shortly after, and I decided to go for a short nap, to catch up on the lack of sleep from the night before. I was woken up around five by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered, without checking the display first.

"_Hi, Emily._" Naomi said, instantly causing a smile to cross my lips.

"Hey, beautiful. Sorry again about this morning."

"_It's ok, I understand. Did your sister give you a lot of grief?_"

"As much as she usually does, but I gave her enough of it back. I then had a long chat with my dad, which made me feel a little better. How was your day?" I explained.

"_Busy, but it's over now. I just wanted to hear your voice. I've missed you so much._" Naomi replied.

"I know, beautiful. I've been missing you, too. I actually was just taking a nap."

"_Oh, I didn't wake you up, did I?_" She asked, cautiously. Fuck, that was cute.

"No." I chuckled, softly. "Although, I do enjoy being woken up by you..."

I could almost hear her blush. "_Emily..._"

"It's the truth, beautiful."

A soft giggle reached my ears. "_So, what are you doing tonight?_"

"Mmm...dinner with the family. Otherwise known as torture. I've been advised my attendance is _mandatory_." I said, using the same joking tone my dad had used.

"_Oh, sounds painful._"

"Mmm, yes. Dad has said, though, that he won't hold it against me if I leave like I did at breakfast."

"_You walked out on breakfast? Why?_" Naomi asked.

"The only person who didn't get on my case was my dad. Well, James didn't either, really."

"_James?_"

"My younger brother." I explained. "Bit of a pervy little wanker, really, and the only one who is ecstatic that I'm gay."

Naomi laughed. "_I bet he reckons he will get to perve on all sorts of fit girls?_"

"Something like that." I replied. "Typical teenaged boy, really."

"_What else happened that made you walk out?_"

I sighed. "Just my mum getting on my case. Katie opened her big mouth about how she called the office and found out I'd been in Wales since Friday night. Jenna expressed her disapproval, as per. Then there was her allusion to how I'm not normal-"

"_Not normal? What the fuck?_"

"Naomi..." I paused. "My mum is a bit set in her ways. She doesn't accept me for who I am, and isn't afraid to let it show that I'm a disappointment to her."

"_God, that's horrible!_" Naomi exclaimed. "_I don't know how you can stand it._"

"Well, I didn't. It's why I walked out." I replied. "Then Katie came after me, which was when you called, and gave me another serve of her own."

"_I'm sorry you have to deal with that, Emily. I really am. Your family should accept you for who you are, no matter what._" Naomi said.

"I know, but you haven't met my mother. Or my sister."

"_What about your dad?_"

I smiled. "_You would like him, Naomi. He may not completely understand about me being gay, but at least he hasn't written me off because of it._"

"He sounds like a good man."

"_Yes, he is._" I said. "_Listen, I hate to cut this short, because I really miss you. But, I've got to get ready for dinner at six._"

"_Yeah, I'm almost home. Effy and I are apparently going to watch crap television all night._"

"Oh, fun." I laughed.

"_That's assuming she doesn't bombard me with questions about you._" Naomi said.

"Ah, the famous line of Stonem questioning." I smirked.

"_You know it?_"

"Oh, very well." I laughed. "If you're not comfortable talking to her about it, just tell her."

"_You say that like she will drop the subject._" Naomi replied.

"Tell her if she does, that I might tell you a few truths about her that she might not want you knowing." I said.

"_Oh, really?_" Naomi asked. "_Something you want to tell me, Emily?_"

I sighed. "That really sort of depends on how jealous you can be..." I replied, softly.

"_Oh._" She replied, after a short pause.

"Listen to me, beautiful. It was a _very_ long time ago, yeah? Once or twice, just a bit of fun. We are still friends, but we've both moved on."

"_I see._"

"You're mad."

"_No, I... It's in the past, yeah?_"

"Yes."

"_Then...it's really none of my business, is it?_" She replied, but her tone betrayed her.

"Naomi... I'm sorry."

"_Why?_"

"Because I can tell it upsets you."

I heard her sigh. "_Ok, it does. But there's not much I can do about it. Like you said, it's in the past._"

"Please don't be mad, beautiful." I said, feeling completely stupid at that moment. "You really have nothing to worry about... In case you haven't noticed, I'm totally crazy about you, ok? It's _you_ that I can't get out of my head. I want _you._"

"_Really?_"

"Yes!" I replied.

"_Ok._" She said. "_It's me who is sorry, I... I'm still new to this._"

"You and me both, babe. Look, I don't want to hurt you, but it's a part of my past. I'm not going to lie to you about it, because knowing Effy, there's a chance she might bring it up herself, and I don't want you to think I'm not being honest with you." I explained.

"_I understand._"

I sighed, deeply, silence falling between us. "I really wish I could hold you right now." I said, my voice nearly cracking. I swallowed hard, as I heard Naomi's sigh mirror my own.

"_I know, Emily. So do I._" She replied. "_I'm just about home, so... I'll let you go. Enjoy your dinner._"

"Can I call you later tonight?" I asked.

"_Of course. We will talk more then, ok?_"

"Ok."

"_Ok... Bye, Emily._" She said.

"Bye." I replied, as the call ended. I laid backwards onto the bed and sighed again. "Why can't I just tell you how I really feel?" I muttered to myself. "What the _fuck_ have I done?"

I shook myself off, and got up to take a shower, and then got dressed for dinner. When I got into the lobby, if I'm honest, I _didn't_ really have much of an appetite, and it dissipated even more as I sat in between dad and James at the dinner table.

"Nice of you to join us, Emily." My mother said, her tone a little frosty.

"Important phone call." I replied, perusing the menu.

"One would think you would switch your phone _off_ when you are on a family vacation." Jenna pointed out.

"Well, when _one_ manages a successful marketing company, _one_ has an _obligation_ to be available when _one_ has been railroaded into spending the week in the company of one's 'family'." I said, sarcastically, complete with air quotes. "Let's just bloody order, shall we?" I said, hailing a waiter.

I remained silent for most of the meal, poking the salad I had ordered around the plate, not really interested in eating much of it. There was always room service, after all, and right now I was too worried about the conversation I'd had with Naomi before dinner. I wasn't even paying attention to the conversation at the table, until Katie kicked me again.

I glared at her. "Do you fucking mind _not_ kicking me under the bloody table?" I snapped.

"_Emily!_" Jenna exclaimed. "Watch your language."

"I wouldn't have kicked you if you had been paying attention." Katie scoffed.

"Dad, are you going to eat those chips?" James asked.

"Go ahead, son." Dad replied, and pushed his plate towards my brother.

"Emily, I can't understand _why_ you can't focus on your family for a little while, instead of being so _self-centred_." Jenna said, her tone disapproving once more. "Honestly, you are _such_ a disappointment."

I forced a thin smile, and directed it at my mother. "Well, thank you _very_ much, I've lost my appetite. Excuse me." I said, curtly, folding my napkin and placing it on the table as I stood up. "_Sorry_, dad. I tried." I said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek before I left the restaurant, almost in tears.

"Emily, wait!" I cringed as I heard my sister's voice behind me.

"**_No!_**" I snapped, as I turned to face her, fury etched on my features. "I'm _not_ fucking putting up with either _your_ bullshit, _or_ hers! I do _not_ give a fuck what _either_ of you think of me anymore, and I most certainly will **_NOT_** be spoken to like that by _either_ of you!"

"Em-"

I held up my hand to quiet her. "I _mean_ it, Katie! I'm tired of it. If the two of you _cannot_ get through _one_ meal without treating me like a speck of dirt, then I will _not_ even bother to try and keep the peace. Why _should_ I, when my mother and my own twin sister continue to treat _me_ like shit?"

Katie stared at me gobsmacked. "How da-"

"_**DO NOT EVEN!**_" I yelled. "Don't give me that 'how dare you' _BULLSHIT_, when you know damn _fucking_ well I'm right, if you could see _past_ the end of your nose. I'm _NOT_ your fucking doormat, Katie. You _cannot_ walk all over me anymore." I argued, as the lift arrived, and I stepped inside. Katie made to follow me. "**No!** Get out! I've _nothing_ more to say to you this evening." I said angrily, once again holding my hand up as the doors slid shut between us, a look of complete shock on my sister's face.

"_Fuck!_" I muttered in frustration, as the lift sped up to my floor, and the adrenaline surged through me. I had not been so angry in a long time, and as I made it to my room, my hands were shaking terribly. I leaned against the back of the door after I had shut it, and slid to the floor, losing my composure completely as I began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

**A/N#2: Oh dear. Emily is having a bit of a rough time of it, isn't she?**

**Don't worry, my friends. I have seen a little into the future, and it gets better, trust me.**

**More soon...reviews welcome...you know how to leave them!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	14. Carbonara And Consolation

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter, and it's only because a lot of it is dialogue, some parts of which I was slightly struggling with. There are words hanging in the air of the phone conversation, but they cannot be said just yet. The time and place for those words to be said is already set in my mind, and it is coming, most likely in the next chapter. Remember that little outline I talked about? I stuck to the plot ideas, but typically, not the timeframe I had it set out in. Like the last chapter, this is also told from both POV's, because it was necessary to do so.**

**Bit of an Angst Warning™ for this one. I'll make up for it in the next chapter, in a huge way, trust me. LOL ;-)**

**Right, on with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Wish I did sometimes, but... Any and all typos are a total myth!**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

_(Monday evening)_

I walked into the flat, and a rather tasty aroma flooded my senses. I guess Effy had cooked, then. My thought was confirmed, when I spotted her in the kitchen stirring something in a pot with one hand, and holding a glass of wine in the other.

"Alright?" I said, greeting her. "Something smells good."

"Naoms." Effy said, nodding at me as she sipped from her wine. "Pull up a glass, this will be ready shortly."

"What are we having, and have I got time to take a shower?" I asked.

"Fettuccine carbonara, and yes, if you make it quick." She replied.

I nodded, and went off to take a shower, making it as quick as I could, and putting on something comfortable, before wandering back out to the kitchen. Effy simply handed me a glass of wine and went back to stirring the pasta. "How was your day?"

"Uhm...ok, I suppose. Busy." I replied, sipping the crisp, cool wine.

"Right." Effy replied. "Spoken to Emily today?"

"Yes." I replied. "I think she's finding being with her family a bit..."

"Difficult?"

"I was going to say hellish, but difficult fits, I suppose." I replied.

"God, Emily's always copped grief from her mother. Katie hasn't been very supportive, either." Effy said, checking on the pasta sauce, and adding just a touch of seasoning. "She really needs to not let it get to her."

"Yeah." I said, quietly, as I sat down at the table. "Just how long have you and Emily known each other, again?"

"Let's see... We met in college, so...since we were fifteen? Sixteen? Something like that." Effy replied.

"Right." I replied.

Effy turned to me and eyed me curiously. "She told you, didn't she?"

"That you and her shagged? Yeah." I said flatly, before taking another sip of wine.

"_Ah_. And you're not too happy about it." Effy stated.

"You _could_ put it that way."

Effy laughed, softly. "Naoms, it was_ years_ ago, and it's ancient history. If you must know, it was only twice, and it wasn't anything _more_ than casual sex. We weren't in love, or anything." She explained.

"_Just_ twice?"

"Yeah. Neither of us were interested in anything more, it was just...experimentation. Besides, I started shagging Cook after that. I moved on, and so did she. End of."

I sighed. "You could have told me."

"Why? It never came up. I'm surprised _she_ told you." Effy replied, draining the water from the pasta. "Anyway, if you start worrying about _everyone_ she's slept with, you'll drive yourself nuts."

"Yes, but...I just..." I trailed off, before sipping some more wine. "I don't know. It just _bothers_ me, that's all. It makes me uncomfortable."

Effy dished up two plates of pasta and spooned some sauce over the to, adding cheese as a garnish. She then brought both plates to the table, setting them both down, and handing me a fork. We ate silently for a few minutes before Effy broke the silence. "What makes you uncomfortable, Naoms? Is it knowing I _slept_ with her, or knowing that _I_ know how Emily likes to play?"

I almost choked on my pasta, feeling my face flush as I reached for my glass of wine. "**_Jesus,_** Eff!" I exclaimed, as Effy smirked at me.

"Oh _relax,_ Naoms." Effy chuckled. "I'm not going to _tell_ anyone, yeah? What's between you and Emily is just that. I'm _not_ going to give you shit over it. Each to their own."

"Really?"

"I'd be a _complete_ hypocrite if I did, Naoms, seeing as I've slept with her, too."

"Fair point." I said.

"Listen, I know you like her a lot."

"Yeah, well... Bit more than a lot, really." I said quietly, as I twirled some pasta on my fork. I ate the mouthful, and swallowed.

"And she obviously likes you."

"Yeah, she does." I said, blushing.

"So... You should trust her more. She _wouldn't_ lie to you, Naoms, she isn't like that."

I sighed, nodding, and continued eating my pasta. It was actually pretty good, I asked Effy how her day was, and I glossed over the details of my own day, and after we had finished eating, I helped Effy clear the dishes and we settled onto the sofa, our glasses refilled, ready for whatever passed for entertainment on television. We were partway through watching QI, when my phone rang. I checked the display and saw Emily's name flashing.

"Hey, Emily!" I said. "What's up?"

"_Naomi..._" Emily replied, and from the tone of her voice, I knew something wasn't right. The sniffle afterward simply confirmed it.

I stood up and went into my room, closing the door behind me. "Emily...are you ok?"

"_N-no._" She replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I could hear Emily breathing, with the odd sniffle here and there. "Emily... Take a few deep breaths, ok?"

She did as I requested, and then I heard her exhale a deeper breath. "_I'm sorry._" She croaked.

"Don't be. Just tell me what's wrong." I said, softly.

"_I walked out on dinner._"

"With your family?" I asked.

"_Yes._" Emily replied. "_She just made me so **fucking** mad!_"

"Wait...your mum?"

"_Yes._"

"Ok...what did she say that made you leave?"

"_First, ugh...she accused me of being self-centred._"

"_You,_ self-centred?" I asked, in disbelief. Emily was many things, yes, but I did not for a second believe that self-centred was one of the,.

"_And then she said I was a disappointment._" Emily sniffled. "_But she said it in front of everyone, Naomi! Katie, James...my dad..._"

"Oh, Emily. I'm _so_ sorry. You _know_ that's not true, though...right?"

"_To her I am._" She sobbed. "_Not only that, Katie tried chasing after me, but I shot her down, telling her I wasn't going to put up with that shit from either her or Jenna._"

"Emily... Listen to me."

I paused as I heard a long sniffle, and then Emily exhaled slowly. "_I'm...I'm listening._" She said, the break in her voice tearing at my heart.

"You are a strong, successful, passionate woman, and you have a big, loving heart." I said. "If your mother can't see that, then she doesn't know you _at all_, because I've only known you a few weeks, and I can see it as clear as day."

There was a short pause before Emily spoke, once again softly. "_Y-yeah?_"

"_Yes._" I said, putting a little stress in my voice. "I'm sorry that she doesn't accept you, but you have other people who care about you. Like your dad... And me."

"_You do?_"

"Of course I do! I'd be a little nuts if I didn't after the affection you've shown me. God, Emily... You mean so much to me."

"_And...what about what I told you earlier?_"

"About Effy?" I asked.

"_Yeah._" Emily replied, with another sniffle.

"I talked to her about it. She made me see that being jealous over it was a bit stupid. She...said it really meant nothing to the both of you." I explained.

"_It didn't. It was teenage experimentation, nothing more._" Emily replied. "_Purely physical, and certainly never emotional_."

"Then, I'm sorry I got a bit mad over it. I guess I just jumped to conclusions in my head." I said. "She also said what you and I do together is basically no one's business but ours."

"_Very true. But then...you know she has a habit of speaking the truth, I take it?_" Emily asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"_Are we ok, then?_"

"Yes, Emily. We _always_ were, I just... Have a habit of jumping the gun."

"_Ok. I'm glad, I wouldn't want what I did in the past to come between us, there's no need for it._"

"I agree." I said. I was silent for a moment, listening to Emily sniffle on the other end. "Are you going to be ok, Emily?"

"_Yeah...eventually. I've never let it make me this angry, I don't know what's happened_." She said.

I sighed. "I wish you were here." I said, quietly. "Because then I could hold you, and make you feel a little better."

Emily sighed softly. "_I know, beautiful. We both have the same wish, at present._" She said. "_Oh, I don't think I can stand her tomorrow. Would it be evil if I hoped she got food poisoning, or something?_"

I laughed. "Emily, your mother _isn't_ my favourite person at the moment, so I'm probably_ not_ the best person to ask. I wouldn't want to be arrested as an accessory, or something."

I heard Emily laugh in my ear. "_Oh, thanks, that's the funniest thing I've heard all day_."

"I'm glad I could make you laugh." I replied.

"_Talk to me, beautiful. Tell me how your day was. I know you can't give me details, but..._"

"It was busy, but I didn't have to attend court. Effy cooked dinner, and we were watching QI when you called."

"_Oh, I love QI! It's often quite funny._" Emily replied.

"Yeah."

"_What did you have for dinner?_"

"Fettuccine carbonara." I said.

"_Oh, yum._"

"What did you have?" I asked.

"_I ordered a Caesar salad. But, I didn't eat too much of it, I didn't have much of an appetite._"

I frowned. "Because of our conversation earlier?" I asked.

Emily sighed. "_Yes._" She conceded. "_I was so worried I'd hurt you with what I had said._"

"Oh. Well...you didn't. I can be a bit of a twat, sometimes. Particularly when it comes to...conclusions." I replied. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, I didn't mean to upset you."

"_It's fine, Naomi. Let's just chalk it up to... I don't want to be rude, but...naïveté?_"

I smiled. "No, you're right. And I don't think it's rude, at all."

"_Good._" Emily said, before I heard her yawn.

"Tired?" I asked.

"_I shouldn't be, given that I napped earlier. I guess dinner took more out of me than I realised._" Emily replied.

"I can imagine." I said.

I heard a faint knock over the line. "_Shit, hang on._" Emily said. "_Naomi, it's my dad, I have to go. I'm sorry._"

"It's ok, I understand. Listen, I've got an early start tomorrow, and I'm in court all day. I'll call you tomorrow night, ok?"

"_Ok. And Naomi?_"

"Yes?" I asked.

"_Thank you, baby. I can't tell you enough how grateful I am for you calming me down._" Emily said.

"No problem." I said.

"_I'll thank you properly when I get back._" She said, with a sly chuckle.

I laughed. "You'd better!"

"_Bye, beautiful."_

"Bye!" I replied, ending the call.

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I opened the door, to find my dad standing behind it, concern present in his features.

"Come in, dad." I said, and he stepped past me, and I shut the door behind him. "I'm really sorry about dinner, dad. I hope I didn't ruin it for you."

"No, love. I had a feeling your mother _might_ start up. I asked her not to, but, you know what she is like, Emsy." Dad said. "Katie, on the other hand, is very upset with you. What did you say to her? She had a face like thunder when she came back to the table, and didn't say a word for the rest of the meal."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. Had I _finally_ succeeded in shutting Katie up?

"Mmhmm." He nodded. "For once the conversation was left to me and James. And you know how immature your brother can be!" He laughed.

I joined him in his mirth. "Only too well." I said. "I just gave Katie a piece of my mind, that's all. I told her that if she and mum wouldn't quit putting me down, I wasn't going to keep silent about it anymore."

"Oh, I see."

I sat down on the end of the bed. "There's absolutely no reason for them to be so horrible to me, dad. I didn't have to come out, you know. I could have kept it to myself, and not told the family at all. But I did, because I felt it more proper to be honest about myself." I explained. "I get that mum doesn't accept it. She has her right to disagree. But that doesn't give her the right to call me a disappointment like that. It _hurt_ me, dad." I said, beginning to choke up again. I swallowed thickly ,and dad put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close.

"Oh, my dear little Emsy." He said, soothingly.

"Huh...hardly_ little_ anymore, dad." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Oh, come on... You know you will_ always_ be my little girl, no matter if you are five, or twenty five." Dad said. "Your mother just doesn't understand what she did wrong."

"Nothing, dad. She didn't do _anything_ wrong, and neither did you. I hope you understand that, at least?"

"Shhh... I do, Emsy. It took me a while, at first, but I understand you can't help how you are. Anymore than James can help stealing your mum's knickers." He said, laughing at his last words.

I laughed with him. "Bloody perve. At least he isn't stealing mine anymore."

"He stole_ yours_, too?" Dad asked, surprised.

"Until Katie beat the shit out of him when we were both sixteen, he'd been taking both mine _AND_ hers. As well as perving on us in the shower." I laughed.

"Oh, I wondered why the lock got jammed up!" Dad exclaimed.

"That was Katie. She jammed a bit of an eraser into the lock so that he couldn't spy on us anymore." I said, smiling at the memory.

"Ahhh... Well, that makes sense. Your sister always was..."

"Pushy? Bitchy?" I offered.

"Now now, Emily... I was going to say 'direct and to the point', but from your perspective..." He said, with a sly grin.

I chuckled, softly. "It's been good to see you again, dad."

"You too, kid." Dad replied, hugging me close. "Who were you talking to, when I knocked on the door?"

"Oh,_ uhm_... Just a...friend." I said, sheepishly.

"Oh." He replied. "A_ special_ friend?"

I smiled at the words my father chose, and nodded. "Yeah, dad. A special friend."

"Nice girl?"

"Oh, yes. You'd like her a lot. She's a lawyer."

"Ooh... That might come in handy. You should hang onto that one, Emsy." He said, as I laughed.

"I hope to. I really like her a hell of a lot, dad." I said.

"I'm glad, Emsy. You _deserve_ to be happy."

I nodded. "I know." I said. "By the way, you didn't desert the rest of the family, did you? Mum and Katie would have a fit."

"No, love." Dad laughed. "Your mother went to lie down, and Katie slunk off somewhere after dinner. James I think muttered something about video game competition in the function room."

"Oh, right."

"Emsy, I think you need to go and talk to Katie, though. She seemed pretty upset when she came back to dinner."

I sighed. "Dad, I-"

"Emsy, she's your sister, and you only have the one. I know you've spent most of your life in her shadow-"

"Not by choice, really." I muttered.

"But she does love you, Ems. We all do."

"Huh. Even _Jenna?_"

He nodded. "Yes, love. I know she doesn't have a good way of showing it, but she just wants you to be happy, same as I do."

"I _am_ happy, dad. She just doesn't see it." I said.

"I know, love." Dad said, hugging me close. "Now, I should get back... Or your mother will send out an inevitable search party. Will you at least go and talk to Katie?"

"I'll _try_. Dad... Can you ask mum to keep her opinions to herself tomorrow? I really don't want to hear it again if all she is going to do is say hurtful things." I asked.

"I'll tell her." Dad replied.

"Thanks, dad." I said, as we both stood up.

He wrapped me up in a big bear hug, and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Emsy."

"I love you too, dad. Thanks for checking on me."

"Anytime, kid." He said, giving me one of his thousand watt smiles.

Once he had left, I freshened up a little, and left my room, making my way to the floor that Katie was on.

Now, I had put up with several things from my sister, growing up. There were put downs, catty or sarcastic comments, and her beating me to everything first. But the least savoury things I heard, out of everything she insisted on telling me about her experiences with boys, were the occasional times a daring schoolboy would shinny up the drainpipe to our shared bedroom, and they would shag in her bed all night while I'd be trying to sleep. Some audio memories you just never forget, and the ones of Katie...er...directing sexual proceedings in her bed merely feet away from mine, are unfortunately etched into my brain. Don't worry, I keep them locked away so I_ never_ have to think of it.

It's no wonder, then, that my hand froze, right before it made contact with the solid wood of the door to her room, when I heard a distinct Katie-sounding moan corm from the other side of it, accompanied by squeaking bed springs, and tones of make grunting. I shuddered, as I cringed, realising exactly what was going on behind that door. I stepped backwards from the door.

_Fuck_ walking in on _that_. Talking to Katie could wait until morning.

* * *

**A/N#2: Yeah, I can't say I'd want to walk in on Katie shagging some muscle bound fuckwit, either. (Oh, come on. You know it would be, right?)**

**Hahaha... Oh dear.**

**Reviews are most welcome, as ever.**

**More soon!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	15. Intense

**A/N: Get yourself some coffee, or a stiff drink, folks, this is a long one!**

**It also makes up for the angst of the past couple of chapters with a giant triple-headed Cigarette Warning™, so by all means it is probably best read while alone. :-P  
**

**Right, I'll keep this brief, and let you get on with reading it, then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I own a dirty, somewhat twisted mind, though, so you're welcome. Any and all typos are a total myth!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

_(Tuesday)_

I woke up the next morning, feeling much better after my talk with both my dad, and Naomi. I left Katie to it the previous evening, not even bothering to go back and try talking to her. Knowing her, she would have been at it like a rabbit all night, anyway. So, I simply went to bed, after raiding the mini bar, of course. Never let it be said that a nightcap is not useful. Or two...or_ three_...

Whatever dad had said to mum had sunk in somehow, because she kept her mouth shut throughout breakfast, and lunch, and so did Katie, although she kept shooting me confused daggers every now and again when dad wasn't looking. I simply rolled my eyes, and ignored her for the most part, until she caught up with me later in the hotel bar, while I was enjoying a gin and tonic while watching the afternoon go by outside.

"Truce?" She said, as she sat down opposite me.

"That depends, can you stop being rude to me?"

"Emsy..." Katie said, lowering her eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry."

I almost choked on my drink. I placed the glass down on the coaster and wiped my lips with a napkin. "_Sorry_, did you just apologise?"

"This _isn't_ easy for me, alright? But yeah, I'm sorry." Katie replied. "I'm sorry for just assuming you didn't want a separate room... I'm sorry for not backing you up with mum. And I'm sorry for being such a... Well, such a _bitch_ to you, I guess."

"Alright, who are you, and what have you done with my sister?" I smirked, mirroring her own comments from two nights previous.

"Yeah, alright...ha ha." Katie scoffed. "You were right, though. We're_ not_ kids anymore, and I need to treat you better." She said, her eyes falling to her hands, which were sitting in her lap.

"You'll stop calling me a loser and giving me shit about being gay?" I asked, with my eyebrow raised.

Katie frowned, as her brow furrowed. "All I can do is _try_, Emsy. I... Look, dad came to see me this morning after breakfast, and he talked to me and told me he talked to you last night, and how hurt you were by what mum said." Katie explained. "I did a lot of thinking afterwards. What he said made me realise I've been a complete cunt to you for quite a while."

"And it's taken a conversation with dad to make you realise_ that?_" I asked.

Katie's face went red, and she dropped her eyes again. "No. I've always known, I suppose. I just..."

"You didn't _care_, Katie." I said, flatly. "Have you_ ever_ cared about me? Besides being someone to walk all over?"

"I...I _have_, Emsy. I thought I was protecting you. But...clearly I was _wrong_."

I sighed. "_Protecting_ me, is looking out for me and making sure I'm ok, Katie." I explained. "All you've done is bully and intimidate me."

Her shoulders slumped, and she swallowed. "I know." She said, her voice faltering. "I know you might never forgive me for it, but I _am_ sorry, Emily. All I can do is try and treat you better."

I finished my drink and stared at her, seeing that she was clearly uncomfortable. I stood up, and went over to her side of the table, and bent down, giving her a hug. She hugged me back tightly. "It might take me a while to completely forgive you, Kay. But I acknowledge what you've said."

"Ok." She replied. "By the way, dad said to tell you that we aren't all having dinner together tonight. He wants to take mum out for something romantic." She lisped.

"_Eugh_." I shuddered, as I went back to my seat. "Oh, that's one thought I_ didn't_ need." I laughed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Katie smirked. "Luckily, I've got a date with a bloke I met in the bar last night."

"Oh?" I smirked back, figuring it was the same bloke Katie had been with the previous night.

"Oh yeah. Fit body, too. Very well hu-"

"_Katie!_ I don't need to hear it." I said, holding my hand up.

"Oh...right. Sorry." She blushed. "What about you?"

"_Me?_ What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell me who Naomi is." Katie replied.

"She's a girl I met while I was out a few weeks ago." I said, honestly.

"And she's Effy's flatmate?" She asked.

"As it turned out, yes." I said. "It was a surprise to both of us."

"Right. Is it serious? Because...from what Effy told me, Naomi seems quite taken with you."

I smiled, as I sighed. "Yeah, it is."

"And_ she_ was who you were with on the weekend?" She asked, and I stared at her. Her expression changed, and she rolled her eyes. "Come _on_, Emsy. It wasn't hard for me and Eff to figure out."

"Alright..._fine_. Yes, I spent the weekend with Naomi. But Katie..can you_ blame_ me, the way you forced me into coming to Wales, and the way you and mum have treated me?" I asked. "I came here, as you asked, but I wanted to spend a few days with someone who I _wanted_ to spend time with, and bond with."

"You didn't want to come, did you?"

"Katie, I would rather _poke my eyes out_ than spend time in the company of a family, half of which doesn't give me the same respect they expect of me." I replied. "Not to mention the short notice, I had to do some serious temporary restructuring at work."

"I'm_ sorry_ about that, but mum insisted it be now, apparently she has weddings booked solidly for the rest of the year." Katie said.

"Trust Jenna to do that." I said, flatly.

"Yeah, well..." Katie said. "How is work, anyway?"

"Doing well. We're looking to make a cool million this year." I said, grinning.

"Wow!" Katie replied. "Can I have a loan?"

I laughed. "Fuck off!"

"I'm _glad_ you're doing well, Emsy. Really, I am."

"Thanks, Kay." I said. "And you?"

"Oh, you know... Work is work." She shrugged. "Same old, same old when you sell clothes for a living, I guess."

"I suppose." I replied.

"Did you want another drink, or-?"

"No, actually. I am going to go back to my room. I could do with a bit of a rest."

"Right." Katie replied. "I'm...glad we had this chat, Emsy."

"Yeah, so am I. Just... _Try_ and remember that I'm not beneath you, yeah? In the end, you are my sister, and I_ do_ love you. I'd just... Like it if you would _show_ it more and not treat me like I'm beneath you."

"I understand, Ems. I promise, I'll try and be a better sister."

"Thank you." I said, as we both stood up.

Katie gave me a big bear hug, crushing me in her arms. "I do love you, Emsy. I promise I'll show it a little more."

"I know you do, Katie. I love you, too."

"I have to ask, though... what about mum? Are you going to talk to her?"

I shrugged. "It's like talking to a brick wall, Katie. She doesn't listen."

"Yeah, I know." Katie replied. "I'll see if I can talk to her a bit."

"It's up to you, but I don't let her bother me so much anymore. Anyway... I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Sure. Take care, sis."

"Same to you." I said, as I left the lounge.

* * *

_(Tuesday evening)_

I was watching television in my room, late that evening, when my phone rang. I saw Naomi's name on the display and answered the call.

"Hey, beautiful." I said.

"_Hi._" Naomi replied, her voice sounding a little odd.

I thought it was curious, but I didn't say anything to that effect. "How are you?"

I heard her exhale slowly. "_Uhm...fine..._" She said, her voice showing clear distraction. My suspicion was confirmed when I heard her gasp.

"Naomi?" I asked, inquisitively. "Are you doing what I _think_ you're doing?"

Naomi moaned softly. My god, she _was_ masturbating.

"Oh my... You _are_. You're touching yourself, aren't you?" I asked, my tone coming out sly as a shock went through my stomach.

"_Yes_." Naomi murmured, her voice strained.

"Oh, beautiful..." I said, my voice low, as Naomi's breathing became very irregular. "Do you know how much it turns me on to hear you, right now?"

"_No..._" Naomi muttered, her voice strained.

"Very much. You sound so beautiful right now, Naomi." I said, seductively. "You make me want to be with you, right now." I added, hearing her moan at my words. I said nothing more, and just listened for a while, as her moans preceded gasps that proceeded other moans. "Are you close, beautiful?"

"_Yesss_..." My beautiful blonde groaned.

I chuckled, wickedly. "Go on, beautiful. Come for me." I said, my tone enticing. I listened as her gaps and moans grew with intensity. "Let yourself go, baby." I coaxed, hearing her groan out her pleasure as her climax must have been gripping her. Several short, breathy moans punctuated her orgasm, sending a wave of pleasure washing over me, like a bucket of water that was both cold and hot at the same time, making me shiver regardless.

"_Jesus Christ..._" Naomi whispered, her voice coming through tired.

"Well..." I said, a slight amount of humour in my voice. "That was almost as good as me being there with you, beautiful..." I said, as Naomi's breathing began to settle. "But I have to ask... What brought that on?"

Naomi giggled softly before she spoke, tugging at my insides. "_Uhmm... I haven't been able to get you out of my head all day._" She said. "_And... I know you've had a rough time the past couple of days, so..._"

"Oh." I said, a wide smile crossing my lips. "Beautiful, that's the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me."

I could almost hear her blushing. "_Yeah?_"

"Mmhmm." I sighed, feeling much more relaxed. "Thank you."

"_Uhm... You're welcome?_" The nervousness in her voice was so precious.

I laughed, and she giggled with me. "How are you, Naomi?"

"_Tired. I've had a long day, and I miss you._"

I smiled. "Don't worry, tomorrow I'll be back with you."

"_I know, and I just... couldn't wait, I guess._"

"You continue to surprise me."

"_I do?_"

"Oh, yes." I replied. I heard her yawn, and felt myself smile again. "You should sleep, beautiful."

"_Yeah, I guess..._" She replied, half sleepily.

"It won't be long, yeah?" I said. "Just a few more hours, some of which you will be asleep, so it won't seem so bad."

"_I know._"

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." I said, softly.

"_Same to you, Emily. Goodnight_." She said, as the call ended.

I out my phone down and switched the television off via the remote, flooding the room in darkness. I buried myself under the duvet and nestled my head into the soft pillow it was resting on, sighing deeply. Maybe Naomi was more daring than I gave her credit for, after all.

* * *

_(Late Wednesday morning)_

I made it into the hotel restaurant, admittedly late, but then I had slept in, again. I didn't really care so much, seeing as I was leaving today anyway, but I still hadn't old anyone other than my dad. Strangely, though, I wasn't nervous when I made it to the table, catching the on again disapproving eye of my mother.

"Late _again,_ Emily?" She said,

"Business phone call." I replied, as I sat down.

"Of course." Jenna replied, again, disapproval evident in her tone.

I thought this was as good a time as any to break the news, so I did. "I'm leaving this afternoon." I said, clearing my throat.

"_What?_" Jenna asked, in disbelief.

"Something important has come up at the office, and I'm needed back for a meeting in the morning. A new client we have been courting for a while, and it's the only time they have this month to meet with us." I explained. Of course, it was a complete lie, but it was easier than saying "I've had it with you lot, and I'd rather spend time with my lover."

"_Really,_ Emily? Is business more important than family to you?"

"Leave her be, Jenna." Dad said. "Obviously it just came up."

"Rob, she has _barely_ spent any time with us at all!"

"And you know exactly _why_." Katie said. "You've been nothing but _horrible_ to her, mum." She added, shocking me completely.

"Katie!" Jenna replied, with a lock of combined shock and horror aimed at my twin.

"_Well?_ Somebody has to point it out, because you just keep doing it, no matter _what_ dad has said to you." She lisped.

"I don't understand why we can't have a simple family holiday without it being _ruined!_" Jenna exclaimed.

"Oh, we _can_." I piped up. "So long as you get_ off_ my case, quit treating James like he's _still_ a child, _stop_ telling Katie she's _not_ getting any younger, and treat all of us with a bit more _respect._"

Jenna glared at me, but said nothing, before placing her napkin on the table and standing up, before walking out of the restaurant.

"Wow, Ems!" James said. "Way to stick it to her."

"James!" Dad said.

"Oh, come _on_, dad. She just said what the rest of us have _all_ been thinking." Katie said.

"When are you leaving, Emsy?" Dad asked me.

"There's a train at one." I replied.

"Do you need a hand getting to the station?"

"No, thanks anyway, I'll call a taxi." I said, with a smile. "Guys, it's better that I go, anyway. Mum needs a reality check, and I can do _without_ her grief at the moment."

"We understand, Ems." Katie said.

"I do love _all_ of you, you know that, right?" I said to the table.

"Of course, love." Dad said.

"Yeah, Ems. I know." James said, as Katie nodded.

"Ok, good." I said, standing up. "Try and enjoy the rest of the week."

"We will, Emsy." Katie said, as I bent down to hug her. I did the same with my dad, and ruffled my brother's hair.

"Bye, guys." I said, as I walked out of the restaurant. Is as partway to the lift, when a voice stopped me.

"Emily?" My mother said, from behind me.

I sighed and turned to face her. "Yes?"

"You really _didn't_ want to come, did you?" She asked, looking at her feet.

"No." I said, honestly. "But, that's mostly _your_ fault."

"I am _trying_, Emily. It's difficult for me to understand."

"_Really_." I said, flatly. "You've had nearly _ten years_ since I came out to deal with it. To _understand_. If it's taking you this long, then you _never_ will."

"I don't know what I did wrong."

"_Nothing_, mum. You did _nothing_ wrong, and neither did dad. It _wasn't_ the way you raised me, it's just... who I am." I explained. "The only thing you have done that is wrong, is _refuse_ to accept it. Now, if you'll excuse me..." I said, walking into the lift that had just opened. I turned to her and raised my eyebrow as the doors closed.

* * *

_(Wednesday Evening)_

"_Hi, beautiful. I've just got back to London. I'm coming to pick you up at 7, sharp. Dress simple, leave your knickers behind. xEx_"

I'd sent the message maybe five minutes after I'd made it inside my flat, and then took a shower and got changed into some skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Once I was done, I went to the oak box of tricks, and retrieved four sets of black leather cuffs, each separated by a foot and a half of chain links, as well as a blindfold, and one other item that had not had any use for a while, but one that I was curious to try with my beautiful blonde lover. I secured one end of each chain to the posts of my bed, placed the blindfold into my pocket, and the other item onto the bedside table.

Seeing that it was half six, I then called a taxi, and once it arrived, I gave the driver Naomi's address, and sat back, a dirty wicked thought entering my mind. Right then, I wasn't sure how I was going to control myself, and one quick glance at the driver made me thankful that it was a woman, and not a man. All those thoughts were banished, though, when the taxi pulled up outside Naomi's flat, and I saw her standing outside, in a knee length dark blue skirt, and a simple faded orange top, her hair hanging down over her shoulders in a loose ponytail. "Do me a favour..." I said, to the driver. "Take the long way back, yeah?" I said, the driver nodding her acknowledgement as Naomi opened the door, and slid into the seat beside me.

"Hello." She said, her eyes brightly shining at me, as if took her hand in mine.

"Hi, beautiful." I said softly, kissing the back of her hand. The driver pulled away from the kerb after I told her to take us back to my flat. I leaned in close to Naomi's ear and whispered softly. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you." She replied softly.

Her now close proximity to me after being so far for a few days overwhelmed me, and I turned her head to face me, and kissed her passionately. But it was her tongue that pushed itself between my lips, seeking out my own as her hand gripped at my shoulder with a firmness that spoke of pure need.

_Christ, it **wasn't** just me._

I groaned softly at the mental realisation of that fact, and it was Naomi who pulled away first, her head resting against my own. "Jesus, I missed you so much, Emily." She whispered.

"I know, beautiful. I've missed you, too." I said, softly kissing her again slowly. Her arms slid around my body and she held me tightly to her. The nature of our relationship had become much more intense since we had spent the weekend in Wales, the time we had spent cementing us together even more than we had been. And while I had several things that I wanted to say to Naomi, right now her physical presence in my arms was stirring up my dominant nature.

I pulled away from her again, and stared into her wide, expressive blue eyes. My hand began to drift downwards from her shoulder, and I leaned in to trail soft kisses up her throat as I squeezed her firm breast in my hand. Naomi's breath caught in her throat and she sighed as I began lightly sucking on her pulse point. Her grip on my shoulder intensified, and I sucked just a little harder as my hand slid down her body to her knee. A small murmur of contentment came from her as the tip of my tongue slid up her throat, our lips meeting again in another deep kiss. Naomi whimpered into the kiss as I ran my hand up the inside of her thigh, feeling the heat of her centre as my palm rested against it.

"Do you remember what I said, beautiful?" I whispered in her ear. Naomi nodded as I increased the pressure of my palm against her.

"I'm _not _wearing red knickers, though." She whispered in reply. "I'm wearing none, as you...oh _shit_...requested." Her voice trembled as I slipped my middle finger between her folds, her wetness allowing the digit to push against her clit. She swallowed hard, as I fixed my eyes on hers, my lips barely brushing against hers, feeling the rapid puffs of her warm breath against them.

"_True._" I murmured, slowly rubbing my finger against her as I kissed along her jawline to her ear. "However, I have missed you terribly, my beautiful one..." I whispered, as she arched against me, moaning softly. "...and now you are next to me, I _cannot_ resist you." I began to slide my fingers downwards to her wet heat.

"Emily, I...oh, _Jesus_..." She groaned, as I slid two of my fingers inside her. "Fuck!" Her voice was strained as my fingers fit snugly inside her wetness.

"Close your eyes and relax, beautiful..." I whispered, and she did as she was told. I looked to the rear view mirror and saw the driver glance at us, before a sly smirk crossed her lips and she nodded as she looked back toward the road. I turned my attention back to Naomi, trailing kisses up her neck to her ear, once more. "I'm a woman of my word, Naomi...remember that..." I said, in a low husky whisper, as I began to slowly thrust my fingers inside her warmth. I watched her expression, her brow furrowing as she bit her bottom lip. The innocent, most likely unconscious movement stirred the desire within me and I began to finger her faster. I nuzzled against her ear and let out a soft, wicked chuckle. "You're soaking wet, beautiful..." I murmured. "...and I am going to fuck you...right here...right now." I said, curving my fingers inside her, drawing a sound out of her that was one part moan, one part gasp.

"_Fuck_..." Naomi muttered, the desperation in her voice tugging at me. She shuddered next to me as I rubbed my thumb against her clit. Then, her eyes opened, and her wide pupils met mine briefly, before her muscles tightened around my fingers and her head tipped backwards, a groan leaving her throat as her hand gripped my wrist firmly. She offered no resistance, though, her hand moving with mine as I continued thrusting my fingers inside her.

I kissed down Naomi's throat again, and began to suck on her pulse point as her hips began to rock against my hand. Her breathing was now rapid and shaky, and her free hand gripped my neck firmly. I knew she was close, as she had begun to whimper with each alternating breath. I sucked a little harder against her pulse point, feeling the unexpected moan burst through her throat with my lips. I looked to the rear view mirror, noting the eyes of the driver as she watched us. I detached my lips from Naomi's neck and spoke again, keeping my voice low. "Open your eyes, beautiful..."

Her eyes opened, and the second her eye caught sight of the driver watching in the rear view, her eyes instantly grew wider. "Christ...I...OH_FUCK!_" She groaned, as her body quivered next to mine.

"Come for me, beautiful..." I whispered. Her hips bucked against my hand, and her moans were desperate as her walls contracted around my curving fingers, her climax gripping and shaking her into a shuddering mess next to me. I slid my fingers from her wet heat and sucked them clean as she breathed hard next to me. Her eyes then met my hooded ones, and a blush began to spread across her cheeks, along with the lazy smile that crossed her lips.

"_Devious._" She breathed, and I pressed my lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"You loved it." I stated, and her eyes flickered shut briefly, before opening and locking with mine once more. She had no response, but I could tell that I was absolutely, one hundred percent right. Instead, she readjusted her skirt, pulled me to her and kissed me passionately, and then took my hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

Not long after, the taxi pulled up outside my flat, and Naomi got out first, as I went to pay the fare.

"Save it." The driver said, winking at me. "That's the hottest thing I've _ever_ seen in ten years working this job. I'm going to sleep well tonight."

I chuckled softly. "You're welcome...and thanks." I smirked.

"Oh no... Thank _you_." The driver replied, as I got out onto the footpath and shut the door.

The taxi drove away, and I turned to Naomi who stared at me with an unsure expression. I stepped close to her and slipped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. "You weren't expecting that, were you?" I asked, softly.

Naomi sighed deeply. "Honestly, I _never_ know what to expect when I'm with you, Emily." She said. "But... The time we spend together is definitely_ never_ dull."

A sly smirk crossed my lips. "Well, that's a good thing, I hope?" Naomi nodded, as she blushed once more, and I leaned up to kiss her reddened cheeks. I slid my hand into hers and began to walk the path towards my flat.

A short while later, I was sitting on the sofa, and Naomi was standing in front of me, seeing as I had pushed the coffee table back to create some space. I watched her, as she looked just a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"You're nervous." I said. "Why?"

Naomi shrugged, slightly. "I don't know." She said. "I..."

I stood up, and heard her sharp intake of breath, seeing her eyes go wide. I slowly circled my way around her, reaching up to run my fingertips across her shoulders. She shivered, and her breathing became shallow. I stood behind her, and slid my hands around her waist, letting them sneak under her shirt to touch her soft, warm skin. Her stomach trembled under my fingers.

"Lift your arms up." I said, quietly. Naomi lifted her arms above her head, and I lifted her shirt off her until I couldn't reach any higher, and she completed the action for me, pulling it off completely I and dropping it to her feet. I slid my fingertips gently up her naked back, feeling her shiver again. When I reached her bra, I undid the hooks slowly... One by one, and it was so quiet that I could hear each individual hook coming apart. When they were all undone, I reached up to her shoulders and slid the straps off, pulling the garment from her completely and allowing it to fall and join her top at her feet. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the blindfold I had placed in there earlier. "You trust me, yes?" I asked, softly.

"Yes." Naomi whispered in reply.

"Good." I said, slipping the blindfold over her head, and hearing her breath hitch in her throat. My hands drifted down to the waistband of her skirt and unhooked and unzipped it, again allowing the fabric to fall to her feet. "Step out." I said, gently, and she followed my instruction. My stomach clenched a little. It never ceased to amaze me that I had found someone so... compliant, for lack of better words.

As she stood before me naked, I placed my hands on her skin once more, drifting upwards from her waist and cupping her breasts in my hands as she moaned softly. I leaned forward and placed a single kiss between her shoulder blades. "I want you so much, you have no idea." I whispered.

I heard her swallow again. "Take me?" She whispered almost innocently, bringing a smile to my lips.

I kissed her soft, warm skin once more. "Oh, I _intend_ to, beautiful." I whispered against her skin."Believe me, I intend to."

I took her hand and carefully led her to my bedroom, making sure she didn't trip over anything. I sat her down in the middle of my bed, and laid her down on her back. I straddled her hips, and left slow, sensual kisses from her stomach all the way up to her neck, and then traced my fingertips along the length of her left arm until I reached her wrist. I lifted it towards the leather cuff I previously attached to the headboard and fastened it around her wrist. I then proceeded to do the same with her right wrist, and then I sat back to admire the image in front of me. "Not too tight?" I asked, and she shook her head. "Excellent." I said softly, as I traced simple patterns across her chest. I gently rolled her nipples between my fingers, and she arched towards me, biting her bottom lip. I shut my eyes, because I knew exactly what that sight did to me, and it could feel it stirring within me. "You_ know_ what that does to me, beautiful." I said, trying my best to keep my voice low and level.

"Yes."

I leaned down and kissed her slowly, letting my lips linger against hers before I gently pulled away. "Listen to me very carefully, beautiful. I'm going to leave you for a few very brief moments. I won't be far. Keep calm, and don't panic. Understand?" I said, gently. Naomi nodded slowly. "Nuh uh... _Tell_ me."

"Yes." She replied, her voice trembling. I slid the backs of my fingers down her cheek, and then got off the bed, picking up the item I had left on the bedside table, and walking into the bathroom. There are some people who question the need for the existence of the item I had attached to myself after I had removed my clothes. You get lesbians who wonder why a lesbian would have the need for it, and you get men who say the same. Me, I say don't knock it until you try it... From _either_ end. Life is about experiences, and it's one thing entirely to get a woman off using your tongue and your fingers, but another entirely to thrust into them with your hips and still have your tongue and fingers free for other pursuits. Follow me? Good...

When I went back into the bedroom, stark naked and looking probably slightly comical, after all, it's not every day I sport a purple strap-on, Naomi was lying still, her stomach rising and falling with each shallow breath that I knew she was taking. "How are you feeling, beautiful?" I asked.

"N-nervous." She replied, and I smiled gently, not that she could actually see me.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I won't hurt you." I said, as I trailed my fingers from Naomi's left hip down to her ankle. I reached for the cuff that was secured to the foot of the bed, and pulled her leg slowly out to the side, and fastened the cuff around her ankle, then repeated the same slow trail with my fingers from her right hip downwards, and secured her other ankle in place. This had the effect of spreading her thighs open, and I noted that her stomach rose and fell a little more quickly as her breathing quickened once more. "This is going to be... intense." I said, as I settled myself between her legs and began kissing up her thighs from her knees.

Slowly I felt my way across her stomach, flattening my palms against her skin. I could feel her trembling under me. The scent of her reached my nose, and I inhaled deeply, letting her intoxicate me even more. I exhaled slowly, overcome by her completely. I parted her folds with my thumbs, and leaned in close, gently swiping her protruding clit with my tongue. A sharp intake of breath came from her, and then she let out a throaty groan. I took this as a very good sign, and continued to tease her with my tongue, gently flicking, swiping and rubbing her clit with my tongue. I knew she must have been keen for my touch, as I had once been in this position before myself, and knew exactly how it felt. The anticipation heightens your arousal, and there is something strangely arousing about being tied up, blindfolded, spread out like Naomi was and helpless. It's liberating, in a way, letting someone else be responsible for your pleasure. And her lack of the ability to see or touch me was increasing her arousal more than tenfold, as I noted with each swipe of my tongue in her wettest, warmest place.

I continued lapping at her clit, each stroke of my tongue eliciting a moan, a gasp or a groan. The natural instinct to resist the restraints had started to kick in, and the sounds that came from her lips were accented with the metallic sound of the chains moving, and the creak of the soft leather cuffs. They formed a very strange, but oh, so wicked chorus with each other as the passage of my tongue drove Naomi closer to her first orgasm. It wasn't long before her body stiffened under me, and she cried out wordlessly, followed by rapid gasps as she came against my tongue. I leaned up and kissed her stomach softly, and then laid my palm against it, giving her a chance to catch her breath. Once her breathing had slowed down, I got onto my knees and situated myself between her spread thighs. "Are you ready for this?" I asked, my voice low.

Naomi nodded slowly. "Y-yes." She replied, her voice thick with arousal. A sly smirk graced my lips, as I positioned the head of the strap-on at her wet entrance, sliding it slowly up to her clit and back down again. "F..._uck_." She groaned, her back once again arching towards me.

"Absolutely...my...intention..." I said, as I began to push inside her. Her breath caught in her throat as the purple appendage easily slid inside her, filling her completely. "_Breathe_, beautiful." I said, my voice echoing my own arousal. Desperate gasps came from Naomi, as I stilled, allowing her to become accustomed to it. I bent my head and kissed along her neck, drawing soft whimpers from her, feeling her very much alive under me. I pulled back, seeing that the blush had spread across her cheeks, and even though she couldn't see me, I broke into a wicked grin. I leaned down to her ear. "You've been thinking of this, _haven't_ you?"

"Y-yes..." She replied, her voice breaking into another soft moan. I kissed her passionately, slipping my tongue between her lips as I felt her under me, trying to reach for me. But the restraints kept her from doing so, and as my lips broke from hers, she moaned as I pulled my hips backwards, before sliding all the way into her again. "_Fuck!_" She cried, followed by a more desperate moan that slipped from her lips.

I know I like to tease, when I play. But really, how could I _deny_ her the inevitable?

"Still want me to take you?" I asked, my voice just a little more husky.

"_Yes!_" She sighed, desperately, the word being drawn out slightly.

"Very well, beautiful." I said, kissing her neck softly and then repeating the thrust into her. Her head tipped backwards and I rained kisses across her neck, my hips moving into her, slowly at first, but as her moans and whimpers increased, so too did my thrusts as the delicious pleasure of this act began to coil it's way through my abdomen. Her hips rocked against me as best as she could manage it, and the chrome links of the chains continued to rattle in rhythm with my thrusts into her slick warmth. I bent my head down to lick and suck on each of her nipples in turn.

"Fuck..._more_..." She groaned desperately, and I let out a wicked chuckle that made her gasp, as I thrust my hips faster into her. I reached between us and located her clit with my fingers, rubbing against the swollen bud, and increasing her pleasure. A loud moan sent a shockwave through me, and I groaned against her neck, then began to suck her soft flesh once more. She shuddered under me, her moan of ecstasy nearly piercing my ears as her body tensed and she came once more under me. I sucked against her neck harder, thrusting more urgently inside her as I was coming very close to my own orgasm. "Fuck yes!" Naomi moaned. "Please..."

The pleasure was winding itself tightly inside me, and I lost myself to her, at that point. "So...beautiful..." I moaned against her skin, flicking my tongue over the small space I had just been sucking. "Jesus, baby..."

"Fuck...Emily...I'm gonna..._again_..." Naomi murmured incoherently.

"I know, beautiful. Oh god...me too..." I groaned, my thrusts more urgent inside her. The pleasurable pressure against my clit caused by my determined thrusts into her finally became too much, and I began to come. My hips rocked against hers, and I let the feeling overtake me, the shock of it flooding my abdomen and spreading outwards, as both of our moans combined to create a chorus of absolute pleasure. I don't think I've _ever_ come as hard as I just did... _Christ_...

She lay under me, taking in huge gasps of air as I half collapsed against her, completely spent. I could feel my heart racing, and knew that hers must be doing exactly the same. I pulled my hips slowly back, sliding out of her, and unbuckled the harness from my hips, taking it off me. Still out of breath, I reached up and slipped the blindfold from her eyes, watching the far away look in her eyes as she blinked rapidly, trying to gain her bearings. I straddled her hips and slid my fingertips down her cheek softly. I looked deep into her eyes and knew that this was the exact perfect moment. "I love you, beautiful." I said, gently, before leaning down to kiss her softly. The eager response of her lips made me quiver inside, and I reached up to undo the cuffs one by one. Naomi's arms immediately wrapped around my body, accentuated by a groan of discomfort. "_Careful_, beautiful. Your shoulders will be aching." I murmured.

She pulled my face to hers and kissed me passionately. When she pulled away, I rested my palm against her cheek. "I love you _too_, Emily." She half-whispered.

I took her hand in mine, and placed it over my heart. "It's yours." I said, as my eyes met hers. "If you'll have it."

"Yes." She nodded. "And mine is yours." She added, giving me another soft kiss.

We lay there silently in each other's arms for a short while, then I released Naomi's ankles and asked her to turn over so that I could massage the aches out of her shoulders. Not surprisingly, she fell asleep while I did so. I let her doze for a little while, giving myself time to clear up, and she gifted me with a very lazy smile when I gently nudged her awake. "Hey." I said, returning her smile. "Are you ok?"

"I'm _wonderful_." She sighed. "I almost don't want to ask, but, what time is it?"

"Nearly eleven."

"_Oh._" She replied, a little sadness creeping into her voice. "I'll have to go, soon."

"I know." I replied.

"I don't want to." She said.

"I don't want you too, either. There's no chance you could stay the night?"

Naomi sighed. "It's _very_ tempting." She said. "I'd have to leave at the crack of dawn, though."

"Walk of shame style?" I smirked.

Naomi laughed. "_Something_ like that. Though... I don't feel any sense of shame being with you."

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you did leave that early, just the once." I replied.

"Fuck it... I can't bear to leave you right now."

I pulled Naomi into my arms and kissed her softly. "Then, _stay?_"

"Ok... I'll stay." She replied, another lazy smile crossing her lips. "You meant it, didn't you? You...really _do_ love me."

I nodded. "I'm _very_ much in love with you, Naomi Campbell."

"Yeah..." She sighed. "So am I with you, Emily Fitch."

* * *

**A/N#2: I haven't killed anyone from overstimulation, have I?**

**;-)**

**Review if you wish...more soon.**

**Until then...**

**~GN~ xo**


	16. Legal Advice

**A/N: Greetings. It's been a long time between chapters, hasn't it? I was stuck for what to write next, as I seem to be on most of my projects at the moment.**

**So, I'll gift you with some smut, naturally. Erm...not your average Cigarette Warning™ for this one. So...exercise a little...discipline with it? ;-)**

***snicker***

**Right, on with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Nope, not a bit of it. Any and all typos are a complete fabrication...really!**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

_(Thursday morning)_

I was walking up the path to mine and Effy's flat rather quickly. I was running late, and while it was only partially my fault, I had to think of a quick excuse for being late in the first place. Worse luck, it was Effy's day off today, so no doubt I would be set upon by her all-knowing eyes as soon as I walked in the door. Right now, though, I had my phone in my hand and I was ringing the office.

"_Dewey, Cheathem and Howe, Suki speaking, how may I be of assistance?_" Came the reply, my call being answered as soon as I shut the front door behind me.

"Suki, it's Naomi. I'm running a bit late this morning... I had a fuse blow overnight, and I've only just woken up. Unfortunately I've got to wait for the electrician to show up to fix it, was my flatmate has already left for work."

"_Oh, hi Naomi. That's unfortunate, any idea what time you'll be in?_"

"The earliest the guy can get here is ten thirty, I'm afraid. If he holds to his word, I can get there for just after lunch."

"_Alright, I'll make a note of it. Luckily, your schedule is light today, mostly paperwork._"

"Cheers, Suki." I said. "I'll keep you posted." I added, before ending the call.

"_Amazing_ how we I have a blown fuse, and yet I'm watching dreary breakfast television..." Effy smirked, from the sofa as she cradled her coffee in her hands. "I'm obviously _snowed_ under with work."

I rolled my eyes. "_What?_ I needed a plausible excuse. Sorry for using you." I laughed.

"_Uh huh_. Good night, then?"

I blushed. "What makes you say that?"

"You look like you got mauled again." Effy smirked.

I looked in the mirror by the door. "_Christ._" I muttered. "Well, you're _not_ getting any dirty details."

"I wasn't asking for any. Your business, remember? You might want to borrow some concealer, though. Or wear a scarf."

"Ha _ha_." I scoffed.

"Anyway, I thought Emily was in Wales?"

"She was, but she decided not to stay the full week, she came back to London yesterday afternoon." I explained.

"Oh, I bet _that_ made her popular with Jenna Fitch." Effy replied.

"I don't know, I didn't ask." I shrugged.

"And why are you skiving off work?"

"Ah... _Well_... I intended to be here about an hour ago, but..." I trailed off, feeling myself start to blush again. Dammit.

Another small smirk formed on Effy's lips and she nodded. "I get it."

I sighed, as I sat down on the other end of the sofa. "She told me she loves me last night, Eff." I said, quietly.

"Right." Effy replied. She then studied me carefully for a few moments, seeing that I was being serious. "Wait... Emily told you she _loves_ you? As in _the_ three words?"

I nodded. "Yes." I said. "I think it's been hanging in the air. There have been moments where I think she's wanted to say it, but she's been afraid to."

"Hmm. She got really hurt once. Before she and I... Well, anyway..."

"She told me... That she fell in love with her best friend at the time, and the friend didn't feel the same way." I said.

"So if she is in love with you... Wow. That makes you really something, Naoms."

"How so?"

Effy regarded me with her blue eyes. "Emily hasn't been in a romantic relationship since, and certainly hasn't fallen for anyone else. Though she is a very private person when it comes to her... _Encounters_. Relationships? No...encounters, I guess is a _better_ term."

"It's very personal to her, I guess." I said.

"Rightly so, not everyone understands _that_ sort of...relationship."

"I know. It's very intense. At least, I find it to be. We're not just shagging each other, it's..."

"Naoms... You don't need to explain it, yeah? Obviously you connect with each other on a different level."

I nodded. "Right."

"What about you... Do you love her?" Effy asked.

I looked at my hands that sat in my lap with my fingers linked. "Yeah, I do."

"So it's _not_ just sex, then?"

I shook my head. "No. Much deeper than that."

Effy finished her coffee and stood up. "You'd better not fuck each other up. You're both good people and I'd hate to have to choose between friends." She said, before walking out of the room.

I stood up to follow her. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, Naoms. I know you can be a bit emotionally dense at times, yeah? She's been hurt before, so... I dunno, just tread lightly. Talk to her, and don't be a stubborn twat."

"I'm not! I don't know anything about relationships, I've never been in one! Especially not with another woman."

"And are you handling that ok?" Effy asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well... If I remember correctly, the few times you've been with boys haven't exactly been anything to write home about..."

"Eff, you know I don't do labels." I said, curtly.

"Right, but if you did?"

I sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know, Eff. Maybe it's just Emily. I can't say for sure." I said. "I just know that her and I have a connection. And... It's strong."

My phone began to ring in my pocket, and I checked the display, seeing Emily's name. I looked up at Effy, who smirked, nodded, and looked at my phone.

"Hey." I said, answering the call as I walked out of the room.

"_Hi, beautiful. I thought you'd be at work by now, I was expecting your voicemail._" Emily replied.

"Uh... I sort of...called work to tell them I would be late."

"_Oh..._" She said, and I could hear the slyness in her voice. "_I made you late, didn't I?_"

I smiled as I blushed at the memory of just how Emily had woken me up. I have to say being woken up by Emily's tongue persistently flicking across, over and around my clit beats any alarm clock on any given day. "You _did_, but if you remember, I wasn't complaining. Not...one...bit." I replied.

A wicked chuckle came from Emily. "_How late did you say you would be?_"

"I said I would be in after lunch." I said.

"_I see. Well, I'm sure your afternoon will be productive._"

"Hardly, it's mostly dreary paperwork." I laughed.

"_Oh, well **that's **no fun._" Emily chuckled with me. A short silence fell between us, and then Emily sighed. "_I miss you._" She said, sincerity lacing her tone.

"I miss you too, Emily." I replied, speaking the truth, before mirroring her sigh with my own. "Is this what love feels like?"

"_Like what, beautiful?_"

"Like there is a storm inside me... It feels good, but also weird... Like I feel apprehensive, and nervous." I explained.

"_God, you just described how I feel._"

"I did?" I asked.

"_Yeah._" Emily replied. "_Is it surprising to you, beautiful?_"

"Yes." I said.

"_That makes two of us._"

"Wow."

"_Listen, beautiful. I have to go... But I **will** see you soon, ok?_" Emily said.

"Uhm...ok."

There was a short pause. "_Naomi?_"

"Yes?"

"_I love you, beautiful._" She said, softly.

"I love you, too."

"_I'll talk to you soon, beautiful._"

"Bye, Emily."

It was just after lunch when I made it into the office. Suki greeted me as soon as I'd made it in the door.

"Hi, Naomi. I take it you got the fuse sorted?"

"Yes. Unfortunately my phone ran flat so I wasn't able to call to update you. My apologies."

"Ah. Right, well there's been a call come in from someone who requires some legal advice. They requested you by name. They said they've seen you in action, and need only the best advice."

I raised my eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes. They've sent a taxi and it's already outside waiting."

My brow furrowed. "Uh...ok. I guess I'll get going, then." I said, picking up my satchel and walking back out the door. I got into the waiting taxi, and the driver nodded, setting off for my destination. But there was something slightly familiar, that I noticed partway through the journey. I'd been this way before...

I spotted Emily sitting on the low wall outside her flat when the taxi pulled up.

"No charge, love. The fare has already been paid."

"That doesn't surprise me. Thanks for the lift." I said, as I opened the door and got out of the taxi, closing the door behind me. I watched as it drove away, and then looked over at Emily. "_Legal advice_, huh?" I smirked, walking slowly towards her.

Emily gave me a sheepish grin as she pulled me towards her. "I'm sorry, I just needed to see you." She said apologetically, as she leaned up to kiss me. "I've missed you." She said, kissing me again. "I love you." Another kiss. "I want you..." She pulled back and looked at me from under her fringe that was partially obscuring her warm brown eyes. The look she gave me made me shiver right to my toes and back up again.

"Well, when you put it like _that_..." I said, quietly.

"Come on..." Emily said, taking my hand in hers and leading me inside. Once we were inside, as soon as I had dropped my satchel to the floor, Emily pushed me against the door and kissed me passionately. Her hands fumbled with my suit jacket, tugging it down off my shoulders. "I can't understand it..." She said, between kisses as she began to unbutton my blouse. "I've _never_ wanted a woman this much before..." She kissed me again hungrily as her hands slipped down over my hips and grabbed my arse as her thigh slid between mine, eliciting a groan from me. It was the sort of kiss that you feel right to your very toes, and then the sensation shoots its way through your body until it intoxicates you and makes you feel high.

"Jesus..." I murmured as Emily's lips parted from mine, her pupils wide with lust. I pulled her to me by the shirt and kissed her once more, slower this time. I moaned against her lips as the queasiness in my stomach spiked up a level, breaking the kiss again and staring deep into her eyes. I reached for her hand and gripped it tight in mine, pulling her towards her bedroom.

The leather cuffs were still attached to the headboard. I turned to Emily, and raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged, and gave me a sly grin, before returning the look with a raised eyebrow of her own, looking towards the cuffs, and then back at me with a smug smile.

"Seriously?" I asked. Did she really want me to tie her up and have her way with her?

She nodded. "On one condition, though."

I shrugged. "Which is?"

She looked at me, with wide eyed curiosity. "Tell me, beautiful...in your research on the subject of dominance and submission... How much did you read about spanking?"

I blinked, as I felt as though my feet had been knocked from under me. But, in a _good_ way... "_Uh..._ A bit." I replied, feeling my cheeks blushing.

A soft chuckle left her lips. "I'm guessing by the blush on your cheeks you found it..._intriguing?_" She asked.

Nervousness filled me, and I nodded. Emily gave me that look again, the one that told me I needed to answer her verbally. "Y-yes."

"Care to make a deal?" Emily asked mischief in her tone.

"W-what sort of deal?" The very thought of what Emily suggested was making me wet, and I felt myself trembling already.

Emily smiled, and looked me up and down appreciatively. "You allow me to spank you, and then you can have your way with me." She said, softly, looking back over to the cuffs still secured to her headboard.

I swallowed. "W-what if it's too much for me?"

Emily nodded. "We will use a safe word."

"Like what?"

"Porcupine."

I stifled a giggle. "Porcupine? Are you shitting me?"

Emily shook her head, and looked at me seriously. "A safe word has to be something unusual. The traditional words for stopping something...'no' or 'don't'... They might be spoken by you even if you don't want me to stop. But... If it's too much for you, you need to tell me somehow." She said, taking my hand back in hers. "It can be a very pleasurable experience, beautiful. But the line can be extremely fine between that, and pain. And I don't wish to hurt you at all."

I nodded. "I understand." I said. "Ok... 'Porcupine' it is, then."

Emily smiled, and moved closer to me, leaning up to kiss me slowly. She then sat down on the foot of her bed and leaned back on her hands, once again eyeing me up with a predatory look of hunger. I could have melted right then and there. "Slowly take off your blouse." She said, and I started from the top button, undoing them one by one and then sliding the fabric off my shoulders, and letting it drop to my feet.

Emily's eyes remained on mine, as she gave me her next instruction. "Now remove your bra." I did as she asked, unclipping it at the back and then sliding the straps off my shoulders and down my arms. I dropped it on top of my shirt and waited for her next instruction. She simply raised her hand and beckoned me closer, and as I stepped toward her, she pointed to the spot in front of her. "Stand there." She said, her voice taking on that commanding tone that made my insides squirm. I stopped in front of her, and she placed her hands in my stomach, letting them skim up my torso until she held my tits in her hands. She squeezed them firmly, and then gently rolled my nipples with her fingertips. I inhaled sharply, feeling the sensation shoot right between my legs, and then exhaled a shaky breath.

She then leaned forward, taking one of my nipples between her lips and sucking it, swiping her tongue over the now hard flesh. My hand drifted up to the back of her neck and gripped it gently, as she lavished attention on one nipple, then the other, heightening my arousal. Too soon, she pulled away, and looked up at me with devious, determined eyes. "Get on your knees. Lean over mine." She said, her voice low and huskier than usual. I did as she asked, kneeling down beside her and leaning over her knees so that I rested on her thighs, with one at my stomach, and one just under my tits. I shivered as I felt her fingertips start at the back of my neck and trail their way down my spine.

"_Jesus._" I whispered, feeling myself grow wetter.

"Hitch up your skirt, beautiful." Emily said, her command gentle, but insistent. I reached down and pulled the fabric up over my hips, until my arse was exposed. "Light blue knickers... They don't quite match your eyes, though... Your eyes I could stare at all day." She said, before I felt her hand skim appreciatively over my rear end. "So beautiful, and firm..." She said. "Now...let me see..." She murmured, before I felt her fingers hook into the waistband of my knickers. My heart was racing as her fingers slowly peeled the fabric down until it rested partway down my thighs. "Oh, it's perfect..." She almost whispered. "Don't worry, beautiful... I'll take _good_ care of you." She added. I closed my eyes as I felt her palm tenderly rubbing over each cheek of my arse in turn, the wetness between my legs now very uncomfortable, soon to be noticeable.

Before I could blink, her fingers slipped through my folds and she murmured her approval, delicately sliding her fingertips along the wet flesh and gently brushing against my clit with her fingers. I groaned at her touch, and she pulled her fingers away completely. "Not yet...although...you _want_ it, don't you?"

"Yes." I said, my voice now sounding more distracted by the second.

Her hand went back to gently caressing each side of my arse. "Here's how this is going to work, beautiful." She said, as she gently stroked me. "I am going to spank you ten times, alternately on each cheek. I want you to count. I will start out easy... And then each time I do it, will get harder. If it gets too much for you, which word do you need to use?"

I swallowed. "P-porcupine."

"Good girl. If you make it to ten, I will make you come. Now, you remember your other words?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Excellent." She said, still rubbing my soft skin. "Unless I tell you to speak freely, you are to use only those words. You may find yourself moaning, and that's ok. If you have to use the safe word, say it clearly, and I _promise_ that I will stop. Understand?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes."

Her hand left my skin, and I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I waited in anticipation. Soon enough, I felt the gentle sting of her palm as it made contact with my flesh. I gasped, and then composed myself. "One." Her hand rubbed over the area where she had just spanked me. All too soon , her hand left my skin, and I heard the sound of my own breathing, louder than I think I'd ever heard it, and then felt the second sting of her palm against my other arse cheek. "T-two." I said, my voice faltering slightly. My breathing grew shallow, as I relished the warm soothing feeling of Emily's palm as it again rubbed gently over the skin she had just spanked.

"T-_three!_" I stuttered, as Emily's hand stung a little harder this time. I moaned softly as she once again rubbed my skin gently, as if to smooth out the stinging sensation I was beginning to feel. "Four..." I groaned, with the next spank that landed.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked softly, as she rubbed my skin that now felt warmer than usual.

"Yes..." I replied, my voice showing signs of aroused distraction.

Emily's hand came down again, a little harder this time. "Five!" I said, the contact sending a shock right through me and pulsing at my centre. Jesus Christ, I was right to be curious about this... And I can see the appeal. I was brought out of my thinking by Emily's fingers once again stroking my skin, before her hand came down again. "Six!_ Oh..._" I moaned.

"I think you're _enjoying_ this, am I right?" Emily asked, her voice curious as she soothed my skin.

I moaned my agreement, and Emily's hand met my skin once more, this time sharper. "Seven..." I mumbled, before I bit my bottom lip and groaned. "_Fuck..._"

Emily chuckled softly, but it was devious and full of lascivious intent. "In time, beautiful." Her hand rubbed its way over both sides of my arse, the sensation that much greater now that my skin had become so sensitive. Her hand reached down between my legs and she hummed her approval. "Oh, beautiful... This is making you so wet, isn't it?"

"**_Yes!_**" I said, barely able to get the word out.

"Is it too much for you, yet?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No..._please_..."

Emily sighed, that sort of sigh you give when you are pleased with something..or someone. Her hand once more came down on my skin, sending another bolt of shock right through to my clit this time. "Ei -_fuck_- Eight!" I mumbled, before an involuntary groan came from deep within me. "Yes..." I whispered. Another swift movement of her hand and the stinging sensation spread out over my skin, which was now highly sensitive. "Nine." I whimpered, before breathing in huge gulps of air. I never thought that this would make me feel this way, but it seems I was very wrong about that. I moaned softly as Emily's hand soothed the burning sensation I was now feeling as it heated my skin. Emily's hand came down once more, hardest this time. "Ten!" I moaned, louder this time. Once again she rubbed her hand over my burning skin, soothing the ache.

I felt delirious, my head swimming, and as Emily's fingers slid inside me, I let out a groan that didn't even sound like it came from my own throat. "_Fuck!_" I exclaimed, as she splayed and thrust her fingers inside me and her thumb made contact with my slippery, swollen clit and began to rub it insistently. Emily's other hand continued to rub my heated skin, adding a strange, yet pleasurable element to the stimulation. I squirmed in her lap, and the pleasure built within me, and I moaned again, my hips rocking as her fingers thrust faster inside me and I cried out Emily's name as I shuddered, an explosive orgasm ripping its way through my body, leaving me trembling and breathless.

I lost myself for a few minutes, the next thing I knew I was lying on Emily's bed on my stomach, with Emily lying next to me and stroking my hair softly. My breathing was finally settling, and I opened my eyes, staring into hers that looked at me with a combination of wonder, curiosity, and concern. But, they also had a far away look in them that I couldn't place. "Are you ok, beautiful?"

I nodded slowly, and sighed deeply. "That was..." I paused, sighing deeply. "I don't think I even have words." I mumbled.

Emily smiled widely. "You enjoyed it, though." She stated.

I groaned softly. "Yes." I conceded, a shy smile forming on my lips. I could feel myself blushing, but at this point, I could have cared less. "So did_ you_." I murmured. "I can tell from the look in your eyes."

"You are correct." Emily said. "It turns me on... Some use it as punishment, but I never have. I find it's all about pleasure, and to have dominance and discipline over you is_ extremely_ pleasurable, more so than with any other partner I've had." She explained, still stroking through my fringe. "I was worried, though."

"What, about doing it?"

She nodded. "If you had asked me, it would have been different, I would not have hesitated to agree. I had the idea in the back of my mind, that you would be interested... But... It's _not_ something you just spring on someone."

"I know." I said. "You're teaching me so much about myself, Emily."

"Expanding your horizons?" She grinned, raising an eyebrow.

I giggled. "Something like that." Emily slid her fingers down my spine and over the still sensitive areas on my behind, causing me to inhale sharply. I bit my bottom lip and groaned softly.

"Sore?"

"Mmm...a little uncomfortable, maybe?" I said.

Emily kissed me slowly. "Beats working, though." She said, as she kissed me again.

I blushed. "_Definitely._"

She stroked her fingers through my hair again and shuffled a little closer. "I love you, so much. I hope I didn't make your workload harder for tomorrow by requesting you come here."

I sighed. "Probably, but I don't care right now. How did you know where I worked?"

Emily looked at me sheepishly. "I_ might_ have googled you." She said.

"Oh."

"Yeah...'Naomi Campbell', 'lawyer', 'London'... Wasn't that hard. I found your firm's website." She replied. "Uhm... I hope you don't think that's too...stalkerish."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No." I replied. "Actually, it's sort of sweet. Besides... I already know where you work, why shouldn't you know where I do?"

"Fair point."

I watched her expression briefly before I spoke. "Now _I_ get to... play with you?" I asked, nervously.

Emily nodded. "You know I keep my word, beautiful. Rest a little first, though."

I leaned close and kissed her softly, my lips lingering on hers. "I love you."

She slid her arm across my back and held me close. "You know I love you, too."

I smiled. "Yeah. I do."

* * *

**A/N#2: *ahem***

**I'll just...let you review, if you wish to.**

**Oh, and I legitimately couldn't come up with a name for the law firm Naomi works for, so I stole a little from Leisure Suit Larry III.** **It's always made me laugh...**

**:-D**

**More eventually...**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	17. You Paid Good Attention

**A/N: Greetings! To be honest, this chapter I could have tacked on to the last one, but that would have meant half of you reading this one would probably still be recovering from it...LOL  
**

**There was one review I got that said my last chapter hit a little too close to home for them (god, I totally do _not_ intend that to be a pun, seriously!), and obviously it was completely unintentional for it to have that effect, though I do understand and appreciate their comments, and thank them for putting it delicately and not just telling me it was shite. Any criticism people have is something I take on board, even the very few reviews I get where people didn't enjoy a chapter/story.**

**Right, this chapter follows on from the last one, and it does contain another Cigarette Warning™, though it's not quite as kinky as the last chapter, so as per usual, proceed with caution if you must... I was surprised by the three of you who commented that you read this in public...lol... My my, you _are_ a daring bunch!**

**ANYhoo, enough from me... On with it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Not one iota of it. Any and all typographical errors are completely accidental.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I don't deny that being dominant excites me, or, if you want to put it _crudely_, that it gets me off. There is something absolutely intoxicating to me about having control over someone's sexual pleasure, and it gives me my own, though in a different, but totally satisfying way. It's much more powerful, and isn't just physical. It's emotional, it's ego, endorphins and adrenaline all rolled into one. Like being stoned without the drugs, and a thousand times _better_, with no hangover or withdrawal. It puts me into a state that is a level above my normal state of being, and after I'm done, the feeling I get is one that echoes satiety... When you have had your fill and can't take in anymore.

There is a belief I have, and I gained it pretty early on in my discoveries and experiences with dominance and submission. This is the belief that in order to be competent at dominating someone, I needed to know how it felt to be the submissive partner. Therefore, while what I told Naomi the second night she was in my flat is true, that I am far more dominant than I am submissive, there are times when I find myself wanting to relinquish my control, and allow my partner to take the reins, as it were. _Not_ always dominant, one hundred percent of the time...

I had thought for a while, that Naomi wouldn't be averse to a little...discipline. From what she had told me about her upbringing, and how...lax her mother had been in terms of her alternative upbringing and the lack of parental control she'd had, it didn't surprise me that she enjoyed it when she was over my knee and my hand met the creamy skin of her arse cheek. She didn't need to tell me _verbally_, because the soft whimpers and moans, as well as the flood of wetness between her legs told me _all_ I needed to know. Sometimes it is the opposite of our upbringing as teenagers that gives us the most pleasure as adults.

It was the same for me. The lack of control and authority I'd had over my own upbringing, being in Katie's shadow and having Jenna be so disapproving and strict set off a storm inside me. A storm that was only quelled by exerting my _own_ sense of control. In order to do that, I started my own company when I was eighteen. I borrowed the money from my dad, and started selling advertising space to local companies in magazines and free newspapers. I worked hard, and luckily, became successful at what I did. Fitch Holdings now has contracts with four major magazines that are read both in the UK, and worldwide, and it was _only_ getting better. In order to maintain control over my working life, I have resisted the temptation to sell any part of my company, although I have had _several_ tempting offers. It was simply not acceptable to me, to give over control of something that I owned and worked so hard for.

But, enough about _that_.

Naomi and I had gradually become very close since we had met. She trusted me with her, which is a major thing, considering my tastes. It can be unnerving, to allow someone to have that much control over you, and to lead you into territory that you have not experienced, much less thought of. I knew when I locked eyes with her that first night, that she was different to anyone I'd ever been with. I knew...that she was completely innocent to my ways. But if I had fallen for her the moment we met, she had done the same, even if she didn't realise it. Sometimes we don't automatically realise it when we connect with other people. I did, because when I looked into her eyes, and held her in my arms as we danced, I felt her pulling at me. Like as if being pressed up against her caused our bodies to just know we needed each other, on a primal level.

I had the _need_ to challenge her. To know that it wasn't just me that needed control over her, that we could exist on an equal level. Strange, and completely different to the way I normally operated, for lack of better terminology. When I asked her if dominance interested her, I was most surprised when she confirmed it for me. It took all I had to hold back and wait. I was eager, at that moment, but held back. I needed her to experience submissiveness a little longer, in order for her to understand exactly how to build a partner up until they practically _begged_ to be allowed to come. Not that I'd ever _made_ her beg, you understand... All the begging she had done had been voluntary, and I knew within myself that it was an indication of just how _good_ I had become at being dominant.

People don't understand that it's all about using one or two things, sometimes more, to be dominant over someone. Restraint is one, suggestion is another. Teasing is another. And I _loved_ to tease that way. It was the most powerful thing, to be in control of someone who is restrained under you, knowing that each touch, and the very sound of your voice commanding them gets them closer to the most pleasurable experience they might ever have.

With Naomi, it was both no different, but altogether different, all at the same time. If I intrigued her with my way of playing, she intrigued me just as much with her innocence about it. The way she would look at me, with both purity and interest in her eyes. Even if she was _nervous_ to tell me so, she wanted what I had to offer, both in terms of pleasure and more... And I _knew_ it. I realised, as I told her the truth, that I loved her, that it had been that way from the moment I had seen her in that club. It was hiding, and I tried to ignore it. Once you get hurt by someone, it's hard _not_ to be so guarding of your heart. But Naomi was so beautiful in more ways than one. Visually beautiful, yes... Her blonde hair that spilled over her shoulders, mixing with her blue eyes out a spell on me, as much as her slim, tall body. But that was _nothing_ compared to the spell she put me under with her willingness to comply and experiment.

I knew, after the first few times that we had been together, that I wanted to be with her, and not just as a sexual partner. I felt somewhat lost without her being around me, and being with her gave me a sense of peace that I had never found before in my life. She simply matched me perfectly, despite her inexperience with both women, and my ways. We shared a bond that was much stronger than I could get my head around. Our relationship transcended the physical, and became emotional, almost from the very start.

True then, that I had been in control of our encounters most times, but the times when I had allowed her the same had me keening for more. There was a reason I had been impressed that she had done her own research on the subject, and why I had repeatedly teased her to the point of no return. We learn from our experiences, after all, and I _wanted_ her to be able to draw on the experiences that I had given her when I felt the time was right and allowed her to play with me.

I had seen the curious look in her eyes when she had noticed the leather cuffs still attached to the headboard of my bed. Just like I had seen the look of her total surrender to me when I told her I loved her. Truly, it was the most _emotional_ moment in my life to date. I knew I had made the right decision to wait until then to let her have control over me, when I saw her pupils widen at my suggestion. I don't know what was running through her mind, but I guessed it was something akin to several images of me in a most compromising position while I lay under her.

"You're thinking, aren't you? I can tell..." Naomi said quietly, as she still lay next to me.

"Yes." I replied, as I stroked my fingers through her fringe. "It's all good though, I can assure you."

"Well, that's good to know." She said, with a lazy smile.

"And you...how are you feeling now?" I asked.

Naomi sighed deeply. "Quite content, actually. I had no idea being spanked could..." She trailed off.

"I know. It's not something one _normally_ associates with pleasure. But then... Sometimes feeling and sensation completely defy logic." I said. "We are taught as children that to be spanked is a form of punishment, and you're not _supposed_ to get pleasure from it. It's true for many people. So many people try and figure out the psychology of it, they try and blame it on upbringing, or some other quirk... But the truth is, it's all about sensation."

"It's a fine line, though, isn't it?"

"Yes, a _very_ fine one. That's why it's gradual, you see. I didn't just go to town on you, that would have been abusive. Setting out clear rules, that's the main part. Safe, sane and consensual."

"Mmm, I've read that. _Safe_ to ensure no one gets really hurt, _sane_ to ensure it doesn't get out of hand..."

"_Consensual_ to ensure both partners are willing." I concluded. "Yes, you are correct. I wouldn't have done it, if you didn't want me to. You _know_ that, don't you?"

Naomi nodded. "Yeah, I do. I've not participated in anything I haven't been willing to try, Emily. And I know that you are very cautious of that, too."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You suggest things that peak my interest. I know we haven't spoken too much about what does interest me, but you've managed to pick the right things, and push the right buttons. I know that sounds bad, but-"

"It does, but you're correct." I said, kissing her softly. "I want to give you pleasure as _much_ as I want to keep you safe. You are _so precious_ to me, beautiful. I hope you know that."

Her eyes momentarily flickered shut and then opened again to look into my eyes. "I do."

"You _would_ tell me, though... If I was about to push a boundary that made you uncomfortable, yes?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I have enough smarts to do that."

"And you know I _wouldn't_ be upset with you over it?"

She nodded again, and brought her palm up to my cheek and kissed me. "Because I know that you _wouldn't_ cross that line. I see it in your eyes, Emily... The way you feel about me. I've seen it for a while, but haven't pushed it. I know that you've been apprehensive, and I understand why."

I smiled. "What about your horizons... Have they expanded?"

Naomi returned my smile. "Oh, yes." She said. "_Definitely_, and I have to say I've enjoyed _every_ minute of it."

"Oh, I know that." I smirked, with a dirty grin.

"_Perve_." Naomi laughed.

"And proud!" I giggled, kissing her again. The connection of our lips lingered momentarily, and I moaned softly. "Hmm... So, Naomi... Are you ready to have a go at dominating me?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

She sighed, as the look in her eyes changed. "I think I am."

I reached over and handed her the blindfold from the night before. "It is entirely your choice as to whether you use it." I stated.

"And...you're sure you want me to-"

"Yes." I said, succinctly, looking her right in the eyes. "_Absolutely_. Show me me what you have learned from me."

Naomi raised her eyebrow, and then grinned at me. "Ok." She said, scrambling backwards off my bed. "Stand up." She said, and I stood up to face her. Her hand reached under my chin, and tilted my head upwards until our eyes met. She leaned close and kissed me gently, letting her lips linger on mine, before she led me slightly away from the end of the bed. She walked to the end and attempted to sit on it, though the sting on her arse must still have been there, because she manoeuvred herself until she was lying on her side and comfortable. I let her run her eyes over me, caressing every inch of me with her sight.

"Take your top off." She said, her voice calm and curious. "_Slowly_." She added. I reached for the bottom of my shirt and slowly dragged it up over my skin, until I dropped it from my fingers so it fell at my feet. "Now your bra." As she had done, I reached behind me to unclip the garment and slid it off my torso, before letting it fall on top of my shirt. I felt exposed as Naomi's eyes roamed over the topless part of me, but it didn't matter one bit. I wanted this as much as she did, I knew it from how turned on I felt. She rolled off my bed and stood up, slowly walking towards me. She circled around to the back of me, and if let her hands on my shoulders, her fingertips trailing down my arms, and touching my waist, before gliding back up my skin. I sighed as her hands cupped my tits, and squeezed them gently. She leaned down and I felt her breath on my shoulder, right before she softly kissed my skin.

I closed my eyes as she took each of my nipples between her fingers and rolled them carefully. My breathing hitched at the sensation, and I leaned my head back against her shoulder as she trailed soft kisses up my neck to my ear. "_Gorgeous_." She whispered, making me shiver. Her fingertips gently pulled at my nipples, and I groaned, as she action sent a pulse right between my legs, and had I not been standing, I'd have crossed them out of instinct to feel more of it. Her hands began to skim down my stomach, ending up at the waistband of my jeans. The only sound, other than our breathing was the popping of a button and the jagged sound of my zipper as Naomi's fingers slowly lowered it.

Her fingers moved further south, slipping into my knickers to feel the uncomfortable wetness that I knew had made them damp, and I felt it when her arm pulled me close to her. She slid her fingertips against my already aroused clit, making me gasp a little as she rubbed it gently. "All this from spanking me?" She asked, as her fingertip lazily circled the swollen bud.

"Yes." I said, the arousal I felt imparting a different huskiness to my voice. She chuckled softly, and I sighed as her finger traced over me, her other hand reaching back up to my nipple and again rolling it in her fingers. I bit my bottom lip and felt myself arching backwards into her, a completely delicious sensation running right through me that I did _not_ want to stop.

"Stay..._still_." She murmured, as she continued rubbing against me. My breathing had become rapid and shallow, as the pleasure began to rise within me, until suddenly, she stopped, pulling her hand out of my jeans entirely, and moving away from me, leaving me standing solitary. "Strip naked." She said, her voice taking on a tone of authority that made me shiver. I willed my hands to move in my aroused state, pushing the denim off my hips, as well as my underwear. My vision suddenly went black as she placed the blindfold over my eyes, and she ran her hands up from my hips to squeeze my tits once more, before speaking again. "Lie down on your back." She said, leading me forwards. I did as she told me, scooting backwards until I felt the pillows under my head.

I felt my heart beating hard beneath my ribs as I heard a soft rustle of clothing, before feeling the bed dip as she joined me on it. I shivered, feeling her legs against mine, as she must have been straddling me, and then the passage of her hands as they moved upwards, starting at my knees and ending up at my shoulders. "I trust you." I whispered, before her finger touched my lips to silence me.

"I know." She said, kissing my forehead. The next thing I heard was the creak of leather, as she raised my arm above my head and I heard a metallic sound as she secured the cuff snugly around my wrist. A feeling of butterflies settled low in my stomach as she secured my other wrist to the headboard using the other cuff. "Not too tight?" She asked, with nous concern in her voice. I shook my head. "_Tell_ me." She said, and a sly grin formed on my lips. My my... She had been paying _very_ good attention.

"No...not too tight." I said, softly.

She leaned over and I felt her lips on my neck, kissing me at the point where my pulse was almost beating its way through my skin. "_Excellent_." She said, drawing the word out. I unconsciously bit my bottom lip, and groaned, as her lips began to work their way down between my tits and stopping just below my stomach. Her tongue circled my navel, and I shuddered. She moved lower, peppering my thighs with soft kisses and gentle licks, before she pushed them apart wide and trailed her fingers up and down the insides. Then, I felt her lips kiss upwards from my knees, the anticipation of her next movements turning me on to no need. Her hands moved towards my centre, and then I felt her breath in the same place, arching my back as she gently blew a warm breath over my soaking folds.

"_Christ_." I muttered, which turned into a moan as she carefully opened me with her fingers, and began to trace over my aroused flesh with her tongue. I must have been too much for her to resist, as she quickly took to tasting my arousal with her eager tongue, lapping and flicking at my clit and pushing her tongue inside me until I was dangerously close to coming undone. Right at that point where I needed just one or two more strokes to make explode in pleasure, she stopped, leaving me shaking my head from side to side and panting beneath her. "Fuck..." I moaned as she kissed up my stomach, then taking the time to lick and suck my nipples, heightening my arousal. I squirmed under her, not having told her just how much having my nipples played with like that aroused me. It was a completely different pleasure to the direct stimulation of her tongue against my clit, but it still overtook me and made my head spin out of control. True, sometimes it was a way of enhancing pleasure, but you don't know just how sensitive a nipple can be until the right manipulation of them causes you to come like nothing you've ever felt before...without any other part of your body being touched.

That blissful sensation I felt subsided as I strained against the cuffs, softly whimpering as I laid my head back against the pillow. Her kisses were moving south once more, and I moaned, feeling her tongue return its attention once more to my clit. Again, she licked and sucked until I was right on the edge, and pulled away once more. "You..._oh Christ_...you paid _good_ attention, didn't you?" I groaned, arching my back towards her.

I heard her wicked chuckle from between my legs, and I swear if she had her fingers inside me, she would have felt the effect it had, too. She said nothing, but resumed attending to my aroused flesh, flicking it here, lapping it there, even pushing her tongue inside me, making me curse and groan loudly. "You _are_ enjoying this..." She murmured, before burying her tongue inside me once more, her thumb reaching up to rub my aching clit, the friction against the sensitive pearl sending me higher as my hips began to rock against her, needing more. She sensed it, and stopped once more, my head almost thrashing from side to side as I groaned my frustration at the lack of stimulation. The only thought I had, other than one of desperation, was that Naomi was paying me back tenfold for the first night I had slept with her, when I had teased her to the brink repeatedly before I allowed her to explode. It was then, that I understood the effect I'd had on her that night.

"Naomi..._please_..." I groaned, hearing the desperation in my own voice that turned me on further.

"Feeling a little..._desperate_?" She asked, and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"_Yes_..." I mumbled, the natural huskiness of my voice combined with my arousal cracking it further.

Again, she chuckled softly. "Oh, good..." She murmured, as she buried two of her fingers inside me. I moaned incoherently, and, I'll admit, _loudly_ as she curved them inside me and her lips latched themselves onto my clit, sucking it firmly. My wrists strained against the cuffs as she started thrusting those straight fingers inside me, and I gasped and arched against her repeatedly as I felt the muscles in my stomach and lower tighten due to her attentions. My hips rocked towards her and had I been able to move my hands, I'd have threaded them into her hair to bring her closer to me, but having them restrained was all the more pleasurable. The creaking sound of the leather heightened my senses even more, sending shocks right through my stomach and this time, when she sensed I was close, she did not stop.

Her fingers moved against every space she could touch inside me, and her tongue was lapping against every millimetre of my clit that it could get at, the rough texture of it ripping a sound from my throat that was part groan, part scream. I'm not a religious woman, but anyone walking past my flat at that particular moment might have thought differently, what with God's name probably being taken in vain as finally, inevitably, Naomi's attentions between my legs teased out of me an explosive orgasm that shook me right to my very soul.

I think I might have briefly lost consciousness. I couldn't be certain, because all I saw was black, until Naomi's fingers lifted the blindfold from my eyes, flooding my vision with light. I blinked rapidly as my eyes corrected themselves, seeing Naomi come into focus opposite me, her beautiful blue eyes radiating pleasurable achievement. I wondered for a moment, if that's how my own eyes looked when I made her come. I didn't have much time to think on it, though, as her lips met mine, and I tasted my arousal on them as she kissed me passionately. Forgetting I was restrained, I tried to instinctively wrap my arms around her, and whimpered when met with the resistance. I broke the kiss, and rained soft kisses down her neck. "Untie me...please..." I murmured.

I laid my head back on the pillow and watched her as she unbuckled the cuffs, and I allowed her to gently lower my arms, so as not to cause me any discomfort. I pulled her body down to mine and groaned softly as I wrapped my arms tight around her. "Careful...I don't want _you_ hurt, either." She said, softly.

I kissed her slowly, slipping my tongue between her lips. "I'm ok." I whispered, then kissed her again.

"Yeah?" She asked.

I nodded. "More than I can say." Naomi's lips broke into a wide, but sheepish grin as she blushed. "What is it, beautiful?"

She bit her bottom lip cutely, and looked at me with amused blue eyes. "I get it, now. I mean... I thought I got it _before_, but now..." She took my hand and placed it against her stomach, her eyes staring into mine. "Seeing you under me like that... And how you respond... I feel it, right here." She said, squeezing my hand against her.

I reached up and pulled her lips down to mine, kissing her slowly. "I love you, Naomi. The words are simple, but the emotion...my _god_..." I said, feeling my eyes start to sting. "So much _more_." I croaked.

Naomi slid off me and cuddled into my side. "I love you too, Emily. I _really_ do."

I sighed, content. I gently stroked my fingers through her blonde hair, feeling a sense of calm wash over me. "Do you _have_ to go back to the office?"

Naomi looked at the bedside clock. "No... It's after five, everyone will have gone home by now."

"I hope I don't get you in trouble for not returning." I said.

Naomi shook her head. "Giving legal advice can be complicated. It can take all day, sometimes."

"I'll have to remember that..." I smirked.

Naomi laughed. "Emily, as much as you want to be with me, and I want to be with you, we _both_ still have careers to think about."

I frowned. "True."

"Besides, it would be suspicious if we did this _every_ day."

"Oh, I know. It still doesn't stop the thought, though." I replied.

"No, it doesn't."

"I _can't_ help it, Naomi. I want so much more of you than I already have." I admitted. "More than I can get."

Naomi sighed next to me and kissed my neck softly. "Yeah, me too."

"Will you stay, tonight?" I asked. "Even if not overnight, just... For dinner?"

"Sure." She replied, hugging me closer. "I don't want to leave, right now."

"I'm glad." I smiled. "And... How is your butt feeling?" I asked, with a smirk.

"A bit sore. Will it last long?"

I chuckled softly. "No, beautiful. I went easy on you, believe it or not. It was only a taste, because you're a beginner."

"I..._liked_ it. Is that weird?" She said, blushing.

"Does it feel weird?" I asked.

She thought for a moment and shook her head. "No. Strangely, it feels normal. Sort of... _comfortable_."

"Then... You and I are going to have a _lot_ of fun together. I can feel it." I grinned, kissing her passionately once again.

* * *

**A/N#2: Emily is a bit of a sneak, isn't she? ;-)**

**I sort of have an idea where the rest of this story is going. At least, I hope I do.**

**Reviews welcome, as ever... You know what to do with the box thingies.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	18. Ruinous

**A/N: Hello! No, I haven't forgotten everything, nor am I wanting to keep you in suspense longer than necessary, it's just that the past few days with trying to figure out the logistics of moving stuff that I haven't had much energy for writing. Plus, it would have been a bit glum if I had anyway, so... Best option was to just wait it out until I could gift you all with something worth reading!**

**So, you get this chapter. A Cigarette Warning™ applies, as it is extremely smutty. When in doubt, smut, right? LOL**

**That's all, really...so... On with it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Blah blah blah... Any and all typos...deal with it!**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

(Friday afternoon)

The call came on my office phone around 2pm.

"This is Naomi."

"_Naomi, it's Suki. There's a Miss Fitch representing Fitch Holdings here to see you._"

Emily's here? "Right... Send her in." I replied. A short moment later, a knock came on the door. "Come in."

The door opened, and Emily popped her head around the corner. "Hello, Miss Campbell." She said, with a cheeky grin.

"Miss Fitch, lovely to see you again." I said, as I stood up and rounded my desk to greet her as she shut the door. "Please, won't you have a seat?" I said, indicating the chair opposite mine on the other side of my desk.

"I will, beautiful..." She replied, her voice low as she pulled me towards her. "...so long as you give me a kiss, first." With those words, her hand slipped up my neck, and she pulled my lips down to hers and kissed me passionately. Just like every time she kissed me, I felt it right to my toes.

"Wha-" I cleared my throat, feeling myself blush. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt your work day, but... I couldn't help it. I missed you too much."

"Didn't you have to-"

Emily shook her head. "No, I took the week off, remember?"

I nodded. "Ah, right... Of course." I smiled.

"How's the paperwork?"

I looked back towards my desk. "Almost through it. Thankfully I haven't had any cases dropped in my lap today, so it's I been fairly simplistic in terms of-" I was cut off as Emily pulled me close again and kissed me once more, her fingertips trailing down my spine and making me shiver. When once more she detached her lips from my own, I saw the look in her eyes... And I knew I was toast. "_Emily_..." I whispered, in a futile protest. I knew I couldn't resist her... Not one bit.

"Lock the door, beautiful." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Emily." The words escaped my lips before I could protest, and in a split second I found myself at the door, quietly flicking the lock. I then turned back to her, finding her leaning against the desk with her hands behind her. I've never seen Emily dressed in corporate clothing before, but damn, she was hot in them. The sight of her in a knee length, straight cut skirt, crisp white shirt and a black blazer made me weak at the knees, my mouth going completely dry. I didn't realise I'd been eyeing her up and down until she cleared her throat.

"Like what you see?" She smirked. I nodded slowly. Her smirk turned into a gentle smile. "Tell... Suki, is it?" I nodded. "Tell her to hold your calls."

I reached for my phone and dialled Suki's extension. "Suki, could you hold my calls, please. Miss Fitch and I have some matters to discuss." I said, professionally.

"_Sure, Naomi. Will there be anything else?_" Suki replied.

"Uh, no... That'll be all for now, thank you." I said, hanging up the phone. I looked up to see Emily walking towards me, devious smirk in place. "Uhm..." I started to say, until she took my breath away completely by turning my chair towards her, the words dying on my lips. She tilted my face up to meet the expression on hers, and I shivered as I took a deep breath. "You're going to fuck me right here in my office, aren't you?" I asked, nervously.

"Perceptive..." Emily husked. "And..._yes_." She added, leaning down and placing her lips against mine in a smouldering kiss that intensified the growing warmth between my legs. "You've been on my mind all day, and I can't get you out of it." She said, as her lips parted from mine. Her eyes held mine as she kneeled and slowly slipped her hand up between my thighs. Her fingers slid into my knickers and slowly slid down, brushing against my centre with her knuckles. My breath caught in my throat as Emily's eyebrow raised and she gave me another devilish smirk. Her other hand slipped up under my skirt. "What colour, beautiful?" She asked, softly.

I swallowed hard. "White."

Emily murmured appreciatively. "So..._pure_... So very..._innocent_." She said, slowly, as she hooked her fingers into the waistband and slowly slid my knickers down my legs and off my legs. One by one she took my feet in her hands and slipped my heels off, then slid her hands back up my stocking covered legs, pushing my skirt up towards my hips. Once she reached my hips she gripped them in her hands and pulled me forwards. She kissed her way up the inside of my left thigh, and then back down my right one back to my knee, making me squirm at the sensation of her breath against my sensitive skin. "How quiet can you be?" She smirked.

"I'm...not sure." I whispered, nervously.

She looked into my eyes and gave me a wicked grin. "Oh, _good_... Then I get to test something out..." She said, in that voice of hers that drives me crazy. It's the voice that tells me, in no uncertain terms, that she is in control. And I won't deny... I fucking _love_ it. Moth, flame... Naomi, Emily...savvy?

I feel my heart thumping in my chest as she places her hands on my knees, spreading them apart as her lips begin to kiss up the inside of my thigh. Her eyes don't leave mine as she gently blows over my wet folds, making me whimper as I feel a cold wave wash over me. She touches her lips to mine and kisses right above my clit, her tongue slipping between them to flick at the swollen flesh, drawing a gasp from my throat. I close my eyes and lean my head back against the headrest of my chair, seriously glad Emily had instructed me to lock the door. We were behind my desk, sure, but somehow I don't think having a 'client's' head _between my legs_ would be conducive to me keeping my job...

The persistent flicking of Emily's tongue against me pushes those thoughts momentarily out of my mind though, as it fills instead with a surging spike of pleasure that races its way through my body. My hands gripped the arms of my chair as Emily's tongue slid its way up and down through my folds, lazily lapping at me. "Jesus _Christ_..." I whispered, as she nibbled, flicked and circled my clit with her tongue. I bit my bottom lip and groaned ever so softly, and Emily's hands gripped my knees just tight enough to warn me to keep quiet.

My breathing became heavier as Emily pulled me closer and then slid two straight fingers inside me, flicking her tongue over my clit more insistently. I tried my best to stifle a whimper, but didn't succeed terribly well. Emily pulled her head back and my eyes immediately met hers. She stared back at me with a very serious look, and then slid her fingers out of me, reaching up and slipping the same wet fingers between my lips. "_Quiet_..." Emily said, raising her eyebrow. I raised an eyebrow back and sucked the taste of myself from her fingers, and then let out a muffled moan around them as she slid her other hand up my thigh and slipped two fingers back inside me.

Her tongue once again met my clit, and my hand drifted to the back of her head, pulling her in closer to me as my hips started to rock towards her. I sucked her fingers harder, my breath coming out my nose in rapid puffs. She could sense I was getting closer, her fingers being gripped tighter inside my soaking core and my hips rocking faster. Emily flicked her tongue harder against me and curved her fingers inside me, making me shudder and stiffen, my leg curling around her shoulder and drawing her closer still. Her fingers slid from my mouth and she placed her hand over it, muffling another moan that slipped out as her tongue curled around my clit like a glove and the pleasure spiked again, and her fingers rubbed insistently against my walls and I at once felt a shattering climax begin to bolt through me. I moaned against her hand and my hips shuddered against her face, shaking me hard as I came against her tongue and all over her fingers.

My leg slid off her shoulder and I grabbed at it frantically with my fingers, desperate to pull her up towards me. She came willingly, and I groaned as her fingers slipped out of my wetness again. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her as her hand slid off my mouth. She gave me a sly look as she slid her wet fingers between her lips and licked them clean. She slid them back out and gave me a cheeky, but shy smile, and I pulled her lips close to mine and hungrily devoured them, tasting myself all over them as well as her tongue.

Emily cleared her throat the second our lips parted. "You might want to wait before you leave this office... You look like you just had someone eat you to an amazing orgasm..." She smirked.

I leaned my head against hers, giggling slightly at the absurdity of it. "Devious bitch." I murmured.

"Yes." Emily said, succinctly. "Just don't forget I'm _your_ devious bitch."

"Oh, never." I grinned.

Emily sighed and then kissed me tenderly. "I wasn't going to come see you. I though I could wait until tonight, but,,."

"Hey... I'm not complaining." I said softly. "Just... Try not to make a regular thing of it, yeah? My colleagues might get suspicious, and... I'm not exactly..."

Emily nodded. "You're not out at work?" I shook my head. "I understand."

"It's just... Some of my colleagues, y'know? They're in their fifties and conservative." I said.

"You don't need to explain, beautiful." She said, quietly.

I pulled Emily close to me and she nestled her head into my chest. "I love you, Emily." I whispered.

"I love you too, Naomi." She replied. "So much."

We stayed like that a little longer, until Emily decided it was best she go, but with a promise from me that I would meet her at her flat that evening at seven. I gladly agreed, and once I had straightened myself out, Emily pocketed my knickers once again, before she left the office, and I was alone.

Sometimes I wonder if she is collecting my underwear piece by piece until I have no choice but to stay at her place more often.

* * *

As soon as I got inside Emily's front door that night, she pushed me against it and kissed me so deeply I thought I would faint. "_Emily_-" I managed to get out, before she kissed me again, slipping her fingers up under my shirt. I reached for her hands and spun her around until her back hit the door as I pinned her hands above her head. I stared her in the eyes. "What's got into you? Not that I'm _complaining_, mind, but... Curiosity." I asked, softly.

Emily's warm brown eyes stared back at me, and she bit her bottom lip. "I _can't_ help it." She whispered, her lips moving close enough to mine so I could feel her warm breath across them. I kissed her softly, releasing her hands from mine, feeling her arms wrap around me. "I didn't mean to interrupt your work day like that, Naomi. I just... I mean it's _like_ me to do that, and also _not_ like me..." She trailed off, before sighing and closing her eyes. "What I feel here..." She said, taking my hand and placing it over her heart. "It's so _strong_, beautiful. It makes me a little crazy."

The strange thing is that I knew _exactly_ what Emily meant. The attraction between the two of us was so strong that _neither_ of us seemed to be able to resist the other. I knew deep inside that she had _something_ over me. It was somewhat possessive, and then again, _not_ so. I still had my freedom, and I don't think that she believed in being possessive and controlling in _all_ aspects of my life, because she wasn't watching my _every_ move or checking up on me to see what I was doing every minute of the day. But whenever we _were_ together, I knew I was _hers_. It didn't feel possessive in a _bad_ way. But... It was nice to be wanted like that, I will admit.

I can tell this is something new, strange and even scary for the both of us. Emily was scared of being hurt again, and I was scared of being hurt, period. I knew it took a lot for Emily to admit she loved me, and for me it was the same, as sometimes the simplest phrases are the hardest to say, and 'I love you' is certainly no exception. I don't know why she had been drawn to me that night in the bar, but I knew as soon as her body was pressed up against mine on that dance floor... That something was connecting us together, even then. Maybe it was the mystery of her, the way she looked at me, or held me... or the cheeky way she had of getting what she wanted, but it can tell you that whatever it was, everything combined made her as _irresistible_ to me as I was to her.

I leaned in, reached up to hold her face in my hands and kissed her slowly, her lips feeling heavenly against my own... Soft, with just the right amount of demanding, not too greedy, but just perfect. The kiss lingered until Emily pulled away and her warm eyes met mine. "You _know_ what I mean, don't you?" She whispered.

"Yes, I do." I replied.

Emily pulled me into her arms and held me close. "I thought we could just... Hang out for a bit. Lie on the sofa and watch television or something."

I raised my eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I just want to be with you for once. Just _be_, y'know?" She said, softly. "You don't mind?"

I shook my head. "Of course not, babe."

Much later, we were still on the sofa, my back against the back of it and Emily's back against my chest as my fingertips slowly slid up her arm from time to time. I noticed, from time to time that Emily wasn't even watching what was on the television, her eyes were closed every time my fingers moved across her soft skin. I kissed her just behind her ear, and she shivered, and then turned around in my arms to face me. I reached up and lightly stroked my fingers through her fringe. "Are you ok, Ems?" I asked, softly.

Emily smiled slowly. "I like it when you call me that. It's sweet."

I returned her smile and kissed her softly. "I shall have to do it more often, then."

Emily closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "You make me happy, Naomi. I don't know if I've told you that, but you really do."

"I'm glad. You make me happy too." I said, honestly.

Emily wriggled out of my arms and stood up, holding her hand out to me. "Come on." I took her hand and she pulled me up and off the sofa, until I stood next to her.

"How do you-"

"My dad is a bit of a fitness freak. Pull ups were a common punishment if we were naughty." Emily grinned.

"Oh, I see." I laughed, as Emily led me to her room.

She made it almost to the bed, and stopped, turning to face me. "I want you to stay tonight."

"I will." I said, softly.

Her hands reached up to my collar, and began to slowly undo my buttons one by one, and then sliding the fabric off my shoulders. I watched her, and she watched me, as she slowly removed the rest of my clothing, leaving me standing stark naked. She then looked at me with challenge in her eyes, and looked down at her own still clothed form. My hands reached for the bottom of her shirt, and slowly pulled it up over her head, and then continued piece by piece until she was as naked as I was.

"I won't ask if you trust me, as I already know you do." Emily said. "But I want to play with you."

I blinked, and the corner of my lips turned upwards in a smirk. "Of course, Emily." I said, softly.

Emily studied me carefully. "Do you remember your safe word, beautiful?"

"Porcupine." I said, again keeping my voice soft.

"Good." Emily said, in her voice that melted my insides. "I want you to lie down on your back, and close your eyes." She added, looking towards her bed. I followed her instructions, lying down in the middle of the bed, as butterflies began to flit through the warmth in my stomach. I closed my eyes, letting the blackness fill my mind, and hearing my own breathing clearly. I heard little else, except for Emily's almost inaudible footsteps as she padded around the room, and the slight creaking of something I couldn't place, followed by a soft hollow thud. I then felt the bed dip as Emily got onto it with me, feeling her knees surrounding my thighs as she sat above them. "Lift your head." She said, and I lifted my head off the pillow, feeling a piece of fabric slip around my head to cover my eyes. She gently picked up one of my wrists, slipping something soft around it, then lifting my wrist up over my head, then lifting the other and securing it in the same manner so that they were both secured to the headboard above my head.

Emily's soft leather cuffs. The feel of the leather around my wrists, snug, but not too tight, caused a flood of warmth to flow through me, the most intense of which centred itself right between my legs. Speaking of which, Emily shuffled down to the end of the bed and also secured my ankles in much the same manner as she had the night she shagged me blind with her strap-on. The memory of _that_ night send another shiver right through me.

"Sensory deprivation... Meets sensory overload..." Emily said, her voice low, and I felt that shivery sensation wash over me once more, hot and cold at the same time. "This is going to be even _more_ intense than the last time I had you like this, beautiful." I opened my mouth to say something, but her fingers lightly touched my lips to silence me. "You know that I won't hurt you. If it becomes too much, you know what to say." I nodded my head, and then Emily leaned down and softly kissed my forehead. I was breathing shallow, and Emily placed her hands on my stomach and slid them up slowly until they surrounded my tits, and she slowly ran her thumbs over my nipples, which were already stiff, making me squirm a little. Her tongue met them next one by one, and she took them each between her teeth and gently bit them, drawing a soft groan out of me as my back arched toward her.

Then, I did it. I did it even without realising it._ I bit my bottom lip._

I felt Emily reach up and brush my fringe off my forehead, before I felt the heat of her breath at my ear. "What does _that_ do, beautiful?"

"It m-makes you want to f-fuck me unconscious." I said, my voice trembling.

"Are you scared?" She asked, simply.

"No." I replied, shaking my head.

"Because you trust me."

"Yes."

Emily's lips trailed across my jawline to my other ear before she spoke again. "You are nervous, though. I can tell." Her voice was still low and soft. "I've got you, remember that." I nodded, and Emily began to kiss down my throat, following a trail that only she knew, across my stomach, and further down until she spread my folds open and ran the length of one finger along my clit, causing me to arch upwards again at the pleasurable sensation. She lightly blew over it, and I groaned softly. "I'm going to continue what I started in your office, beautiful. Only this time... You_ don't_ have to remain quiet." I shivered then, as she flicked my clit with the tip of her tongue. "You might _think_ this is intense, but it's tame... In comparison to later... Count the strokes out loud, beautiful." She said, as she took one long lick of my clit.

"One." I groaned, beginning to feel my head swim slightly.

Emily chuckled softly. "Good..." She murmured, before taking another long lick of my swollen clit, followed by another.

"T-two." Her tongue met me again, in three long licks. "_Three_..." I half whispered.

"Do you see where this is going?" Emily asked, that commanding tone filtering into her words, as she touched her tongue against me again, adding another long stroke.

"F-four... fuck _yessss_..." I moaned, my hips trying to move closer to her warm tongue.

"I want to see how long you'll last..." She said, and I breathed hard as I felt another five long strokes of her warm, wet, wonderful tongue against me.

"Five..." I moaned, almost barely coherent. The pleasure was building inside me to an almost uncomfortable level, and Emily must have sensed it, because she paused briefly, before continuing with six long strokes of her tongue against my clit. "_Six_." I panted, my hips beginning to rock involuntarily towards her. "Sev-fuck-seven." I struggled to say, and she paused a moment before continuing further. Eight had me almost arching completely off the bed, had I not been tied down to it, my wrists and ankles straining against the bonds. Nine had me rocking my hips more urgently towards her, and when she did not cease the motion of her tongue, ten stopped me from breathing as I stiffened and then convulsed, an unintelligible moan slipping out from between my lips as I came hard under the attentions of Emily's tongue. I relaxed against the pillows breathing hard, my chest rising and falling fast as I felt Emily's fingertips brushing up and down my skin.

Eventually, her lips met mine in a soft, lingering kiss, and she stroked her fingers down my cheek. "That was only the beginning, beautiful." She whispered, sending a shock right through me. "I'm going to deprive you of one _more_ sense, my beautiful girl." She added, and my heart began to race once more in anticipation. She gently kissed near my ear, and then I felt something soft go into it. Then, her voice at my other ear. "No matter what, I love you and this is for your pleasure as well as mine." She said, placing another soft kiss against my ear and then placing something into it as well. _Earplugs_. I could hear nothing now except for my breathing, which was amplified. I took some long deep breaths, my head still swimming, but part of it reassuring me that Emily wouldn't hurt me. I was fucking nervous, I'll tell you that.

The first of it I felt at my ankle. A gentle vibration, trailing up my leg, and then my thigh, pausing at the top and then going gently back down again. Then, the same motion on the other leg, slowly up from the ankle, to the thigh and back down again. I then felt it on my chest, slowly trailing down under each of my breasts, and I gasped, moaning as the vibration met each of my nipples in turn. The vibration then slowly moved down my stomach, and the closer it got to my centre, the more my back arched itself. I wanted to tell her that I was putty in her hands and she could have her wicked way with me, but I knew not to speak. It's not like I wasn't going to state the obvious, anyway...

The vibration moved lower still, almost at my clit, and it felt so good, I thought I might scream then and there, because I wanted so much more of it. Emily must have read my mind, because the next thing I felt was her fingers slipping inside my warmth, _very easily_, I might add... I don't think I'd ever been _this_ wet in my entire life. They probed and felt around inside my snug core, and I could feel myself clenching around them. My hips moved upwards, and I felt the vibration grow _stronger_, more of the pressure of it against my clit, and Emily's fingers inside me began to curl towards her. I could hear my own loud moan, made louder by the earplugs, as a different, more _intense_ pleasure started to thread its way through my body. Each breath of mine was mixed with a moan, or a soft grunt as Emily continued to play her fingers inside me, the tips pulsing against that spot inside that she had alerted me to very early on in our playing.

Then, I thought I was going to _completely_ explode. The vibration moved, directly over my clit and became so much stronger, that my body stiffened once more, then shook as I moaned again, although it was most likely incoherent. My head shook from side to side as the pleasure that had been creeping around, lying in wait had now sprung into life and was flooding my body with sensation. I writhed under her as best as I could, the lack of ability to move my arms and legs intensifying the sensation tenfold. "**_FUCK!_**" I cried, in between incoherent moans, as the sensation spiked within me and my body went stiff once more as the intense pleasure of another orgasm began to make me convulse again.

I couldn't even tell you my name at that point, if you asked me. All I knew was the searing hot pleasure that was coursing it's way through me, starting between my legs and working its way out to the other parts of my body in strong currents. Because Emily _didn't_ stop. She kept going, still moving her fingers inside me and keeping the vibration against my clit, and as the reality of how submissively _helpless_ I was under her burned through my brain, another spike of pleasure burned through my body and I screamed as I came _again_ under her attentions. I squirmed as best as I could, but I knew I couldn't get free, even if I _wanted_ to. My breathing came in rapid pants, and it was all I heard in my ears other than my own moans, cries and screams as a third orgasm was wrenched out of me, a fourth following in very quick succession.

No part of my body was still, now. My arms strained against the leather, my back bowed and flexed, and my legs shook as I continued to feel the roaring pleasure cascading through me in even greater waves. I might have even screamed myself hoarse, but I couldn't even tell you that, because in the midst of this agonising sensation, an extreme spike of pleasure bolted through me like I had been electrocuted, and then as I went completely limp, I ceased to register anything. I couldn't even tell you _where_ I was.

It was dark... But I felt completely content, and utterly speechless. I barely registered Emily pulling out the earplugs, removing the blindfold, nor loosening the cuffs around my wrists and ankles as well as her rolling me over to massage my shoulders. Every touch of hers tingled, as though my skin were on fire, but in the best possible way. I felt totally out of my own body, and drifted in and out of consciousness as she did it, and as she gently rolled me back onto my back, she snuggled into me and ran her fingertips gently down my cheek. She kissed my neck softly before she spoke. "Still with me, beautiful?" My eyes flickered open and they met hers, staring back at me in wonder as she smiled. "_Oh_, still far away, then?" She asked, softly. I think I nodded, but then, I still felt so out of control that I had no command over my body. I sighed, completely content. Emily stroked her fingers through my hair. "You were gone for a while, beautiful..."

"Mmm." I murmured. "Un...conscious?" My words were croaky, and I hoped she knew what I meant.

"Yes, beautiful." Emily said, a sense of pride in her voice. "You were."

I groaned softly again. "Exhausted..."

"I know, beautiful." She said, kissing the top of my head. "You need to rest."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I feel ruined."

Emily chuckled softly. "Oh, it was worth _every_ bit, beautiful. And you _know_ it."

I cuddled closer to her and softly kissed her neck as she wrapped her arms around me. It didn't take long before the unconsciousness claimed me once more.

* * *

**A/N#2: Anyone else conscious after that? No? *evil grin***

**More eventually... I wish the real world would just stop hassling me...**

**(Yes, I stole that line from Matchbox 20. Whatever!)**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	19. I Don't Want To Be Apart From You

**A/N: Greetings, one and all. Another chapter of this tale, then. Admittedly I got stuck on it, so I invited a bit of conflict. It might seem that it ends a bit uncertain... But trust me, there's a light (over at the Frankenstein plaaaaace...erm...sorry.) at the end of the tunnel.**

**Here, have a Cigarette Warning™. You know you want one :-P**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Not one bit of it. Any and all typos snuck in while I was playing Assassin's Creed IV.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

The next morning, I woke up around seven or so, as my alarm clock displayed to me in its electric lettering. Naomi was sleeping soundly next to me, and she looked so peaceful, as though what she was dreaming was pleasant. I lay next to her for a long while, simply watching her sleep as I was filled with a sense of contentment. Never in my life had I believed that being with someone would feel this good. I mean, I had an idea, but the reality of the contentment is what startled me the most. I lusted after her at first, hell, I still did, but now I was also filled with happiness, something that I wasn't sure I'd ever find with anyone. We had formed a bond that I don't think either of us could have explained properly, but it didn't matter, because the whole world slipped away whenever we were together, and it was just the two of us that existed.

The beautiful blonde beside me shifted in her sleep, and her brow furrowed as she began to wake up. I reached across to her fringe and gently ran my fingers through it, and was rewarded with a lazy smile. "You're awake..." She said, her voice thick from sleep.

"Mmhmm." I replied, as she opened her eyes.. "And so are you, beautiful."

Her eyes flickered open, and I was met with their beautiful crystal blue. I leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. She murmured softly, and then snuggled closer to me. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven." I replied, as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh, early, then."

"Yes. I don't have to be anywhere today, though." I said.

"Mmm...good." Naomi smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, gently stroking my fingertips along her shoulders.

"Like I just woke up from a coma." She smirked. "I was so wiped out last night, but I have a feeling that was your intention." I batted my eyelids innocently, and Naomi laughed. "Oh, that's right... You're my_ devious_ bitch." She said, her tone wry as I let out a throaty chuckle.

"You _weren't_ complaining..." I teased.

"No, even though I could have." She said, as her expression became curious. "Did I...pass out briefly, or was that my imagination?"

I shook my head. "Not your imagination, beautiful." I said, softly. "Not at all."

"_Wow_." She replied, her response coming as a dreamy sigh. "The effect you have on me... God, I don't know how to even_ begin_ to describe it."

"I think we have a similar effect on each other." I said. "I want to play with you as much as you_ want_ me to play with you...am I right?"

Naomi let out another soft sigh. "I think you are right." She said. "It's a little bit unlike me, but... I don't know... It feels right, somehow."

"How is it unlike you?" I asked.

She briefly closed her eyes and then opened them again. "I'm normally quite defiant... I don't allow myself to be led, because I'm a very independent person. I like things to be on my terms. But you... It's like I'm in a _trance_ when I'm around you, and I can't resist you." She explained. "I admit that it sort of scared me at first, but... The more we are together, and the more we play, the more I_ want_ it. It's like..." She trailed off, and then the look in her face became confused.

"Like?"

"It's going to sound bad." She said, barely biting her bottom lip. "And I don't want it to."

"Just tell me." I gently urged.

She exhaled slowly, and looked me in the eyes. "It's like I'm addicted to it. Like I'm addicted to you... I can't resist it, and I don't want to." She said. "But it's not just the dominance you have over me that draws me in... It's you, too. You've woken me up inside, in more than just one way. I feel so... Lost... When we aren't together. It's like I'm empty inside."

I nodded, because I understood her totally. "That's the same way I feel." I replied. "You make me feel alive, beautiful. I've never felt this way, ever. It's scary and beautiful all at the same time."

"_Scary?_"

I pleased a soft kiss on her temple. "I worry sometimes, that I'm too _much_ for you. That I'll push you _too far_ and make you shy away from me, and I don't want that."

"Emily..."

I placed my finger over her lips. "It's why I am so careful with you. I know you're not experienced with it and I don't want to freak you out." I said. "The last thing I want to do is something you aren't comfortable with. I wouldn't want to hurt you that way, because it would hurt _me_, too."

"Why?" She asked, and the question was so innocent it had me staring back at her in wonder.

"Because... I'm in love with you, Naomi. What affects you also affects me. Like with coming back to London early... It wasn't just because I couldn't stand being with my family... I couldn't bear to be apart from you either, because I knew you couldn't bear to be apart from me."

"Ems..."

"It's the_ truth_." I whispered, taking her hand in mine. "You are not just a toy for me to play with." I placed her hand over my heart. "I could spend all day with you, whether I tie you up, play checkers with you, or just watch a movie... It's all pleasurable for me, because you make me feel good."

Naomi screwed her nose up. "I'm crap at checkers, though."

I laughed. "Well, I just pulled that out of my head, but my point was-"

Naomi smirked back at me. "I _get it._" She said, gently cutting me off. "It doesn't matter _what_ we do, you just like being with me."

I nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Not just a warm body to screw, then."

It was my turn to screw my nose up. "Mmm...it really sounds_ awful_ when you say it like that, but no. Definitely not." I said, pulling her closer to me.

We lay together for a few minutes, Naomi's head nestled into my shoulder. Finally, she spoke. "I've never had anyone say that to me before." She said. "I guess it's because I don't let people in."

"You don't?"

She shook her head. "I've always been, well, career focused, I suppose. Studied my way through uni, didn't go out much..."

"Even knowing Cook and Effy?"

Naomi smiled. "Well, I said I didn't go out_ much_... but I wasn't a _total_ homebody."

"Ah, right." I replied. Naomi yawned, and snuggled closer. "Still tired, babe?"

"Mmm. You really took it out of me last night."

I gave her a wicked grin in response. "Oh, I know." I said. "To tie and tease is a lot of fun."

"Tie and tease... That's what you call it?" Naomi blinked. "I call it something close to torture!"

"Mmm... _Delicious_ torture." I quipped back, raising my eyebrows. Naomi laughed and buried her head in my shoulder. "It's not something I've done often, to tell you the truth."

"Really? You are damn good at it, though."

"Ooh,_ that's_ good to know." I grinned. "Can I ask you something, though?"

"Of course you can." Naomi replied.

"How close were you to using your safe word last night?"

Naomi thought for a moment, and then looked uncertain as she blushed. "Is it bad that I don't know? I mean..." She paused. "Have you never...?"

"Been in your position? Not like that, no."

"Oh."

"I know it's not the same as experiencing it, but...tell me?"

Naomi sighed softly. "It was so _intense_... Like... I couldn't think coherently. All I was feeling, was... _Everything_ all at once, in waves. I was weightless, falling and burning from the inside out all over, all at the same time. All I heard was my pulse in my ears, all I saw was darkness... And to be restrained like that... _Jesus_, Ems..." She said, as she shivered in my arms. "Just thinking about it now... _God_..." Her lips met mine and she kissed me so passionately it sent a surge through me, and I kissed her back eagerly, and I was surprised even further when her hand reached for mine and guided it between her legs, and I groaned softly as my fingers slid between her wet folds. I kissed my way down her throat and sucked on her pulse point as her hand pushed my own against her heat.

I brushed my fingertips against her clit and pulled back to look into her eyes, seeing that they were almost black. "_Turned on_, beautiful?" I murmured. Naomi's eyes fluttered and blinked as she nodded. I watched her expression carefully, as I slid my hand further down and slipped two of my fingers inside her.

"Jesus!" Naomi stuttered.

"Yeah, he's _not_ going to help you, baby..." I smirked, as I kissed her again passionately. I rolled us both over until I was sitting astride her thighs, thrusting my fingers deeper inside her, curving them towards me as I did so, watching as Naomi's eyes fluttered closed. She gasped as I slid the tip of my tongue down her throat and then her nails dug into my side, her gasp turning into something between a groan and a whimper as my fingers nudged the sweet spot inside her warmth.

"_Please_, Ems..." She murmured, and I licked back up her neck to her ear and gently nipped at her earlobe with my lips.

"So beautiful..." I murmured, pushing my fingers deeper into her and reaching up to her clit with my thumb and rubbing it firmly.

"Oh fuck..." Naomi groaned under me, as I continued to rub my fingers inside her in time with the motion of my thumb against her swollen fleshy button. My free hand reached behind her head as it lifted briefly off the pillow and my fingers threaded through her hair, pulling it with a gentle firmness. My lips found their way back down her throat, licking, kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin there. Her appreciative moan spurred me on and her hand gripped my shoulder tightly as I resumed sucking right over her pulse. Her warmth clenched around my fingers each time I sucked a little harder, and it only served to spur me on further, my fingers picking up speed inside her. Each time I sucked harder at her throat, I pushed my fingers harder against her sweetest of spots, and before I knew it, her own fingers were threaded through my hair, gripping tighter as each pulse of my fingers drove her closer.

My lips broke free of her neck, and I kissed back up to her ear, tilting her head back a little. I placed kisses along the shell of her ear, before I huskily murmured into it. "Come for me, my_ beautiful...little...bitch..._"

She shuddered beneath me, moaning incoherently as her inner muscles gripped my fingers, in a series of quick, tight spasms as she raked her fingernails down my back, making me groan as she came around my probing fingers. I covered her slender neck with kisses as she continued to quiver under me as she came back down. I slipped my fingers from her warm snug place and brought them to her lips, her eyes snapping open to stare into mine as she obediently sucked them clean. Once I had slipped them from her lips, I replaced them with my own, kissing her passionately.

I shifted until I lay snuggled into her side, softly kissing the now almost purple spot where my lips had been sucking her throat. I gently reached up and ran my fingertip over it, and Naomi shivered next to me as she let out a deep sigh. Her hand slid up to mine and her fingers intertwined with my own and she gripped them tightly. She stared into my eyes with her beautiful blue ones, and gave me a lazy smile. "You make me speechless, Ems."

"A good thing, I take it?" I asked.

"Oh, yes..." She sighed. "_Definitely._"

I kissed the back of her hand. "Good, I'm glad."

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Naomi said, softly.

A smile crossed my lips, and I leaned closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, beautiful."

* * *

I awoke a few hours later, and Naomi's body was still snuggled against mine, and she must have sensed I was awake somehow, because her eyes fluttered open, bright blue irises staring back at me.

"Good morning..._again_." She said softly, with a smile.

"Have you been awake long?"

"Not really." She replied, kissing my shoulder. "I'm glad you are awake, though."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm. I missed you."

"Aww." I replied.

"I...uhm... Can I stay again, tonight?" She asked.

I smiled. "Of course you can."

Naomi smiled back at me. "Thank you. I might go back to mine though, and grab a change of clothes."

I kissed her forehead gently. "Well, I'm not going anywhere, so... Whenever you want to go..." I said. "But...you need to have coffee first. And so do I, so..." I added, reluctantly detaching myself from her and wriggling out from under the duvet. I reached for my bathrobe and slipped it on. I felt Naomi's hands on my shoulders, and then sliding down my back and circling my waist. I leaned backwards into her and sighed. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes." She whispered in my ear.

"_Good._" I replied. "There's another bathrobe in the cupboard, by the way."

"Ok." She said, still holding me close to her. "Is it odd that I don't want to be apart from you?"

"No." I replied.

"Mmm." She slowly relaxed her hold around me. "So...coffee, then?"

"Yes." I said, turning around and leaning up to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

A short while later, I had just finished plunging the coffee, as I heard one of the bar stools scrape quietly across the tiles, turning to see Naomi sitting across from me in a matching black bathrobe, her hair tied back loosely.

"I borrowed one of your hair ties, I hope you don't mind?" She said, with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

I shook my head and smiled. "Not at all."

"Phew."

I laughed. "Of _course_ I wouldn't mind."

"Well, I wasn't _sure_, so... When in doubt, ask."

"You really are adorable." I said, as I poured Naomi a cup of coffee. "Milk and sugar?"

Naomi nodded. "One and a half." She said. "I'm trying to cut down."

I stirred milk and sugar into her coffee and slid the cup over to her. "Enjoy."

She took a sip and swallowed, placing the cup back down. "Oh, that's good."

"I'm glad." I said.

We were quiet as we drank our coffee, exchanging glances every now and again. One thing I had noticed, was that Naomi seemed to be more comfortable around me, which I was glad of. I didn't mention it, but maybe the time we had spent together in Wales had helped with her nervousness around me. There were, of course, times when she still was, but I think that had more to do with her state of _arousal_ at the time than an _actual_ case of nerves.

Once we had finished our coffee, Naomi excused herself to get dressed, and I washed up the cups and the dishes. When Naomi emerged again looking a little more presentable for the world outside my door, she was in the middle of tying back her hair. I watched her as she did so, oh_ alright_, so I was perving, but can you really blame me _that_ much? Honestly, she could have been wearing the scruffiest t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants and I_ still_ would have been in awe of her beauty. Once my eyes met hers, that was when I realised...

"You're _staring_." She said, softly.

I nodded. "I can't help myself."

She walked towards me and stopped just in front of me, and I looked up at her. "How am I supposed to leave when you're looking at me like you want me to stay?"

"I do want you to stay. But you're right, we can't spend every minute together, Naomi."

She sighed. "I know. I'll try not to be too long."

"I'd hate to have to send out a search party."

Naomi smiled. "Oh, I'm sure that won't be necessary." She said. "I shouldn't be gone more than an hour."

I looked at the clock, seeing it was only mid-morning. "So back by lunch, then?"

"Most likely. If I'm going to be any later, I'll let you know." She said, holding up her phone.

"Ok." I said, pulling her close and kissing her. "_Promise_ me you'll be safe, beautiful."

"I will. _Promise_."

And with that, she left.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I walked home, feeling lost and empty. In fact, I felt that way as soon as I'd shut Emily's front door behind me. It was this... _overwhelming_ feeling, really. It surprised me, as much as the way Emily and I had become so close had surprised me. Because, really, I've never needed_ anyone_ to feel good. Or maybe, I've just never_ thought_ I have needed anyone. Relying on yourself is one thing, but needing someone else... It was very new to me, and every moment Emily and I spent apart filled me with a little sadness, that was secondary to the burning need to see her again.

It's no wonder, then, that I found myself back at my own flat quicker than I expected to, even though I had stopped off at the corner shop for a bottle of Red Bull to wake me up and clear my head a little. I dug my key out of my shirt pocket, and slid it into the lock, not even noticing the car parked in front of the flat.

"I'm telling you, Eff... She's being really strange. It's not like her at all." I heard a lispy voice complain as I quietly shut the door. That was the first sign I had that Effy wasn't alone and someone I didn't know was in our flat.

"Well, you know Emily. She tends to be somewhat...private."

"Yeah, but I'm her sister, Eff. Except half the time she doesn't act like it." Effy said calmly, as I stood around the corner of the kitchen, dead in my tracks. Emily's sister. Emily's _twin_ sister.

Without thinking, I dropped the glass bottle I was holding and it smashed at my feet. "Shit!" I muttered, stepping backwards and surveying the damage. I faintly heard a chair and when I looked up, Effy was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, it's you." She said, her expression as passive as ever. "I didn't hear you come in."

I shrugged. "Who_ else_ would it be?" I asked.

She smirked her annoying smirk at me. "I'll clean this up... You... had better go into the kitchen. I'm guessing you know who she is?" She said, cocking her head in the direction of the doorway. I sighed and nodded, beginning to make my way. Effy placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok, yeah? Just... Tread lightly."

"_Lightly?_" I said, keeping my voice low.

"Take it from me, Katie can be a little high strung."

"Oh._ Right._" I said, as Effy went to get a dustpan and brush. _Right, confrontation face on, then? No... Lawyer face._

I walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, looking up into a pair of eyes that matched Emily's, but were narrowed at me. Indeed, she looked_ almost_ identical to Emily...almost, if not for the darker purple toned hair, and the more rounded face. That, and something tells me that leopard print is not something Emily wears on a regular basis, seeing as I've never seen her wearing it, and I don't think she would dress_ that_ slutty, either.

"You must be Naomi." She said, peering at me.

"That's correct. And you would have to be Katie Fitch."

"Ah, so we _don't_ need introducing, then." She said, sarcastically.

"Not especially." I said, flatly.

Effy came back into the kitchen holding a dustpan full of broken glass. "I take it you've made your introductions, then?"

"Perhaps_ you_ can tell me why my sister is being so odd lately." Katie said.

I shrugged. "It's not my place to speak for Emily."

"Well she won't really tell me."

"Then might I suggest you talk to her calmly about it? If you had any idea how much you upset her last week, you might rethink."

Katie stared at me in disbelief. "How _dare_ you! You don't know anything about me,_ or_ my family!" She snapped.

"No, but I know exactly how hurt Emily was when she called me in tears after dinner with your family in Wales." I said. Katie's brow furrowed as she stared at me. "News to you, obviously?" Again, she said nothing. "I know I don't know you at all, but Effy obviously does, as well as your sister, naturally. I also happen to know that if Emily doesn't wish to tell you anything, that's her choice...and you coming here asking questions isn't going to do you any favours."

"How long have you been shagging my sister?" She asked, tersely.

"None of your fucking_ business_." I replied, flatly. "If you want answers to your questions, you'll have to ask Emily. Because I am _not_ telling you a damn thing." I said, defensively.

Katie stood up and glared at me. "Well, I just might have to do that." She smirked. "Thanks for the tea, Eff. I'll see you at the café." She said, before flouncing out the door.

I turned to Effy. "You could have fucking warned me."

"I thought I _did_. Besides that, I_ didn't_ know you were coming home this morning, I thought you'd be at Emily's all day." Effy replied.

"Christ, Eff." I said, pulling the hair tie out of my hair and shaking it out with my fingers.

"You'd better let Emily know Katie is on her way."

"You think so?" I asked.

Effy nodded. "I've known Katie just as long as I have Emily. And a fired up Katie Fitch is _not_ someone you want to tango with."

"Fuck." I said, standing up and going into my room, slamming the door behind me. I pulled out my phone and searched my contacts for Emily's number, dialling it.

"_Hello, beautiful._" Emily said, cheer in her voice as she answered the call.

"Uhm...hi." I said, nervously.

There was a short pause. "_Naomi, are you ok? What's wrong?_"

I sighed. "I've just met your twin."

"**_Oh._**" Emily replied. "_She was at yours?_"

"Yeah, talking to Effy when I got in. Listen... She's_ probably_ on her way to your flat now, I might have pissed her off. I'm _really_ sorry, she was asking questions, and-"

"What did you tell her?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, I_ swear_." I said, my tone turning desperate. "I didn't give her_ any_ answers, I told her she needed to ask you. I don't feel it's my place to discuss our ...relationship with her."

"_Naomi... It's ok. I believe you._" Emily said, calmly. "_I'll handle it. But it's probably best if you aren't here... I'll text you and let you know when she's gone. Is that ok?_"

I thought for a minute. "Yeah...yeah, ok."

"_I'm sorry she put you on the spot, beautiful._" Emily said. "_She can be a right pushy cow when she wants to be._"

"Yeah, well... I much prefer you to her, I can tell you that right now." I tried to joke.

"_Naomi?_"

I sighed. "Yes?"

"_I love you, don't forget that. Ok?_"

"Ok." I replied. "I love you too."

"_I'll get back to you soon._" She said. After a short pause she spoke again. "_Hey...I don't want you to worry, ok?_"

"I'll try." I said.

"_That's all I ask._" She said. "_I'll talk to you soon, I promise._"

"Alright. Bye, Emily."

"_Bye, beautiful._" She said, before the call ended.

I tossed my phone onto my bed and went back out to the kitchen, sitting back in the same chair I faced Katie in.

"So?" Effy asked.

"She said she'd deal with it, and let me know when Katie's gone." I said.

"Ah. I take it you weren't staying, then?" I shook my head. "I see." I folded my arms on the table and laid my head on top. "Naoms...Are _you_ ok?" Effy asked.

"I don't know, Eff." I replied.

"What did Emily say?"

"Told me not to worry, basically." I said, sitting up again. "She asked if I'd told her anything, and I was honest and said I hadn't."

"You pissed her off, though." Effy replied.

I swallowed. "I _know._" I said, nervousness creeping in again. "I got defensive, I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, Katie _will_ do that to you." She said. "Her usual mode of defense is to attack, it's _why_ I warned you to tread lightly."

"I didn't handle it well, did I?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"You handled it as best as you could have." Effy said. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you better."

"It's ok, Eff. Next time I'll let you know I'm coming back."

"Hey... It's not _your_ fault, yeah? You were practically blindsided." Effy concluded. "Let's just hope Emily handles it well."

"Yeah, I hope so." I said, gloomily.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Trust her. You'll find Emily is a very loyal woman. I know she loves you." Effy said.

"She's told you?" I said, my eyes wide.

Effy shook her head. "She didn't_ have_ to. It was written all over her face when I asked her about you."

"Oh. But that...that was a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes." She replied. "And that was not long after you two met. So... I'm guessing she has since she met. But Emily... She's always been such a private person, and you know she has been hurt before. I've always had trouble reading her, Naomi. But when I talked to her that day... It was the_ first_ time I've sensed her emotions without having to pry."

I stared blankly at my best friend. "_God._" I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly. I needed to clear my thoughts. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok." Effy replied.

I stood up, and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N#2: I think Naomi handled herself rather well with Katie, no? Could have been worse, I suppose.**

***shrug***

**More soonish. Reviews welcome!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	20. Mine

**A/N: Ever onward, then, my friends. Bit more conflict in this one, Emily's a bit pissed off, as you can probably figure. But, there were reasons behind Katie's interference...so, read on, yeah?**

**Also, a Cigarette Warning™ for the ending of this chapter. So, enjoy?**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Nope. Not one bit of it. Any and all typos...deal with it!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

The rather loud banging in my front door came about half an hour after Naomi had called me. In that time, I'd managed to shower and get dressed, and tidy up a little, and I was partway through making my bed when the intrusion came.

"_Open up, Emily! I know you're in there!_" Came Katie's voice from the other side of the door, immediately followed by some more loud knocking.

I opened the door and faced her. "Katie. How delightful, come in." I said, as she pushed past me.

"_Don't_ give me that. What right does your bit of stuff have to tell me where to go?" She snapped, as she made her way to the couch and sat down.

My eyes widened. "_Bit of stuff?!_" I asked, annoyed. "Don't you **_dare_** call her that, Katie. You don't know her." Or me, for that matter, I thought to myself. "What gives _you_ the right to hassle the crap out of her, asking questions like the nosy _bitch_ you are?"

"Well, _you_ won't fucking talk to me, so I tried a different tack." Katie whined.

"Hmm. Didn't get you _far_, did it?" I sneered, as Katie lowered her head. "What's the matter, Katie? Not_ satisfied_ with the explanation I gave you in Wales, so you decided to_ pry?_" She remained silent, but looked very guilty. "Fuck's sake, Kay..."

"I was only-"

"Trying to help? By cornering Naomi like a fucking _bulldog?_" I snapped.

"I...I..." Katie stuttered.

"I think the words you are looking for are _'I'm sorry, Emily. Sorry for sticking my nose in where it isn't wanted. Sorry for invading your privacy **again.**'_ But no, that would be_ hard_ for you to say, _wouldn't_ it? Because you would have to_ admit_ you're wrong." I continued, on a roll. "_Christ_, Katie. You become more and more like _Jenna_ as the years go on, d'you know it?"

Katie looked at me with guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ems." She said, sounding both guilty and defeated all at once.

"Yeah,_ right._ I've heard that before. I thought we sorted this shit out, Kay."

"We did, but..."

"But _what,_ exactly? You thought there had to be more, so you asked both Effy **_AND_** Naomi for clues?" I asked. "Don't you_ dare_ give me that shit, Kay. I told you no more and no less than you _deserved_ to know about me and Naomi, you had _no fucking right whatsoever_ going to their flat and sticking your fucking nose in."

"I_ HAD_ to!" Katie yelled.

"_Why?!_ For fuck's sake _**WHY?!**_" I screamed back, standing over her. "It's _MY_ life, and frankly none of your fucking business,_ KATHERINE!_"

Katie bit her bottom lip, shrinking as far back into the sofa as she could. "You don't _understand_, Emsy." She said, meekly.

"Then _explain_ it to me." I said, flatly.

"It's my own fault." She said, looking at her hands. "After you left Wales... Mum cornered me. She asked me why I was so defiant, and said that it wasn't like me to speak to her like that... you know, when I defended you."

"_And?_" I shrugged.

"You remember how she has_ ways_ of getting things out of you..." Katie said, quietly.

Then, it dawned on me. "You told her, _didn't you?_" I said.

Katie nodded, slowly. "I'm sorry. _Really_ sorry, Ems."

"Oh, that's fucking _great_." I spat. "How _much_ did you tell her?"

Katie sighed. "She asked me the real reason why you only joined us on Monday. She's not _stupid,_ Emsy... She _knows_ you didn't have a business meeting. She didn't mention it to anyone... But, she checked up on you, too."

"_Dammit._" I muttered.

"She told your office some bullshit about a family dilemma, and that she needed to get in contact with you. They told her about as much as they told me, actually."

"Which wouldn't have been a lot."

"Yeah. So when she asked me... You know how_ persistent_ she is. I got flustered and let it slip about Naomi. I didn't_ mean_ for it to happen, Ems. Really, I _didn't_."

"So, what... She sent you on a fact finding mission, did she?"

"She _made_ me." Katie said. "You know how she thinks _everything_ is her business."

"Yeah, I remember well." I said, my tone sour.

"Well, she wasn't about to do it herself, so she sent me to see if Naomi was a suitable person."

"Oh, for fuck's _sake!_ And I thought _you_ were fucking nosy." I scoffed. "And knowing you, I doubt you were_ civil_ to Naomi, considering when she called me I knew something was up immediately."

"Oh. You_ knew_ I was coming, then?"

"Yes." I replied. "Mobile phones are fucking_ handy_, what can I say?" I added, sarcastically.

"Yeah, right." Katie said. "What do I tell Jenna, then?"

I shrugged. "Tell her whatever you like. What she thinks of me is_ no_ concern of mine anymore. If she wants to treat me like I'm nothing, then my personal life is _off limits_ to her. I thought I made that _clear_ in Wales." I said. "And as for _you_, I expect you to _apologise_ to Naomi for bailing her up like that. It wasn't fair, Katie."

Katie's shoulders slumped. "I...suppose you're right." She said, quietly. "Ems?" I nodded. "She's, like... Good to you, yeah? You _care_ about each other?"

"We_ do._" I said. "And she_ is,_ Katie. We're good to each other, and we're _very_ fond of one other. You_ don't_ have to worry, ok? I'm happy."

My twin nodded. "Ok." She said, standing up. "I'm sorry for barging in."

"Try a little more _tact_ next time, and we are even." I said. "And_ think_ before you play at being Jenna's puppet again."

"Done." Katie replied. "I guess I'll leave you to it, then."

"And you are...?"

She hung her head slightly. "Off back to Effy's to apologise." She said, walking past me.

"Exactly. And, Katie?" She turned back to me. "You**_ will_ **mean it."

Katie nodded and left my flat, closing the door behind her.

"**_Bloody Jenna!_**" I cursed, as I sat down on the sofa. I grabbed my mobile and opened a new text message.

"_Katie has left, but she's on her way back to yours. Don't panic, yeah? She's not going to be on the warpath...far from it. xEx_"

A few moments later, my phone rang.

"Hey." I said, as I answered the call.

"_No warpath, then?_" Naomi asked.

"No. Look, I'll explain when you get here, but she owes you an apology, so..."

"_Ah, I see. Ok...thanks for letting me know. I'll come after she leaves, yeah?_" Naomi said.

"I'd love it if you would...I _need_ you." I replied.

"_Consider me there, then. And, Emily?_"

"Yes?"

"_Love you._" She said, softly.

I smiled. "Love you too, beautiful. Bye." I said, ending the call.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I placed my phone on the table and looked at Effy. "Katie's coming back."

"Oh?"

"Mmm. Apparently to apologise."

Effy's eyebrows raised. "Oh, _shit_." She said. "A rarity. This ought to be good."

It wasn't much longer before a soft knock came at the door. "I'll get it." Effy said, standing up and making her way to the door.

"Hi, Eff." I heard Katie say, her tone a lot less uppity than it had been on first meeting. "Is Naomi in?"

"In the kitchen."

I maintained a passive expression, as Katie popped her head around the doorway. "A word?" She said, her voice full of nervousness. I nodded towards the seat opposite me, and watched as Katie slid into the chair and raised her eyes to meet mine. "I'm _sorry_... for cornering you earlier. It was rude of me, and I should have been more civil about it."

"Did Emily tell you what you wanted to know?" I asked.

Katie shook her head. "It wasn't what_ I_ wanted to know, if you must know. Emily's life is her own, and I've come to realise that. It wasn't for my own purposes that I came here."

"Ah..._ Jenna_." Effy said, as she stood in the doorway.

Katie turned around to look at her. "Yeah."

"Your_ mother?_" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katie nodded. "Emily will explain it more... I guess it's not my place, really. I_ won't_ bother you again, just... Be _good_ to my sister, yeah? We may have had our differences, but I_ do_ love her and care about her. And if you fuck her over, you'll have_ me_ to deal with. I mean that respectfully, too."

I nodded. "Point noted. Thanks for the apology."

"Yeah, well... You're welcome." She said, but I could tell it was with a little reluctance. She stood up. "I won't take anymore of your time. I'll see myself out." She said, as she left the kitchen. Effy and I stared at each other in disbelief as we heard the front door click shut.

"Was that...the _same_ Katie Fitch who almost tore my head off an hour ago?" I said, motioning to the hallway.

"Apologetic Katie Fitch. _Very_ rare. I've only seen it _once_ before." Effy nodded. "You should count yourself lucky."

"Jesus." I muttered.

Effy went to the fridge and looked in the freezer compartment. "Vodka? You look like you're in shock."

"What? Uh...no. I've got to go." I said, standing up. "Emily wants me to go see her."

"Right." Effy smirked.

"It's not what you think... She wants to explain. I think I'll get more of the story as to_ why_ her mother sent Katie around here."

"Ok. But you and I both know..."

"Oh, shut _up_, Effy." I scoffed, wandering into my room to pick up my satchel that I had already packed, and slinging it over my shoulder.

"You going to be back tonight?" Effy asked, as I was on my way out of the door.

"Probably not. Don't wait up, or anything." I smirked.

"_Ha!_ As if I would." Effy grinned.

"Bye." I said, shutting the door behind me.

It was just after two when I made it back to Emily's flat. I knocked on the door softly, and heard Emily say the door was open, so I let myself in, and found myself walking almost right into her arms as she wrapped me up in a tight hug. Her warm brown eyes met mine, but I could see that she was upset.

"Are you ok, or is that a silly question?" I asked, quietly.

"Come and sit down." She said, taking my hand and leading me to the sofa. We sat down together, and Emily cuddled into my side. "Katie apologised, then?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Effy said she doesn't really do apologies?"

"Not_ really._" Emily scoffed. "I was so_ angry_, Naomi. Not just at her, either."

"Your mother, I take it?"

"She told you?"

"It was actually Effy who figured it out." I said. "Katie told me you would tell me more."

Emily sighed against my neck. "I can do with a drink to calm myself a bit. Will you join me, beautiful?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Emily got off the sofa and disappeared momentarily, returning with a bottle of vodka and two glasses, half filled with ice. She poured us each a measure and handed me one of the glasses, clinking them both together, and taking a sip. "Well, where do I start..." She said, after she had swallowed.

"The beginning is always a good place." I offered.

"Yeah. My mum sent Katie to yours. To find out what sort of person you are. Katie says she knew what I'd told my family about having a business meeting was bullshit."

"So, you_ lied_ to your family?" I asked.

"Yes." Emily replied. "I've told you, my mother is _very_ conservative. According to her, I live a disappointing, despicable, disgusting lifestyle..._however_ you want to paint it." She took another sip of her drink. "But it still doesn't stop her from being a nosy, meddling bitch."

"She couldn't have just _asked_ you?" I asked.

"Oh, she's_ far_ too proud for that. She preferred to get Katie to do her dirty work_ for_ her." She replied. "_That's_ the sort of person Jenna Fitch is. She won't accept me_ or_ my lifestyle, but_ still_ feels she has the_ right_ to know what I'm doing and who I'm with. Simply because she's my _mother_."

"Why didn't you just tell her the truth, Ems?"

Emily shook her head. "I have dealt with_ enough_ of her scorn, Naomi. She has disapproved of me ever since I came out at sixteen. I'm _over_ it."

"But you shouldn't have to lie to your _family_."

"Well, I _didn't_, in the end. I told dad about you, and Katie. But Jenna..." She paused to finish her drink. "I know it sucks, and it's dishonest... But she lost the right to be privy to my personal life _long_ ago."

"I see."

"Do you_ see_ now, why I _don't_ like having to deal with them? All it does is cause trouble." Emily said, sadly.

I nodded. "I can see that it's not easy for you." I said, quietly.

Emily nodded. "I'm sure you have questions."

"Just..." I started to say. "Well..."

"It's ok, beautiful. You can ask me."

"You wouldn't lie to _me_, would you?" I asked, nervously.

"Oh my _god_, Naomi..." Emily took her hands in mine and kissed them softly. "Don't even _think_ it. Of _course_ I wouldn't, beautiful. You mean the world to me, and I would _never_ lie to you." She reassured me.

I nodded. "Ok. Sorry, I-"

"Don't be sorry, please. It was a legitimate question, and I'm _not_ mad that you asked."

I downed my glass of vodka in one go. "Good. I _hate_ being lied to, that's all." I replied.

Emily pulled me to her and kissed my passionately, her lips lingering until we we both out of breath, her forehead gently bumping against mine. "**_Never_**, beautiful. I _swear_ to you." She said, breathless as she took my hand and placed it over her heart. "I'd _never_ want to hurt you like that."

"Because it would hurt you, too." I murmured.

"_Yes._" She replied. "You are too bloody _precious_ to me, Naomi Campbell. I love you with all my heart, and I don't want to lose you." I could hear the emotion in her voice as she said it, and it tore at me.

I took her hand in mine and entwined our fingers, squeezing them firmly. "I love you, too."

"I'm glad you're here." Emily said.

"So am I. And... Thank you for explaining. I know it can't be easy for you."

"Mmm. I can tell you don't approve, though."

"Of your mother? Certainly _not_." I replied. "I don't know how a mother can be that way towards her own child."

Emily said nothing, and snuggled closer to me, softly kissing my neck.

"Whatever Katie said... I wasn't rude to her." I said.

"I know. She's just about as proud as Jenna."

"I mean, I only told her that she needed to talk to you, and that it wasn't my place to speak for you." I said. "I might've... Used my lawyer voice, but I wasn't rude."

"Ooh, _lawyer_ voice." Emily grinned. "I don't believe I've heard that."

I laughed. "It's somewhat similar to your dominant voice, I suppose."

"Ahh..." Emily nodded. "Makes sense." She said, standing up. "I'll be right back."

"Ok."

I poured myself another measure of vodka, letting the ice cool it slightly before sipping it slowly. I leaned against the back of the sofa and shut my eyes, exhaling slowly. I didn't hear Emily come back, but I definitely felt her hands on my shoulders as her arms slid around them. She left soft kisses from my temple down to my jaw and then rested her chin on my shoulder. I reached up and rested my hand on her wrist, gently running my thumb along her skin.

"I'm _really_ glad you are back with me, beautiful." Emily said, her voice low and making me shiver slightly.

"Yeah?"

"_Mmhmm_... I missed you." She replied.

"S-so did I. I was worried, y'know?"

"You were?" She asked. "Why?"

"I... I know how much it affected you... Your family. And..." I paused for a minute, before standing up and moving around the sofa to stand with Emily. I wrapped my arms around her and looked into her eyes. "What affects you affects me, too."

"Naomi..."

"No, I _mean_ it." I replied. "I worried about you, so much."

Emily smiled. "It's _me_ who is supposed to worry about _you_."

I shrugged. "Can't it work both ways?" I asked. "Aren't we supposed to be_ equal?_"

She closed her eyes and sighed, before opening them again and nodding. "You're right, beautiful. It's just surprising to me, that's all."

"I know." I said. "Emily, we are in the same territory, here. We've both never done this before. We need to guide each other."

She shook her head gently. "You surprise me, beautiful."

"I do?"

"Yes." She replied. "Effy told me... That I needed to tread lightly with you. And you have told me you can be closed off. But I've not seen you be that way with me, yet."

"Eff said that?"

"Yeah. I think she was just concerned about you, though." Emily said. "That I would hurt you."

"Oh. I'm more worried about me hurting you...without _meaning_ to." I said, biting my bottom lip, then immediately untucking it again. "S-sorry."

Emily shook her head again. "Finish your thought."

"I panic sometimes...if I feel threatened. It usually makes me run..."

"Have you ever felt threatened around me?"

It was my turn to shake my head. "Never. Intimidated..._yes_. Turned on..._definitely_. But threatened, no. You've treated me with care and attention."

"_Intimidated?_" Emily asked, after a short pause, in which confusion showed in her features.

"In a good way. It was unnerving at first. But, I like the way you play with me. It's as addictive to me as you are."

"Wow."

"I am _yours_, Emily." I said, softly. "Completely."

Emily pulled me closer and kissed me slowly. The movement of her lips quickly became heated and passionate, and her hand began to pull my shirt over my head. I helped her with it, pulling the material off my shoulders and over my head, letting it fall to our feet. "You. Bed. _Now._" She half growled, and she gripped my hand in hers and led me into her bedroom. She stood behind me and finished undressing my top half, unclipping my bra and slipping it from my shoulders, tossing it aside. Her hands reached the button on my jeans and unfastened it, sliding the fabric down my legs, and I lifted each leg one by one until I stood completely naked. "You are_ perfect._" She said, her breath tickling my skin as her lips brushing against the middle of my back, her hands reaching up to palm my tits.

"I'm really not..." I muttered. A groan then slipped out as Emily's fingers pinched my already stiffening nipples.

"Shut up." Emily said, her voice low, her fingers now rolling my nipples between them. "You are to me, and that's all that matters. Understand?"

"Yes." I whispered feeling a delicious nervousness rising within me.

"Now...lie face down, beautiful." She ordered, and I did as she had asked. I heard rustling, but didn't dare turn around to look. Soon enough, I felt the bed dip as Emily straddled the backs of my thighs. Her hands trailed up my spine and once they reached my shoulders, they carried on along my arms until they met my hands. I felt her kisses across my shoulders, which then made their way close to my ear. "You trust me, yes?"

"Y-yes." I said, feeling a greater wetness between my legs as a shiver went through me.

"Good." Emily replied, moving my hands up toward the bedhead. "Grab on, beautiful. And hold tight." She said, a particular insistence in her voice. I did as she asked, and once more felt her hands trail over my skin, downwards this time, until her hands rested on my hips. One of them descended further down, running over my arse and then her palm flattened itself against my centre. "Hmm... Someone is enjoying this..." She said, as she immediately pushed two fingers inside me, twisting them as she went. I gasped, squirming as I was probed, rubbed and pressed everywhere inside me with her skilful fingers. "What do you say, beautiful... Would you like me to take the edge off?"

"Oh, yes..." I moaned, as her thumb brushed against my excited clit. "Please..."

I heard a soft but wicked chuckle behind me, and Emily's thumb pushed, rubbed and stroked me as her fingers continued their thrusts inside me, finding that spot that always made me lose it completely. It didn't take much of her attentions to make me come, shivering, shuddering under her and moaning into the pillow beneath my face. _Christ_, she gets me going something fierce... It's almost_ criminal_.

Her free hand threaded it's way through my hair and she lifted my head up gently, and I tasted myself on her fingers as she pushed them between my lips. Like the last time she had done it, I obediently sucked every last drop. "Is that better, beautiful?" She purred in my ear.

"Yes..." I muttered, breathlessly.

"You know it's only the start, though..." She continued, a playful sneakiness in her tone. "_Don't you?_"

"Yes."

Another soft chuckle. "Spread your legs for me a little, beautiful." I did as she asked, and then felt her hands once more rubbing my thighs slowly up and down, and then trailing up my back again until they stopped just under my arms. "Still holding tight, beautiful one?"

"Y-yes." I said, my voice tinged with a combination of nervousness and arousal.

"_Good._" She murmured, as she pushed forward and I felt myself being penetrated, slowly, but surely and... fully.

"Oh fuck..." I groaned, barely coherent as it was, as both of Emily's hands reached under me as I arched upwards at the intrusion, her palms and fingers once more surrounding my tits and rolling my nipples between her fingertips. She squeezed them as she pulled back, and then pushed back in again, my hands gripping the railing tightly as I let out a groan of surrender. Emily began to thrust her hips deep into me, maintaining a steady pace, just enough to drive me completely crazy and want oh, so much _more. _Before I knew it, my own hips were moving backwards against her own as her thrusts became more insistent inside me. She rained kisses over my shoulders, and soon enough, one of her hands trailed down my stomach and her fingers began to brush against my soaking wet and swollen clit. "_Christ!_" I moaned, as the movement of her fingers somehow working in counterpoint to her thrusts inside me, which were becoming more urgent, still.

"You feel so...fucking..._good_ under me, beautiful... I _never_ want to stop fucking you." Emily growled in my ear, an animalistic, husky growl that I felt right in the pit of my stomach, which, coupled with the thrusting inside me and her fingers on my clit, set off an explosion inside me that I was _powerless_ to resist. I moaned loudly as my body took on a mind of its own, and I mumbled incoherently for more as Emily's hips pushed against mine repeatedly, my muscles spasming all over and everywhere inside me as I cried out once more, mixing with her own moans as she thrust harder still as I came hard with her, her body stiffening and flexing above mine.

We collapsed, then. My body wracked with involuntary trembles as Emily's fingertips tickled my clit, both of us breathing hard. Her hands moved, and I felt my insides squirm a little before her hips pulled backwards and I felt empty, and soon after Emily's hands reached for mine. "Let go, beautiful." She said, the softness returning to her voice. I let go of the bedhead and Emily's fingers entwined with mine tightly as her lips placed soft, lazy kisses across my shoulders. She slid off me, and spoke softly once more. "Roll over."

I again did as she asked, and her lips met mine in a long, slow, but very insistent...very _passionate_ kiss. Her fingertips slid through my hair as her lips left mine, and her eyes met my own. "You are _mine_." She said, seriously. "I love you, and you are**_ mine._**"

I had no words in reply, but nodded, as we cuddled into each other, sighing the sigh of the satisfied.

* * *

**A/N#2: oOer...**

**I know, right?**

**Anyway. I do sort of have a plan for the plot of this tale, as I mentioned a few chapters ago. Two of you wondered in reviews for the last chapter when Emily will just ask Naomi to move in... eh... I'm not sure, myself... it may well be on the horizon. As for an appearance by the one and only Gina Campbell, not entirely sure on that either, at this point. We shall see, yes?**

**Reviews, as ever, are most welcome!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	21. Something Different

**A/N: Either my mind is seriously over active, or it's just simply deprived. And depraved? No...just deprived.**

**Erm...not sure about this chapter... The first part of it is an idea I've had for this story for a long while, and the second half is more than explicit, so Cigarette Warnings™ apply, use them wisely. Not much else to say, really.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. The stupid shit people do makes me laugh. And it's nice to know I'm more mature than some. Any and all typos were so turned on they snuck in to join the party!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

(One month later - Friday)

I'm sitting in the back of a courtroom. I'm here, because I called Naomi's office, wanting to speak to her, and Suki, the lovely secretary there, told me that she was in court today. Naomi had told me at one stage, which court she usually defended cases in, so I turned up, partly on a whim, and snuck into the back while she was giving a closing statement to a jury.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, in closing, I ask that you consider the facts, as presented in this case, that my client was indeed nowhere in the vicinity on the night in question, and indeed has an alibi for his whereabouts at the time of the incident. I ask that you make your deliberations fairly, and unbiased, as directed by this court." She turned to the judge. "Your honour, the defence rests." She said, as she turned and walked back to her chair behind the defence table.

"Very well." Said the judge. "The jury will now retire to deliberate." He banged his gavel on its little wooden stand, and the people sitting in the gallery began to stand and make their way out of the courtroom. I watched, as Naomi shook hands with the prosecution, and then her client, whispering something in his ear, before he was led out by the bailiff. I pulled my phone out of my blazer pocket and thumbed out a text.

"You're looking very sexy today, beautiful. xEx"

I stood behind one of the pillars in the back of the room, and watched as she read the message, and smiled. The room was now nearly empty, and she looked around, even though I stayed out of sight. She waited until the room was cleared of people except for me and her. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Enough to see you in action, beautiful." I said, as I walked out from behind the pillar. "I have to say, I like what I see."

She turned to face me, as she finished packing her paperwork into her satchel. "You do?"

"Oh, yes." I replied, with a smile. Her eyes met mine, nervous and uncertain. I knew it was because I was oozing my usual charm, and that she was unsure of herself, and what I would do. "Have you some time? Or do you have to be back at the office straight away?"

"Actually, I have nothing scheduled for the rest of the day, and don't have to be back at the office for another hour, so I'm all yours."

"Excellent. Coffee? I know a little place that's out of the way..."

"Sure. I just need to sign out of here, and then we can go. Can I meet you downstairs?"

"The lobby?"

"Yes. I shouldn't be too long."

I nodded, and then turned to make my way to the lobby. Strangely enough, there were more people waiting for the lift than there was space in it, and Naomi ended up being quicker than expected. She walked into the lift at the same time I did, with one other person, who got out at the mezzanine level, leaving us alone as the lift doors slid closed. I placed my hand on her shoulder, turned her towards me, pulled her close and kissed her passionately, tasting her whimper on my lips as her hand reached up to grip my shoulder. I was careful to let her go, right before the lift bell sounded our arrival at the lobby. The doors slid open and the two of us walked out into the spacious lobby, and then out past the metal detectors and into the street beyond the doors.

We had been walking for about twenty minutes, when we finally reached our destination. I turned to Naomi. "Latté?" I asked.

"Erm...double espresso."

I nodded. "Take a seat in the booth in the corner. I won't be long."

I went to the counter and was greeted by a cheery fellow who looked to be in his mid-40's. "Afternoon...What can I get you?"

"Double espresso and a regular macchiato, thanks."

"Any sugar?"

"You have sugar on the tables?" I asked.

"Of course!" He smiled.

"Then, no thanks." I replied, politely.

"Done. That'll be £4.50."

I handed over a fiver, and he gave me my change. "Take a seat, I'll bring it over when it's ready."

"Thanks."

I made my way to the booth that Naomi was sitting in, and sat down opposite regarded me with curious blue eyes. "Spying on me at work, now?" She smirked.

I gave her a gentle smile. "Hardly. I wanted to see you in action, as it were. I had a reason, if you will allow me the liberty of explaining."

Naomi nodded. "Please do."

The coffee shop owner brought over our coffees, as well as two cookies on a white plate. "Compliments of the house, love." He said, with a smile, before leaving us in peace.

Naomi picked up a sugar packet and opened it, stirring the contents into her coffee.

"I thought you were trying to cut down?" I said.

Naomi laughed. "High stress day, Emily. Allow me a_ little_ luxury."

"Ah, noted. You were awesome back there, though."

"Mmm, and how long had you been watching?"

"Not long, admittedly. I only came in ten minutes before you...rested your case." I smirked. "But I saw all I needed to. Quite professional in a courtroom, I must say."

Naomi frowned. "I'd be more impressed with myself if who I was defending was actually_ innocent_."

"Oh?" I asked.

She nodded. "I can't divulge details, of course, but...let's just say his alibi doesn't hold up."

"I'm sorry." I said, reaching across the table and placing my hand on hers.

She gave me a smile. "Thanks, though it's not necessary. I've defended my fair share of the guilty, so far. Unfortunately _not_ everyone that hires my firm is a saint."

"The good with the bad?"

"And the ugly, yes." She conceded. "Goes with the territory, I'm afraid." She added, sipping her espresso. "Oh, that's _good_."

I sipped from my macchiato and put the cup back on the table. "How good are you with corporate law?"

"Uh... Not particularly my specialty, but I've had a few cases, none to do with marketing specifically, though, why?"

I sighed. "I have a problem. My legal department quit this morning."

"An entire _department?_" She asked, looking surprised.

"Well, department of one, really. It's a two position department which has had one position vacant for a while, and my HR guy has been looking for a new person for a while, but none of the applicants have suited." I explained. "Jones quit this morning, said something about needing to spend time with his wife, and moving to Cornwall, or some bollocks like that."

"Oh, right." Naomi replied. "Well... If you need a good lawyer, I can recommend several good firms that can probably assist, and-"

"How much do you make, at Dewey?" I asked, gently cutting her off. "_Roughly_. Do you get a salary, or are you on retainer?"

"Erm... Depends on what I'm doing. If I'm consulting with a client, it's £150 an hour, because I'm still only a junior. If I'm in court, it's the same. If I'm in the office just doing background research on a case, it's much less than that... About £35 an hour."

"And that's not counting all your after hours legal reading?" I asked.

"_No._" She replied. "That I do on my own time. _Unpaid._"

"Wow, that's a lot on your own time, Naoms."

She shrugged. "I'm trying to prove my worth to the firm, Ems. It's a hard slog, no doubt about it." She said, sipping some more of her coffee and reaching for one of the cookies. "But, I'm curious. Why do you ask?"

"If someone offered you a better deal... Say... A decent base rate just for coming into the office, and say...triple that per hour for a day in court... And extra for any time spend researching out of hours...would you take it?"

"You're offering me a _job?_" She asked, her brow furrowed.

"Essentially, yes. You'd get your own office, friendly bunch of people to work with, that sort of thing." I said. "I'm just in a pickle, and you're the only lawyer I know."

"What _sort_ of pickle?" Naomi asked, her eyebrow raising.

I sighed. "We're being sued. We did a job for a client, they lost a truckload of sales, and the client wasn't terribly happy about it. Except for being lawsuit happy, that is."

"_Christ,_ Emily."

"I know." I replied. "The hearing is in six weeks, so whoever we get is going to need to get up to speed on the details fairly fast. I know you're a quick learner, and smart as a whip. And... Now that I've seen you in action..."

"Your _immediate_ thought is to hire me?" She said, almost laughing. "Emily...for the sake of your company, which you tell me is as _precious_ to you as I am, you should hire someone with more_ experience_, at least for this case."

"You don't think you're up to it?"

"Marketing and corporate law is tricky, Ems. You need someone who knows it, and I_ don't,_ not really. I know you love me, but I_ don't_ feel that you should trust me with this." She explained. "Now, you say they're suing... For a fair amount, I assume?"

I swallowed another mouthful of coffee. "Two hundred thousand quid." I said, quietly.

"Jesus_ fuck,_ Ems! Take it from me, if you lose, you'll be up for that, _and_ court costs. That could make a_ serious_ dent in your company's bottom line."

"You're mad I asked." I said, fiddling with a sugar packet.

Naomi looked at me, her eyes widening before her expression softening. "_No,_ it's not that... I'm _flattered_ you think I'm good enough for it... But Emily... _Babe_..." She said, taking my hand in her own. "It's a better offer than where I am, _yes._ If you really want me, I'll take the job. But I_ highly_ recommend you hire someone who has more than _half_ a clue and can give you the representation your company needs."

"You don't trust yourself."

"Emily... I'm_ barely_ a year out of university. I might have graduated in the top five percent of my class, but as far as _on-the-job_ experience goes? I spent the first three months out of uni looking, until I got the job at Dewey." She explained. "Besides that, as I said, I'm still proving myself to them. They've invested a lot of time in me."

"What about if I hired you as a consultant on it, then?" I asked. "As well as hiring someone more experienced."

"Can I take some time to think about it?"

"Of course. And if there's anyone you can recommend, I'd be very grateful."

She nodded. "I'll get Suki to call you with a list of names." She said, finishing the last of her coffee. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." I nodded.

"Don't you have to be back at the office?"

I shook my head. "I took a half day." I said.

"Ah, luxury of being the boss, eh?" Naomi smirked.

"_Something_ like that." I smiled. "Come out with me tonight?"

"Where will you take me?" She asked, curiosity in her expression.

One corner of my lips turned up in a half smile. "To heaven and back, of course." I replied. I watched as something flashed in her eyes as her pupils widened. I chuckled softly. "Intrigued, beautiful?"

She swallowed and nodded her head. "_Always._" She said, softly.

I finished my macchiato, and we left the café together. "Is it far to your office?" I asked. "I can get us a cab..."

"No, I don't mind walking... Besides... I can do with a little thinking time, if that's ok?" She asked, looking at me with nervousness.

I stepped closer. "It is ok, Naomi. I know I've sprung a bit on you, so... I'm not offended, yeah?"

"N-no, it's not that, I know, I just..."

I placed my finger on her lips, and stared into her eyes with affection. "Hush." I said, softly. "Don't stress over it, ok? Take as _much_ time as you need. The offer is there, if you want it._ No_ pressure. Understand?"

Her eyes closed briefly, and she nodded.

"I'll come pick you up tonight... Say, at seven?"

She nodded again. "I'll be ready."

"Good." I said, leaning up to kiss her. "Love you, beautiful."

She blushed. "Love you too."

* * *

Naomi was sitting next to me in the back of yet another taxi. It had not been long since I had picked her up, and I was still stuc on admiring her attire for the evening, a very simple, but figure hugging black dress, that went as far down as her knees, as well as a dark maroon jacket, her hair tied back loosely. I'd never told her, but I liked it that way, it showed off her slender neck nicely, and I was always a sucker for her neck...pun intended. She looked absolutely stunning, and it was even better, knowing that where we were going, though she was beautiful, not a one person looking on would have a single chance. Because Naomi Campbell was all_ mine_.

"So, where are we off to?" She asked, still prying for clues.

I grinned. "Are you _always_ this impatient, beautiful?" I asked, softly.

"Only when I don't know where I'm going..."

"Ahhh... I see. Well, in that case, let's leave it to mystery, shall we?"

"Hmph." She smirked. "_Spoilsport._"

I leaned close to her ear and kissed the shell of it softly. "You're _cute_ when you're faux-sulking, beautiful." I whispered, causing her to shiver and inhale sharply. She took my hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

Not long after, the taxi pulled up outside the address I had specified, and I paid the driver, and the two of us got out of the taxi, Naomi staring at awe in the building.

"_This_ place?" She asked, looking up nervously at the signage.

I took her hand in mine, stroking my thumb along hers. "You will be_ fine_, I promise you." I said, quietly. "I won't let any harm come to you."

She swallowed, visibly. "Uh...ok." She mumbled.

"Hey..." I said, gently kissing her knuckles. "If it's too much for you, you can let me know anytime, ok?"

"O-ok."

I gave her a gentle smile, and walked up to the entrance, where a tall woman stood, dressed in mostly black, in an outfit that left nothing at all to the imagination, with an old fashioned top hat perched on her head.

"Good evening, Miss Emily." She said, nodding at me and giving Naomi a visual once-over. "Have you tickets zis evening, or vill you be paying ze entry fee?" She asked, in a clipped German accent. I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out two tickets, handing them over. She tagged each of them with a little silver hand held mechanism, handing them back to me, and reached down to release a red velvet rope from its pole. "Ah, wunderbar. Very vell, enjoy ze evening..." She smiled, stepping aside to let us both pass.

Naomi gripped my hand tightly as I led her inside, and I could feel how nervous she was even through her grip. I led her to the small bar in the foyer before the main area and ordered two double vodkas. Once the bartender had poured them, I took both glasses over to a small table in the corner, and motioned for Naomi to sit. She did, and I slid onto the seat next to her, placing the glass in front of her.

"I want you to relax, Naomi. You have nothing to be afraid of here, no one will judge you." I said, leaning close to her ear. "Have a drink, it'll calm your nerves."

She raised the glass and sipped half of the vodka, before setting it down again. "You brought me to a bondage club?" She asked, her voice unsure.

"Are you angry?" I asked.

"No, I... I'm just not sure if..." She said, before pausing and sighing. "I feel a bit... out of place." She said, looking around at the patrons of the club, some of whom were dressed very well, some probably strangely, as far as Naomi was concerned, and some in not very much at all.

"The first time I came here, I felt the same way. Look at it this way, beautiful. These people are_ just_ like you and me. They have regular jobs, in _regular_ professions. Lawyers, doctors, executives, hell, even cocktail waitresses and bike messengers." I explained. "They're quite_ normal_, I assure you."

"That German woman at the door... She works a _normal_ job?" Naomi asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

I nodded. "She's a receptionist. She's _hardly_ German, either." I said. "Her name is Sally and she grew up here in London."

"_Oh._" Naomi laughed nervously. "She pulls off the German quite well."

I smiled. "Mmhmm. Hilda is her alter ego."

"I see. D'you know anyone else here?" She asked.

"A few of the regulars, yes. And... _Whatever_ you hear them say to me, I want you to ignore it, and not take it to heart. They do not know what you mean to me, but you do. Understand?"

Naomi nodded. "Yes, I do. I just... I'm not sure why you brought me here, that's all."

I sipped my drink and nodded, also. "That's fair." I said. "Life is full of experiences, Naomi. I've given you some memorable ones, no doubt... Some that turn you on _quite_ a bit, so I've discovered." I watched as Naomi blushed a bright shade of pink, noticeable even in the subdued lighting of the club. "But I'm interested in what you_ haven't_ told me yet... What you would like to experience." I said, looking towards the black and red curtains that separated the front bar from the main area. "Some of it will be confronting and some of it too extreme for you, and that is fine. Some of it isn't for me, either."

"Oh." She said, looking down at her glass. "I guess I should have told you by now..."

I took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's ok, beautiful. I'm not mad that you haven't. I know it's been a steep curve for you, and that's ok. I'm just interested in knowing more what your limits are, and I thought this would be a good way to find out."

"And if it gets too much?"

"We can leave... Any time. I promise." I said, raising her hand and kissing the back of it gently.

Naomi picked up her glass and drained its contents, wincing as the vodka slid down her throat. "Alright then..." She said, making to stand.

I pulled her back down and towards me before she could, and kissed her passionately. "I love you, remember that." I said, once my lips had left hers. She nodded, and I stood up, pulling her up gently, and leading her towards the curtains.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

The nervousness in my stomach had been somewhat quelled by the vodka, but I still _felt_ a little uneasy about being here. It was overwhelming enough, and we had only just got through the door of the club. Emily had tried to put me at ease with her words, and I kept them in my mind as she parted the curtains and ushered me inside with her gorgeous brown eyes.

I swallowed thickly as I went inside. Black seemed to be the decor around here, but whatever was going on was lit up by bright spotlights for all to see. There were low sofas around, where some people sat, others were just standing while watching. I noticed though, that all the people here were women. Emily took my hand and squeezed it gently and I guess it was to reassure me that she was there to...keep me_ safe?_ I wasn't really sure in the end. It had been a very strange day indeed, and it was shaping up to be an even _stranger_ night.

The first thing that caught my eye, was a naked woman with pure skin that looked like porcelain. Her dark brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders, and another woman was tending to her, wrapping her body in what looked to be a soft rope that was coloured dark red. The rope was intricately wound, as if it was meant to encase her, a cross between a harness and a web. She stood with her arms out to her sides, and I watched as the rope was threaded around her stomach, skilfully and methodically, before it was threaded between her thighs, and then finally tied the girl's hands one by one behind her.

"Shibari." Emily whispered beside me. "Japanese rope bondage."

"Artistic." I murmured.

"Yes. Funnily enough, not always sexual, either."

The woman tying the rope stood aside and waved her hand as if to present the display, and there was a polite smattering of applause as she took a bow.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" I asked.

"It's not meant to be. If it is, it hasn't been done right." Emily replied.

"Ah..._safe_, yes?"

Emily nodded, and led me deeper into the room. The next display was something I had only seen before in a picture I found on the internet one night. A large black cross shaped structure, to which a naked girl with black hair, which was plaited down beyond her shoulders was strapped. Her face could not be seen, as her back faced the gathered crowd, and the woman standing beside her, dressed in black leather, swung her hand back, in which she held something that looked similar to a cat 'o nine tails, though much less like the torture device you think of. I swallowed nervously, as the whip came down on the flesh of her arse, my mind immediately cast back to the night Emily had spanked me, at the sound of the whip meeting the supple flesh. It set my insides aflame, and before I knew it, Emily whispered in my ear. "You're making my hand go numb, beautiful." I realised then, that I had her hand in a vice-like grip, which I quickly loosened.

"Sorry." I muttered, my tone distracted.

Emily placed her arm around my waist and pulled me a little closer to her. "It's ok." She said, and I turned to look at her, noting her amused expression. I don't know if it was because she got a kick out of seeing my reaction, or whether she was feeling as turned on as I was, but I quickly decided it didn't matter, as she softly kissed my neck. "It's called a Saint Andrew's Cross...what she is strapped to." She said, keeping her voice low, as the woman in leather swapped implements for a small black paddle that was emblazoned with the word "FUCK", spelled out in little chrome studs.

"A-and the paddle?" I asked, flinching slightly as the implement was brought down expertly on the naked girl's arse, eliciting a groan from her that was one of sheer enjoyment as it met her flesh with an audible thwack.

"Thick leather." Emily whispered.

"How much can she... I mean..." I asked, confused.

Emily smiled. "Everyone's_ different_, beautiful. Some can stand more than others... And some can take it until they come just from being spanked."

I inhaled sharply, feeling myself grow a little wetter between the legs as my stomach fluttered. "_Jesus._" I whispered, my mouth dry.

She chuckled softly beside me. "Something else?"

I nodded slowly, unable to take my eyes off the spectacle in front of me, until Emily led me further to the side, to another scene. This one was almost familiar to me. A blindfolded woman, laying on her back on a short leather covered bench, with her legs hanging over the side, cuffed to the legs by similar leather cuffs to the ones Emily had used on many an occasion to cuff me to her bed. Her wrists were also cuffed to the top of the table at her sides, while another woman was between her legs fucking her with a strap-on. The only other difference, was that one of her hands lay flat on the other woman's stomach as she moaned under her, and was holding a small chain. The chain reached up to the prone woman's breasts and attached to her nipples with two clamps. Every now and again, she would tug on the chain gently, and the woman under her would arch her back and cry out just a little more.

"Doesn't..._um_... Doesn't that_ hurt?_" I asked Emily, keeping my voice low. The woman on the table then began to cry out as if in the grip of a pleasurable orgasm.

"I _doubt_ it." Emily smirked. "I think she's enjoying it, don't you?"

I nodded, feeling stupid for even asking the question. "It's a fine line, isn't it?"

"Between pleasure and pain? Very much so..." Emily said, pulling me a little closer once more. I moved my hand onto her shoulder and kissed the top of her head softly. Unable to stop myself, I pulled her completely into my arms and hugged her to me, feeling myself tremble at the proximity of her. "Are you alright?" She said softly, against my neck.

"Yeah." I whispered. "I just_ need_ to hold you for a moment...ok?"

"Of course, beautiful." She replied. In all honesty, I needed to feel safe, and the_ one_ place of safety I knew more than anything, was to be in Emily's arms. She held me tightly and left a few soft kisses on my neck, which, truth be told, aroused me a little more, but still felt comforting and nice.

A few moments later, I released her from my arms, and we moved on. To anyone who wasn't initiated, this would have seemed like something between a torture chamber and an obscene pornographic farce, but I was open minded enough not to see it that way, and I could sense that Emily was showing me the beauty in this lifestyle that I had not yet seen, being that I was always a participant and never a spectator. It's obviously hard to spectate when_ you're_ the one being blindfolded and fucked, but..._really,_ I digress.

The next act was even more intriguing, and was something that Emily and I had done very early on, but again, with another difference. A woman sat naked with her legs spread on a large wooden stool, her arms held above her head, attached to a bar by way of leather cuffs attached to thin chains, and a gag tied around her mouth. Another woman lay under her, her head between her legs, hand resting on her thighs to hold her still as she quite visibly licked between the woman's wet folds. It was both a good and bad thing I was wearing knickers. Good, because my wetness would have been in a puddle at my feet if I wasn't, and bad, because I was so turned on by all this that they were now uncomfortably damp and clinging to me. It didn't help either, that Emily's fingertips were lightly brushing my spine. Even though I was clothed, it still sent a shiver up my spine, along with the muffled moans of pleasure from the woman on the stool who would have been begging for more, if not for the gag between her lips.

_Was it possible to have an orgasm without even being touched?_

I turned to Emily, who took in my expression, her lips curving upward slightly. She leaned up and kissed up my throat before reaching my ear. "Enough, beautiful?" She asked, in a breathy whisper. She pulled back to look at me with hooded eyes, as I nodded, biting my bottom lip without thinking. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she pulled my head down, claiming my lips in a passionate, possessive kiss. Her thigh slid between mine, and her lips attached themselves to the spot on my neck that Emily knew turned me into mush. I groaned softly, my fingers gripping her shoulders as her thigh pushed against my already soaking centre.

"_Please,_ Emily..." I murmured, desperation in my voice. "Take me home?"

I gasped as Emily sucked harder as my neck before breaking free, her hand finding mine and gripping it tightly, leading the way as she pulled me through the crowd. Everything was a blur as she led me outside, I barely even registered Sally/Hilda bidding us goodnight, nor Emily flagging down the nearest taxi. As to the ride to Emily's, it barely registered either. All that did, was my hand in hers, and the fact that I was trembling terribly from having so much displayed at me, my head was spinning. Emily snuck her hand up between my legs, and placed it right over my knickers, causing mine to immediately follow it and keep it still. She squeezed me, and I swallowed, looking at her and shaking my head. I pulled her to me and kissed her deeply, the movement of her lips following mine, and her hand lightly pushing against me. "Not_ here_." I murmured, as our lips separated. "You can have your way with me when we get in, I _swear_...just not now..." I said, looking towards the very male driver in the front seat, who wasn't paying a shred of attention.

"You_ know_ I will." She replied, her voice low, and so husky it sent a shiver up my spine.

The ride wasn't that much longer, thank_ Christ._ The second we got inside Emily's door, she pushed me against it and kissed me eagerly, pushing my jacket off my shoulders and letting it slip to the floor. Her hands palmed my tits and her thigh once again pushed between my own and ground against my centre. I moaned then, and Emily's lips parted from mine. "Follow." She said, as she began to walk to her bedroom, taking her jacket and shirt off as we went. She slipped out of her skirt and then her underwear as I watched her sit on the end of the bed. "Strip." She said, that tone that melted my insides in her voice. "To your knickers."

My hand fumbled with the zip on my dress, but I managed it, Christ knows_ how_. I slid out of it, and let it fall to the floor, also taking off my bra and pulling out the hair tie, letting my hair fall around my shoulders. Emily got off the bed and slid down to her hands and knees, slowly crawling towards me, not taking her eyes off mine until she knelt at my feet. She wrapped her arms around my knees, and broke her eye contact, laying her forehead on my stomach and inhaling deeply. "Oh my god..." She whispered. "So intoxicating... "

She reached up and took the waistband of my knickers between her fingers, as well as her teeth, pulling them down to my knees and then allowing them to fall to my feet. She moved me around and pushed me backwards until I sat on the edge of the bed, her mouth moving down my stomach until her tongue slid between my folds, seeking out my clit. I moaned when she had found it, already so turned on it was a wonder I didn't come on the spot. How I didn't, I have _no_ idea, and didn't have time to think on it, as Emily began a very relentless,_ very_ oral assault on my senses, licking, kissing, nibbling and sucking over and around my clit, and slipping her tongue inside me until I was threading my fingers through her hair and drawing her closer with each gasping moan that fell from my lips.

My hips rocked towards her, and it wasn't long after she wrapped her lips around my swollen button that I gripped her hair between my fingers, my body stiffening as I started to come under her attention. "_Fuck!_" I cried, as the orgasm ripped through my body with a pleasurable bliss that I'd been needing to feel all night. I gasped for air as her tongue did not cease its movements, my body arching up as she slid her fingers inside me, and she began to thrust them deep into me. The relentless assault continued, her fingers probing into me with no delusion about their intent, bumping repeatedly against my sweet spot, building me up again as my legs slung themselves over her shoulders. "Emily...oh _Jesus_..." I moaned, again in desperation as the pleasure rose again. I tilted my head back and moaned loudly, her fingers curling inside me and her tongue rapidly flicking against my clit, urging me closer. My free hand gripped at the edge of the bed, and I'm sure if I could have seen my knuckles they would have been as white as a ghost, my body tensing up again as I heard nothing, saw nothing but stars and silently screamed as my body stiffened once more, then, a primal moan slipped from my throat as a second orgasm tore through me, leaving me completely and utterly gutted and panting for breath.

I fell back against the mattress and groaned as Emily slid her fingers out, leaving me empty. She left a single kiss on each of my thighs and then trailed more kisses up my stomach, pausing to gently flick her skilful tongue over each of my nipples before she settled in beside me, her arm slipping around my naked waist, cuddling close to me. Several soft, lazy kisses were placed on my neck as my breathing began to settle, accentuated by a long, satisfied sigh that made me shudder. "God..." I croaked.

"_Shhhh_..." Emily said, softly, kissing me slowly and allowing me to taste myself on her lips. "Rest now, talk later, beautiful."

I gave her a lazy smile and turned to wrap my arms around her, pulling her body much closer to mine. It always amazed me how we fitted together perfectly, as though made for each other, and tonight was no different. I had been surprised when Emily had taken me to the club, even a little shocked. But at least I knew it was for my benefit, too... and not just hers.

And oh, the benefit...

* * *

**A/N#2: Still breathing? *evil grin***

***snicker***

**I know, I'm a bad girl. ;-)**  
**Anyway... More soon.**  
**Review if you wish!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	22. I Was Always Coming Back

**A/N: I am about as unsure of this chapter as I was the last one, honestly. It contains a fair bit of drama, not necessarily angst, but... Ah well, I'll just let you read it, shall I?  
**

**Cigarette Warning™ applies for the end of it, though... So it's not all doom and gloom... But there's some tension as well.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Wish I did, but...nope. Any and all typos...yada yada yada, deal with it, etc.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

Her eyes are closed, and she clings to me. She's not sleeping, but I'm watching her as if she were dreaming. I almost don't wish to disturb her, because I know she's in one of those places that transcends comprehension, in a way, unless you have been there. She sighs, and it's one of contentment. Her eyes open to meet mine, and I see calm in them. It's amazing to me, because not so long ago, Naomi Campbell was at the mercy of my very sneaky and persistent tongue...and loving _every_ second.

"You're staring." She says, softly.

"You're beautiful." I reply.

She smiles. "But, you're staring."

"_Because_ you're beautiful." I reply, again. "If it makes you uncomfortable..."

"No..." She said. "It doesn't."

I kissed her softly. "I love you, you know."

"Yes."

"How do you feel?" I asked. "I sort of gave you a lot to think about today."

"Yeah, you did."

"Are you mad?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can hardly be mad when you have my interests at heart. You do..._don't_ you?"

I smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't have asked for your help if I _didn't_ think you were up to it."

"I know." Naomi sighed and rolled onto her back. "Emily... I'm not sure if I _can_ work for you." She said, softly. "I mean, it's nice that you thought of me, and it's a really good offer, but... I feel too close to you personally. It wouldn't be right to mix business with personal."

"Oh." I replied. "I can understand that."

"Plus... I'm too inexperienced. I mean... I've _obviously_ been working for some months now, but I'm not sure if I can represent you _properly_. And... There is such a thing as a conflict of interest." She explained. "It's not that it _wouldn't_ be nice, but... I _love_ you, Emily, and... What if I fuck it up? I mean _really_ screw it up... You'd be mad at me professionally, and that would affect _us_, and... I don't want it to."

"I mean too much to you...is that what you're saying?"

She sighed softly and turned to look at me. "I _guess_ so. I know what the company means to you, Emily, you have told me yourself. I _don't_ want to be responsible for you having to pay some lawsuit or other, or _worse_, losing it completely. You would end up hating me, and I don't want that at all."

"So...thanks for asking, but _no thanks?_" I said, quietly.

"I'm flattered you thought of me, really." She said, just as quietly, stroking her fingers down my cheek. "But because of us... I can't. I'm sorry, it wouldn't be right."

It was my turn to sigh this time, as I closed my eyes. "You won't take a little more time to think on it?" I asked.

"I _can_ if you wish... But the answer may well _still_ be the same." She replied.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't desperate."

"I _know_ that, Ems." She said. "And I'm not mad you did. But, I'm telling you... You need someone with much _more_ experience than I can offer you."

"Did you think I'd ask if I _didn't_ think you could handle it?"

"No, that's _not_ the point. Clearly you do, or else you wouldn't have. But Ems... You _can't_ base your confidence in me on watching the last ten minutes of a hearing."

"Fair point, I suppose." I conceded. "What if I came and saw more of you?"

Naomi laughed. "Oh, you are _persistent_, aren't you?"

"Yes." I said, succinctly. "Do you want to know why I asked you?"

"Because you want someone to shag during your lunch break?" She grinned.

"No! _God_...this is so _not_ about sex, Naoms." I laughed.

"I know, I was _joking_."

We giggled together briefly and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. "It's _because_ you know what the company means to me that I asked you. Really, I could get any lawyer out there. But they don't know me... I knew Jones from college... He was good at it, and I trusted him...and he was competent. Bit wordy and locked on some of the time, but he knew his stuff."

"You didn't tell me that." She said.

"Because you never asked. But it's ok... You didn't know him, so..." I said. "Anyway... He was there with me from the beginning, when I started the company. He was in the middle of his degree at the time, and when he graduated, he offered to head up the legal department."

"Oh."

"My asking you had _nothing_ to do with us being involved with each other, if that is what you are wondering. I _can_ separate business from pleasure."

"Uh huh... _That's_ why you hired my services one afternoon and we did nothing but shag into the night, and also why you turned up for an appointment at my office and did the same..."

I chuckled. "Ok, you've _got_ me there." I said, biting my bottom lip. "I can't help how irresistible you are to me, beautiful."

"How would you handle _that_, if I worked for you?" She asked, seriously.

"Shag you every lunch break in the office supplies room,_ of course_." I smirked.

She laughed again, and poked me in the shoulder. "I was being _serious!_"

"_Ooh_, so was I, beautiful. _So was I_." I said, raising my eyebrows. "_Might_ have to train you to be a _little_ quieter, though... Your moans might draw suspicion. I'd hate to have to improvise a gag out of masking tape." I added, my last words dissolving into laughter.

"Oh, you're _TERRIBLE!_" Naomi groaned, rolling over and straddling me, her fingers moving to my sides and beginning to tickle me.

"_AH!_ Babe... _**Stop it!**_" I laughed, my hands scrambling for hers. She held my wrists and pinned them above my head, kissing me passionately. I almost put up a struggle, but once the effect of the kiss reached all points below my navel, I relented and let her kiss me. In spite of my nature, there was a beautiful woman topping me, what was I gonna do?

"You are _impossible_ sometimes." She said, once our lips had separated.

"Says the woman who just tickled me into submission." I smirked, trying to free my hands. But Naomi kept them pinned above my head. "_Naomi_..." I said, nervously.

"_Emily_..."

I relaxed under her again, my eyes closing briefly. They opened again to stare into hers. "Fine. _I don't know_, ok?" I conceded. "Can't we figure that out?"

"Emily, I have _no_ wish to be thought of as someone who got hired _just_ because I'm sleeping with the boss." She said, clearly. "I worked _too hard _at uni for that."

I stared at her wide-eyed. "You think I don't know that? Top five percent of your class?" I said. "You're _no fool_, beautiful, and neither am I."

"I..." She started to say, and then released my wrists, sitting up. "I should go." She said, moving off me.

"_Naomi..._" She leaned down and picked up her bra and began to put it on. "Please _don't_. I'm sorry."

"It's better if I do." She said, shaking her head.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You _haven't_." She said, her eyes meeting mine as she zipped up her dress. "I'm leaving _before_ this turns into an argument, Ems."

My eyes fell to the duvet beneath me. "I'm trying your patience."

"A little, yes." She admitted, her tone tearing at something inside me.

"_Christ_." I muttered, running my hands through my hair. I stood up and slipped into my bathrobe, tying the sash around my waist. I followed Naomi as she quickly walked out through the sitting room to the front door. "Naomi, _please! Don't_ go." She turned to me as I took her hand, stroking it with my thumb. She looked at me with uncertain blue eyes, and I immediately felt a cold chill run though me.

"I don't want us to say things we might later _regret_, Emily." She said, softly and sadly. "I love you _too much_ for that, ok?" My eyes blinked rapidly, fighting off tears that were threatening to spill. Naomi pulled me close and held me tight, kissing the top of my head. "Don't, Ems. _Please_. I just need some time, ok?"

"Yeah." I whispered against her neck. "I just..."

"Shhh... I just need to clear my head, ok?"

I nodded slowly, and kissed her slowly. "I love you...more than anything."

"I know, and so do I." She said, running her fingertips through my fringe. "This _doesn't_ change that." She released her hold around me and opened the door, placing another soft kiss on my cheek before slipping out the door and closing it behind her.

_Oh, Emily. What **have** you done?_

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

When I left Emily's, I didn't go home. I had no intention of going home, actually, but I needed some space to myself for a little while to think. Could Emily and I really work together, knowing what we were to each other outside the office, and being able to keep that _separate_ from our professional life? Not only that... Emily's company meant _everything_ to her, and what I knew about corporate law you could probably fit on the head of a sewing needle. She shouldn't trust me with her legal troubles, I knew that... Her asking me to work for her was all kinds of wrong, not just because of the conflict of interest between us.

If her company got itself into trouble that I couldn't help her get out of, she might forgive me in time, but I could _never_ forgive myself. There was too much at stake, for both of us professionally, as well as personally. I _wasn't_ kidding when I'd told her that the idea of it worried me. I love Emily, and I also love what I do. To combine them both felt all manner of _dangerous_, because I knew how we were with each other, we still couldn't keep our hands off each other when we were together, and I didn't trust myself to resist her, much less trust her to keep it in her knickers. Mixing personal with professional _never_ seemed like a good idea, and while I was perfectly fine with letting Emily play a dominant role in our sex life, having her be my boss (however saucy it sounded) _wasn't_ an idea I felt completely comfortable with.

I walked a long time, maybe an hour or so. I felt my phone periodically buzzing in my jacket pocket, but I ignored it. I knew it would only have been Emily, and I just needed a little space from her. This day had been _more_ than overwhelming, and I was trying to talk myself out of running _altogether_. I was feeling a bit squeezed in, I guess you could say, and I needed time to breathe.

I thought for a moment, about Effy and her on again, off again thing with Cook. If they could shag each other as well as work together, why couldn't Emily and I? _Because they aren't as in love with each other as you and Emily are, that's why, you **twat. **_Treacherous bloody brain, always making _perfect_ sense. Normally I would have gone to see my mum, she always had a way of putting things into perspective, but she still lived in Bristol, and if I turned up on her doorstep at midnight she might not be too impressed. Besides... I had somewhere to get back to, and I'd already walked around the same three blocks...twice.

So, I did what I'd always intended to do when I left Emily's flat: I started my way back there. I felt pulled back there, anyway... As though I couldn't _resist_ the temptation. I couldn't leave this lie, and I also decided that I needed reassurance from Emily, that we could keep things _strictly_ professional between us while working, and _not_ let our personal relationship get in the way, and vice versa. No jokes this time, I needed to know...for sure.

Before long I was standing in front of her flat, the lights still on. I walked up to the door, and knocked on it gently. A few moments later, the door swung open and Emily looked up at me with surprise in her red ringed eyes. The knowledge that she had been crying tore at my heart, and I went inside, shutting the door behind me. I pulled her into my arms and held her again, feeling her relax into me like I was exactly what she needed. Hell, she was what _I_ needed, and that's what made the hug all that more meaningful.

"I'm _sorry_, Ems. I didn't mean to upset you like that." I said, softly, between gentle kisses. "I _don't_ want you crying because of me."

"I was so _worried_ you weren't coming back." She said her voice broken and husky. "You didn't answer my call, or my texts... I thought..."

"_Emily_..." I said, quieting her with my finger across her lips. "Babe, I was _always_ coming back. I just needed some time to think and to calm myself a bit."

She nodded. "That's fair." She said.

"Can we please talk _seriously_ about this?"

"Of course."

We sat down on the sofa, and Emily got me a glass so that we could both have a vodka. It appears that she had already had one, or two. Either way, there was an open bottle of vodka on the coffee table, and some had been drunk.

"Are you sober enough?" I asked, curiously.

"Uh...yeah. I've only had two. Nowhere _near_ sloshed." She said.

"Good." I replied. "Listen, Emily... I want you to know that I _wasn't_ offended by what you said earlier... I thought you might have thought I _was_ because of how I left." I explained. "This has been a _very_ confronting day for me, you know?"

"I do, and it's my fault."

"No, that's _not_ what I meant!" I said, calmly. "Look... It's not _me_ I don't trust, it's not _you_ I don't trust, it's the _both of us _I don't trust. To keep things _professional_, that is. If we are going to work together."

"Oh?"

I nodded. "Emily, we have an _extremely_ passionate and _intense_ relationship. We can _barely_ keep our hands to ourselves when in each other's company, and I fear it would be _disastrous_ if we were to work together. If not while working, then for our relationship. And _trust_ me when I say, I _don't_ want that happening."

"Neither do I." She conceded.

"This legal trouble you have... I know I haven't even looked at it yet, but I feel like it's above my head, not just because of my experience, or lack of."

"Then...why?"

"Because if I _can't_ get you out of it, you're up for a _shitload_ of money, Emily. I strongly suggest you hire someone else for it. I'm not saying it because I doubt myself, I'm saying it because I'm scared that if it doesn't turn in your favour, that you will _hate_ me for it. I couldn't stand that, Ems. I _need_ you too much."

"I see." She replied.

"Emily... Can you _promise_ me to keep it professional while working... If I took you up on your offer?"

"I can try." She shrugged.

I shook my head. "You _need_ to promise me for _certain_, Ems." I said. "You have made me an offer that is too good to refuse, but if I'm going to take it, I _need_ to know it's _not_ going to hurt us." I added, taking her hands in mine. "I love you too fucking much to lose you, Emily. I _mean_ that."

"So do I." She replied, quietly. "Perhaps it was wrong of me to ask."

"Maybe... But you _did_, didn't you hun?"

She nodded, slowly. "I'm sorry."

"_Don't_ be, Emily. I know why you asked."

"You do?"

"You are a confident woman... And that confidence extends to me. I understand that." I said. "It's _me_ who doesn't have enough self confidence to try."

"You seemed fairly confident in court today." She shrugged.

"Mmm, and it told you it'd be a _miracle_ if that man gets away with it." I said. "Actually, it'd be a crime if he did, but... The law is an ass, sometimes."

"I don't suppose there's any point in asking what he did?" She asked.

I frowned. "He's accused of assaulting his girlfriend. And _not_ just beating her up, yeah?"

Emily nodded, sombrely. "The ugly?"

"_Yes_." I said, softly. "_Unfortunately_ I don't have the liberty to pick and choose which cases I take. Being a junior employee, I get tossed a lot of the shit cases no one _else_ wants."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." I said, draining my glass, and pouring another. "The _perils_ of starting out in a legal career, I guess... You get cases that are against your morals, but you have to defend them anyway."

Emily stood up and walked over to the breakfast bar, coming back with a magazine. "I want to show you something." She said, flicking through the pages. She stopped on a page that had a half page ad on it, of a woman in a bikini, in a seductive pose, holding a bottle of beer, with a speech bubble that said 'Drink me'. "This is the ad that the client is suing over."

I looked over the ad. "Bit Alice in Wonderland, isn't it?" I asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. It was actually our _least_ liked option for the campaign, but an executive at the client company thought it was fantastic. Turns out the public _didn't_ think so, and their sales suffered because of it. Now they are blaming us for the effect it's had, and suing for lost revenue."

"But _they_ chose the ad."

"Yes, _even_ after we advised against it. They said at the time, that they were paying us to do a job, and the client gets what the client _wants_, etcetera."

"Mmm, _throwing_ their weight around, in other words."

"Pretty much." Emily said. "Over a pair of clearly fake tits that they _agreed_ on. As soon as they got their sales figures for the quarter and they _weren't_ what they expected, they called their legal people, and...well, you mostly know the rest."

"And you say you advised _against_ the ad?"

"Yes, we did. It was one of three choices. We suggested they go with a tropical beach scene, but the dickhead who was in charge there thought he knew _better_." She explained.

"Clearly _not_, as it were." I replied.

"No." She sighed. "Listen, I know you're _not_ sure about helping me with this, I know it's not within your usual field, but... It'd make a change from defending the guilty."

"You _realise_ I'd be doing a lot of learning on the job?"

"Yes, I know that. And I will take on your advice and hire someone with corporate law experience...in addition to you, that is."

"You _really_ want me to do this, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Even more so now that you've told me about the man you've been defending. That must be _hard_, no?" She asked.

I nodded. "_Very_. I find him despicable, but I _can't afford _to let my personal views dictate my professional ones, at this point. Maybe in a few years, but...not yet." I said, quietly.

"Then... Come and work with me? There's a lot less in the way of guilty bastards to defend..."

I laughed. "Nicely put."

Emily kissed my shoulder. "Don't make me _beg_, baby..." She said softly, tugging at me with her words.

"_You?_ Begging for once?"

She grinned. "Well..."

I shook my head, smiling. "I'll make you a deal, yeah?"

"_Anything_." She replied.

"You work it out with my firm to hire my services for a month, no more, no less. That way I can get a feel for what you need, and start learning what I need to know. As well as hiring someone who knows their stuff with corporate law, yeah?"

"Ok... _And?_"

"_If_ you can show me in that month that we can exist _both_ as colleagues and lovers... And keep the two _separate_, mind... Meaning you don't try to shag me at the office... After the month is up, I'm yours."

"You already are mine..."

"_Professionally_." I stressed.

Emily's eyes softened. She held out her hand to me. "Shake on it?" She asked, innocently.

I took her hand in mine and shook it firmly. "Done."

Emily picked up her glass and refilled it, clinking it against mine and drinking the contents in one go. "So, does _that_ mean no flirting via text at work?" She said, curiously.

I laughed. "I'd be a little offended if you didn't, Ems." I replied.

"Oh, _good_." She grinned, looking at me with devious eyes, as I finished my own drink. Emily refilled both our glasses once more. "One more...and then I'm taking you back to bed."

"Oh?" I said, raising the glass to my lips.

"_Mmhmm_..." She grinned, as I swallowed the cool vodka. She rested her chin on my shoulder and tugged at my jacket. "You are wearing _far_ too many clothes, Campbell... And I need to feel you against my skin." She purred, making me shiver.

"Well, when you put it like that..." I said, standing up and shrugging my jacket off. "I can _hardly_ resist."

Emily stood up and kissed me slowly, pulling me close to her. The kiss became more passionate and she reached behind me and unzipped my dress, making quick work of removing it from me, as well as my bra. She pushed me towards her room, and I lay back on her bed, and she slipped out of her bathrobe, and trailed kisses up my body until she snuggled into me, clinging to me firmly. "I missed you so _much_." She whispered against my shoulder. "I was _so_ worried."

"I'm sorry..."

"_Don't_ do it again, yeah?" She said softly, a gentle pleading in her voice.

"You know _why_ I left, though... I told you."

"Yes, but it still _hurt_ a bit. You know what you mean to me, and I don't want to fuck it up."

"I _know_. I just needed a little time." I said. "I was _always_ going to come back, Ems. I promise."

She kissed my neck softly. "I'm glad you did. But, I have to ask, why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was thinking. I felt it going off, but I knew it was you, and I didn't want to say something to you that I would _regret_...much the same reason as why I left in the first place." I said, calmly. "I'm sorry if you felt like I was ignoring you."

"You were..._overwhelmed?_"

"Y-yes." I said. "But, it's _not_ because of the conversation we were having... I told you, this has been an _intense_ day."

"Right, defending whatshisface and then..._me_."

"You got me a _little_ out of the blue, I'll admit..."

"The club?"

"Well... _Yes_. But more the job offer." I said. "I can understand why you took me there."

"So...why did I?"

I sighed. "To expand my horizons?" I asked, a tentative tone to my voice.

"Partly. And to see_ how far_ I could take you." She admitted. "I knew when it had become too much for you, though. I could tell...by the look in your eyes."

"It wasn't that it was too much, Ems... I just got... _Overstimulated_, I suppose?"

Emily grinned. "Ah... Not so much freaked out as..._horny?_"

I felt myself blushing. "Y-yes." I said, a shy smile forming on my lips. "You know _how_ to push my buttons, Emily Fitch."

"I'd be _worried_ if I didn't by now!" She laughed.

"It shocked me a bit, though. I wasn't aware people...you know...in public."

"Bit of an eye opener?"

I nodded. "_Definitely_. You said you felt just as nervous the first time?"

"Oh, yes. I almost didn't make it as far as the curtains!" She chuckled. "I was all of eighteen and still a bit naïve about it all. A friend took me there. Well...not so much a friend as a casual shag, really..."

"Ah."

"Anyway, she was a club member, and knew I had _more_ than a passing interest in the lifestyle, so she took me one night. I think I was about as nervous as you were."

"When you say she was a member... She would...participate?"

"You remember the woman...on the Saint Andrew's Cross?"

"_That_ was her?" I asked, surprised.

Emily laughed. "God, _no!_" She said. "Not _that_ night, anyway. She has been from time to time, though. You remember what I said... About some being able to come _just_ from being spanked?" I nodded. "She was the first I'd ever seen. On that very _same_ cross."

"Jesus." I sighed. "I bet _that_ was intense."

"_Very_." Emily replied, dreamily, as she kissed my shoulder.

"How do you handle it... For lack of better words, having all that right in front of you, and..." I trailed off.

"_Not_ wanting to be shagged blind?" She grinned, and I nodded. "Oh, I _never_ said that..." She said, taking my hand in hers. I watched as she trailed it down between us and settled it between her thighs. I was one step ahead, and pressed my fingers between her folds, feeling the heat and wetness there.

"_Oh..._" I whispered, noting the hungry look in Emily's eyes.

"I'd have to be _dead_ for it not to have an affect on me, beautiful." She said, her voice a little huskier than normal, her pupils almost eclipsing her irises. I leaned forward and kissed her slowly, her moan vibrating against my lips as I lazily circled her clit with my fingers. I left soft gentle kisses down her throat as I continued to stroke her, my other hand sliding up her stomach and wrapping itself around her breast, as my tongue slid down far enough to flick across her nipple. She groaned appreciatively as I gripped it between my teeth and gently bit down on it, her body arching towards mine. My fingers slipped further down between her folds and eagerly thrust themselves inside her heat, her fingers gripping at my shoulders and neck as her gasp turned into a needy moan.

I kissed across her chest to her other nipple,giving it the same attention, flicking it with my tongue, sucking it between my lips and again gently biting down on it, drawing more appreciative sounds from Emily. My fingers had a mind of their own, eagerly thrusting inside her warmth, my thumb insistently rubbing her clit as her breathing became heavier. "Fuck, I _need_ you..." She groaned, her fingers gripping me tighter. I curled my fingers inside her each time I withdrew my fingers, and she shuddered under me, groaning louder with each thrust. "That's it..._oh god_..."

I knew she was close, and I diverted my attention from her nipples to lick and kiss back up to her neck, laying kisses across her pulse, before lightly sucking the same area. Another moan that told me I was doing something right, and I pushed my fingers faster inside her, matching the rhythm with my thumb on her clit. "_I love you_." I whispered in her ear, feeling her shudder and shake under me, as her breathy moans of near desperation became cries of pleasure, tightening her grasp as she came hard under me.

My lips met hers and she kissed me passionately, wrapping her arms around me as my fingers slipped out of her and I slid them between her lips, watching as she sucked them clean. A satisfied sigh came from her, and she curled into me, her head resting on my shoulder. "I love you, too." She said softly, as her breathing settled.

"I know." I said, softly stroking her hair.

"Stay with me?" She asked, quietly.

I nodded in reply. "I'm not leaving you _twice_ in one night." I whispered. "Not a chance. Not when I know we _need_ to be with each other."

"Mmm." Emily murmured. "Yeah..."

"I _am_ sorry for leaving like that...you know that, right?" I asked, nervously.

Emily kissed me softly. "Yes, I do." She said. "You're _forgiven_."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I'll spank you for it later." She grinned, her eyes closed.

I laughed. "_Perve._"

"Oh, yes..." She replied, again, dreamily. "And..._proud_."

I cuddled her closer and kissed her neck softly. "I'm glad we have each other, Emily."

"So am I, beautiful." She replied. "_So am I._"

* * *

**A/N#2: So, Naomi is obviously wary about mixing business with pleasure, and in don't think she is quite sure about it, but I'm guessing she loves Emily so much she doesn't want to let her down, either by not taking he up on her offer, or screwing it up... Something like that.**

**More soon, I'm running low on my internet limit at the moment, and am going to be just as poor in the next two weeks after buying a ticket for the NIN gig here in Perth (seeing as I got monumentally fucked over in my plans to go back to Brisbane) which is next week and topping up my internet... Yay for being skint! ...not.**

**Reviews make me happy! Something has to, in these times of low cash. *shrug***

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	23. The Devious Interlude

**A/N: Good morning, or evening, or whatever the case may be wherever you are! (I think that covers it.)**

**This is a short, smutty interlude I have written while I figure out how to end this tale. It is coming to an end, sadly enough, but... Have no fear, I have the inklings of a sequel in mind, set sometime in the future. Oh yes. ;-)**

**So, having said all that, here is your Cigarette Warning™, use it wisely.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Nope. Any and all typos...deal with it!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

(Midnight)

"I want to play with you." I said, as we lay still cuddled up together. We had been that way for a few hours now, and it wasn't that I was bored, because I could never be bored in Naomi's company. But, I still felt a little mischievous, and I wasn't _quite_ sated after our evening out, in spite of the near argument we'd had. "Sit up, on the end of the bed, and close your eyes." I said, the commanding tone that I knew made Naomi shiver slipping into my voice.

"Yes, Emily." She said, obediently, as she sat up and did as I asked. I rolled off the bed myself, and stood in front of her, making sure that she had indeed shut her eyes.

"Very good, beautiful." I said, leaning down and kissing her forehead softly. I then went to my oak box of tricks, and retrieved a few items, one of which was a washable marker. I placed the rest of the items on the bedside table, and went back to stand in front of my gorgeous girl. "Open your eyes." I said, and was rewarded with ice blue staring back at me. I held out the marker. "Take it, beautiful." She looked at me with curiosity, taking the marker from my fingers.

"A marker?" She asked, nervously.

"Yes." I replied. "Remember your words, beautiful." Naomi lowered her eyes in an apologetic manner. "Look at me." Her eyes raised up to meet mine again. I leaned down and softly kissed her lips, feeling them respond to mine, breaking the kiss before it became too heated. "I have instructions for you." I said, quietly. "You are_ curious_, yes?"

"Y-yes." She replied, softly.

"Very well." I said. "Four more words for you, my love. Just for this. Would you like to know what they are?"

"Yes." She replied, almost eagerly.

I smiled. "Kiss... Lick... Bite... Suck." I said. "Repeat them, so I know you understand."

"Kiss... Lick... Bite... S-suck." She said, her curious eyes questioning me further.

"Stand, beautiful." I said. She stood up, still completely naked in front of me. "I have _two_ tasks for you. You are to take that marker, go into the bathroom, and close the door. I want you to look in the mirror...and write on your body exactly where you would like me to kiss you, lick you, bite you or suck you." Naomi's pupils grew wide, and I could tell she was imagining where this was leading. "_Aroused_, beautiful?" I asked.

She nodded her head slightly. "Y-yes." She barely whispered.

"Mmm." I murmured. "When you are done, I want you to sit on the counter, and pleasure yourself until you come." Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. "Once you have come, you are to come back out and sit on the bed. Understand?"

She nodded again. "Yes, Emily."

"_Go,_ beautiful." I said, nodding my head towards the bathroom door. She set off towards it, and I had to fight my own urge to drag her back towards me and kiss her. That time would come.

While she was in the bathroom, no doubt studying herself in the mirror and getting even more aroused, I set about attaching the leather cuffs to the headboard, making sure they were secure. Once I was done, I crept to the door, and listened, hearing nothing at first, but then after a short time, I heard a soft moan come from within. I then heard minimal shuffling, followed by a more audible groan, the sound of which speared me right through the stomach and made me wetter than I_ already_ was. My hand drifted down between my thighs, unable to stop myself from endeavouring to feel exactly what Naomi was feeling behind that door. I wasn't going to interrupt her, I would have my way with her soon enough, but I felt obliged to join her in her pleasure, at least, that's what I told myself as I braced myself against the door frame, my fingers stroking along and circling my clit.

I felt it building inside me, spurred on by the growing intensity and frequency of her moans behind the door. An extra loud groan from her spiked through me, and it made me wonder if it was because she had slipped her fingers inside her gorgeous warmth. It _didn't_ matter though, because I was getting closer to what I wanted, no,_ needed_ her to achieve before she came back out to me. I reached up to one of my nipples and lightly pinched it between my fingers, feeling it add to the sensation, her moans progressing to the '_oh fuck's_', and the '_oh my god's_'. Funny, isn't it... How sexual pleasure brings out cries to things we may _not_ believe in... One particularly loud exclamation of profanity from my beautiful Naomi was all it took for me to come, gasping against the door frame, and my lover's orgasm followed mine _very_ quickly.

"_Jesus fucking **Christ**..._" I heard her mutter faintly.

I licked my wet fingers clean, and then heard the door open, and watched as Naomi sat back on the end of the bed. I knelt at her feet and leaned up, kissing her deeply, feeling her moan as she tasted my tongue. I pulled away and registered the shock in her eyes. But, that_ was_ my intent, after all. "Lie backwards, beautiful." I husked. "Head on the pillows." She followed my instructions, and I kneeled perched above her thighs. I ran my hand over her eyes. "Close." I said, and she closed her beautiful blue eyes, and just in case she got sneaky, I blindfolded her anyway.

I trailed my fingertips down her arms and one by one secured her wrists to the headboard, like I had so many times before, and then trailed my fingertips back along the same path on either arm to her shoulders. I let my eyes wander down her body and admired her handiwork.

"You took your time, didn't you, beautiful?" I asked, noting the many places on her body that were now scribed upon with black marker.

"Yes." She replied, her nerves showing through her voice. I slowly leaned down and kissed her deeply, the hungry motion of her lips nearly sending a shiver through me, as did the soft moan that escaped her throat. I sat back up and traced my finger around the word that graced her collarbone, alone with a small arrow pointing to her neck. I felt her shiver under me, hearing the creak of the leather as she strained slightly against the cuffs. I leaned over once more, and brushed my lips over her pulse point and then gently began to suck. "_Mmm_..." Naomi murmured softly, her utterance turning into a gasp as I sucked a little harder, her body squirming under me. I ceased my attention and then lightly flicked my tongue over the same area.

I then kissed down her chest, and slowly teased each nipple in turn with my tongue. I took my time playing with them, licking them, kissing them, sucking them as directed by the words printed on her skin. "I'm curious, beautiful..." I murmured, in between soft, insistent licks across her now bullet hard nipples. "That woman at the club... Being fucked while her nipples were being tugged... Did that turn you on?"

"Mmm..._yes_..." Naomi replied, as I continued the attention on her nipples. I gently gripped one between my teeth at her response, tugging on it and drawing a moan from my beautiful girl. Her back arched towards me, and the leather creaked once more. I repeated it on the other nipple, and she groaned once more. "_Fuck_..." She whispered, squirming more under me.

"So_ good_ to know..." I murmured, licking back to her throat and once again sucking on the now red mark above her pulse. Her response was another needy moan, and I slowly kissed down to her stomach. I moved down the bed myself, leaving several gentle kisses across her body, as her skin rose and fell rapidly beneath my lips, her breathing coming in rapid gasps. I rested my chin on her stomach and lightly stroked my fingers up and own her sides, reaching up to squeeze her gorgeous breasts in my hands, grazing her nipples with my thumbs. I then made my way back up her body, teasing her skin with soft kisses, little licks and gentle bites, until I made it up to her ear, where I took her earlobe between my teeth and tugged on it.

"_Please_..." She said, in a barely audible whisper.

I chuckled softly as I nuzzled her neck with my nose. "Did you enjoy yourself in the bathroom, beautiful?" I asked.

"_Yesss..._" Naomi replied, her voice definitely showing signs of distraction.

"It_ certainly_ sounded like you did." I purred. "Were you rubbing your clit or did you fuck yourself with your fingers until you came?"

She moaned and squirmed some more under me. "Both." She said, after swallowing thickly.

I chuckled low in her ear. "It wasn't just you who got off, beautiful." I whispered.

"W-what?" Naomi asked, confused.

"_Mmhmm..._" I reached downwards and slipped my fingers between my folds, still wet from both the orgasm I'd had by the door and the arousal I felt from my dominance over her. I moved my fingers upwards, seeing her nostrils flare as my scent met them. "Open, beautiful..." I said, and she obeyed. I slipped my fingers between her lips and smiled as she softly began sucking them. I marvelled at the feel of her tongue as it rhythmically moved against my wet digits, and once more began sucking on her pulse point, rewarded with a muffled moan.

"_Devious..._" She whispered, as my fingers slipped from her lips.

"Yes." I said, simply. "But you fucking love it, _don't_ you?" I challenged.

"Y-yes..." She replied.

"It gets you off, _doesn't_ it?"

"Oh _yes_..."

"Lower, beautiful?" I asked.

"_Please?_" She replied. Her tone had a needy pleading about it, and I wasn't about to deny her. I slid down her body, placing many more kisses, until I settled myself between her thighs. I ran my fingertip along the words she had written, and also traced the arrow she had drawn, guiding me to her obviously aroused centre. I opened her folds with my fingers and placed a kiss right above her clit. Her hips arched upwards as I pulled away, and I relented just the once, teasing her a little more by tracing the tip of my tongue in a circle around her engorged clit. "Fuuuuck..._ Please!_" She stressed, panting hard as I ran the tip of my tongue along her wet folds, teasing every inch of her.

"So_ sweet,_ beautiful..." I said in a low voice, before teasing her clit with the tip of my tongue. Her body stiffened, and she took a deep breath. I waited until she relaxed a little, then placed my lips around it and sucked gently. Another moan left her as she stiffened once more, then shuddered.

"Ohhhh _god_..." She groaned, as I slowly began to lap and lick at her, savouring the feel and taste of her aroused flesh under my tongue. I knew it wouldn't take long, and I was proved right, when the slow, but insistent movements of my tongue against her clit had her rocking her hips towards me, trembling with need. A few more long, slow determined licks was all it took, and her back arched up as she cried out something both unintelligible and primal, shuddering under me. Her thighs almost crushed me as she tried to squeeze them shut. "Please..._no more_..." She groaned, between heavy breaths. I relented, kissing up her body until my lips met hers in a deep passionate kiss that she moaned into. My lips then trailed down her throat and sucked hard against her pulse point once more. "Fuck... Jesus, Emily..." She gasped. "Untie me, _please_..."

I reached up and did as she asked, releasing her wrists. I then found myself on my back with Naomi on top of me, kissing me frantically and trapping my wrists in the cuffs I'd just released her from. She pulled back and looked into my eyes, and I noticed the wicked determination in her own.

Oh **_shit._**

She kissed me passionately again, and I felt anticipation rising within me, as she trailed frantic kisses down my chest and stomach. I had no time to protest, _as if I would have_, as she spread me open and began to lick and taste me, not like I had done her,_ not_ to tease, but with the _clear_ intention of making me explode. I could tell you that it was graceful, that she built me up to it as I had done her. But it _wasn't_. She _didn't_. She clearly wanted to make me come _fast_, and she did. It was not long at all before one of my knees rested on her shoulder as several broken husky moans fled from my lips,my heart racing, her lips and tongue consuming me as I thrashed beneath her, my eyes screwing shut and my wrists straining against the leather as I cried out and came hard all over her face.

I panted heavily, and opened my eyes, looking down and finding that Naomi was watching me with a devious, but guilty gleam in her eye. A satisfied smirk crossed her lips that I somehow returned, before my head fell back against the pillow. "Oh my _god_..." I said, lazily, as she placed soft kisses up my body and reached up to let me go, my arms immediately wrapping around her. She looked at me again and turned bright red, making me giggle as she buried her head into my neck and kissed me softly.

"Oh, beautiful..." I grinned. "And you call_ me_ devious..."

Her giggle of agreement was the second most satisfying thing I'd heard that night...

* * *

**A/N#2: *grin***

**A few more chapters left for this, maybe. More soon, I promise!**  
**Review if you wish...**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	24. All Rise

**A/N: So, I've figured that there are two more chapters to this tale, plus an epilogue, which is as yet unwritten. The last chapter is done, but have no fear, as I mentioned, there will be a sequel to it coming soon.**

**A couple of you have asked when I will be updating Thrust Industries, and at the moment I have the start of the next chapter written, but I'm stuck on it, and it, along with my plethora of other tales have largely been ignored (with the exception of CH and Slays) while I have been writing this one. What can I say except that this story has dragged me in and every time I've sat down to write a chapter of something else, I've ended up writing this story. Bit like Rainbow Unicorn, really.**

**Anyway, I shall let you get on with reading this chapter, which, for once, does _NOT_ contain a Cigarette Warning™ *gasp!* I know...contain yourselves, please... I hope it still makes for a good read without it. The time is condensed a bit, also. Mea culpa, though, I'm not a legal eagle, so half this stuff is made up... LOL**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, but I'd shag it blind if it was a person? *shrug* any and all typos... Deal with it!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

(Two weeks later)

I entered the meeting room mid-morning, and Naomi was already sitting at the table, with a man sitting to the left of her.

"So, this is a case about lost revenue?" He said, looking over some notes that she has already made.

"That's right, Mike. When Miss Fitch asked for my assistance, I knew it was a bit beyond my skills, so I recommended she hire you, and I would sit in for the experience." Naomi explained, as I sat down.

"Hmm. I don't normally work with_ junior_ lawyers..." Mike said.

"I realise that, but I'd be grateful to learn anything I can from this case."

I cleared my throat. "Good morning." I said, politely. Both of them looked up at me, and Mike spoke first.

"And you are?" He said, sternly.

"Emily Fitch, managing director." I replied, extending my hand. "And _you?_"

"Michael Hunt." He said, shaking my hand. "It seems this company is in a bit of a pickle."

"Quite."

"Explain it to me in your words, then?"

I nodded. "Very well. The client approached our company to design an ad for them, as per their specifications for a summer campaign. We designed three tropical beach scenes, one that we thought stood out from the others, a simple late afternoon beach. Scene, nice blue water, white sand, etcetera, with a graphic of the bottle superimposed in the corner." I explained, showing them both a mock up of the design. "The other two, one was of some twenty something's playing volleyball on the beach, again, with a superimposed image of the product." I showed them the second mock up. "The third, was the one they chose. A model in a bikini, holding the product, with the 'drink me' speech bubble. And that was the one they chose."

"I see." Mike replied. "And you advised _against_ it, correct?"

"Yes. It was our least liked option, and we felt it _wasn't_ up to par with their previous ad campaigns, which there are examples of in the file you are reading."

"Did they have a reason for changing their agency?" Mike asked, as I noticed Naomi was scribbling notes onto a legal pad.

"From what I've heard, they had a change of staff in terms of their marketing department, and they decided to outsource, as they didn't think their current ideas were up to scratch."

"Ah, the old changing of the guard." Mike said, nodding. He looked over the three mock ups and frowned when he came to the one that had been chosen. "Someone in your company designed this?"

"Ah,_ yeah_, I'm afraid so. They've already been spoken to about it, and they said that it wasn't actually a serious suggestion. They only mocked it up because the person we were dealing with from the client company was pushy about what sells."

"Sex, by the looks of it." Naomi piped up, from her notepad.

"I would agree." Mike said. "It's a bit tasteless, and honestly, I don't blame the public for not warming to it. I mean...really, she looks like a complete bimbo."

I chuckled. "Actually, I think that was the idea."

"And honestly, if I bought a case of that beer, my wife would wonder why... Judging by that ad, you might as well call it "Big Tits Lager" and have done with it." He said, with a sardonic smile. I looked at Naomi, who was trying to hide a grin, and as soon as she caught my eye, she failed in her attempt and began to giggle. "Right, so..." Mike said, returning both our attentions to the case at hand. "I suggest we go with proving your disapproval of their final choice. How well written was your contract with them?"

"Quite well." I said. "My former legal team drew it up, stating that the final decision for the campaign rested with the company, and we took no responsibility for any lost revenue that their chosen campaign may have caused."

"And they signed that contract?"

"Of course. We don't undertake any work for a client until the contract is signed. That protects us, as well as the client." I said.

"And is there a clause stating that the final decision for the ad rests with the client?"

"Yes. We are providing a service for them, but ultimately, it's_ their_ choice, and they get the final say." I said. "But, as I said, we advised against it."

"_Strongly,_ I assume?"

"Yes. Our former head of legal sat them down and had a _very_ long chat."

"You say _former_... Are we able to get in contact with him, if need be?"

"I'm already on it. He has moved to Cornwall with his wife and family, but is prepared to give a statement if required."

"It may well be." Mike replied.

I looked at him, as he perused the paperwork. "Mr Hunt... What are our chances?" I asked, quietly. "I don't need to tell you, there's a lot at stake here for my company."

"I am aware, Miss Fitch."

"Emily, _please._"

"Alright...Emily. And I'd say on initial look, your chances might well be good. I'll need to read through the contract they signed with you, as well as the meat and bones of their claim, though, and make notes accordingly." Mike explained. He paused as his phone bleeped on the table and he checked it. "Ah, I do apologise, Emily, but I have a lunch meeting to get to in half an hour. Can we meet again tomorrow to discuss the matter further?"

"Of course. Say, 9am?" I suggested.

"Done." He said, gathering up his copy of the brief I had prepared for him. "Miss Campbell, if you could make some notes from the brief, and email them to me this evening, and then we can go through them tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, Mike." Naomi said, nervously fiddling with her pen.

"Good. Then I shall see you both tomorrow." He said, as he stood up and left the room. Naomi looked down at her notes and made a few more, before putting down her pen and looking up at me, giving me a nervous smile.

"Lunch?" She asked. "On me?"

I raised my eyebrow. "And you said I had to be professional?" I smirked.

"_Ha._" She said. "As in _I'm buying_. As a thank you?"

"Very well."

"Salad, or sushi?" She asked, as she stood up, filing her papers away in her satchel.

"Oh, sushi, please." I replied, grinning.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit. In here, or..."

"No, my office. I have work to finish up." I said, also standing and following her out of the room. We went our separate ways, Naomi to the lift, and me to my office.

When she returned, I had just finished what I was working on and had saved my document when she knocked on the door. "Come in." I said, making sure my desk was clear. Naomi came in with a carry bag, and two bottles of water, handing me one as she sat down. She took two salmon nigiri sets out of the bag, and handed me a pair of disposable chopsticks, as well as a little container of Japanese mayonnaise and soy sauce in little fish shaped packets.

"There's a sushi place not far that always has a line out the door, but I was lucky enough to get in relatively early." She explained, as she sat down. "I hope it's alright."

"No, it looks _great_, thank you very much." I said, opening the plastic box and tucking in. The sushi itself was very tasty, and thankfully, they didn't add wasabi to their nigiri, which I always found to be a failing in some sushi places. I swallowed the second piece of sushi and drank some water. "How is your first day?" I asked.

"Bit nerve wracking." Naomi said. "Mike has given me a list of reading already."

"I see. Well, he seems fairly competent from what Suki told me, so I'm hoping he does a good job."

"Yeah." Naomi replied, as she ate another piece of sushi. We ate in silence for a few minutes, and is noticed that Naomi seemed to be miles off.

"Naomi?" I asked, quietly.

"...Hmm?" She said, distracted.

"Is anything wrong? You just seem quiet, that's all." I said.

She smiled, weakly. "First day nerves, I suppose. Listening to what Mike was saying... I fear it might be in over my head a bit."

I swallowed the piece of sushi I was eating, and put my chopsticks down. "Naomi... I didn't tell you, but I came to see you in court again last week." I admitted.

"Y-you did?"

I nodded. "I know you said I needed to see more of you in action, so I took the opportunity. Only, I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you worrying about me observing you while you were doing your job."

"I see." She said, dipping a piece of salmon into the soy sauce.

"Are you mad?"

She shook her head. "No. I did say you needed to see more of me working, so... I'm not mad." She said. "Only...which days?"

"Monday and Tuesday."

"Ah, the assault, and the theft case."

"Yes. I was surprised how right you were, about his alibi not holding up." I said.

"Evidence doesn't lie, Ems. And the evidence was stacked against him." She explained. "It was a no-win scenario."

"And you took it on, knowing that?"

"I didn't get a choice. He hired the firm's services, and..."

"You got tossed the shit case. I get it." I nodded.

"Told you, the_ perks_ of being a junior." She said, almost sarcastically. "The theft case was different. She wasn't even in the city when it happened, and had proof of that." She added, drinking some more water.

"The good, then..."

"Yes." She replied. "You should trust Mike, by the way. He's very good at what he does, and if he says you have a chance, you should believe him."

"And you? What does Naomi Campbell think?"

She placed her chopsticks down and looked at me. "I think Emily Fitch is a little crazy for wanting someone with so little corporate experience to work for her... But Naomi Campbell is grateful for the opportunity, nevertheless."

"Touché." I smirked.

Naomi sighed. "This makes me so nervous, Emily. I'm not sure I can do this." She admitted, biting her bottom lip.

"Naomi... It's only your first day here, yes? First day nerves are normal. It'll pass. You_ can_ do this."

"You think so?" She asked, and it could hear her skepticism.

I nodded. "I think you can do anything."

Naomi smiled, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she went back to eating her sushi.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

(One month later)

After many days of sitting in on discussions with both Mike and Emily, as well as the graphics people who mocked up the ads, our day in court had finally arrived. The plaintiff's table had two lawyers, the same as ours, neither of whom I had seen before, but one that Mike knew. Also with them, was a guy in a flashy looking business suit, who had his longish floppy dark hair slicked back with hair gel.

"Freddie McClair." Emily whispered. "He's the client's new ad guy."

He looked over at the both of us, and had a smug grin on his face, giving us a condescending nod. "Right." I muttered.

Mike leaned over to the both of us. "Now, you remember what we agreed upon... Emily you will be on the stand first, their side will ask questions, and then I will. Then McClair will take the stand, their side will ask questions, and then Naomi, you cross examine him, right?"

"Got it."

"_All rise!_" The bailiff called, and we all stood as the judge entered the room and took a seat behind the bench.

"Be seated." The judge said.

"Your honour, this is the matter of Bailey Beverages versus Fitch Holdings." The bailiff said, handing the judge some documents.

The judge read over the papers briefly. "Very well, proceed." He said, nodding towards the plaintiff's side.

"Your Honour, the plaintiff would like to call Miss Emily Fitch to the stand."

Emily stood, and made her way to the seat directed to her by the bailiff. "Oath, or affirmation?" The bailiff asked.

"Affirmation."

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me. 'I do solemnly swear that the testimony given by me is true and correct."

Emily raised her hand. "I do solemnly swear that the testimony given by me is true and correct."

"Be seated, Miss Fitch." The bailiff said, and Emily sat down.

One of the lawyers from the other table, who had a blue suit and greying hair stood up and approached Emily. "Miss Fitch, will you please state your full name and position for the court?"

"My name is Emily Jane Fitch, and I'm the managing director of Fitch Holdings. We are a marketing company."

"Thank you. You were hired by Bailey Beverages to design an advertisement for them, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct, they approached us to design an ad for their new summer lager."

"And the timeframe given for this project?" Blue suit asked.

"A standard timeframe, four weeks to come up with the design, based on their specifications."

"And what were the specifications?"

"They came to us and requested we design an ad that reflected their new product, they said their target market was the 18-25 age bracket, and they wanted something young and vibrant which reflected their product." Emily said.

"Could you describe the resulting choices that were presented to the client?"

"The first was a simple beach scene, a photograph shot late in the afternoon, with the product displayed in the corner." Emily said. "The second portrayed young singles relaxing on the beach and partaking in a volleyball game, again with the product superimposed in the corner. The third was of a young model holding a bottle of the product with a speech bubble saying 'Drink Me'."

"Thank you. And the option that was chosen?"

"The final one, with the model." Emily replied.

"And this was your recommendation, was it not?"

"No, it was not."

"Can you elaborate further?" Blue suit asked.

"We presented the client the three choices, and _they_ made the final choice." She said.

"I see. Is that normal practice for your firm?"

"Yes, it is. Our clients usually come to us with ideas, that we develop into campaigns. But as per contract, the_ final_ decision rests with the client." Emily explained.

"Thank you. I have no further questions, Your Honour." Blue suit said, as he sat down.

"Score one for us, Campbell." Mike said, leaning over to me. I followed his eyes to the plaintiff's table and watched as Blue Suit whispered to McClair, looking none too impressed. Mike stood up and rounded the table. "Miss Fitch, with regards to the campaign itself, you have testified here today that the final choice by the client was not your recommendation?"

"Correct."

"Can you tell us why?"

"We felt it wasn't up to a good standard, and didn't accurately reflect the brief the client specified." Emily replied.

"And yet you still presented it for consideration?"

"That's correct, they requested three mock ups, and we delivered."

"Why was the third and final chosen mock up presented? Surely there must have been a reason for the proposal?" Mike asked, and I was unsure as to his question.

"It's a well-known adage that sex sells, Mr Hunt." Emily replied.

"Have you actually tried the product in question?"

"Beer isn't my usual choice, Mr Hunt, but yes. We all did, to get a feel for the product. Sometimes it's the only way to do it."

"And your opinion of the product?"

"It's not something I'd drink, either on a beach or anywhere else." She replied. I smirked, knowing that she was exactly right. So did Mike, as we had all tried the beer ourselves, and found it to have a lingering aftertaste that was a bit strange.

"Mr Hunt, is there a relevance to this line of questioning?" The judge asked.

"Yes, there is, Your Honour. I believe the lack of sales of the product lie not with the advertising, but with the product itself."

"I see, carry on." The judge said.

"Miss Fitch, with relevance to the contract Mr McClair signed, can you please read for the court what it says in the highlighted print on page four?" Mike said, handing Emily a copy of the contract.

Emily cleared her throat. "'The client understands that Fitch Holdings shall not be held responsible for lack of sales, or loss of revenue, as the client has total and final say on the choice of advertising.'"

"Thank you. Can you tell me what that means, in your words?" Mike asked, taking the contract back from Emily.

"Yes, it means that my company is not at fault should sales of a product suffer."

"Objection!" Blue Suit piped up. "Who drew up the contract?"

"Your Honour, the contract was drawn up by Jonah Jeremiah Jones, who no longer works at Fitch Holdings." Mike said.

"Convenient, one would think." Blue Suit said, smugly.

"Miss Fitch?" The judge asked Emily.

"Mr Jones worked for my company from its inception up until two months ago when he left for family reasons." Emily replied.

"We have contacted him, Your Honour, and he has made a statement for the court, if required." Mike said, holding up a sheet of paper.

"Bailiff?" The judge said, and the bailiff took the statement from Mike, handing it to the judge. He read over the statement for a few minutes, and placed it down. "Very well, I'll allow it. Continue, Mr Hunt."

"Miss Fitch, you advised against the final choice?"

"Yes, quite strongly so."

"Can you advise the court why?" Mike asked.

"We felt that it wasn't in good taste. Even though the product was aimed at a young market, we felt it was a little too overly sexual in nature." Emily replied.

"Yet because you were required to present three mock ups, you submitted it for consideration, under the old adage of sex selling?"

"Correct. It might seem strange, seeing as we advised against it, in the end, but it's a well known fact that sex does sell."

I looked at Mike curiously, wondering what his angle was. "What is your belief, about the less than expected sales of the product?"

"I believe that the product failed to sell as expected, not because of the advertising, but because of the quality of the product itself."

"Objection!" Blue Suit piped up again. "You still submitted the chosen design!"

"Yes, because the requirement was for three designs. The final choice rested with Mr McClair, though, and when we advised against his choice, he shot us down."

"How did he do that, Miss Fitch?" Mike asked.

"He sternly told us that he had final choice as per the contract, and if we wanted to be paid for the job, we would do as directed and complete the work."

"And you did so, why?"

"Fitch Holdings is still a young company, Mr Hunt. We simply haven't been around long enough to be so choosy, and Bailey Beverages was willing to pay a sizeable amount for the work." Emily replied.

"How sizeable?"

"£10,000."

"I see." Mike replied. "So the work was worth a lot to you?"

"Very much so."

"Thank you Miss Fitch, I have no further questions."

"Miss Fitch, you may step down." The judge said. Emily left the chair and came to sit back next to me at the defence table.

"Your Honour, I'd like to call Frederick McClair to the stand." Blue Suit said. McClair was sworn in, and took his seat. "Will you state your name for the court?"

"Frederick McClair, head of advertising at Bailey Beverages." McClair replied, with a smug grin.

"Mr McClair, you are claiming for lost revenue in this case, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain this lost revenue to the court?"

"We required a campaign for our new beer, we hired Fitch Holdings to do the campaign, and when the sales figured came in at the end of the quarter, they were not as expected. We projected approximately £500,000 in revenue, and it came up well short, at £150,000."

"And you are placing the blame in the ad campaign devised by Fitch Holdings?"

"Correct. We feel it misrepresents the product."

"Objection!" Mike said. "The campaign was agreed on by Mr McClair, I have a copy of the signed contract here." He added, holding up the contract.

"It's a standard contract, Your Honour." Blue Suit argued. "It doesn't make much difference."

The bailiff handed the contract to the judge who briefly perused it. "Go on, Mr Smith."

Blue Suit, er, Mr Smith looked more worried by the second, and went back to his table to consult some paperwork. "Mr McClair, why do you believe the option you selected was presented?"

"Easy. Miss Fitch is a lesbian." McClair sneered.

"Jesus." I whispered, shocked at McClair's statement. I mean, it was true, but... I looked over at Emily who was staring at McClair with anger.

"Objection! My client's sexuality is hardly relevant to this case."

"Oh, I believe it is." McClair said. "What lesbian wouldn't approve of a big breasted model spruiking a bottle of beer?"

The judge banged his gavel as Blue Suit turned to our table with a smug smile, before turning back to the judge. "No further questions, Your Honour."

Mike leaned over to Emily. "Remain calm, Emily. It's neither here nor there what your preferences are. This is not about you, remember."

"I'm aware, Mike." Emily said, curtly.

"Naomi...you're up." Mike said.

I stood up and buttoned my suit jacket. "Mr McClair, my client has told this court that her firm advised against the use of the image to promote your beer." I said.

"Yes, but the customer is always right." He replied, with a smug expression.

"Ah, so you admit then, that you made the right choice?"

"Well, what young man wouldn't resist a woman like that?"

"And yet, you have the audacity to claim that our client lost you revenue because of the image?"

"It's not audacity, Miss Campbell. The campaign failed, and we want compensation for it."

"I see, and discounting the ad campaign itself, it couldn't just be that your beer isn't a good product?"

"That's absurd! Bailey Beverages manufactures several successful products." McClair replied.

"I see." I said, leaning over the desk and flicking through some papers. "Mr McClair, I have some other advertising that has been done for your company in recent years. One for a lager, another for an alco pop, and the last for a wine cooler. Do you recognise these products?" I said, handing him the three product ads.

"Er... Yes, but-"

"All three products were pulled from sale in the last year, after less than satisfactory sales figures, is that correct?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

"I would suggest, as my colleague has done, that the lack of sales for your product are in no way down to the advertising devised by my client's firm, that _you agreed on,_ Mr McClair, but rather a product that is _not_ up to the standards of your company's best selling items."

"Uh..."

"How long have you worked at Bailey Beverages, Mr McClair?"

"Uh..." He stuttered, before falling silent.

"Might I remind you that you are _under oath_, Mr McClair? You are directed to answer the question."

"Six months." McClair stated.

"Is it not true that you have very _little_ advertising experience past your work with Bailey?" I asked.

"That is true, yes."

"Your Honour, I would like to suggest that the failure of this campaign to create the projected revenue for Bailey Beverages is not due to the campaign itself, but rather down to the inexperience of Mr McClair, and failure to make an appropriate selection _due to that inexperience._" I said. "I believe my client's firm is _not_ at fault in any way. They acted within the terms of the contract that was drawn up and agreed upon by both parties." I stopped to take a breath. "Mr McClair, did you actually read the contract before you signed it?"

McClair slumped in his seat. "Not all of it, no."

"Then I think you have a_ lot_ to learn about reading contracts, Mr McClair, if Bailey still wishes to have you as their ad-man. Your Honour, the contract states, in no uncertain terms, that the client has final say on all designs proposed, and is not liable for damages should sales suffer. Mr McClair should have known that _before_ he signed." I said. "I have no further questions, Your Honour." I added, shooting McClair a smug smile as I walked back to the defense table. _That's for outing my Emily, you cunt._

"Very well, the court will take half an hour's recess while I deliberate." The judge said, once more banging his gavel.

"_All rise!_" The bailiff said, and we all stood up as the judge left the room.

"Well and strongly done, Campbell. I think we've_ got_ them." Mike said, congratulating me with a knowing smile, as McClair left the room with his head hung in defeat.

"I certainly hope so." I said.

"That was fucking _low_ of him." Emily murmured.

"Emily, as I said, it's neither here nor there. This is a contract matter, I assume he was just grasping at straws. I've seen it before." Mike said.

"Excuse me... I need a few minutes, I'm going to get some air." I said, needing a few minutes to myself. I walked out of the courtroom and went outside, sitting on one of the low concrete benches that dotted the pavement in the square outside the court. My hands were trembling. I don't think I'd ever been so nervous in my entire professional life. All I could hope now, was that the judge saw it our way, for my sake, and Emily's. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and answered it.

"Naomi Campbell speaking?"

"_Hey, beautiful._" Emily said.

"Hi, Emily, listen, are you-"

"_Shhh..._" She replied. "_Just listen, ok?_"

"Ok..."

"_You did so well in there, beautiful. I'd be surprised if the judge doesn't rule in our favour, and so would Mike. He is proud of you, and so am I, more so, even._" She said. "_Not to mention... You were fucking **HOT** in there. You can cross examine me, anytime..._"

I blushed and laughed nervously. "You really think so?"

"_Oh, yes..._" She said, a sly tone in her voice. "_If you hadn't gone for air, I'd have been forced to drag you into a side room and fuck your brains out._"

Heat flooded my senses. "Emily..." I laughed. "You're so _bad_..."

"_You **know** it, my beautiful girl. I am serious, though... Thank you for all you have done._"

"Mmm... Best you wait until the judge comes back, yeah? Don't get cocky."

"_Got it, caution._"

"Where are you, by the way? Obviously not still in the court room?"

"_Oh, god no. I snuck into the loo._" Emily laughed. "_I just wanted to tell you my thoughts._"

"Oh, ok then."

"_I'll see you back in there?_" She asked.

"Yeah, just give me a few more minutes."

"_Done. I love you, beautiful. I'll see you shortly._"

"I love you too. Bye, Emily."

I ended the call and stood up, smoothing out my jacket and walking back into the courthouse.

* * *

**A/N#2: Only a minor cliffhanger, then.**

**Was Naomi awesome, or what? ;-) I reckon Emily thinks so, don't you? And I bet no one expected Freddie as the greaseball ad guy? *snicker***

**Anyway... I shall probably post the next chapter tomorrow night, down under time. I haven't been a chapter or so ahead in a story for a while, and it's a little odd.**

**Reviews welcome.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	25. The Judgement

**A/N: Ok, folks, this is it...the last official chapter of this story. Do not worry, though, there is an epilogue to follow that I am still in the middle of writing, but I wanted to get this up now, to keep you all out of suspense with the fate of the case.**

**No clues, just read on! :-)**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, but I would tie it to my bed and shag it rotten if I did? Ha! Any and all typos...deal with it!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

(The same day)

I made my way back into the court room, feeling nervous as hell. I hadn't been _this_ professionally nervous since I pitched my first campaign to my first client. If I thought that was nerve wracking, this was worse, because back then, the future of my company that I had built from the ground up _wasn't_ riding on a judge's decision. I sat down next to Naomi, and she looked at me, her eyes widening as she took in my expression. Mike was confident we would win, Naomi wasn't sure, and though I was suitably impressed with Naomi's handling of McClair as a witness,_ neither_ was I, and I guess my expression reflected it.

I felt numb, in a way, and like I was almost about to throw up. I hadn't eaten much all day, apart from drinking coffee, and while I remained professional enough on the outside, inside I was freaking out slightly. The worst thing that could happen today was the_ one_ thing I dreaded. What also bothered me, though less so, was the fact that I had trusted Naomi. She in turn trusted Mike to do a good job, and all I could think of was her words, that she didn't want to cause conflict between us by screwing up this case. But she had been so confident in breaking down McClair, that it surprised me quite a bit. It was impressive, as well as being _very_ sexy. But for today, I had to set my emotions aside, because this was_ business_, not personal. Naomi knew that, and so did I, and she had done her best to show me that she could coexist in an office setting with me, just as I had shown her the same.

She had picked up so much in the four weeks she and Mike had worked on this case, and I could tell she had more of a passion for it than she had for what she did at Dewey. She seemed more at home with it, and I wanted her to have the opportunity to spend her work days doing something she _loved,_ more than something she clearly seemed to _loathe_ at times. She wouldn't go into too many details, but did tell me sometimes the general gist of some of the cases she had worked, and some were_ not_ very savoury at all, nor sweet. Neighbour disputes, thieves, sex offenders, it was only a matter of time before she started defending murderers, she scoffed one night. It really played on her conscience quite a bit, and it turned out in the end that the more she talked a bout it, the more _unhappy_ she really was about her job.

She loved the theory of arguing points of law, and that was why she had become a lawyer, and while she knew that she was just starting out, she had no idea just how many cases she would get that disgusted her completely. It turned out that Naomi was very driven, and it set her back a bit when so many of the cases that landed in her lap were of the un-winnable kind. She didn't like to lose, either, so I found out, and it dented her confidence slightly every time she had a case that she lost.

"_All rise!_" The bailiff called once more, jolting me from my thoughts, and we all rose as the judge came back into the court room.

"Be seated."

We all sat down, and I reached for Naomi's hand, gripping it between my fingers, and her hand squeezed mine tightly. "If Mike says we've got this, I'd trust him." She said, leaning over to whisper to me. I squeezed her hand back gently.

The judge banged his gavel once more. "The case presented before me today has been one for compensation of lost revenue due to an ad campaign." He said. "The plaintiff alleges that the defendant's ad campaign was the cause of £350,000 of lost revenue for their product, though they are claiming less than this." He continued. "However, examining the pertinent facts of this case, one of which is _not_ Miss Fitch's sexuality, Mr McClair..." He said, looking down his nose at him. "...I fail to see the basis of the claim, considering that by his _own_ admission, Mr McClair did _not_ properly read the contract before signing it. If he had, none of us would be in court today."

"Oh, we've_ got_ this!" Mike whispered.

"Furthermore, I find that the lost revenue, based on the evidence submitted by Miss Campbell in regards to the three previously withdrawn products, is not down to the ad campaign, but rather the product itself, and the _misjudgement_ of Bailey Beverages in placing it's trust in someone with _little_ advertising experience." The judge continued. "I therefore find in favour of Fitch Holdings, and order Bailey Beverages to hereby pay _all_ court costs involved with this case, as well as awarding £50,000 damages to be paid by Bailey Beverages to Fitch Holdings. _Case dismissed_." The judge banged his gavel three times.

"_All rise!_" The bailiff called, and for the last time, we all stood as the judge filed out of the room.

McClair sat with his head in his hands, and then turned to Blue Suit. "We'll be appealing, _right?!_"

"Oh, give it _up_, Freddie!" Blue Suit said. "You've just cost the company fifty grand_ plus_ court costs! The only thing you'll be appealing for is your bloody _job_. That, or bloody potatoes." He added, picking up his briefcase and leaving the room.

McClair got up and walked after him. "_Smith!_ You said we had this!" He exclaimed, as he followed Blue Suit out of the door.

The other lawyer at their table came over to us. "Well done, Mike." He said, shaking Mike's hand.

"Oh, the congratulations goes to Miss Campbell. She broke him down _quite_ well, I'd say." Mike said.

I was still shocked that I'd _won_. Mike and the other lawyer both shook my hand, as well as Naomi's. "Congratulations, Miss Fitch." He said. "And Miss Campbell, I look forward to seeing_ good work_ from you in the future."

"Thank you, sir." Naomi said.

Mike turned to us. "Right then...celebratory drinks?"

"Uh...no, I've actually got to see my boss at Dewey. Some other time, Mike?"

"I'll take your raincheck. And I'll be in contact with Charles to commend you on your work here today. What about you, Emily?"

"No, thank you for the offer, but I've got to get back to the office and deliver the good news." I said. "My staff are eager to find out if they still have jobs or not."

"Quite so. Well, I'll call you Monday about finalising my payment."

"Look forward to it. And Mike... Thank you." I said, shaking his hand firmly. He then smiled and bid us both a good day.

Naomi turned to me as the court room emptied of people, with a look of relief on her face. I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly.

"_Emily..._"

"It doesn't matter, I don't care." I said, referring to being seen. "You just saved my company from doom. _Shut up_... and let me hug you." I laughed, the nervousness still in my voice.

"I was just doing my job, Emily." She replied, her arms wrapping around me.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You weren't _just_ doing your job, beautiful. You were _awesome_. I _knew_ my faith was well placed in you, I trusted my instinct and it was the _right_ thing to do."

"I was glad I could help." She said, nodding.

I laughed. "My god, are you _always_ this humble?"

"Oh, I'm still _shitting myself_ over it. Give it time." She grinned, giving me a wink.

I hugged her to me again tightly. "Thank you so much." I said. "My job offer _still_ stands, you know. If you'll take it. I know you are still learning corporate law, but I'd be glad to have you in my corner anytime."

"I know." She replied.

"You said you had a meeting at Dewey?"

"_Yeah_, I should actually get going." She said, checking the time on her phone.

"Alright, I won't hold you up, then. I'll call you later?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." She said, picking up her satchel. I leaned up and kissed her cheek, and she blushed, returning it and then walking out of the courtroom.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I left the court house and walked for a bit, reflecting on the past few weeks, and Emily's still standing job offer. She had shown me that she _could_ be professional around me, and keep her emotions and feelings to herself, and I couldn't deny that working in corporate law was _much_ more interesting and_ less_ draining than defending the clearly guilty. I knew that what she was offering was really too good to pass up. It was two in the afternoon when I made it to the offices of Dewey, Cheathem and Howe. The office was as busy as it usually was for a Friday afternoon, and Suki greeted me with a friendly smile as I walked in the door.

"Hi, Naomi, how was the Fitch case?"

"Hey, Suki. It went better than I expected, the judge ruled in our favour and awarded substantial damages." I smiled.

"That's great!" Suki replied. "Congratulations."

"Is Charles still in?"

"Yes, and he's done seeing clients for the day. You can go right in."

"Thanks, Suki."

I walked to Charles's door and knocked lightly. "_Come in!_"

I opened the door and popped my head around. "Hello, Charles. May I have a word?"

"Ah, Campbell. Of course, do come in." I went in and shut the door behind me, walking to the chair opposite Charles and taking a seat. "I've just had Michael Hunt on the phone, he was full of praise of your actions in court today. He said you slayed the opposition with your words." Charles said. "You should be very proud."

"I am, sir, thank you."

Charles smiled. "Always _understated_, Campbell. I like that about you." He said. "So, you'll be back working with us on Monday? Seeing as your secondment to Fitch Holdings will be up..."

"Actually, Charles, that's what I came to talk to you about..."

"Oh?"

"I've been offered a position on the legal team at Fitch Holdings." I said.

Charles was silent for a few moments. "I see." He said, quietly. "Why do I get the feeling this is one of _those_ conversations, Naomi?"

I looked at him apologetically. "Because it _is._" I said, lowering my eyes. "Charles, I _am_ grateful that your firm took me on, and has given me some experience in this field. I know you have taken a chance with me, and I don't for _one moment_ take that for granted."

"_But?_"

"Respectfully, I know that I get tossed the cases no one else wants, because I have so little experience. I know that it's a bread-and-butter type thing." I said.

"Everyone has to start somewhere, Naomi." He said, calmly.

"I know, and I _do_ agree." I said. "However, I can't see myself doing that much longer without becoming _bitter_ about it. I don't want to do that, Charles... this is what I've chosen to do as a career, and I can't go on defending those who I know are _clearly_ guilty." I continued. "It's against my principles."

"Hmm. You know what _else_ I like about you, Naomi?"

"What?"

"You are smart, you _aren't_ afraid to have guts, and speak your mind where it counts. Your references recommended you highly, one of whom is an old colleague of mine."

I stared at my hands. "I'm aware of that, sir."

"Are you _sure_ this is the right decision for you?" He asked.

I looked up at him, and slowly nodded. "I'm much more comfortable with corporate law, Charles. I did well today, and it felt good. It was for a better cause than defending guilty rapists."

Charles nodded. "I can see your point, the Johnson case was a tough one."

"I know why you gave it to me, apart from the fact that no one else wanted to take it." I said.

"Some cases are not always winnable, but we defend them to the best of our ability anyway." Charles said. "It's a lesson we_ all_ have to learn, Naomi."

"Yes." I replied. "I know that."

"Your mind is made up, then?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I said. "I'd be a fool not to take it."

"If it's what you are more comfortable doing, and it's what you want, I _won't_ hold you back, Naomi. I wish you good luck." He said, extending his hand across the table. "You will, of course, be paid out your holiday pay."

"Thank you, Charles, for_ all_ that you've done for me." I said, shaking his hand.

"Be sure to leave your security card with Suki on your way out. You can come in on Monday to clear out your desk." He said.

I nodded and stood up, picking up my satchel and leaving his office, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door, and sighed, closing my eyes and feeling the nervousness wash off me.

"Are you alright, Naomi?" Suki asked.

I opened my eyes and nodded, walking to her desk. "_Yes,_ I am." I said, with a smile. I took my security pass out of my jacket pocket and placed it on her desk, sliding it across to her. "I just resigned, Suki. I'm going to work for Fitch Holdings. They made me an offer."

"Oh? One you couldn't refuse?" Suki asked, shocked.

I nodded. "_Something_ like that." I grinned. "I'll be back on Monday for my desk effects, but I have to say, you've been a_ great_ secretary, Suki."

Suki smiled. "Well, I aim to please." She said.

"Have a great weekend." I said, leaving the building.

I took my time getting home, and stopped off at the off licence and bought a bottle of decent vodka, for a change. When I got home, I opened the door and walked inside, finding Effy sitting on the sofa watching the news.

"Hey, Naoms." She said. "How was your day in court?"

I took off my jacked and hung it on the hook, dropped my satchel by the door and took the vodka bottle out of it's brown paper bag. "Fucking _excellent!_ Want a drink?" I grinned.

"Smirnoff Blue? Don't mind if I do." Effy smirked. "So, Emily won, then?"

"Yes, thank god. The ad guy for the suing company was a bit of an incompetent twat, and I showed him up for what he is. D'you know he even grasped at straws by outing Emily during his testimony?"

"Oh, Jesus. That's harsh."

"Yeah. Too bad for him the judge rightfully didn't see the relevance and ordered their company pay court costs and substantial damages to Emily's company." I laughed, as I went into the kitchen.

"Excellent. I'm guessing Emily was happy?"

"Very happy." I said, getting two glasses out of the cupboard and filling them with ice. "My boss, though..._not_ so."

"Oh?" She said, as I cracked open the bottle and poured us both a measure.

"No..." I sat down and picked one of the glasses, taking a long sip. The cool vodka slipped down my throat and I set the glass back on the table. "I resigned, Effy."

Effy's eyebrows raised. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Emily offered me a job, Eff. And this past month, I've learned that I like corporate law _more_ than defending those guilty fuckers I get thrown at Dewey."

"Have you told Emily yet?" Effy asked.

"No." I replied. "But she told me this afternoon that the offer is there if I still want it."

"I take it she _can_ keep her hands to herself after all?"

I smiled. "While working, yes." I said. "I had my doubts, because of how intense it is between us, but... She proved me wrong. We actually work quite well together."

"Well, I have to say I'm surprised."

"Why? Emily made me a damn good offer, I'll be making much more than I did at Dewey, and she's going to pay me for the out of hours stuff, too."

"Oh, so...no more nights of unpaid dreary research?" Effy smirked.

"Exactly."

We were interrupted by a knock on the front door, which Effy got up to answer. I poured myself another vodka, and was surprised to hear Emily's voice filter through the hallway. I got up and went through, and sure enough, her and Effy were exchanging hugs.

"Emily...hi." I said.

"_There_ she is!" Emily beamed. "Effy, your flatmate saved about fifty jobs today, you would have been proud of her." She said, walking towards me and slipping her arms around my waist, hugging me close, and kissing me softly.

"I told you, I was-"

"..._just doing your job?_ That's _rubbish_, beautiful, you were fantastic and you know it!" Emily said, Effy raising her eyebrow and mouthing Emily's nickname for me. I shook my head, and Effy nodded with another slight smirk gracing her lips.

"Care to join us in a vodka to celebrate, Ems?" Effy asked.

"Thank you, but no. I actually came to whisk Naomi off to dinner as a thank you."

"Ah, good. Saves me cooking."

"Oh, right." I said. "Uhm... I'll get my jacket."

I picked my jacket back off the hook and slid it on. "Will you be back tonight?" Effy asked.

I looked at Emily, noting that she had _that_ look in her eyes. It sent a shiver through me, and I cleared my throat. "Probably _not_." I said.

"Alright. Well, you two have a great night."

"Oh, we will." Emily grinned, as she opened the door, leading me outside and shutting it behind us. She pulled me close and kissed me passionately, nestling into my arms. "C'mon..." She said, once her lips had left mine. She took my hand and led me into the waiting taxi.

Her hand gripped mine the whole ride, which oddly enough took us back to her flat. I was curious, because she said we were going to dinner, yet here we were, walking up the path to her front door.

"I know... You're curious, right?" She asked, as she shut the door once we had made it inside.

"A little, I thought we were going out?"

"Not _quite._" Emily smiled. "I wanted to thank you, yes... But I'd rather enjoy your company in an_ intimate_ setting. I thought we could order in?"

I shrugged. "Anything is fine with me, you know that." I said.

"How about Thai?" She asked, a knowing grin on her lips.

Then, it dawned on me. Emily wanted this to be _special_ to us. "Seafood Pad Thai?" I asked, smiling.

"I'll place the order..." Emily grinned, pulling out her phone.

* * *

**A/N#2: That's the end of the main story, folks.**

**The epilogue will follow soon!**  
**Reviews welcome...you know what to do!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	26. So Are You, Beautiful - The Epilogue

**====SECRET LIFE PT 26 EPILOGUE**

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the epilogue of the story.**

**I won't twaddle on too much to begin with, I'll leave the larger note for the end and just let you get on with reading it...it does contain a Cigarette Warning™, so be advised accordingly!**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Shame! Any and all typos, yada yada yada deal with it, yeah?**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

When I met Naomi Campbell, I didn't know she was a lawyer. She was simply a beautiful woman I met one night, a night that changed both our lives. Now, some months later, we were _so_ in love with each other, what my sister would term '_disgustingly loved up_'. Our relationship had started out with a fair amount of imbalance. Naomi was new to my world, and while some dominants may dread having an inexperienced partner, with Naomi, it _didn't_ matter to me. In fact, I loved it, and I loved_ her_, right from the very start. I know that now, in spite of my wariness of falling in love, that I had done so with her, right from that first dance in that packed club.

"Are you_ sure_ you wouldn't have preferred to go out?" Naomi asked me.

I shook my head, as I sat down at the table, setting down the bag of take out that had just been delivered. "No, I want it to just be the two of us." I said, with a soft smile.

"This is rather sentimental of you... This is the first meal we had together." She smirked.

"Yes, but I'm also_ grateful_." I said, handing her a fork. "You helped me out a great deal today, Naomi... it might_ not_ have gone my way without you. I still have my company, and my staff still have jobs to go to on Monday._ Trust_ me beautiful, you did a world of good today, you should be proud."

"Mike helped, too." Naomi pointed out.

"True, Mike set McClair up, but _you,_ beautiful... You put his balls in a vice and squeezed him until it_ hurt_." I grinned.

"Nicely put." Naomi laughed, as she opened the box of Pad Thai I handed to her. "This smells delicious."

"I know. I'm_ starving_, I've barely eaten all day."

"_What?_" Naomi asked, concern in her eyes. "Why?"

"I was so nervous, today... I lost my appetite." I admitted.

"Ems..." She said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I swallowed a forkful, enjoying the noodles. "You had a job to do, and I knew you were worried about it. I didn't want you to have to worry about me any _more_ than you already were." I said. "All I've had today is coffee." Naomi stared at me, her brow furrowed. "You're mad?"

She shook her head. "Not really... I mean... I get it. Sometimes when I'm nervous I don't eat, either." She said. "But, I did have breakfast."

"Oh yeah? What did you have?" I asked.

"Coffee, same as you... But I also had toast."

"Ah, right. Jam or marmite?"

"Neither. Peanut butter." She replied.

"Smooth or crunchy?" I grinned.

She laughed. "Does it matter?"

"Of_ course_ it matters, beautiful... it's a compatibility thing." I said, faux seriously.

"Fine... Smooth." Naomi smiled. "Do you approve?"

I looked at her suspiciously and then broke into a smile. "_Absolutely_." I said, nodding.

"Phew!" She said, digging back into her noodles.

We continued eating, chatting about everything and nothing, as you tend to do. Soon enough though, we had both had enough to eat.

"Well, I'm _stuffed_." I said, folding over the flaps on the cardboard noodle box. "There's enough for breakfast, though."

"Noodles for breakfast?" Naomi said, screwing her nose up.

"Hey, it's like pizza for breakfast...don't knock it-"

"...until you try it. Yeah." Naomi laughed. "Alright, I guess I'll join you in noodles for breakfast... I think I was less hungry than I thought."

"Not to worry. The fridge will keep it for us." I said, standing up and taking both boxes into the kitchen and placing them in the fridge. I opened the freezer and retrieved the bottle of vodka that was sitting on the top shelf, as well as some glasses and ice. I took them into the sitting room and placed them on the coffee table, pouring some of the alcohol into each glass, and sliding one across to Naomi. "Drink with me?"

"Sure." She said, picking up the glass and clinking it against mine. We both took our sips and Naomi tilted her head back, closing her eyes. "Oh, that is good." She said, and slid closer to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I nestled my head against her, and sighed. "You ok?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." I said. "I still have a company, and I have you... Nothing could be better."

Naomi sighed a little before she spoke. "Oh, I think it could."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." She took another sip of her drink. "I had a long chat with Charles Dewey this afternoon." She said softly. "Mike did as he said he would... He called him and commended me for my work today. It was nice... Just one time, to hear Charles congratulate me on my work."

"I bet." I replied. But then, I was curious. "Just _one_ time?"

She leaned her head against mine and then kissed me softly. "You've thanked me today, but I also need to thank _you,_ Emily. You're right, you know... I am humble. But... It's what makes me a better lawyer. I don't get over confident... It keeps me grounded." She said. "You took a chance on me, and it paid off... For both of us. You got a win, and I got some good experience."

"You're welcome, beautiful." I replied. "So... tell me more about your meeting with Dewey."

"Mmm. Well, he was full of praise... But in the end I could tell he wasn't _totally_ happy with me."

"_What?!_ Why?" I asked, surprised. "I've half a mind to call him and give him a-"

Naomi placed her hand on mine and held it firmly. "Emily... He wasn't happy... because I resigned."

My eyes went wide. "Y-you_ resigned?_"

"Yes." She said. "I've done a _lot_ of thinking, the past month I've been working with you. It's been an eye opener, corporate law is very _different_ from defending rapists and thieves... But at least I can sleep at night knowing I'm doing a little good, rather than the possibility of successfully defending someone who might hurt someone again. I'm_ much_ more comfortable with it."

"So..."

"_So_, now that I'm an _unemployed_ lawyer... I'd like to take your job offer... If you will have me. As long as I can have a little break, before I do."

I placed the glass back on the table before I dropped it. I looked at Naomi, who stared back at me with hopeful eyes. A wide smile crossed my lips and I nodded, pulling her to me and kissing her slowly. "_Absolutely_, beautiful!" I whispered, between kisses. I took her glass from her and put it on the table, and moved until I was sitting astride her hips. I linked my hands behind her neck and leaned my forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Naomi."

"I love you too, Ems."

I stood up, and pulled Naomi up with me, pulling her towards my bedroom, kissing her and pulling her clothes off piece by piece. She also made to remove mine, and I let her, and we ended up on my bed, a tangle of naked limbs as we traded slow, deep kisses. Her eyes finally met mine, and I gazed into them, still surprised that she made me feel so calm. "You know, the night we met, I was so _struck_ by you... It was like a bolt of lightning had hit me." I said, softly. "I knew you were something special, the minute I looked into your eyes... But I was also so scared... To give my heart away, knowing it could be broken...it's so fragile, you know?"

"Yeah..." Naomi replied, stroking her fingers through my fringe. "I was so unsure of myself..."

"Oh, I know..." I smiled. "And now?"

"Now, well..." She mused. "I guess I know who I am, now."

"Mmm...and who are you, beautiful?"

"I'm completely _yours_, that's who I am." She replied. "I'm not naïve anymore...not when it comes to my sexuality."

"Had you questioned it long?"

Naomi sighed softly. "Probably since I was a teenager, at least. I know the odd fumble with a boy didn't appeal, and now I know why."

"Benefit of hindsight?" I asked.

"Something like that." She said, as I placed a few soft kisses along her shoulder and her fingers linked with mine. "Were you serious this afternoon... About dragging me off some where and...you know..."

I felt a sly grin cross my lips. "Fucking your brains out?" I smirked. "Oh, _absolutely._"

Naomi blushed a bright pink as I kissed her passionately. "Why? I mean..."

"Have you _seen_ or _heard_ yourself demolish someone in court, beautiful?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "_Unf_..." I groaned. "Totally fucking sexy. If I had not been wearing knickers I might've slid off my chair!" Naomi laughed as she began to tickle me. "OI...**_OI_**! Babe... No tickling!"

"You have a dirty mind, Fitch." She said, her pupils growing wide.

I rolled on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head. "Says the woman whose pupils are like saucers!" I said, sliding my thigh between hers, and she gave a soft moan. I leaned down and kissed up her throat to her ear. "Who is very wet between her legs, I might add..." I murmured.

"Emily..." Naomi said, trying to get her wrists free. I added just a little more pressure on her wrists, and she shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip, whimpering softly. Her eyes opened back up and stared at me with determination. "Promise me something." She said. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. "Before I bite my bottom lip once _more_ and entice you completely into fucking my brains out..."

I leaned down and sucked her neck at her pulse point, making her groan my name again. "Anything." I murmured.

Her boldness continued as her eyes blinked as she swallowed. "Teach me... how to be as dominant as you are. I want to know how to give as much pleasure as I've received from you." She said, and I registered the nervousness in her voice.

I grinned. "Teach you my wicked ways?" I breathed, huskily. She nodded, looking at me with serious eyes. I returned her look with another smirk. "Lesson number one..._Sex ist eine Schlacht_."

"Huh?"

I grinned against this tone more deviously. "Sex is a battle, my love, and in order to be dominant, you have to come out on top." I said, licking up her throat slowly, feeling her shiver under me. "Be honest with me... How does it _feel_ when I tie you up?" I asked, gently sucking at her neck once more.

She groaned softly. "I feel helpless... anticipative... deprived, but not in a _bad_ way. It m-makes me wet. It's the good kind of dangerous, because I know you won't hurt me."

"Not unless you ask, no." I said, kissing across her collarbones. "I love you _too much_ for that." I relieved the pressure on her wrists enough so she could move them and once she had, I resumed pinning them above her head. "Leather or handcuffs aren't _always_ necessary, you see..." I said, as she arched up towards me. "I know you feel that same sense of danger right _now_, when I'm holding you down, don't you?" She looked at me, her eyes now a darker blue as she nodded. "Lesson number two... _Improvise_. Restraints aren't strictly necessary, and if you don't have anything handy, use your strength, or simple suggestion. You remember... That night in my office...with your hands against the window?"

"N-not _just_ then... That morning you rang me before work..." Naomi replied. "That time you didn't let me come in the bathroom at work... The many times you took my knickers... The time you fucked me in the taxi... _Jesus,_ Ems..."

I smiled. "_Mmm_... Surprise is also a good one..." I said, kissing down to her nipples and flicking each one with my tongue. "Touch is another very important one... As is _teasing._" I explained, sucking each of her nipples between my lips and gently nibbling until they were rock hard. "Fancy items from an adult shop aren't _always_ necessary, either. Again, improvise... A belt can be used as _effectively_ as handcuffs, just as a hand can make a good substitute for a flogger or a paddle." I leaned up and kissed her once more. "It can be as simple or as elaborate as you wish. But, remember that _surprise_..." I said, moving my hand down her body and parting her folds, slipping the length of two fingers inside her warmth.

"Oh _FUCK!_"

Another sly grin crossed my lips. "Surprise is _also_ a useful element..." I said, licking once more down her neck and stopping to suck over her pulse. Naomi groaned, squirming under me as I withdrew my fingers and slid them back in just a little deeper. "Now, beautiful... I'm going to properly thank you. Grab the headboard." I said, my voice taking on that commanding tone that I already knew melted her, the effect of which I felt as her walls clenched around my fingers. I released her hands from my grip and she did as instructed, her back arching upwards again as I traveled across her skin with my lips, letting my tongue flick out to lick her skin as I moved downwards.

I kept up a slow thrusting movement with my fingers, as I resumed my oral attention on her nipples one by one, flicking with the tip of my tongue, sucking with my lips and gently tugging with my teeth, drawing soft, but needy moans from her. She began to breathe more rapidly, and I looked up to see that her eyes were closed, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. I felt a surge inside me, feeling just a bit more devious at the sight that almost always made me want to have my way with her. I felt around inside her for the sweet spot, feeling her body tense as I rubbed my fingers against it. I took her nipple between my teeth and gently tugged on it once more, drawing a loud moan from her, then I let it go, flicking over it with my tongue. "You liked that." I said, my voice low.

"Y-yes..." She replied, her own voice becoming husky. Another soft moan was uttered before she spoke again. "_Please_..."

"Lower, beautiful?" I teased. She nodded, and I kissed lower, moving down her body until the scent of her reached me as I left kisses across her lower stomach. I pushed her thighs up on to my shoulders, licking a slow trail downwards with my tongue until I began delicately lapping at her clit. Her hips moved under me as I combined the movement of my fingers inside her heat with the flicking of my tongue, her soft noises turning to needier groans. She pulled me closer with her legs, and I doubled my assault, pushing my fingers faster inside her and trilling my tongue over her swollen clit.

She began to writhe and shake under me, as her insides pulsed around my fingers in stronger waves. Knowing she was so close, I curved my fingers more inside her. "_Jesus_... oh right there!" She groaned. I did it once more, and a sound that was half gasp, half moan, and all pleasure came from her. I wrapped my lips around her clit and moaned myself at the feel of the slippery bud. "Fucking...CHRIST...JESUS..._EMILY!_" She cried incoherently, as she stiffened and then trembled underneath me, her words turning to moans as her orgasm consumed her completely. As it ebbed away, I gently flicked my tongue against her clit, until I felt her fingers threading through my hair, her hand gently pushing me away.

I moved back up her body as I slid my fingers from her warmth, sliding them between her lips. "There's a far away look in your _gorgeous_ blue eyes, beautiful..." I murmured, as she obediently sucked her essence from my fingers.

"You... Are so _addictive_..." She said breathlessly, once my fingers had left her lips.

I grinned as I kissed her passionately and then cuddled into her side. "So are you, beautiful... So are you."

I may live a secret life, and I don't know how it happened, that's one for the stars, I suppose, but I'm very thankful I have found someone to share it with. Naomi completes the pieces of me that were missing, and if I've taught her about control, she has taught me how to love someone.

And as for control..._maybe_ it's time I gave up a little of it...no?

* * *

**A/N#2: And there you have it. I think Emily's last line leaves it open-ended, don't you think? ;-)**

**The phrase "_Sex ist eine Schlacht_" comes from the Rammstein song _Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen_? (literal translation "Do you want to see the bed in flames?"), of which the full line is "Sex ist eine Schlacht, liebe ist krieg" (Sex is a battle, love is war). Check it out sometime... **

**Thank you all so much for reading this story... I realise that out of the several multi chapter stories I've been writing that this is only the second that is finished. I do intend to finish all the others at some stage, it's just that I'm a bit ADD sometimes when it comes to ideas, and it start one, and then get another that just screams "_WRITE ME_" and yeah, that's how half of these stories have started...lol**

**I would like to also like to thank my various fellow writers/partners in crime, especially my very good friends _mynameislizzie, marsupial1974_ and _GloryMorgan_ (who I give a hard time on twitter, but it's done out of wuv, I assure you!) as well as the rest of you who have taken time out of your day to not only read this tale from the kinky twisted part of my brain, but have also left me reviews and comments, and the odd PM to ask if I was single or not LOL ... (In answer to that, yes I am...lol)**

**Those of you who have me followed, and those of you eager for a sequel...fear not! It shall pop up sooner than you think. I have_ no_ intention of stopping this fan fiction caper, as it fills my spare time with something wonderful and allows me to stretch my imagination, something I hope you are all grateful for. In the meantime, I may or may not update some other stories, it really depends on which ones I am stuck on and how I can find the inspiration to continue them. That's not to say they are permanently paused, because they _aren't_... but as I've said, once an idea takes me... Sometimes I just have to keep going until it's over, y'know?**

**Take care, my friends...be good to each other, and keep on keeping on, yeah?**

**Love and smooshy things,**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
